Le tatouage d'Harry Potter
by memepotter952504
Summary: Harry n'est pas le fils de Lily et de James. A 16 ans, il reçoit une lettre disant qu'il a été adopté à la demande de Dumbledore. Il ne connait pas ses vrais parents mais il a la possibilité de trouver qui ils sont. Comment cette nouvelle vérité va changer le futur d'Harry ?
1. Des Nouvelles qui chamboulent tout

**Le tatouage d'Harry Potter**

Harry n'est pas le fils de Lily et de James. A 16 ans, il reçoit une lettre disant qu'il a été adopté à la demande de Dumbledore. Il ne connait pas ses vrais parents mais il a la possibilité de trouver qui ils sont. Comment cette nouvelle vérité va changer le futur d'Harry ?

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de JKR.

Bashing : Dumbledore et le camp de la lumière.

Bons Dursley.

Harry est un peu terre à terre. Il n'a pas pris divination mais arithmancie.

* * *

**Des Nouvelles qui chamboulent tout**

Harry était dans sa chambre, enfin la seconde chambre de Dudley, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre à observer le coucher de soleil. Il pleurait silencieusement. D'une part, il avait mal physiquement car il venait de passer encore sous les coups de son oncle et, surtout, de Dudley. Ce dernier avait un caractère encore plus exécrable depuis qu'il avait été confronté aux détraqueurs. Harry avait eu comme résultat le bras cassé, ainsi que deux cotes, et deux autres cotes étaient fêlées.

Mais cela il en avait l'habitude. Il avait même développé un stratagème pour palier à ce problème. Cela faisait deux ans qu'à chaque vacances qu'il passait à Privet Drive, il prévoyait le coup en préparant et rassemblant différentes potions et baumes nécessaires pour le soigner. Hermione l'avait beaucoup aidé pour cela, d'ailleurs. C'est aussi grâce à elle qu'il pouvait faire de bien meilleures potions, quoi qu'en dise Snape. Et il avait ensorcelé une petite sacoche en cuir qui passait très bien chez les moldus, avec une poche secrète et invisible aux yeux de ces derniers où il rangeait la plupart de ses affaires indispensables.

Mais la douleur la plus forte d'Harry n'était pas au niveau de son corps meurtri, mais bien au niveau de son coeur, de son âme. En à peine quelques secondes, il avait presque tout perdu. Et c'était de sa faute. Il y avait encore plus d'un moins, il avait deux parrains qui souhaitaienkt le reprendre avec eux dès que Sirius serait innocenté et maintenant, il était à nouveau seul. Sirius était mort, assassiné par sa cousine Bellatrix et Remus le haïssait. Il voyait encore passé Sirius à travers le voile, chaque nuit, dans chacun de ses cauchemars, ainsi que Cédric dans le cimetière. Il entendait aussi le rire froid de Voldemort en même temps que les cris et les pleurs de sa mère qui le suppliait de laisser son fils vivre.

Harry souffrait de la perte de ces gens qu'il aimait, ou aurait très certainement aimé, en pensant à ses parents qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou appréciait. Mais le pire était la réaction des autres. Surtout après la mort de Sirius. Remus lui avait hurlé dessus et lui avait fait porter le blâme. Le loup avait été très clair avec Harry, il ne voulait plus jamais le voir et il avait intérêt à vite terminer la guerre avec Voldemort pour être sûr que leurs chemins ne se croiseront plus jamais. Harry ne pouvait que le comprendre, d'une certaine manière : à cause de lui, Remus avait perdu tous ses amis. Il était le dernier des Maraudeurs. Dumbledore avait eu pour lui un regard très déçu et lui avait aussi rejeté la faute sur le dos. Jamais il n'aurait dû aller au ministère. Il aurait dû prévenir un adulte, vérifier que Sirius était bien au Square Grimmaurd. Tout le monde était très déçu de lui. Même Snape avait été un vrai connard dans ses propos. Lui et Dumbledore étaient venus à Privet Drive pour signaler à ses relatifs qu'il était responsable de la mort de Sirius et qu'il ne devait pas être trop choyé, histoire qu'il apprenne sa leçon. Vernon avait pris plaisir à donner à son neveu le traitement qu'il méritait.

Harry n'avait plus personne à qui parler. A cause de ce qui s'était passé, plus personne ne voulait lui parler. Ron et Ginny ainsi que pratiquement tous les membres de l'AD s'étaient retournés contre lui. Seule Hermione comprenait Harry, bien qu'elle avait été un peu froide et distante au début, le temps qu'elle se remette elle-même de la situation. Mais elle lui avait envoyé une lettre par la poste - elle savait que ses moldus détestaient les hiboux - qu'il s'était empressé de cacher pour la lire en toute sécurité dans sa chambre. Elle restait un pilier sûr pour lui, une amie précieuse, une confidente. Une épaule sur laquelle pleurer s'il en ressentait le besoin.

Voilà où en était Harry ce soir-là, à pleurer sur l'appui de fenêtre en attendant que ses os se réparent et que ses bleus guérissent. C'était la veille de son anniversaire et comme chaque année, il restait éveillé tard pour pouvoir se souhaiter à lui-même un joyeux anniversaire dès que minuit sonnerait. Il savait de la dernière lettre de son ami qu'elle lui donnerait son cadeau à la rentrée pour pas que ses moldus s'en emparent et le détruisent. Donc il ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir du courrier, les seules personnes qui auraient pu penser à son anniversaire s'étaient détournées de lui et le détestaient aujourd'hui.

Alors il fut plus que surpris quand il vit un hibou commun entrer avec une enveloppe. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de Gripsec, le gobelin gestionnaire de ses voûtes.

_Cher Mr Potter, _

_Comme vous venez d'avoir seize ans, il serait bon pour vous de venir à Gringott's dans les prochains jours pour parler de votre héritage. _

_Salutations._

_Maître Gripsec._

Harry relut la missive et décida qu'il irait dès le lendemain à Londres. D'ici là, son bras serait réparé. Il alla se coucher pour se lever tôt le lendemain afin de faire déjà quelques corvées avant que sa "famille" ne se réveille.

Il se leva vers six heures après une nouvelle nuit agitée de cauchemars, tantôt de ses chers disparus, tantôt de Voldemort qui torturait des personnes et continuait de lui envoyer des images pour le détruire encore plus. Comme il lavait tous les jours cette maison de fond en combles et qu'il était passé aux grandes eaux la veille, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire à l'intérieur. Il sortit alors dans le jardin pour s'occuper des plates bandes et jardinières en profitant de l'air frais du matin. Il venait de ranger le matériel de jardinage et se lavait les mains quand sa tante arriva à la porte.

"Garçon," appela-t-elle.

"J'arrive, Tante Pétunia."

Harry arriva dans la cuisine et se mit directement à la préparation du petit déjeuner dont il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait droit à rien du tout.

"Que faisais-tu dehors ?" siffla sa tante.

"Je ne pouvais plus dormir," répondit Harry. "Alors j'ai mis ce temps à profit pour le jardin."

"Pour une fois que tu ne fais pas de bêtises," marmonna-t-elle. "Dépêche-toi à faire le petit déjeuner, ton oncle ne va pas tarder à descendre."

Et en effet, dix minutes plus tard, Vernon Dursley était à table avec le journal entre les mains. Harry leur avait apporté café, oeufs sur le plat, bacon et toast pour un régiment. Le tout fut englouti, essentiellement par son oncle et son cousin, sa tante ne mangeant pas grand chose en général. Le temps qu'ils mangent, il nettoyait la cuisine et préparait déjà l'eau pour faire la vaisselle. Les moldus partirent au salon sans aucun regard pour lui, ni même un mot. Harry ne s'en plaignit pas, tout au contraire même, cela l'arrangeait. Il fit la vaisselle en silence et la rangea rapidement avant de sortir. Tant qu'il n'était pas repéré par son oncle ou son cousin et que sa tante ne lui donnait rien à faire, il avait quartier libre et vagabondait dans les rues. Ce dernier mois, il était surtout rester dans sa chambre à se morfondre, mais là il en profita pour partir pour Londres. Il était neuf et demi du matin. Et il en avait pour deux bonnes heures de marche.

OoO

Quand Harry arriva enfin aux alentours du Chaudron Baveur, il releva sa capuche et cacha son visage avant d'entrer dans le pub. Il traversa rapidement sans même accorder un regard ni aux clients, ni à Tom l'aubergiste. Il se dirigea tout droit à Gringott's, gardant toujours le visage bien dissimulé en traversant le Chemin de Traverse. Si jamais il se faisait repérer, ce serait la cohue générale. Et il voulait éviter cela à tout prix. Il n'était vraiment pas prêt à parler à des journalistes ou à faire face à des admirateurs.

Il se sentit un peu mieux en entrant dans la banque. Ce qui était étrange quand on regardait le caractère non avenant des gestionnaires du lieu. Harry se plaça directement dans une file et attendit son tour.

"Bonjour, je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec le Gobelin Gripsec, s'il vous plait."

Le Gobelin qui était penché sur ses documents releva la tête face au ton poli de la personne en face de lui. Peu de sorciers les traitaient avec autant de courtoisie. Il conduisit immédiatement le jeune homme à travers les couloirs sombres de la banque jusqu'à un petit bureau. Le gobelin entra et s'exprima quelques instants en Gobelbabill avant de laisser passer le garçon et de partir. Harry entra dans la pièce et ôta sa capuche maintenant qu'il était à l'abri des regards extérieurs.

"Ah. Mr Potter," fit Gripsec en invitant Harry à s'asseoir. "Je vous attendais."

"Vous avez demandé à me voir," répondit le garçon et s'installant. "Alors me voilà."

"Oui, c'est parfait. Je voulais parler de votre héritage maintenant que vous êtes en âge et pleinement capable d'assurer vos fonctions de Lord Potter."

"Lord Potter ? Fonction ?"

Le gobelin fronça les sourcils. "Vous êtes le fils de James Charlus Potter, le Lord Potter. A la mort de ce dernier, ce titre vous revenait puisque vous êtes son seul et unique héritier. Comme vous étiez encore beaucoup trop jeune pour endosser les responsabilités qui incombent à un Lord, le siège des Potter est resté vide. Mais maintenant que vous avez seize ans, vous pouvez vous présenter aux réunions du Magenmagot. Vous avez également accès à la totalité de vos voûtes et vous n'êtes plus sous tutelle magique."

"Tutelle magique ?"

"Oui, sous la responsabilité de votre tuteur," répondit le gobelin qui fronça à nouveau les sourcils. "Votre tuteur magique."

"Qui est-ce ?"

"Albus Dumbledore," dit le gobelin en regardant le dossier de son client.

"Et quelles sont exactement les responsabilités d'un tuteur magique ?"

"Il doit initier le jeune sorcier au monde de la magie, lui expliquer les choses et le guider ..." Le gobelin s'arrêta devant le regard de plus en plus étonné du garçon. "A vous voir, il semblerait que vous ignoriez tout cela."

"Il n'y a pas que cela," déglutit Harry. "Je n'ai jamais rencontré Dumbledore avant mon entrée à Poudlard. C'est le garde-chasse de l'école, Hagrid, qui m'a révélé que j'étais un sorcier. Je ne savais même pas la vérité sur la mort de mes parents ..."

Le gobelin farfouilla dans ses papiers. "Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas signé cela."

Harry prit le parchemin que lui tendait le gobelin et le lut. Il était écrit qu'il autorisait Dumbledore à avoir accès à une partie de ses voûtes pour pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins. C'était daté d'un peu après ses onze ans. Il n'était pas encore rentré à Poudlard.

"Non. Jamais," répondit-il.

Le gobelin se plongea à nouveau dans le dossier et tourna de nombreuses pages, survola de nombreux documents, ...

"Je suppose que vous n'avez pas connaissance du testament de vos parents."

"Parce qu'il y a un testament ?"

"Bien sûr. Ainsi qu'un testament de Sirius Orion Black, récemment décédé."

Le gobelin claqua des doigts et deux parchemins arrivèrent dans sa main. Il ouvrit le premier. "Vos parents vous ont légués tous leurs biens et voûtes, ainsi que plusieurs résidences parsemées un peu partout en Europe, sauf deux qu'ils ont laissés à Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Ils offrent également une collection de livres de potions à Severus Snape. Ils ne sont jamais venus les réclamer. Ils font aussi mention qu'en cas de décès, vous deviez être confié aux personnes suivantes dans l'ordre : vos parrains Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, ensuite Severus Snape, et en dernier recours les Dursley."

"Quoi ?" la voix d'Harry avait été à peine perceptible tellement il était choqué. Il se racla la gorge. "Je ... J'ai atterri directement chez les Dursley. Et je ne connaissais aucune de ses personnes ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Je comprends pour Sirius, il était à Azkaban. Remus aussi à la limite puisqu'il venait de perdre son meilleur ami. Mais Severus Snape était bel et bien vivant ! C'est mon professeur de Potion ! Et pas une fois, il n'a évoqué quelque chose du genre."

"Cela est un grave manquement aux dernières volontés de vos parents," s'indigna Gripsec.

Harry se pencha à nouveau sur le parchemin qu'il tenait toujours et qui comportait sa signature, falsifiée.

"Qu'en est-il réellement de l'état de mes comptes ?" demanda-t-il soudain

"500 galions sont prélevés tous les mois pour subvenir à vos besoins," lut Gripsec. "Pour le reste cela ne change pas."

"A quoi correspond cette somme en argent moldu ?"

"Environ 2500 livres, cela varie en fonction de la valeur de la livre sterling."

"Au plus loin que remonte ma mémoire, je n'ai jamais eu que des objets de seconde main et je n'ai pratiquement aucune possession hors mes affaires scolaires." Harry ferma les yeux et réfléchit un instant, se demandant où était passé tout cet argent. "Savez-vous sur quel compte cet argent est versé ?"

"Celui d'Albus Dumbledore."

Harry soupira en s'écrasant sur sa chaise. Il passa une main sur son visage. _Pas étonnant qu'ils me détestent autant_, pensa-t-il. _Je prenais littéralement le pain de la bouche de Dudley. Alors que techniquement mes parents avaient tous prévus. Sauf que Dumbledore avait passé outre leur dernière volonté._

"Est-ce qu'il y a moyen d'arrêter ces versements mensuels à Dumbledore ? Si c'est pour ne quand même pas en profiter, autant que personne n'en profite du tout."

"Le contrat de versement s'est dissous ce matin, pour vos seize ans. Dumbledore est d'ailleurs déjà venu pour demander à le refaire mais nous avons besoin pour cela de votre signature."

"Je refuse catégoriquement de signer un tel papier," répondit Harry. "Et je souhaite également récupéré ce qui m'a été volé puisque je n'ai jamais signé ce document de ma vie," continua-t-il en rendant le parchemin au Gobelin.

"Je ferais mon possible," répondit Gripsec. "Lily Potter nous a également remis ceci."

Le Gobelin se leva et apporta un petit coffre en bois au décor sculpté. Il y avait la représentation d'un loup, d'un chien, d'un cerf et d'une biche. S'il cherchait bien, Harry trouverait certainement un rat dans le décor naturel. Il ouvrit le coffre et y trouva un journal, des photos, une bague aux armoiries des Potter et une lettre. Il préféra la refermer pour s'y attarder plus tard. Il remercia le gobelin et rangea le coffret dans sa sacoche.

"Bien. Passons au testament de Sirius Orion Black, Lord Black" fit Gripsec en ouvrant le deuxième parchemin. "Il vous a nommé comme étant son héritier et il vous lègue tous ses biens à l'exception de deux manoirs, un en Angleterre et l'autre en France, qu'il offre à Remus John Lupin. Il n'est pas non plus venu les réclamer."

Harry resta songeur un moment. Il était maintenant Lord Potter et Lord Black. Et il possédait les voûtes de ces deux familles. Cela faisait beaucoup à digérer. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'on lui avait menti ou caché de nombreuses choses. Il remercia le gobelin et lui demanda de le tenir au courant si jamais Dumbledore tentait encore quoi que ce soit vis à vis de ses comptes. Il retira une bonne somme de galions au cas où, ainsi que mille livres pour aller manger du coté moldu et rentrer ensuite à Privet Drive. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Mais il allait avoir une discussion avec son oncle et sa tante.


	2. Discussion avec les Dursley

**Discussion avec les Dursley**

Quand Harry rentra au 4, Privet Drive, il trouva son oncle et sa tante discutant devant la télévision. Dudley était parti à l'extérieur pour sûrement terroriser un gamin comme il aimait tellement le faire. Il était un peu plus de trois heures de l'après-midi. Le jeune homme se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et observait les moldus. Ils souriaient, ils ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué. Ils semblaient heureux quand il n'était pas dans le tableau. Un vrai couple parfait, dans une maison parfaite, avec un enfant - pas tout à fait - parfait. La vie parfaite dont ils rêvaient. Il était la seule anomalie dans l'équation.

Harry inspira et prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains.

"Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia," dit-il. "Est-ce que je peux vous parler ? C'est important."

Le visage des moldus devint sombre et le dégoût tintèrent leur traits, ainsi que la colère et la haine pour celui de son oncle. Ils acceptèrent toutefois. Harry fit rapidement du thé et s'installa à table en face de ses relatifs.

"Je ne sais pas comment dire cela et c'est encore un peu flou dans ma tête alors je vous demande de m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre. Après je répondrai à vos questions si vous en avez et si je peux y répondre."

Ils firent un sec hochement de tête.

"Je reviens de la banque Gringott's et j'apporte de mauvaises nouvelles. J'ai été trahi et on a abusé de vous. Non, je t'en prie laisse moi finir, Oncle Vernon. Je sais parfaitement que vous n'aimez pas ce que je suis. Mais je n'ai pas demandé à en être un. Pas plus que j'ai demandé ma célébrité pour avoir défait Voldemort." Harry soupira. "J'ai entendu les dernières volontés de mes parents. Et elles n'ont pas été respectées. Je ne devais être placé chez vous qu'en dernier recours. Mes parrains auraient dû me prendre, ou même le professeur Snape que vous avez rencontré. Votre nom était cité mais c'était le dernier choix. Je pense qu'aucun d'eux n'était au courant puisqu'ils ne sont même pas venus réclamer ce que mes parents leurs ont légué. Et maintenant je comprends mieux tes remarques, Oncle Vernon, sur l'argent et sache que je ne suis en rien responsable. Mes parents avaient tout prévu en cas de décès. Mais il y a eu un soucis. L'argent partait bien de mes comptes mais il atterrissait au mauvais endroit."

"Il atterrissait où ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Vernon.

"Dans la poche de Dumbledore."

"Ne mens pas, garçon," siffla Pétunia. "Parmi vous autres anormaux, Dumbledore est une figure importante. Ta mère n'a jamais cessé de le vanter !" Elle émit un bruit avec sa langue pour exprimer son dégoût. "Il est aussi très gentil de t'accepter dans son école sans que l'on verse le moindre sou."

"Vu qu'il reçoit l'équivalent de 2500 livres par mois depuis des années à votre place, il avait peut être intérêt !" s'exclama Harry en sortant une copie des versements réguliers qui avaient été faits. "Voici des preuves de ce que j'avance. Normalement cet argent aurait du _vous _être versé. De plus, Dumbledore a été pendant toute ces années mon tuteur ... euh ... dans mon monde, et il semblerait qu'il ne s'est même pas acquitté correctement de ses devoirs. C'est Hagrid qui l'a fait en partie. Pas lui. Alors, excuse-moi, Tante Pétunia, si après ce que je viens d'apprendre, je ne considère plus Dumbledore comme la meilleure figure du monde magique ! Il a profité de mon argent, il a bafoué les dernières volontés de mes parents et je vis un enfer ici depuis toutes années parce qu'il a pris cet argent que vous auriez du avoir pour vous occuper de moi ! Et oui, je confirme avoir vécu un enfer car se faire battre tous les jours et faire le travail d'un elfe de maison, l'équivalent d'un esclave pour vous, c'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais le paradis !"

Harry serra les poings, baissa la tête et respira profondément pour ce calmer.

"Je ... J'ai une proposition à vous faire."

"Laquelle ?" demanda ma tante en buvant un peu de son thé.

Elle avait les lèvres pincées. Mon oncle ne semblait pas avoir apprécié non plus mon éclat de voix mais les documents que j'avais ramené et mes révélations les avaient un peu choqués, à vrai dire.

"Je ne compte pas rester, ici. Mais si je pars de cette maison, les protections du sang tomberont. Vous avez déjà dû subir ma présence toutes ces années mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça au risque de vous mettre en danger avec Voldemort qui est de retour. Ma famille possède plusieurs maisons bien protégées dont certaines dans des agglomérations moldues. Les Blacks également. Vous m'avez pris par charité et vous m'avez gardé alors je vous offre l'opportunité de garder ma protection le temps de la guerre. Vous venez avec moi dans une des maisons, hors de la surveillance de ce vieux fou, ou je vous laisse vivre dans une tandis que je vais dans une autre. Dans tous les cas, la maison sera bardée de sortilèges de protections pour garantir votre sécurité. A vous de voir si vous acceptez."

Les Dursley se regardèrent un instant, en silence avant de regarder leur neveu.

"Nous devons y réfléchir."

"Pas de soucis, n'en parlez juste à personne et surtout pas à Mrs Figgs. Elle travaille pour Dumbledore."

Harry se leva et débarrassa la table de la vaisselle vide avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Il posa le coffret ainsi que l'inventaire de ses biens immobiliers Black et Potter que lui avait donné Gripsec sur son bureau bancal et partit prendre une douche. Quand il retourna dans le couloir, vers sa chambre, il put entendre son oncle et sa tante discuter vivement. Il crut entendre les mots _Dumbledore_ et _Salopard_ et _Voleur_. Il sourit amèrement avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Il prit le coffret et s'installa avec sur son lit. Il en sortit la lettre et les photos. Sur ces dernières, il reconnut ses parents, ainsi que les autres maraudeurs. Il grimaça à la vue d'un coté de Sirius, même plus jeune, lui rappelant sa perte récente, et de l'autre à celle de Peter Petigrow qui avait trahi ses parents et était l'un des principaux responsables de l'enfer qu'avait été sa vie. Il y avait toutefois dans le lot des photos moldues de sa mère avec un jeune garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Il lui semblait connaître cette personne mais il ne remettait pas un nom sur ce jeune visage. Il n'y avait pas de nom. Parmi les photos, il vit sa tante en arrière-plan et décida qu'il lui demanderai plus tard. Il posa les photos sur le coté et prit la lettre.

_Harry,_

_C'est le nom que nous t'avons donné. James et moi n'avions pas d'enfant et nous savions que nous n'en aurions jamais. James ne peut pas concevoir. Dumbledore est venu chez nous avec toi un peu après Noël, et nous a demandé que l'on s'occupe de toi. Tu venais de perdre tes parents à cause de la guerre contre Voldemort. Nous avons naturellement accepté. Tu n'avais encore que quelques mois et plus aucune famille. Tu étais pour nous un cadeau du ciel, une petite lumière dans les ténèbres de cette guerre. _

_Nous avons fait un rituel de sang pour que tu deviennes notre fils. C'est ce qui explique pourquoi tu as mes yeux et la couleur de cheveux de James. Tu avais avant les cheveux d'un brun soyeux et les yeux marrons, presque noirs. Tu as aussi un tatouage représentant un ouroboros sur l'omoplate gauche. Nous ne connaissions pas tes parents et Dumbledore ne nous a rien dit à ce sujet. Avec la guerre et Voldemort qui est à nos trousses, nous ne pouvions pas trop aller aux archives familiales, nous avons toutefois un peu cherché dans la bibliothèque familiale, pour que tu puisses un jour toi savoir la vérité. Pour nous, cela n'avait aucune importance : tu es et tu resteras toujours notre fils. Au fil de nos recherches, que nous avons consignés dans d'un calepin, nous n'avons hélas trouvé que des sorts de magie noire pour révéler ton ascendance. Et nous sommes des mages blancs, on ne pouvait pas se risquer de les utiliser sur toi. Nous ne nous y connaissons pas du tout et nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal, mon trésor. Nous espérons toutefois trouvé une méthode qui n'exige pas la pratique de la magie noire. _

_Pour nous, tu es notre fils, dans notre coeur. Et une part de nous coule à présent dans tes veines. Nous t'aimons tellement Harry. Malheureusement, en ces jours sombres nous avons peur pour toi. Voldemort est à nos trousses pour te tuer. Cela fait maintenant deux mois que nous nous cachons. Mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'un malheur va arriver et que nous ne pourrons jamais avoir l'occasion de te dire tout cela. _

_Quoi qu'il arrive, que nous survivions ou pas, n'oublie jamais que nous t'aimons et que nous ferons tout pour te protéger jusqu'à la fin. Nous espérons que tu vivras une vie heureuse et magnifique loin de cette guerre._

_Avec tout notre amour,_

_Lily et James_

Harry sécha les larmes qui avaient progressivement coulé sur son visage. Encore une fois, son monde venait de s'écrouler. Deux fois en moins de douze heures ! Et ça personne pouvait lui dire ? Genre Dumbledore ? C'est le genre de chose que l'on dit non à un orphelin non ? Enfin quadruplement orphelin, maintenant.

Il respira lentement et posa la lettre à coté des photos et prit le calepin pour le feuilleter. Il s'agissait de leurs recherches. Il y avait un recensement de tous les enfants devenus orphelins de la guerre ainsi que leurs parents. Parmi eux, il reconnut des noms de mangemorts. Il était peut-être un enfant de mangemort. Cette possibilité le fit frissonner. Mais d'un autre coté, il en avait pas tellement peur. Après tout, Dumbledore, avec les dernières révélations, s'est révélé ne pas être aussi blanc qu'il le croyait. Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'annotations sur des sorts et des potions. Il demanderait à coup sûr un coup de main à Hermione pour démêler tout cela.

Il rangea tout dans le coffret et prit la photo de sa mère, sa tante et le mystérieux garçon aux cheveux noirs avant de descendre en bas. Tant qu'il était dans le moment _révélation_ autant qu'il demande, comme ça il pourrait faire vraiment le point. Son oncle et sa tante discutaient toujours dans le salon. En voyant l'heure, il alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, autant ne pas avoir un Dudley en colère parce qu'il a l'estomac dans les talons. Il prépara des spaguettis bolognaise.

Dudley venait à peine de rentrer qu'il venait de terminer le plat et de mettre le couvert. Toute la famille s'installa tandis qu'il retournait dans la cuisine pour déjà commencer le nettoyage, habitué à cela depuis toutes ces années. Il n'avait pas vu sa tante le suivre dans la cuisine.

"Harry."

Ce dernier se retourna, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Elle venait de dire _Harry._

"Oui ?"

"Viens manger avec nous."

"Je ..." Harry se frotta le front au niveau de sa cicatrice en regardant la cuisine. "D'accord."

Il n'allait pas refuser de manger quand même. Il serait fou. Il suivit sa tante et s'installa à coté de son cousin. Ce dernier voulut commencer à protester mais Oncle Vernon s'exprima d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

"Dorénavant, Harry mangera tout le temps avec nous, Duddy. Et certaines choses changeront..."

"Mais c'est un monstre, papa !" s'exclama malgré tout Dudley.

"Suffit Dudley. Tu changeras dorénavant ton comportement vis à vis du ... de Harry ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?" demanda Vernon.

"Oui, papa," grommela Dudley en fusillant Harry du regard.

Harry avait gardé le silence et mangeait calmement son assiette. Une certaine chaleur se dégageait de son ventre. Les propos de son oncle promettait un avenir plus agréable. Et est-ce qu'il avait vraiment grondé Dudley pour l'avoir insulté de _monstre_ ? Il parla peu du repas, uniquement de sujet léger et dépourvu de magie.

Quand vint la fin du repas, Harry débarrassa et fit rapidement la vaisselle avant de se diriger vers le salon. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et regarda encore la photo.

"Tante Pétunia ?" dit-il au bout d'un moment. "Est-ce que tu connais ce garçon ?"

Elle prit la photo qu'il lui tendait. Elle pinça les lèvres et haussa un sourcil.

"Oui," répondit-elle. "Mais toi aussi. C'est Snape."

"_Snape ?!_"

"Oui, Severus Snape. C'était un ami de Lily."

Harry resta sans voix une minute, regardant sa tante, interdit. "Comment Snape, la chauve-souris des cachots de Poudlard, mon détesté professeur, qui prend soin de m'humilier chaque jour que Dieu fait, a-t-il pu être un jour ami avec ma mère ?"

Oui, Harry appelait toujours Lily sa mère. Car même si elle ne l'avait pas mis au monde, elle l'avait adopté et aimé comme son fils.

"C'était une ... sorcière et lui un ... un sorcier. Ils sont très vite devenus inséparables. C'était avant qu'elle n'entre à Poudlard."

Harry et Dudley était choqués qu'elle emploie les termes tabous dans la maison et que Vernon ne réagisse pas du tout. En fait ce dernier réagissait, il lançait un regard d'avertissement à son fils pour le défier de dire quelque chose.

"Harry," dit-il au bout de quelques instants. "Si nous acceptons, est-ce que nous te verrons utiliser la ... magie ? Et est-ce que nous verrons d'autres gens comme toi ?"

"Je ne peux pas utiliser la magie pour l'instant. Pas avec ma baguette actuelle, vu que je suis surveillé depuis des années, je ne seras pas étonné qu'ils ait mis un sort de surveillance dessus également. Un peu comme un mouchard," expliqua-t-il en les voyant un peu perdus par ses propos. "Je pense en acheter une nouvelle que je garderai précieusement. Sinon, je peux très bien en restreindre l'utilisation. Et sinon la seule personne que vous rencontrerez peut-être, c'est Hermione Granger, une née-moldue. Ses parents sont comme vous."

"Quand tu dis Granger, c'est Granger comme le Docteur Franck Granger, le dentiste ?"

"Euh ... oui. C'est son père. Pourquoi ?"

"Pour rien, c'est mon dentiste."

"Oh. Et ?"

"Quelqu'un de charmant."

"Cool."

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Vernon et Pétunia échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers le neveu.

"C'est d'accord. On t'accompagne."


	3. Le déménagement

**Le Déménagement**

Harry regardait par la fenêtre de Privet Drive le jardin dont il avait pris soin pendant toutes ces années. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que sa famille moldue avait accepté de venir vivre avec lui à l'abri. Dudley avait un peu boudé au début mais Oncle Vernon s'était montré ferme et finalement son cousin le laissait tranquille. Il avait d'ailleurs eu une conversation avec son oncle. Ce dernier s'était finalement excusé du traitement qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis qu'il l'avait pris sous son toit. Sa tante en avait fait de même. Ils avaient promis de faire dorénavant des efforts et, surtout, d'accepter au maximum sa magie, puisqu'il n'y pouvait rien. Le vrai coupable dans l'histoire, c'était Dumbledore.

Les hommes de la société de déménagement terminaient de tout emballer. Quelle chance pour eux, Mrs Figgs était partie comme toujours pour son marché et ne revenait pas avant la fin de l'après-midi. Ils avaient largement le temps de tout faire et de partir.

Vernon avait décidé de vendre la maison. Et pour être sûr que personne ne connaisse leur nouvelle adresse, il avait loué un garde-meuble. Harry s'y rendrait plus tard pour récupérer le tout par magie. Maintenant il pouvait faire de la magie comme il le voulait, il était allé acheter une nouvelle baguette chez un fabricant moins bien connu qu'Ollivander, du moins pour le sorcier commun. Harry s'était dirigé dans la ruelle où il savait qu'il y avait toutes les boutiques de luxe, juste par curiosité, sachant maintenant qu'il avait largement de quoi s'offrir un peu tout ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de matériel. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être trouverait-il quelque chose d'intéressant. En plus de sa nouvelle baguette, il était revenu avec quelques ouvrages intéressants sur la culture sorcière, les moeurs des Sangs-Purs et des nobles familles, récentes comme anciennes, sur différentes formes de magie dont la transformation en animagus et l'occlumancie.

Il avait finalement décidé de se mettre sérieusement à la pratique de cette dernière. La première raison, c'était pour Sirius : s'il s'y était mis plus tôt, son parrain serait peut-être encore vivant. Il lui devait cela. Et il ne voulait pas que d'autres paient de leur vie parce qu'il ne pouvait pas fermer son esprit des attaques de Voldemort. La seconde, eh bien, il voulait fermer son esprit tout court. Plus jamais personne ne rentrerait dans son esprit, plus personne ne chercherait à le manipuler et plus personne ne connaîtrait le fond de sa pensée à moins qu'il ne veuille clairement l'exprimer.

"Harry ?" fit la voix de sa tante à l'entrée de la maison.

"Je suis dans la cuisine."

Sa tante arriva derrière lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Elle était encore un peu hésitante. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi ... tendre avec son neveu. Mais les choses changeaient. Harry lui offrit un sourire. Elle lut encore la peine et la trahison dans son regard émeraude mais aussi quelque chose comme de la vengeance. Quelque chose que tous ici ressentaient. Sauf Dudley. Cela lui passait par-dessus la tête et il ne voulait pas comprendre. Pour le moment.

"Ils ont fini," dit-elle. "Oh. Et tu as reçu ta lettre de Poudlard."

"Super," répondit le jeune homme en la prenant. "Je l'attendais avant de me rendre intraçable. Gripsec a accepté de bon coeur de s'occuper de mon courrier."

"C'est vrai que cela ne ferait pas de mal. Encore un hibou avec une lettre avec les mots _amour _et _mariage_, et je te jure que je fais un malheur."

"Eh ! C'est moi le Lord ici," rit Harry. "C'est moi la personne visée. Mais j'avoue en avoir marre aussi. Ces personnes ne s'intéressent qu'à mon titre et non à moi. Si je dois me marier, je choisirais quelqu'un de bien."

"Comme toute personne devrait le faire, Harry. Allez viens. Ton oncle nous attend."

Et ils partirent en lançant un dernier regard au 4, Privet Drive. Ils roulèrent vers le nord, direction Glasgow. Ils avaient finalement opté de s'éloigner de Londres où ils risqueraient de reprendre leurs vieilles habitudes et d'être facilement suivis. Harry avait donc choisi une demeure des Potter dans les Lowlands. Elle était suffisamment grande pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes. Vernon et Harry pourraient avoir chacun leur bureau, Dudley deux chambres s'il le souhaitait vraiment, et Pétunia aurait de nouveau un magnifique jardin, encore plus splendide que celui qu'elle avait à Privet Drive.

Vernon avait aussi décidé de travailler dorénavant à domicile, puisqu'il était le patron de sa société, il pouvait tout faire à distance grâce à la technologie. Harry avait trouvé le sortilège qui permettait à l'électronique de supporter la magie environnante. Il avait d'ailleurs maintenant un téléphone portable et un ordinateur. Il espérait que ce dernier lui serait très pratique pour pouvoir gérer ses cours durant l'année ainsi que ses fonctions de Lord, enfin en dehors d'assister aux séances du Magenmagot.

Harry se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage et songea aux choses à venir, les choses qu'il ferait, les décisions qu'il prendrait.

OoO

Dumbledore était dans son bureau à réfléchir. Il devait absolument faire en sorte qu'Horace Slughorn revienne à Poudlard cette année. Il devait récupérer absolument le véritable souvenir de Tom. Celui qu'il avait était falsifié. Mais pour cela il avait besoin d'Harry. Seul le garçon pourrait convaincre son vieil ami et ancien collègue à revenir enseigner. Il lui avait d'ailleurs envoyé une lettre pour le prévenir de préparer ses affaires. Il comptait l'amener après chez les Weasley. Et profiter de l'occasion pour lui faire signer le document pour qu'il puisse de nouveau puiser dans ses coffres. Malgré tout une guerre, cela coûtait cher !

Il fut étonné de voir le hibou revenir avec la lettre. Il fronça les sourcils et partit de ce pas pour Privet Drive. Quand il arriva devant le numéro 4, il se figea. Il n'y avait personne. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir que la maison était vide et inhabitée. Et une pancarte était plantée dans le jardinet en face de la maison avec les mots _A Vendre_ et le nom d'une société immobilière. Il se concentra sur sa magie pour voir ce qu'il en était des barrières. Rien. Absolument rien.

Les Dursley étaient partis. Et Harry était avec eux.

Il repartit pour Poudlard d'un pas rapide, oscillant entre l'inquiétude et la rage. Son arme contre Voldemort avait disparu. Sans laisser de trace. Il décida d'organiser au plus vite une réunion d'urgence de l'Ordre à Square Grimmaurd. Certains membres étaient déjà sur place de toute façon.

OoO

Harry revenait de Londres avec le magicobus. Il y était parti sous glamour. Il était passé au garde-meuble et au Chemin de Traverse. Il en avait profité pour prendre la Gazette du sorcier et d'acheter toutes ses fournitures scolaires. Il avait aussi récupéré son courrier chez Gripsec. Ce dernier lui avait même dit qu'il avait renvoyé toutes les lettres de Dumbledore qui essayait de prendre contact avec lui depuis une semaine. Depuis en fait, le lendemain du déménagement.

Harry l'avait remercié et était reparti après avoir fait quelques placements sous ses conseils, dont un dans l'entreprise de son oncle qui ne faisait que des bénéfices depuis plusieurs années et qui commençait à se faire connaître à l'étranger.

"Je suis rentré," dit-il.

"Bonjour, mon chéri," dit un portrait.

"Bonjour maman, Bonjour papa."

Ah oui, cela avait fait un petit choc. Il avait comme par hasard choisi la maison où il y avait le portrait de ses parents adoptifs. Il sourit en se remémorant son arrivée dans la maison.

* * *

_Flash-back_

* * *

Il était tard quand ils étaient arrivés devant leur nouvelle maison. Enfin maison qui ressemblait plus à un petit manoir. Oncle Vernon avait garé sa voiture dans l'allée. De ce qu'ils voyaient du jardin, cela ressemblait plus à un petit parc au centre duquel s'élevait la bâtisse. Harry avait déjà hâte d'être au matin pour visiter la totalité du domaine.

Il s'avança devant la porte puis il s'arrêta et se tourna vers sa famille.

"Euh ... Je ne sais pas du tout ce que l'on va trouver à l'intérieur. Cela fait des années que ce n'est plus habité. Alors je vous demanderai d'attendre dans le hall le temps que j'inspecte toutes les pièces."

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait y avoir de dangereux ?" demanda Dudley.

"Je ne sais pas. Quand Si ... Sirius avait réinvesti sa maison, Square Grimmaurd, j'ai eu affaire à des doxys et un épouvantard. Et les épouvantards prennent la forme de ce qui nous effraie le plus alors ... Autant éviter des choses pénibles."

"Cela prend la forme de quoi pour toi ?" fit son cousin.

"Une créature immonde que tu connais déjà. Les détraqueurs." Les Dursley pâlirent. "Mais vous ne vous en faites pas. Je sais facilement me débarrasser des épouvantards et des détraqueurs. Pour les doxys, il suffira de condamner les pièces infestées le temps que j'aille acheter le produit nécessaire au Chemin de Traverse."

Harry sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur.

"_Lumos_."

Il s'avança dans le hall baguette tendue, sa famille juste derrière lui. Il y avait de la poussière partout, sur le sol, les quelques meubles et bibelots qu'il y avait.

"On se demandait si on allait un jour te revoir, petit faon," fit une voix grave et joyeuse à coté de lui.

Harry se tourna rapidement et pointa sa baguette vers la source de la voix tandis que sa tante hurlait de frayeur. Un portrait.

"James !"

Un autre portrait. Celui d'une femme.

"Pardon, ma biche."

"Excusez-le. Il ne voulait pas vous effrayer."

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit un interrupteur sur sa droite. Il avait choisi cette demeure car elle avait une installation moldue, ce qui aiderait sa famille à mieux s'adapter à son monde sans qu'ils perdent trop leurs repères. Il l'enclencha. Devant ses yeux apparurent les portraits d'une ravissante jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts pétillants et d'un jeune homme à la chevelure noire et aux yeux bruns cachés derrière des lunettes rondes.

"Lily ?" s'exclama Pétunia.

"Tuney ?"

Pétunia s'évanouit et tomba dans les bras de son mari.

"Euh ... Ouais... Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça," dit Harry en se grattant la tête. "Bonsoir, maman, papa. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un portrait."

"Toutes les membres des familles nobles finissent par avoir leur portrait au mur de l'une de leurs demeures et au bout d'un certain moment, ils finissent au manoir ancestral," répondit James.

"Au moins, je préfère vous avoir vous dans mon hall d'entrée que Walburgua Black," rit le jeune homme.

"Cette vieille chouette," rit le Maraudeur. "Sirius doit sûrement en être malade. Au fait, comment va-t-il ?"

"Il est ... Il est mort, papa," dit péniblement Harry.

"Oh. Comment ?"

"Je ... je ne veux pas en parler. Pas maintenant."

Harry baissa la tête et se frotta les yeux qui s'humidifiaient à l'évocation de ce souvenir douloureux. Il se tourna vers sa tante et passa sa baguette au-dessus d'elle. Elle eut un sursaut et reprit connaissance. Il l'aida à se relever et chassa la poussière de ses vêtements d'un autre coup de baguette.

"Harry," fit Lily, incertaine. "Tu sais qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie devant des moldus, pas vrai ?"

"Oui. Mais j'ai vérifié. Ils font tous les trois parties de la liste des moldus qui ont connaissance de notre monde et en plus, j'ai vécu chez eux toute ma vie alors."

"Quoi ? Mais tu aurais dû aller vivre chez Sirius !" s'indigna James. "Ou Remus !"

"Ou Snape, oui je sais cela aussi. Disons que Dumbledore a pris bien trop de liberté et s'est passé de vos dernières volontés et en a profité pour voler la famille Potter. Si vous voulez, je vous en parlerai plus longuement plus tard. Je voudrai bien m'occuper de la maison rapidement pour que l'on puisse se reposer. On a fait une longue route."

"Oui. D'accord," bougonna James, pas du tout content. "Mais on n'en reparlera."

"Pas de soucis, Cornedrue," sourit faiblement Harry.

Il laissa sa famille dans le hall avec les deux portraits et parcourut rapidement le manoir. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de doxys. Il y avait juste un épouvantard dans l'un des bureaux à l'étage. Il s'en débarrassa rapidement. Il nettoya trois chambres, une salle de bain et la cuisine d'un coup de baguette pour qu'ils puissent être au minimum à l'aise pour la fin de soirée et la nuit. Il retourna dans le hall.

"Bon, il n'y avait qu'un épouvantard."

"C'était cela le courant d'air froid ?" demanda Lily.

"Ma plus grande peur est la peur que m'inspirent les détraqueurs, et c'est pas joli joli," haussa des épaules Harry. "J'ai préparé nos chambres. Mais demain je vais avoir du ménage à faire."

"Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas un elfe ?" demanda James.

"Un elfe ?" demandèrent les moldus.

"Un elfe de maison," expliqua Harry. "Ce sont des créatures qui vivent pour servir les sorciers. En échange de ses services, le sorcier accorde à la créature un peu de sa magie pour qu'il puisse survivre. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai en gros compris. Nos deux espèces sont en quelques sortes liées. Nous pouvons vivre sans eux, mais ils ne le peuvent pas sans nous. C'est un peu compliqué."

Il se tourna vers les portraits.

"Est-ce que vous aviez un elfe de maison ?"

"Non," répondit James. "Missy est morte lors de ma septième année et je n'ai jamais songé à en reprendre un."

"Okay. Pas grave. Je sais déjà qui je vais prendre."

"Qui ?"

"Dobby," appela Harry en se rapprochant de sa tante pour la soutenir au cas où.

CRAC. Harry serra sa tante pour la rassurer alors qu'elle sursautait encore.

"Mr Harry Potter a appelé Dobby. Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour Mr Harry Potter, Monsieur ?"

"Déjà, appelle-moi juste Harry," rit le jeune homme en lâchant sa tante. "Je croyais te l'avoir dit pourtant. J'aurais quelque chose à te demander."

"Tout ce que vous voudrez, Harry Potter, Monsieur."

"Est-ce que cela t'intéresse de travailler ici ?"

"Mais Dobby travaille déjà à Poudlard pour Mr Dumbledore." Harry fit une légère moue. "Mais Dobby serait plus que ravi pour travailler pour Harry Potter, monsieur !" s'exclama l'elfe en sautillant.

"Super, Dobby. Tu me sauves encore une fois la vie. Je te présente ma famille. Oncle Vernon. Ma tante Pétunia. Et mon cousin Dudley."

"Dobby connait déjà la famille de Harry Potter, Monsieur."

"Oui. Ne jette juste plus de gâteau sur la tête des invités, s'il te plait," rit Harry. "J'ai pas envie d'être encore puni."

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers les portraits.

"Est-ce que vous vous y connaissez pour le sortilège de fidelitas ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. C'est celui que nous avons utilisé pour nous cacher. Mais il faut faire confiance à la bonne personne pour le gardien du secret," renifla James. "Pourquoi veux-tu le faire ?"

"Pour plusieurs raisons. J'ai vaincu Voldemort bébé et maintenant, merci Queudver, il est de retour et plus puissant que jamais. Ca c'était la première. La seconde, je ne veux plus jamais que Dumbledore se mêle de mes affaires et cela commence déjà par ne plus être sous sa surveillance."

"D'accord, on t'expliquera tout cela demain, Harry," dit Lily. "Vous semblez plus qu'épuisés. Et je pense que Tuney a eu assez d'émotions pour sa soirée."

"Oui, merci Lys."

* * *

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

Maintenant le sortilège de Fidelitas était lancé et Harry était le gardien du secret. La maison était maintenant propre et chaleureuse. Il avait suivi les conseils de son père et avait été dans une agence pour passer son permis de transplanage. Son statut de Lord lui permettait de le passer avant d'avoir sa majorité. Il avait laissé quelques galions supplémentaires sur la table pour que sa formation se fasse dans le secret le plus total. Il ne voulait pas de journalistes sur le dos non plus.

"Le repas est servi, Maître Harry," dit Dobby en débarrassant le jeune homme de sa sacoche et de sa cape.

"Oui, merci beaucoup Dobby."

L'elfe sourit et trottina vers le bureau d'Harry déposer ses affaires tandis qu'Harry se dirigea dans la salle à manger où il rejoignit sa famille pour le souper.


	4. Partie de cache-cache

**Partie de cache cache**

Dumbledore soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Il venait de lire l'article qui faisait la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Les Mangemorts avaient encore frappés. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas désordonné. Voldemort venait de gagner une bataille. Cette nuit, la marque était apparue dans une banlieue moldue et quelqu'un était mort. C'était Horace Slughorn. Et avec lui était parti le vrai souvenir dont il avait cruellement besoin pour vérifier sa théorie. Il soupira à nouveau. Il devait maintenant chercher un professeur soit de potions, soit de DCFM.

Il se leva et partit pour le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, Square Grimmaurd. Il rejoignit la salle à manger où attendaient déjà de nombreux membres. Il y avait Ginny, Ron, les jumeaux, Fred et George, et Mme Weasley, Hermione, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Maygrey Fol Oeil, Kingsley Shackelbot et Tonks. Tous avaient des mines renfrognées, Hermione avait l'air plus inquiète qu'autre chose et on aurait dit que Snape venait de manger un citron bien acide. Ils étaient tous revenus de leurs investigations bredouilles.

Au fil des rapports, il semblerait qu'Harry ait été aperçu à de nombreux endroits, tantôt au Chemin de Traverse, tantôt à Pré-au-Lard, tantôt dans certains quartiers du Londres sorcier, comme moldu. Mais jamais il n'a été vu par les membres de l'Ordre eux-mêmes. Il était insaisissable. Snape qui avait plus d'affinité avec le coté moldu n'avait pu retracer les mouvements des Dursley que jusqu'à un petit garde-meuble de Londres qui ne payait pas de mine, mais il avait déjà été vidé. Il avait toutefois senti des traces de la magie d'Harry. Mais ce dernier semblait bien se cacher. Et les moldus aussi. Mr Dursley ne travaillait plus à son entreprise mais il la dirigeait à distance par la technologie moldue. Personne ne savait exactement où ils avaient déménagés. Ils avaient littéralement disparu dans la nature.

Ils savaient toutefois que c'était la volonté d'Harry car quand ils envoyaient du courrier, ils avaient remarqués que les hiboux partaient pour Gringott's, certains revenaient avec l'enveloppe, d'autres pas. Pour le courrier qui passait ensuite la barrière de la banque, il devenait intraçable malgré tous les sorts dont les enveloppes étaient bardées pour pouvoir retrouver le destinataire.

"Mais à quoi joue-t-il ?" explosa Remus. "C'est déjà pas suffisant qu'il a fait tuer Sirius, maintenant, il se met volontairement en danger pour que l'on aille le chercher et il ne nous laisse aucun indice. Il veut se faire tuer ou quoi ?"

Beaucoup furent d'accord avec le loup et renchérirent. Seuls les jumeaux Weasley, Hermione et Snape ne furent pas de la partie. Snape restait indifférent d'apparence, il faisait celui qui n'en avait rien à faire du fils Potter. Intérieurement, il était malgré tout inquiet. Il ne comprenait pas non plus la réaction de Lupin qui était pourtant la dernière personne à laquelle le garçon pouvait encore se rattacher comme famille dans le monde des sorciers. Hermione avait froncé les sourcils aux propos de Remus. Le comportement de ce dernier n'était pas normal, pas acceptable. Harry souffrait autant voire plus que lui de la mort de Sirius.

Finalement elle en eut assez d'entendre les gens hurler autour d'elle au sujet d'Harry et elle se leva.

"Où allez-vous, Miss Granger ?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Hurler à table ne sert à rien. Cela ne nous aidera pas à trouver Harry. Casser du sucre sur son dos non plus. Je me demande si ce n'est justement pas cela et la présence de Voldemort qui l'a poussé à se cacher dans un endroit où personne ne pourra jamais le retrouver ! Maintenant faites ce que vous voulez. Continuez d'hurler, de maugréer ou de vous lamenter. Mais moi, je repars à la recherche de mon meilleur ami !"

Et elle partit, rapidement suivi de Snape qui en avait également marre et qui attendait la première occasion pour filer.

"Remus, mon ami," fit Dumbledore. "Puis-je vous demander de reprendre le poste de professeur de DCFM. Je n'ai plus assez de temps pour trouver un nouveau professeur et je préférerais me concentrer à retrouver Harry."

"Très bien, Albus," fit le loup.

OoO

Harry était dans son bureau et réfléchissait, avachi contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Devant lui s'entassaient les lettres de McGonagall, Fred, Georges et Hermione. Ils s'inquiétaient. Toutes les lettres de Dumbledore, et il y en avait eu un paquet, avaient été renvoyées chez son expéditeur. Harry était sûr qu'il allait un peu déguster à la rentrée mais il s'en fichait. Dumbledore ne lui ferait rien de grave. Il ferait de nouveau son regard _je suis très déçu de ton comportement_ et c'est tout. Remus en avait aussi envoyé mais il les avait remballées aussi. Il ne voulait pas les lire, pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il ne voulait pas encore avoir ses remontrances. Non, il ne voulait pas non plus lire les lettres de Ron sûrement remplie d'insultes. Il avait de temps en temps envoyé Dobby espionner l'Ordre pour avoir des information sur leurs recherches - car il était évident qu'ils le recherchaient - et il lui avait rapporté que la plupart des Weasley le dénigraient. Seuls exceptions étaient Mr Weasley et les jumeaux. Il avait aussi récupéré Kreattur dans la foulée, qui maudissait ces _Traitres à leur sang et les Sang de Bourbes_ d'envahir la maison de sa Maîtresse adorée. Il était Lord Black et il lui devait maintenant obéissance. Il lui avait demandé de veiller sur le Square Grimmaurd, pour lui permettre de garder Dobby proche de lui. Kreattur en avait été ravi.

Grâce à l'elfe, Harry avait accès à la belle bibliothèque de la famille Black sans avoir à se déplacer. Il lui avait demandé d'en faire l'inventaire. Il aurait bien voulu chasser l'Ordre du Phénix du Square Grimmaurd, mais cela voudrait dire qu'ils feraient leur QG ailleurs, loin de sa surveillance. Et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire prendre parce qu'il ne savait pas une information cruciale. De plus, il appréciait que les rôles soient inversés. C'était maintenant lui qui surveillait Dumbledore et non plus l'inverse.

Alors pour le moment, il les tolérait dans sa maison. Il était très fâché depuis que Gripsec lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas récupérer son argent, car bizarrement Dumbledore avait réussi à faire un vrai faux document. Il y avait un truc magique derrière où il n'était pas un sorcier. Toutefois les gobelins continuaient de chercher. Entre temps, Harry cherchait à se venger de l'homme qu'il avait pendant longtemps considéré comme son mentor, un peu comme un grand-père. Il se sentait trahi comme jamais il ne l'avait été, même pas par Remus dont il comprenait la douleur et dont il espérait qu'il se reprendrait et se rendrait compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

Il soupira et prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son amie qu'il avait toujours après toutes ces années, même s'il ne l'avait encore jamais utilisé. Il prit soin toutefois d'appeler en masqué.

"_Granger_."

"Oui, Bonjour Mme Granger. Je suis un ami d'Hermione. Est-ce qu'elle est là ?"

"_Oui, un instant._"

"_Hermione Granger," _fit une nouvelle voix.

"Salut, Mione. C'est Harry."

"_Eh ! Ryry ! Où es-tu ? Comment vas-tu ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu sais, les membres de l'Ordre sont tous inquiets. Ils te cherchent partout. On te chercher part..."_

"Du calme, Mione," rit Harry. "Je vais très bien, merci. J'ai juste parlé avec mon oncle du retour de Voldemort et il a préféré déménager."

"_Mais pourquoi tu te caches ?_"

"Peux-tu me promettre de ne rien répéter ?"

"_Bien sûr."_

"Fais un serment de sorcier, stp."

"_Je ... d'accord," _dit-elle intriguée. Un moment de silence se fit le temps que la brune s'empare de sa baguette. "_Moi, Hermione Jane Granger, je jure sur ma magie que tout ce que tu me diras aujourd'hui je ne le raconterai à personne sans ton autorisation."_

Satisfait, Harry raconta tout ce qu'il avait découvert ces dernières semaines.

"_Je ... Wow... Ryry." _ Hermione était stupéfaite. "_As-tu besoin d'aide pour tes recherches ?"_

"Eh bien, quand nous serons à Poudlard, sûrement. Pour le moment, je m'en sors. Si tu pouvais juste dire à la prochaine réunion que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner pour faire le point. Ce serait formidable."

"_Ils voudront savoir où tu es."_

_"_Eh bien tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que tu ne sais pas et que moins de personne le savent mieux c'est pour moi."

"_Comment on fait pour te contacter ?"_

"Pour le moment, je prendrais contact. Mais je cherche un moyen pour communiquer sans pour autant donner ma localisation. Pour l'instant, je me concentre plus sur certains points avant d'être cloîtré entre les murs de Poudlard."

"_Je comprends. Fais attention à toi. Oh j'ai failli oublié. C'est Remus qui sera notre professeur de DCFM cette année._"

"Oh génial. Je sens que cela ne sera plus ma matière préférée encore bien longtemps. Je me demande ce qui va être pire : notre Snape habituel ou un Remus en colère ?"

"_Tu n'avais qu'à pas t'enfuir_," rit Hermione.

"Il était en colère contre moi avant que je parte, Mione. Il m'en veut pour Sirius."

"_Il va falloir que vous en discutiez."_

_"_Il va surtout se ramasser une beuglante pas piqué des hannetons," siffla James.

"_Qui c'est ?"_

"Euh ... mon père. Enfin son portrait."

"_Oh. Tu es dans un de tes manoirs donc._"

"Hermione, tu es trop intelligente pour mon propre bien," soupira Harry.

"_Merci."_

"En fait, mes parents adoptifs ont tous les deux leur portrait. J'ai été très surpris. Pas que moi d'ailleurs. Bref, ils sont un peu en colère et deux personnes vont recevoir une beuglante à la rentrée. Mais ce sera très discret."

"_Qui si ce n'est pas indiscret ?"_

"Remus et Snape."

"_Snape ?!"_

"Oui, ça m'a fait cet effet aussi."

"_Bon, je dois te laisser, mes parents ont fait à manger. Fais attention à toi, Ryry. Et on se voit à la rentrée."_

_"_Bisous, Mione."


	5. Finalement pas si idiot le Potter

Et parce que c'est Lundi de Pâques et que j'ai un peu le temps deux en plus aujourd'hui XD

* * *

**Finalement pas si idiot, le Potter**

_**LES MANGEMORTS ONT ENCORE FRAPPE**_

_Un nouvelle attaque de Celui-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'est produite, cette fois-ci dans une banlieue de Londres, à Little Whining. En effet, la marque des Ténèbres a été vue au dessus des ruines d'une maison de Privet Drive. Selon nos sources, cette maison n'était plus habitée depuis une dizaine de jours mais il s'agirait, en plus, de la maison dans laquelle vivait Harry Potter jusqu'à présent. _

_Cette information m'a été confirmée par le Survivant en personne, qui a bien gentiment accepté de se déplacer à Londres pour une interview. Il aurait vécu là avec Mr et Mme Dursley, ses seuls parents restants jusqu'à il y a peu et avait décidé de déménager avec sa famille pour un lieu sécurisé quand il a compris qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance en personne pour assurer sa sécurité. Selon ses dires, on lui aurait caché trop de choses soi-disant pour son bien. Il refuse d'en dévoiler plus pour l'instant car il est encore chamboulé par les événements récents et son déménagement._

_Harry Potter est content et soulagé d'avoir pris la décision de partir de cette maison avant que Vous-Savez-Qui ne le retrouve. Il sait très bien ne pas être encore prêt à l'affronter et il ne veut pas que sa famille soit en danger à cause de lui. _

_'Je sais que beaucoup de personnes sont mortes dans cette guerre. Nous avons tous perdus des êtres chers, moi-même j'ai perdu mes parents, ainsi que mes parrains. Et je sais que ce ne seront malheureusement pas les derniers. La liste ne fera que s'allonger tant que je ne l'aurai pas arrêté. Mais les sorciers ont tous une chance de s'en sortir face à lui, ils savent se défendre un minimum et transplaner dans un lieu sécurisé. Les derniers membres de ma famille sont moldus, face aux mangemorts, ils n'ont absolument aucune chance. Alors face à _Lui_ ...'_

_Pourquoi Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'acharne-t-il sans cesse sur le jeune Harry Potter ? Pourquoi cherche-t-il à le détruire en passant par ses proches alors qu'il ne cherche qu'à vivre, comme nous tous, une vie heureuse ?_

_Votre envoyée Spéciale, _Rita Skeeter.

OoO

Harry posa la Gazette sur la table juste à coté de lui pour la montrer à son Oncle. Pendant que ce dernier lisait la une du journal, Harry se plongea dans ses pensées en buvant sa tasse de café. Oui, il s'était mis au café, cela lui permettait de rester éveillé plus longtemps et de rester opérationnel. Une vrai petite pile électrique. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à en boire, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Il avait été bien inspiré de partir de Little Whining avec sa famille. Personne n'aurait survécu. Il avait été aussi inspiré de donner cette interview à Rita Skeeter. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette femme à cause du Tournoi des trois sorciers mais elle avait réussi à se racheter l'année précédente en lui accordant une interview pour le chicaneur. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas sûr que l'article apparaissent dans la gazette donc il lui avait demandé de l'envoyer aussi au Chicaneur. Finalement, il avait paru dans les deux quotidiens. Il l'avait aussi rémunérée cette fois. Tout travail mérite salaire. Et comme il en avait largement les moyens, il l'avait payée 50 galions pour son article.

Il referait peut-être appel à ses services, à l'avenir.

OoO

Hermione soupira en reposant la Gazette sur la table. Son ami avait échappé à la mort. Quelle ironie. Et dire que tout le monde lui reprochait d'avoir quitté Privet Drive ... Ils vont déchanter quand ils vont apprendre qu'il a failli mourir dans cet endroit _hautement sécurisé._

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Ron à coté d'elle.

Elle avait passé la nuit à Square Grimmaurd, trop épuisée pour rentrer chez elle. Elle lança un regard noir à Ron, son ex-meilleur ami et maintenant moins que rien.

"Oh, rien," répondit-elle, ironique en montrant les gros titres. "Juste qu'Harry a eu bien raison de disparaître. Il serait très certainement mort sinon."

Elle termina son repas en silence et repartit. Officiellement elle cherchait toujours Harry, mais officieusement elle commençait déjà des recherches de son coté pour aider son meilleur ami à trouver qui il est, réellement. Le seul indice qu'elle avait pour le moment était l'ouroboros.

Elle avait laissé derrière elle trois Weasley rendus blêmes - Ron, Ginny et Mme Weasley - par les nouvelles du jour. Pour une fois, Ronald pensait à autre chose qu'à son estomac.

OoO

Remus soupira. Il venait de lire la Gazette. Il se sentait un peu coupable. Harry avait disparu parce qu'il avait perdu confiance. Il avait été trop fort avec lui. Injuste. Il n'était pas responsable de la mort de Sirius. Au contraire, il pensait le sauver alors que personne ne voulait lui dire qu'il allait bien. Il croyait dur comme fer les images que Voldemort lui envoyait. Il aurait lui-même foncé s'il avait appris que son meilleur ami était entre ses griffes.

Et maintenant Harry qui était persuadé qu'il l'avait perdu lui aussi, son deuxième parrain. C'était exagéré. Mais peut-être pas tant que cela dans la tête d'un gosse de seize ans. Il n'avait déjà plus beaucoup de personnes sur lesquelles compter et lui, il l'avait repoussé. Il l'avait accusé. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir et qu'il devait vite en finir avec cette guerre pour disparaître de sa vie. James et Lily doivent très certainement se retourner dans leur tombe.

Il se sentait misérable. Harry avait finalement bien failli disparaître.

OoO

Dans l'Impasse du Tisseur, Severus Snape éclata de rire face à l'ironie de la situation. Rire jaune. Mais un rire malgré tout. Potter se servait pour une fois de ses neurones et était devenu littéralement l'homme invisible. Et il jouait avec leurs nerfs, tant ceux de l'Ordre que ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il risquait gros à ce petit jeu. Mais pour le moment, c'était bien ce morveux qui menait la danse au nez et à la barbe des deux plus grands mages de ce siècle.

_A ne jamais dire à Potter quand je le vois_ _!_ pensa-t-il en buvant son café. _N'empêche, Lily, tu peux être fière de ton fils ! _

OoO

Dumbledore avait froncé les sourcils au fur et à mesure de la lecture de l'article. Que faisait Harry ? A quoi jouait-il ? Il devrait être en sécurité au QG de l'Ordre. De toute façon, s'il n'avait pas quitté Privet Drive, cet incident ne serait jamais arrivé puisque les barrières de sang seraient restées actives grâce à l'adoption par le sang qui faisait de lui le fils de Lily !

Qu'avait-il découvert ? Dumbledore était perplexe. Savait-il qu'il n'était pas l'enfant de James et Lily ? Non, impossible. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir et ils étaient morts trop tôt. Alors qu'avait-il découvert pour être chamboulé ? Que se passait-il ? Etait-il en train de perdre son arme ?

Il décida de surveiller le garçon et de le reprendre en main dès la rentrée.

OoO

"Tu as fait ta valise Harry ?" demanda Pétunia en entrant dans le bureau de son neveu.

"Non, je la fais demain," répondit le jeune homme. "Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de prendre le train. Je vais transplaner directement à Poudlard au soir pour le banquet. C'est plus sûr. J'ai déjà prévenu Hermione du plan et elle pense que c'est une bonne idée."

Harry avait finalement passé son permis de transplanage deux jours avant et il en était très content. Fini de prendre le magicobus ou d'obliger son oncle à prendre la voiture pour pouvoir se déplacer. Il pouvait aller où il voulait quand il le voulait.

"Tant que tu ne te fais pas tuer en route, tout va bien," sourit sa tante. "Dobby m'a signalé que le repas sera prêt dans une heure," ajouta-t-elle en sortant.

"Okay."

Harry se replongea dans son ouvrage traitant d'Occlumancie et travailla sur le meilleur moyen de renforcer ses barrières mentales. Il pensait peut-être demander à Snape de le tester dès qu'il se sera fait enguirlander par sa mère. Il devait de toute façon lui demander de l'aide pour la potion qui lui permettrait d'ôter son glamour. Il ne pouvait pas avancer plus dans ses recherches sans avoir une représentation exacte de son tatouage et il semblerait que Dumbledore ait fait un mélange de sortilège et de potions pour le rendre invisible. Malheureusement la potion nécessaire pour le faire réapparaître nécessitait au moins la deuxième maîtrise de Potions, ce qu'il n'avait pas. Il avait déjà eu du mal à avoir son effort exceptionnel à sa Buse, et ce pas grâce à Snape.

Enfin, maintenant, après de nombreuses discussions avec sa mère, il comprenait mieux l'art subtile qu'était les potions et l'appréciait de plus en plus. Et il pourrait lui poser des questions tout du long de l'année, il avait retrouvé dans un des manoirs un vieux cadre photo magique qui lui permettait de choisir quel ancêtre il souhaitait voir s'afficher et avec lequel discuter. Ses parents avaient volontiers accepté de l'accompagner à Poudlard. Et ce serait par le biais de ce cadre qu'ils diront leur façon de penser, l'une à la chauve-souris, l'autre au loup, cela allait simplifier les choses. Plus besoin de beuglante, Harry devait juste s'arranger pour trouver le moment parfait pour prendre ses deux professeurs à part, chacun de leur coté - évitons les meurtres - et sortir le cadre après avoir sécurisé la pièce.

Autant dire que le début de l'année promettait déjà un peu de piment, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il avait bien l'intention de montrer à Dumbledore, à Snape, à Remus, à Voldemort lui-même, qu'il reprenait sa vie en main et que personne ne déciderait pour lui et que personne ne l'attaquerait sans en subir les conséquences. Les premiers sur sa liste étant Snape et Remus puisqu'ils étaient les cibles de ses parents et que c'était plus simple comme cela. Ensuite, Ron et Ginny Weasley qui étaient, aux dires d'Hermione, désolés et qu'ils voulaient se racheter. Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir leur laisser une chance. Enfin il verrait bien. Il a une année pour décider de cela. Ensuite, il y avait le reste de l'école qui s'acharnait sur lui. Si on le cherchait encore cette année, cela allait barder. Il était après tout l'héritier de deux maraudeurs.

Les deux seules cibles qui lui étaient pour l'instant inaccessibles étaient Dumbledore et Voldemort. Mais il espérait qu'un jour cet état de fait change et qu'il puisse prendre sa revanche.


	6. Retour à Poudlard

**Retour à Poudlard**

Harry rangea tout ce dont il avait besoin en deux valises bien distinctes. Kreattur lui avait rapporté que Dumbledore ferait fouiller toutes les valises à leur arrivée pour être sûr qu'aucune arme ne puisse rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il laissait donc dans l'une toutes ses affaires scolaires et quelques livres anodins en plus ainsi que son uniforme et quelques habits supplémentaires _à sa taille et de bien meilleure facture _que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais porté durant les années précédentes. De part ses titres, il jouait maintenant dans les hautes sphères, autant en avoir l'allure. Et le comportement. Dobby l'avait un peu aidé à ce niveau, puisqu'il était l'ancien elfe des Malfoy.

Tout ce qu'il voulait emporter mais sans que Dumbledore le sache se retrouva dans l'autre valise. Ses papiers importants, son ordinateur et son scan portatif - il avait trouvé le moyen de les charger par magie -, ses ouvrages sur l'occlumancie et les animagus, ses recherches sur l'ouroboros et les anciennes familles, car oui, il était sûr qu'il appartenait à une ancienne famille de Sang-Pur, dans la lignée de Serpentard. Mais cette dernière avait tellement de branches et bon nombre de familles actuelles comme les Gaunts, les Malfoy, les Greengrass, Parkinson et Nott qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Cela faisaient des centaines de personnes susceptibles d'être ses parents, sans compter les morts. Il était presque sûr maintenant qu'il était un fils de mangemort et que Dumbledore l'avait arraché à sa famille. Dans quel but ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il allait le découvrir également.

Etre fils de mangemort ne l'effrayait pas tant que cela. On ne choisit pas ses parents après tout. Et on n'est pas plus responsable de leurs actes. On se construit sa propre personnalité en fonction de ce qui nous entoure. Quand il connaîtrait enfin la vérité, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait faire. Il voulait déjà dans un premier temps savoir. Il en avait le droit. Et c'est surtout parce qu'on lui avait tout caché. Dumbledore le lui avait caché. Il aurait pu le dire. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et cet homme ne fait rien sans raison.

Harry sortit de ses pensées en enfilant son uniforme de Poudlard. Il grimaça face au blason de Gryffondor. Ces derniers temps, il avait plus agi en Serpentard qu'autre chose. Et puis, les membres de sa maison étaient pour la plupart en colère contre lui l'année précédente et ne se cachaient pas pour cracher leur venin sur lui. Certains en étaient venus même aux mains.

Harry se tourna vers la glace et fit son noeud de cravate et arrangea ses cheveux. Sa mère lui avait donné une petite astuce de fille - mais une astuce quand même - pour les rendre moins indomptables. Maintenant, il avait ses cheveux qui lui descendaient dans la nuque et ondulaient légèrement. Il avait fait aussi en sorte qu'il ne porte plus de lunettes en passant chez un médicomage. Elles étaient d'une part en très mauvais état et d'une autre, elle représentait un handicap dans un combat. Si jamais elles tombaient, il se retrouvait aveugle et ses chances de victoires se réduisait alors à zéro.

Il réduisit ses deux valises et les prit dans ses mains. Il descendit dans le salon où il retrouva sa famille qui regardaient la télévision.

"J'y vais. Si vous avez le moindre problème, envoyez-moi Dobby, d'accord ?"

"Pas de soucis. Passe une bonne année, Harry," répondit Pétunia en souriant.

"On se reverra au moins pour Halloween de toute façon. J'ai pas l'intention de passer mes vacances à Poudlard cette année. Dobby ?"

"Maître Harry a appelé Dobby," fit l'elfe en arrivant avec un plateau de thé.

"Oui, Dobby," sourit le jeune Lord. "Je voudrais que tu m'apportes cela à Poudlard ce soir. Assures-toi de ne pas te faire repérer. Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore s'immisce dans mes affaires. Et est-ce que tu peux aussi t'arranger pour que tout message qu'il souhaiterait m'envoyer à l'intérieur de Poudlard disparaisse. Je voudrais éviter de le voir tout de suite. Si je peux gratter encore un peu de temps pour fortifier mes barrières, ce sera déjà cela de pris."

"Très bien, Maître Harry. Dobby fera ce que Maître Harry demande."

"Merci Dobby."

Harry sourit, salua de nouveau sa famille et sortit de sa demeure pour transplaner. Il atterrit devant les grilles de Poudlard. Il faisait déjà noir dehors. Le soleil était couché. Le banquet de début d'année allait bientôt commencer. Il traversa le portail et remit sa valise à Mr Rusard sans faire attention aux regards de tous les élèves tournés vers lui. Il en avait rien à faire. Il avança vers le château la tête haute, le visage froid. Son masque de Survivant était de retour. Et il serait là pour tout le monde. Pour le moment, seul Hermione, Fred et George, et seulement en privé, seraient épargnés. Les autres, il n'irait pas par quatre chemins.

OoO

Snape était assis à la table des professeurs, malheureusement à coté de Lupin. Enfin, ce dernier était plus plongé dans ses pensées et le laissait tranquille, ce dont il était ravi. Il s'inquiétait pour Potter, un peu comme tout le monde - enfin, lui cachait son inquiétude derrière son masque hautain - : le foutu gamin n'avait pas pris le train. Comme personne ne savait où il était, il était impossible d'aller le chercher.

Puis, il vit Potter rentrer dans la Grande Salle. Il en fut estomaqué. Il se garda toutefois de le montrer. Le garçon avait changé. Le petit garnement au visage rayonnant et aux yeux pétillants avait disparu. Il se tenait bien droit, le regard fixe et ignorait tout le monde. Il avait changer de coiffure et il ne portait plus ses lunettes qui le faisait tellement ressembler à son salaud de père. Même de loin, il fut frappé par les yeux de Lily mais surtout par leur manque d'expression. Potter n'accordait apparemment aucun regard à la table des professeurs alors qu'il le faisait généralement à chaque fois et parfois souriait à un professeur. Mais là, non. C'est comme si Potter avait disparu. La mort du clébard Black l'avait probablement marqué profondément et le fait que Privet Drive ait été attaqué aussi.

Il avait entendu Lupin gémir faiblement à coté de lui. Ce dernier regardait aussi le jeune homme. Il savait qu'il y avait un bon feeling entre les deux hommes et qu'ils s'entendaient bien ces trois dernières années. La mort de Black avait probablement eu des effets très dévastateurs entre les deux.

Snape vit Miss Granger s'installer à coté du garçon et discuter avec ce dernier. La seule personne à qui il daignait adresser la parole. Son ami Weasley avait essayé mais il était apparemment face à un mur. Snape releva légèrement son sourcil, étonné. La situation était bien pire qu'il ne le pensait. Le trio d'or serait-il en train de se briser ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions avec l'arrivée des premières années pour la répartition.

OoO

"Hey, Harry," fit Ron alors que le Lord entrait dans la salle commune.

Ce dernier voulut l'ignorer et monter directement dans leur dortoir mais le roux lui attrapa le bras. Il soupira en se tournant vers son ex-meilleur ami.

"Lâche-moi, Weasley," siffla Harry. "Je ne veux pas te parler. Ni à toi, ni à ta soeur," ajouta-t-il en voyant Ginny se lever. Cette dernière se figea dans son mouvement, l'étonnement clairement visible sur son visage. "Je voudrais juste aller me coucher. Il y a cours demain."

"Depuis quand aimes-tu les cours ?"

"Depuis que j'ai réalisé que les sortilèges de DCFM sont insuffisants pour me permettre de gagner cette guerre et assurer mon avenir," répondit le Lord et dégageant son bras d'un geste sec et de monter dans le dortoir des sixièmes années.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?" demanda Ron à Hermione qui avait vu toute la scène depuis son fauteuil.

"Il lui prend, Ronald, qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré la pilule de l'an dernier. Et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui sur ce point," répondit-elle, froide, en se replongeant dans son livre d'Histoire de la Magie.

"La pilule ?"

"Et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'expliquer mes expressions typiquement moldues," ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton. "Trouve-toi un autre pigeon."

Harry, de son coté, monta rapidement et fut ravi de voir que sa valise était déjà présente. Il prit le nécessaire et se fit une toilette rapide. Il revint dans un pyjama de soie noire comportant les armoiries de sa famille et s'installa dans son lit dont il tira les rideaux. Il lança un sortilège de silence ainsi qu'un autre pour empêcher quiconque d'ouvrir ses rideaux. Dobby arriva à ce moment précis pour lui apporter son autre valise avant de repartir. Harry reprit sa lecture de son ouvrage sur l'Occlumancie quelques heures avant de s'endormir du sommeil du juste.


	7. Une biche en colère

**Une biche en colère**

Harry se leva tôt et s'habilla rapidement pour descendre déjeuner. Il était sept heures du matin. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans la Grande Salle : quelques serpentards, deux serdaigles et le professeur Snape. Harry se désintéressa de tout et s'installa. Il sortit son livre de potions pour s'occuper l'esprit. Chanceux comme il l'était, il serait capable d'avoir cette matière dès la première heure. Il relut tranquillement les premières recettes en mangeant, remerciant encore intérieurement sa mère pour avoir revu avec lui les bases des potions.

"Salut, Ryry."

"Salut Mione," fit le Lord en levant la tête de son livre. "Bien dormi ?"

"Oui, et toi ? Tu es bien matinal."

"Je vais très bien. J'ai pris de nouvelles habitudes."

"Comme ouvrir un livre de potions alors que tu as toujours détesté cela," rit la jeune fille.

"C'est pas si mal quand j'ai pas Snape sur le dos qui critique le moindre de mes gestes et me lance un millier de sarcasmes à la minute."

"Un millier, t'exagère."

"Si peu."

"Et sinon tes recherches, ça avance ?"

"Je bloque un peu, je te montrerai ce que j'ai trouvé plus tard."

"Je pourrais t'aider peut-être."

"Je ne comptais pas te laisser en plan. Et puis tu serais la mieux placée pour m'aider à trouver le juste milieu entre ça et les études," fit le jeune homme avec un discret sourire.

Ron arriva à ce moment là et essaya d'engager la conversation avec Harry. Mais ce dernier se cacha à nouveau derrière sa nouvelle image froide et ne pipa mot, préférant retourner dans son livre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent leurs emplois du temps.

"Eh bien, Ryry," fit Hermione en se levant. "Tu as été très inspiré d'ouvrir ce livre parce qu'on à Snape en première heure. On ferait mieux d'y aller si on veut être à l'heure dans les cachots."

"D'accord," dit le Lord en rangeant son livre.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier, Ron resta à table. Il n'avait pas cours avant un moment, Snape ne l'accepterait pas dans sa classe d'Aspic avec seulement un Acceptable à sa Buse. Et son appel de la nourriture lui avait fait complètement oublier Harry qui, de toute façon, l'ignorait.

"Et sinon ta famille ?" demanda Hermione, alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle commune et faisaient route vers les cachots.

"Ils s'adaptent au changement. Ils apprécient aussi beaucoup notre nouveau chez nous. Pétunia est tombée amoureuse du jardin. Elle y passe beaucoup de temps. Je parle affaire avec mon oncle. Et Dudley, eh bien, c'est Dudley. Il reste un peu fidèle à lui-même. Il passe son temps sur ses jeux vidéos ou devant la télévision. Et il suit maintenant des cours par correspondance, pour sa sécurité. Ils sortent le moins possible."

"Comment ils font pour les courses ?"

"Disons que j'ai demandé un service à un très vieil ami et qu'il en a sautillé de joie pendant des heures," sourit Harry en repensant à l'enthousiasme de Dobby.

"Qui ?"

"Un certain elfe de maison libre."

"Dobby ?" s'étonna la brune.

"Lui-même. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est très bien traité. Les Dursley acceptent de plus en plus la magie. Et Tante Pétunia a fini par enterrer la hache de guerre avec sa soeur. Elles peuvent maintenant discuter pendant des heures sans se lasser et même rire. J'en étais assez surpris."

"En parlant de ça, ta relation avec les portraits de James et Lily Potter, cela se passe comment ?"

"Je les appelle toujours _papa _et _maman_. Je m'entends très bien avec eux. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidé depuis que nous sommes arrivés au manoir."

"Et ils prévoient toujours d'envoyer une beuglante ?"

"Non, on a trouvé quelque chose d'encore mieux. Je te montrerai plus tard. Il faudrait que l'on trouve un endroit super pour travailler tranquillement sans qu'on vienne nous embêter."

"La Salle-sur-Demande ?"

"Oui, pourquoi pas. Elle pourrait faire office de salle d'étude, d'entraînement et de recherches."

"On y va juste après, on a une pause."

"Je comptais en fait profiter de cette pause pour _parler _à Snape. Je ne sais pas du tout combien de temps cela va prendre."

Ils arrivèrent devant la classe avec quinze minutes d'avance. Snape était déjà assis à son bureau. Les deux gryffondors s'installèrent calmement au deuxième rang et sortirent leur matériel. Les élèves arrivèrent petit à petit. Ils n'étaient qu'une vingtaine, les quatre maisons confondues, les seuls à avoir survécu aux Buses. Et au grand déplaisir d'Harry, il y avait parmi eux Malfoy.

"Bien," fit la voix de Snape, apportant un silence de mort dans la salle. "Puisque vous êtes ici, cela signifie que vous n'êtes pas de ces cornichons incapables de lire des consignes. Bien que j'ai malgré tout des doutes pour certains." L'homme en noir jeta un regard en coin à Harry. "Nous allons directement commencer par la potion Wiggenweld. Qui peut me dire ce qu'il sait sur cette potion ?"

Hermione leva directement la main, fidèle à elle-même. Harry savait aussi la réponse. Mais cette réponse lui évoquait autre chose. Une étincelle malicieuse apparut dans son regard alors qu'il levait la main à son tour, au grand étonnement de son professeur.

"Mr Potter. Aurait-on appris à ouvrir un livre ?" fit l'homme avec une moue moqueuse.

"La potion Wiggenweld est une potion régénérante. Elle peut servir d'antidote au mélange de racine d'asphodèle en poudre et d'armoise," répondit Harry en ignorant le sarcasme. Ces deux potions sont d'ailleurs à l'origine du conte moldu _La Belle au bois dormant,_" ajouta-t-il pour prouver qu'il avait fait plus que lire les recettes mais qu'il s'était également intéresser sur l'histoire de celles-ci.

Il attendit la réaction de son professeur. Et elle ne se fit pas attendre. Il le vit se tendre imperceptiblement. Il avait les lèvres plus pincées que d'habitude. Il avait reçu le message. Le même message qu'il avait donné des années auparavant dans cette même salle, durant le tout premier cours que l'homme avait dispensé aux premières années : la peine de la perte de l'être aimé, de la douce fleur de Lys qu'était Lily Potter. Quel meilleur moyen que celui-ci pour entrer en matière avec son détesté professeur de potions juste avant de lâcher la dite fleur de Lys sur lui ? Harry en était persuadé, pas possible de faire mieux que cela. _Merci de commencer par la potion Wiggenweld, professeur Snape !_

"Et que donne le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise, Mr Potter ?"

Harry haussa les sourcils. Il s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ose poser la question en retour ! C'était une potion de première année.

"La Goutte du Mort Vivant, professeur. Nous avons abordé le sujet dès le premier cours de la première année."

"Finalement, on pourra peut-être tirer quelque chose de vous, Mr Potter. Vous n'êtes pas aussi irrécupérable que je ne le pensais."

Snape retourna à son bureau et les fit préparer la potion Wiggenweld. Et il prit le temps de les menacer que la potion serait testée à la fin du cours pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien préparée. Le cours se passa dans un silence de plomb, les seuls bruits notables étant ceux des chaudrons bouillonnants doucement et le bruit des ingrédients que l'on tranchait, écrasait et jetait dedans. Harry, qui avait déjà travaillé cette potion avec sa mère, la finit rapidement. Plus rapidement qu'Hermione même, vu qu'il avait retenu les astuces de potioniste que Lily Potter avait elle-même apprise du Grand maître de potions qu'était Severus Snape, alors qu'il n'était encore à l'époque qu'un potioniste en herbe.

Harry rendit son échantillon et attendit patiemment la fin du cours. Snape avait regardé le jeune homme plusieurs secondes sans bouger avant de finalement prendre l'échantillon. Vu que les autres étaient encore loin d'avoir fini, il eut le temps de la coter. Il eut du mal à le faire d'ailleurs. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il était obligé d'accorder à Potter un Optimal. Sa potion était parfaite. Il regarda à nouveau le jeune homme avec des yeux suspicieux. Quand Harry croisa le regard de son professeur et en voyant Snape chercher son regard, il érigea ses barrières mentales au cas où l'homme tenterait de sonder son esprit. Snape détourna le regard au bout d'une minutes pour surveiller les autres élèves.

Quand la fin du cours arriva, Hermione serra le bras d'Harry en signe d'encouragement avant de suivre les autres à l'extérieur. Le jeune homme s'avança vers le bureau.

"Professeur, auriez-vous un instant à m'accorder ?"

"Faites vite Potter, je n'ai pas toute la journée," fit l'homme sans même relever la tête de son parchemin sur lequel il notait déjà les échantillons de potion Wiggenweld.

"J'ai compris l'allusion que vous avez faites en première année avec l'asphodèle et l'armoise."

Snape posa doucement sa plume et fixa son élève de son regard impénétrable.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler."

"Et moi je crois que oui, monsieur. Et j'avoue ne pas avoir compris tout seul. Quelqu'un m'a aidé."

"Ah, vraiment. Et qui ?"

Pour toute réponse le gamin sortit sa baguette et lança un _Assurdiato_ et bloqua la porte par magie avant de sortir de son sac un cadre photo.

"Bon, il est tout à toi. Mais tu as entendu, il n'a pas toute la journée," sourit Harry au portrait avant de le poser sur le bureau de son professeur, face cachée. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir et de prendre son livre d'occlumancie qu'il avait bien l'intention de terminer avant la fin de la semaine. Snape, intrigué, prit le portrait et le retourna. Il se figea en voyant une petite rousse debout dans le cadre, les bras croisés avec un doigt rageur qui tapotait son humérus alors que son regard émeraude lançait des éclairs.

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE !" hurla le portrait de Lily Potter. "COMMENT AS-TU OSE TRAITER MON FILS DE LA SORTE ? C'EST UNE HONTE ! UN SCANDALE ! MOI QUI PENSAIT QUE LA GUERRE T'AURAIT APPRIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! JE SUIS TRÈS DÉÇUE ! COMMENT AS-TU PU JOUER DE TON STATUT D'ENSEIGNANT POUR LUI FAIRE VIVRE UN ENFER ? HARRY M'A RACONTE POURQUOI TU LE TRAITES AINSI. TU T'ARRÊTES SUR LA RESSEMBLANCE PHYSIQUE ENTRE HARRY ET JAMES POUR TRANSFORMER MON FILS EN TON NOUVEAU DÉFOULOIR A DÉFAUT DE POUVOIR ENCORE TE BATTRE CONTRE MON MARI COMME AVANT ! JE NE TE PARDONNERAI PAS FACILEMENT CELA, SEVERUS ! SOIS-EN CERTAIN ! JAMES AUSSI EST EN COLÈRE CONTRE TOI ! MAIS TU AS DE LA CHANCE, IL ME LAISSE TE FOUTRE UN SAVON TANDIS QU'IL EN DONNERA UN A REMUS !"

Lily reprit son souffle après sa tirade et continua à fusiller son ami d'enfance qui était toujours figé sur sa chaise, interdit. Il avait laissé tomber son masque. On pouvait voir maintenant la peine, la souffrance, la culpabilité dans son regard en plus de la sacrée foutue surprise de son amie disparue depuis près de quinze ans.

"Lys," murmura-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et il l'essuya rapidement.

"Oh, Lily, je suis tellement désolé," dit-il, la gorge enroué. "Si tu savais comment je m'en veux. C'est de ma faute si tu es morte aujourd'hui."

"Oui, ça je suis bien au courant," dit-elle toujours un peu en colère. "Mais tu n'es pas le seul responsable. Toi au moins tu ne m'as pas visée personnellement, c'est le hasard qui m'a choisie en quelques sortes. _Pas comme un certain Petigrow !_" ajouta-t-elle en regardant quelque chose sur sa droite.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, ma biche," fit James en rentrant dans le cadre et en attrapant sa femme au niveau de la taille pour la rapprocher de lui. "Mais c'était une idée de Sirius. Sur le coup, elle m'a parue bonne. On ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que ce soit lui le traître." Il fit un rapide baiser à sa femme et se tourna vers l'extérieur du cadre. "Bonjour, Severus."

"Potter," fit Snape, tout d'un coup plus froid.

"Oh me fais pas le coup de l'homme qui promet mille et une tortures, okay. Ca ne marche plus," fit James avec un sourire en secouant son doigt vers le serpentard. "Bon, je vous laisse, j'étais en discussion avec Vernon. Tu lui expliques la suite du plan ?"

"Bien sûr, mon chéri," fit Lily.

Et James sortit du cadre après avoir encore embrassé sa femme.

"Quel plan, Lily ?" fit Snape en se relâchant à nouveau maintenant que sa nemesis n'était plus là.

"Celui-ci," répondit Harry à la place de sa mère en tendant un rouleau de parchemin.

"Nous voudrions que tu prépares cette potion pour Harry," ajouta Lily.

"Pourquoi moi ?"

"Parce que j'ai confiance en tes talents, Sevy," répondit Lily faisant s'indigner le serpentard pour l'usage de ce surnom devant le jeune Potter tandis que ce dernier soupirait doucement face à la réaction infantile de son professeur. "Et puis, tu nous le dois bien. Harry est maintenant doué en potions mais il n'en sait pas assez pour faire une potion de ce niveau."

"Et depuis quand Potter est-il doué en potions ?" demanda Snape en jetant un regard à son élève. "En cinq ans, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de lui apprendre quoi que ce soit."

"En même temps si tu lances mille sarcasmes et critiques à la minute, il ne risque pas de comprendre grand chose à cet art subtile qui te tient tant à coeur. J'ai pris le temps de revoir avec lui toutes les bases et nous avons travaillé sur quelques potions de cette année. Il est doué. Il faut juste que tu lui laisses une chance de le prouver." Elle fit une pause. "Vas-tu la faire ?"

"Oui, mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi je dois faire cela."

"Cela risque de prendre longtemps à t'expliquer et Harry a d'autres choses à faire. Et non, tu lui rends le cadre, Sevy. Il n'est pas question qu'on le quitte une seule seconde ! Tu veux me parler, tu lui envoies un hibou et on s'arrangera en dehors des heures de cours. On a toute l'année pour trouver un moment pour discuter, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Très bien."


	8. La colère de Cornedrue

**RoR**

Adenoide : Merci pour tes reviews. Je ne l'ai pas fait changer d'école tout simplement parce qu'il y en a qu'une en Grande-Bretagne et c'est Poudlard. Pour changer, il devrait changer de pays et là il aurait du faire des papiers spéciaux, ce serait arrivé à un moment ou à un autre aux oreilles de Dumbledore. Mais en plus cela allait lui poser problèmes dans ses recherches. Et il voulait faire en sorte que Severus se ramasse un savon de la part de Lily ... Et répartir à nouveau Harry, se serait lui mettre la puce à l'oreille qu'Harry n'est plus du tout son arme et qu'il devrait se méfier de lui. Et Harry a besoin de l'aveuglement de Dumbledore pour rassembler les éléments qui lui manquent et faire tomber le glucosé grâce à la justice

* * *

**La colère de Cornedrue**

Harry et Hermione était dans la Salle-Va-et-Vient depuis quelques heures déjà. Cela faisait maintenant une quinzaine de jours que les cours avaient commencé et ils croulaient déjà sous les devoirs. Leurs professeurs considéraient que, comme ils étaient maintenant sur leur lancée pour obtenir leurs Aspics, ils devaient donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes dès le début. Pas que cela soit pour déplaire à Harry, mais cela allait grandement le retarder dans ses recherches.

Il avait finalement décidé de renoncer au Quidditch, ce n'était qu'un sport après tout. Cela lui libéra beaucoup de temps. Fini les entraînements trois fois par semaines et les matchs. S'il voulait vraiment une fois monter sur son éclair de feu, et pour le moment il l'avait en horreur car il lui rappelait trop Sirius, il irait faire un tour dans les airs. Mais chez les gryffondors, la nouvelle avait vite fait le tour. Beaucoup de personnes étaient choquées. Le Capitaine de l'équipe - il avait reçu la nouvelle avec sa lettre de Poudlard - renonçait à jouer et laissait la main à Ronald Weasley pour guider les gryffondors vers la victoire.

McGonagall et Remus avaient observé le jeune gryffondor agir sans rien dire. Ils avaient compris plus ou moins ce qui se passait dans la tête du garçon, ou du moins les motivations. Ils avaient vu ce dernier passer énormément de temps déjà à la bibliothèque dès le premier jour de cours. Il ne parlait à personne sauf à son amie Hermione. Il ne causait aucun problème, sauf avec Snape. Mais bon, c'était Snape ... Harry avait changé. Remus avait plus d'une fois voulu engager la conversation mais son filleul avait toujours quitté rapidement la salle et lui n'avait jamais finalement trouvé le courage de le rattraper. Et Harry ne faisait rien non plus pour le contacter, James lui ayant conseillé de laisser venir le loup de lui-même, histoire qu'il rumine encore un peu.

Les Serpentards étaient plus que ravis de la nouvelle. Snape aussi bien qu'il savait maintenant les motivations du garçon, il avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec sa vieille amie en donnant une _retenue_ au garnement et ce dernier était tout simplement venu faire ses devoirs dans son bureau. C'était un bon moyen de communiquer sans que personne ne se doute de rien. Il savait maintenant que le jeune Potter n'était pas réellement le fils de James et Lily et qu'il cherchait maintenant qui il était vraiment. Il avait été scandalisé d'apprendre que Dumbledore le savait et qu'il avait gardé cela pour lui durant toutes ces années sans même en informer le garçon alors qu'il était le principal concerné. Il avait le droit de savoir qu'il était adopté. Par amour pour Lily, il avait accepté d'aider le garçon et de préparer la potion - presque prête d'ailleurs - et le traitait de manière plus conviviale quand ils étaient en privé.

Dumbledore, lui, n'arrivait plus à cerner Harry. Il sentait qu'il perdait son arme. Il avait envoyé plusieurs hiboux pour le convoquer dans son bureau mais ils étaient tous revenus. Ils avaient fait passer des mots à ses collègues pour le donner au garçon mais ces derniers disparaissaient également. Quelqu'un faisait en sorte de l'éloigner du garçon et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Peut-être était-ce Harry lui-même qui faisait cela ? Non, cela parait improbable. Il n'y connait pas grand chose au monde de la magie, si ce n'est ce qu'il a appris à Poudlard. Rien ne pouvait lui permettre de le rendre si inaccessible. Tom le pourrait, d'une certaine manière, pour affaiblir Harry et le tuer plus facilement. Il allait devoir se déplacer lui-même à la rencontre du garçon très prochainement pour le _préparer_ à se battre contre Tom et mourir - sans lui dire qu'il doit mourir - pour que Tom redevienne mortel. Et aussi en profiter pour faire un peu de légilimancie et voir un peu ce qui se passe dans la tête du garçon en ce moment. Son comportement n'était clairement pas normal.

OoO

Le cours de DCFM était terminé. Harry et Hermione rangeaient leurs affaires et étaient prêts à sauter à la bibliothèque avant d'aller en cuisine prendre à manger et de s'isoler dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. Leurs cours actuels étaient bien mieux que ceux dispensés par Ombrage. Exactement de la même qualité que leur troisième année, en fait. Lupin n'avait pas perdu la main.

"Harry," fit ce dernier. "Peux-tu rester quelques instants ?"

Harry s'était interrompu dans ses gestes et avait lancé un regard neutre à son professeur. _Le loup de gryffondor aurait-il récupéré son courage et sa langue ? _pensa-t-il en terminant son sac avant de le reposer au pied de sa chaise. Hermione hésita quelques instants en regardant les deux avant de les laisser seuls dans la classe. Remus fit un mouvement de baguette vers la porte pour la verrouiller. Un simple petit charme. _Il espère quand même pas qu'il pourra me tenir enfermé avec ça ! _Il prit la parole.

"Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal, professeur ?"

"Harry, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Remus," fit le loup.

"Je vais rester sur le professeur, monsieur."

Remus soupira. "Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Mais tu nous inquiètes beaucoup. Tu ne souris plus, tu as abandonné le Quidditch alors que tu adores ça, tu ne parles même plus à tes amis ..."

"Le Quidditch ne m'aidera pas à vaincre Voldemort," interrompit le jeune homme. "Quant à mes amis, je parle avec Hermione."

"Et tes autres amis ? Ron, Ginny, les autres gryffondors ?"

"J'ai fait un tri sur le volet dans mon carnet d'adresse, professeur," expliqua Harry. "Je ne garde que ceux en qui je peux avoir confiance en toutes circonstances."

"Mais tu peux avoir confiance en nous," dit Remus. "Tu peux avoir confiance en l'Ordre. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Parle-nous, Harry, s'il te plait."

"Vraiment, professeur ?" ironisa Harry, faisant se tendre le loup. "Vous voulez parler maintenant ? Il me semble que c'est vous qui avez voulu couper les ponts ..."

"Harry, j'étais en colère, je ne ..."

"Vous avez demandé à ne plus jamais me revoir, que tout finisse plus vite afin que je disparaisse. Dites-moi pourquoi je devrais vous faire confiance, professeur, parce que là moi je ne vois pas du tout. Faire confiance en l'Ordre ? Laissez-moi rire, à part les maigres protections de sang qu'il y avait à Privet Drive, il n'y avait qu'une Cracmol pour me _protéger_. Cela faisait plus office de surveillante qu'autre chose si vous voulez mon avis. Une Cracmol face à Voldemort ! La bonne blague ! Et toutes ces choses dont on m'a écarté pour, je cite, _mon plus grand bien_, excusez moi, professeur, mais non je n'ai plus aucune confiance en l'Ordre, plus aucune confiance en Dumbledore, plus aucune confiance envers le ministère de la magie, mais ça c'était déjà le cas avant, et plus aucune confiance en vous, non plus !"

Le loup avait blêmi et s'était tassé sur son bureau sur lequel il s'était appuyé. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite quand Harry prit son sac. "Si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, je vais y aller."

Harry n'avait pas eu le temps d'arriver à la porte, que Remus reprit la parole, hésitant, des larmes aux bords des yeux qui étaient prêtes à couler. "Harry, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé."

Harry s'était immobilisé, la main sur la porte. Il se tourna vers le loup et croisa son regard luisant.

"Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt !" s'exclama une voix d'homme dans la salle. "Cela lui a pris quoi ? Quinze ? Vingt jours ? Et ça a été à Gryffondor ... Non mais quelle honte !"

Harry soupira en faisant un sourire en coin. Il sortit sa baguette et consolida le charme de verrouillage et lança un autre de silence avant de sortir le cadre de son sac. Le loup lui s'était immobilisé, sans voix, les yeux grands ouverts dans une expression de choc en entendant cette voix qu'il s'attendait à ne plus jamais entendre de sa vie. Harry se rapprocha de son professeur en s'adressant au cadre.

"Bon, remonte-lui rapidement les bretelles car moi je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Hermione m'attend."

"Ca marche. Donne moi cinq minutes."

Harry tendit le cadre à son professeur.

"LUNARD, ESPÈCE DE SALE BOULE DE POILS ! TU AS DE LA CHANCE QUE JE NE PEUX PAS SORTIR DE CE FOUTU CADRE POUR TE DONNER LA CORRECTION QUE TU MÉRITES ! LILY AUSSI EST TRÈS EN COLÈRE CONTRE TOI ! PARLER COMME CA A NOTRE PETIT FAON ! LUI DIRE CE QUE TU LUI AS DIT ! IL VENAIT DÉJÀ DE PERDRE PATMOL, NOM D'UNE CHOUETTE ! ET TU LUI SORS, CASH, QUE TU NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS LE REVOIR ! IL A EU L'IMPRESSION DE PERDRE SES DEUX PARRAINS LA MÊME NUIT ! IL N'A DÉJÀ PLUS BEAUCOUP DE GENS SUR QUI S'APPUYER POUR AVOIR UN PEU D'AFFECTION ! ALORS SI LES DERNIÈRES SE CASSENT LES UNES APRES LES AUTRES, IL FINIRA TOUT SEUL ! TOUT SEUL, TU COMPRENDS ? TU AS DE LA CHANCE QUE LES DURSLEY SE SONT UN PEU RATTRAPÉS ET QU'IL NOUS A FINALEMENT TROUVE PARCE QUE SINON IL SERAIT MORT A L'HEURE QU'IL EST ! SI CA AVAIT ÉTÉ LE CAS, SACHES QUE JE NE TE L'AURAIS JAMAIS PARDONNE !"

"Euh ... papa ?"

"Oui, mon daguet ?"

"Comment tu aurais fait pour le savoir ?" fit Harry avec un sourire.

"..." James lança un regard noir à son fils alors que sur ses lèvres apparaissait un minuscule sourire. "Fais gaffe, il déteint trop sur toi."

"Qui ?"

"Servilus," fit James en roulant des yeux.

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER ! IL ME SEMBLE T'AVOIR DIT UN MILLIER DE FOIS QUE JE NE VOULAIS PLUS JAMAIS ENTENDRE CE SURNOM !" fit une rousse en entrant dans le cadre en brandissant une baguette.

"C'est bon, d'accord, Lily," fit James en levant les mains. "Je suis désolé."

La femme baissa sa baguette et se tourna vers l'extérieur du cadre pour parler au loup mais se ravisa en voyant ce dernier complètement en état de choc.

"Harry, tu sais où sont ses appartements ?"

"Non, mais son bureau est juste ici derrière. Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il est en état de choc," fit la rousse.

"Bien sûr que je suis choqué, vous êtes mort !" s'exclama le loup.

"Non, c'est vrai ? On ne le savait pas," ironisa James en regardant le loup à travers ses lunettes rondes. "Merci pour l'information, Remus."

"Mais comment ?" demanda le loup en se tournant vers Harry.

"Ca, ce sera pour une autre fois, professeur," répondit ce dernier. "Les cinq minutes sont écoulées."

Il avait ramassé le cadre mais le bras de Remus l'arrêta dans son geste.

"Si vous pensez que je vais vous le laisser, vous rêvez tout éveillé."

"Ce sont mes amis," dit le loup.

"Et je suis leur fils," répliqua Harry. "N'en parlez juste à personne. Surtout pas à Dumbledore."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que Dumbledore m'a caché des choses dont j'étais largement en droit de savoir. Alors j'ai bien l'intention de garder certains atouts dans ma manche également. Mes parents en font parties. Ils voulaient tirer les oreilles de deux personnes qui s'étaient très mal comportées. Je leur en ai donné l'occasion sans pour autant les faire rentrer chez moi. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, professeur Lupin, mais je suis attendu."

Harry sortit rapidement de la salle en laissant derrière lui un loup dans un état de confusion extrême.


	9. Le tatouage

**Le tatouage**

A l'approche d'octobre, le temps se rafraîchit et les premières feuilles commencèrent à tomber. Un courant d'air frais fit frissonner le jeune Lord qui descendait dans les cachots pour une nouvelle _retenue_ avec son _détesté _professeur de potions. Ils avaient fait une fausse querelle dans les couloirs le matin même. Le ton était très vite monté. Snape l'avait volontairement cherché. Il avait fait perdre une cinquantaine de points à Gryffondor - il s'en fichait royalement - et avait écopé d'une semaine de retenues. Bien sûr, c'était un alibi pour cacher la véritable raison de la présence d'Harry dans le bureau de Severus.

Oui, maintenant, grâce à Lily, Harry et Severus se tutoyaient et s'appelaient par leurs prénoms. Harry faisait ses devoirs mais il apprenait aussi de nouvelles choses : certaines subtilités en potions, s'entraînait avec l'homme au duel et à l'occlumancie. Severus était satisfait des progrès du jeune homme dans cette dernière ; son esprit était maintenant relativement bien protégé. Et la base de l'occlumancie était finalement très utile pour l'autre projet d'Harry, à savoir devenir un animagus.

Harry entra dans le bureau de son professeur de potions et referma la porte.

"Bonsoir, Severus."

"Bonsoir, Harry. Du thé ?"

"Oui, merci," répondit en s'asseyant et en sortant son cadre pour que Lily puisse discuter avec eux si elle le souhaitait. Pour le moment, il n'y avait personne dedans.

"J'ai fini la potion que tu m'as demandée," dit Severus en prenant sa tasse de thé.

"Oh. Je me disais aussi que tu me cherchais un peu trop ce matin."

"Ta maison doit vraiment te haïr," fit l'homme. "J'y ai été un peu fort sur les points."

"Pas plus que d'habitude non. Au contraire, je pense que c'était léger. Si tu n'avais jamais discuté avec maman, tu m'aurais enlevé au moins cent points pour mon insolence. Maintenant tu cherches vraiment à me punir pour m'avoir le plus souvent en ta compagnie et surtout le cadre."

Severus sourit légèrement. "Il faudrait peut-être trouvé un autre moyen à combiner avec les _retenues_ pour ne pas se faire repérer."

"Oui, c'est vrai que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée," réfléchit Harry. "Hermione et moi allons presque tout le temps dans la Salle-Sur-Demande pour travailler. On y a créé un vrai petit coin de paradis : un coin étude, un espace pour les potions, une salle de duels, un petit salon, une salle de bain. On pourra très certainement te laisser une petite place."

"Elle est où cette salle ? J'en ai vaguement entendu parler l'an dernier mais je n'y ai pas plus prêté attention que cela."

"Tu vois la tapisserie avec le sorciers qui enseigne la danse classique à des trolls au septième étage ?"

"Oui ?" fit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. "Mais il n'y a pas de salle à cet endroit."

"En fait, si, il y en a une," rit Harry. "On l'appelle aussi la salle Va-et-Vient. Elle n'apparaît que sous certaines conditions et elle n'est jamais la même. Tout dépend de ce qu'on a besoin."

"J'ai hâte de la voir," dit Severus, curieux. "Tu veux prendre la potion maintenant ou tu veux attendre encore ?"

Le serpentard avait attiré à lui d'un léger mouvement de sa baguette un flacon au liquide d'un noir profond. Il la posa sur son bureau devant le gryffondor. Ce dernier regarda la fiole, silencieux, pendant quelques instants. Il avait stagné dans ses recherches au vu de la quantité de représentations différentes de l'ouroboros dans le monde des sorciers. Chaque famille ayant son style, voire même ses styles pour les plus étendues. Il avait pu écarter de nombreuses familles aujourd'hui éteintes mais il en restait malgré tout beaucoup.

"Non, je vais la prendre maintenant," dit-il en prenant la potion. "Je veux savoir qui je suis vraiment."

"Tu sais. Connaître l'identité de tes parents ne changera pas qui tu es."

"Mais cela me permettra de comprendre pourquoi j'ai atterri chez les Potter et pourquoi Dumbledore n'a jamais pris la peine de me le dire. Je veux la vérité sur mon passé, Severus."

"Et si cette vérité ne te plaît pas ?"

"Mieux vaut avoir des remords que des regrets. Est-ce qu'elle a un effet secondaire particulier ?"

"Tu vas avoir l'impression que ta peau est en feu pendant quelques minutes aux endroits qui ont été mis sous glamour," répondit Severus en se levant et faisant le tour de son bureau.

Harry fit la grimace à l'idée de souffrir. "On a rien sans rien," soupira-t-il en avalant la potion d'un trait.

La sensation du brûlure ne tarda pas à se faire sentir. Harry attrapa le bureau en face de lui de ses mains et serra si fort que ses articulations blanchirent au fur et à mesure que son épaule gauche se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler. Bon sang, il s'était déjà brûlé les doigts plus d'une fois en faisant la cuisine étant plus jeune, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose de pareille. On aurait dit un fer chauffé à blanc planté au plus profond de sa chair. Mais la douleur ne cessait d'augmenter. Il ne tint plus et lâcha un cri avant de finalement s'évanouir.

Severus se tenait juste à coté d'Harry et attendait. Il le voyait souffrir mais ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire. Il le voyait tendu à l'extrême et suer à grosses gouttes. Ses cheveux se plaquaient sur son visage tiré. Puis, le jeune homme poussa un hurlement et s'effondra. Le serpentard eut juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne se cogne sur le coin de la table.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" fit la voix inquiète de Lily derrière lui.

"Attends deux secondes, Lys," fit Severus.

Il transfigura la chaise sur laquelle se tenait Harry jusqu'à présent en lit et y allongea le jeune homme. Il vérifia son pouls. Il était un peu rapide mais il s'en remettrait. Il était aussi un peu chaud. Il se leva pour prendre le cadre et se rassit immédiatement à coté du garçon.

"Il va bien, Lys," dit Severus avant même qu'elle ne pose la question. "Il a pris la potion. Elle avait un regrettable effet secondaire."

"Oh."

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres en attendant qu'Harry reprenne conscience. Severus fit apparaître un baquet d'eau fraîche et une serviette et il rafraîchit le jeune homme pour faire baisser sa fièvre. James Potter arriva dans le cadre et resta silencieux en regardant son vieil ennemi s'occuper de son fils, à défaut de pouvoir le faire lui-même. Il hocha la tête à Severus pour le remercier et ils attendirent.

Harry papillona des yeux une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il se redressa doucement sur le lit de fortune et accepta volontiers le verre d'eau que lui tendait Severus. La sensation de brûlure était partie.

"Est-ce que cela a marché ?" demanda-t-il.

"Pour le savoir, il faudrait regarder les emplacements où il y avait un glamour," répondit Severus.

"Je ne sais pas le regarder moi-même," fit le jeune homme en regardant le serpentard. "C'est sur mon omoplate."

"Laisse-moi regarder."

Harry ôta sa chemise en tournant le dos à son professeur. Ce dernier vit tout de suite le tatouage sur la peau claire du jeune homme. Et ce ne fut pas la seule chose qu'il vit. Il y avait beaucoup de cicatrices sur son dos, traces d'une enfance difficile. Severus eut un pincement au coeur en se remémorant sa propre enfance où il était battu par son père.

"Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça, Harry ?" demanda-t-il en montrant les cicatrices qui s'étendaient également sur son torse.

"Oh, ça ? C'est la bande à Dudley," répondit le gryffondor en haussant des épaules. "Ils ont inventé un jeu quand on était gosse. C'était la _Chasse au Harry_. Le but du jeu était de me poursuivre et celui qui arrivait à m'attraper pouvait me frapper autant qu'il voulait. Je ne me suis pas souvent faire prendre mais il y avait des fois où la chance n'était pas de mon coté. Tu peux me dire à quoi ressemble tatouage ?"

"Attends, tu ne peux pas me sortir ça comme ça et passer à autre chose. On dirait que cela t'indiffère."

"Et c'est le cas, Severus. Au début, les Dursley ne disaient rien mais depuis mon anniversaire les choses ont changés. Avant ils me toléraient, maintenant on s'entend à merveille et on parle d'avenir."

"Laisse tomber, Severus," fit James. "On en a déjà parlé avec Vernon et Pétunia, et surtout Dudley. Ca n'arrivera plus jamais."

Severus soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

"Allez, montre-moi ton dos." Snape examina le tatouage. "C'est un serpent en cercle qui se mord la queue. Il y a un symbole étrange au centre, une sorte d'étoile à huit branches avec des symboles. Ca te dit quelque chose ?"

"Non," fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu pourrais le dessiner ? Ou le prendre en photo ?"

Severus fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume. Cette dernière voleta toute seule sur le parchemin et reproduit à l'identique le tatouage d'Harry. Quand ce fut fini, Harry observa le dessin et fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Il n'avait encore jamais vu cet ouroboros-là. Mais il en reconnaissait des éléments venant de plusieurs différents.

"Jamais vu," dit-il. "Je suis bon à retourner à la bibliothèque. Je vais finir par y élire mon domicile."

Sa remarque fit rire Severus et ses parents.

"Si tu veux, je peux aussi chercher à l'extérieur de Poudlard durant mes congés," proposa le serpentard.

"Tu ferais ça ?"

"Oui. Si c'est important pour toi."

"Super, merci beaucoup Severus."

OoO

Dumbledore rageait. Il avait encore échoué. Cela faisait maintenant dix jours qu'il parcourait le château pour parler à Harry. Mais ce dernier était insaisissable. Il mangeait de moins en moins dans la Grande Salle et allait chercher de la nourriture en cuisine, et encore pas à chaque fois. Quand il rejoignait la classe où il était sensé être, le garçon n'en sortait pas. Et pourtant ses collègues affirmaient qu'Harry avait assisté au cours jusqu'au bout. Il utilisait même les tableaux pour le suivre et le prévenir de sa localisation pour pouvoir l'intercepter mais jamais il n'a pu une seule fois le croiser.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Harry était passé maître dans l'art de se dissimuler après toutes années à vivre chez les Dursley avant que ces derniers ne deviennent aimables. Et le fait qu'il soit un puissant sorcier, bien que toujours en herbes - enfin plus tant que ça -, eh bien cela le rendait encore plus insaisissable. Il avait la cape d'invisibilité de son père, la Carte du Maraudeur, il utilisait le sortilège de désillusion et Kreattur et Dobby gardaient un oeil sur Dumbledore pour l'informer quand ce dernier se mettait dans l'idée de le traquer à nouveau.

En gros, c'était la _Chasse au Harry 2.0_, version sorcier.

OoO

Harry et Hermione avaient redémarré leurs recherches maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin la représentation exacte de l'ouroboros. Ils passaient de nouveau extrêmement de temps à la bibliothèque et rassemblaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur le sujet. Autant dire, pas grand chose. La bibliothèque de Poudlard n'offraient pas grand chose sur ce sujet, même dans la réserve dont ils avaient eu l'accès grâce à Severus.

Ils purent toutefois apprendre de nouvelles choses sur les tatouages des Sangs-Purs en général. Ils étaient une sorte de marque d'appartenance à la famille. Ils étaient gravés dans la peau de l'enfant lorsque ce dernier recevait la bénédiction de Magia ; un peu comme le baptême chez les chrétiens avait comparé Hermione. Lors de ces baptêmes, ils pouvaient arriver qu'une nouvelle marque de distinction apparaisse, mélangeant deux plus anciennes. Cela symbolisait que l'enfant était l'héritier de deux grandes et nobles familles. A une certaine époque, déjà durant l'antiquité, cette pratique était très utilisée, mais au fil des siècles, elle est tombée en désuétude, pour ne plus être utilisée aujourd'hui que par quelques familles Sangs-Purs fidèles aux traditions.

Ne pouvant vraiment trouver plus à ce sujet dans l'enceinte du château, Harry retourna à son étude pour devenir animagus en attendant les vacances d'Halloween pour visiter ses différents manoirs et les librairies à la recherche d'ouvrages qui pourraient lui être utile dans sa recherche.

Pour ce qui était de sa transformation en animal, il avait, grâce à l'occlumancie, réussi la première phase qu'était la méditation. Maintenant, il était à la phase deux qui lui permettrait d'entrer en communion avec son animal totem, ou ses, s'il s'avérait qu'il était multianimagus. Et il butait un peu. Mais son père lui avait dit que c'était normal que cela prenne du temps. Il devait se découvrir soi-même pour trouver l'animal qui lui correspondait le plus.

Harry était au bord de lac entrain de méditer. Il faisait relativement beau et surtout sec. Le vent froid ne l'atteignait pas grâce à sa cape ensorcelée pour le tenir chaud. Il avait emporté des cuisines un thermos de café ainsi que deux gros sandwichs bien garni pour éviter de retourner dans la Grande Salle. Il s'était aussi jeté un sortilège d'indifférence pour que les regards glissent sur lui sans s'accrocher.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui fit la bise pour le saluer.

"Dois-je revoir mon sortilège d'indifférence ?" demanda-t-il après qu'elle se soit bien installée.

"Non, j'ai dû demandé à Dobby qu'il m'indique où tu étais. Il est bien réussi."

"Bon à savoir," sourit le jeune homme.

"Vu qu'on ne trouve plus grand chose sur ton tatouage pour le moment, j'ai fait plus de recherches sur sa signification." Harry regarda son amie avec intérêt, l'invitant à continuer. "J'ai cherché la symbolique de l'ouroboros et de cette étoile bizarre."

"Et tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?"

"Si on veut," répondit la brune avec un sourire. "L'ouroboros est l'emblème de l'éternel retour et du caractère cyclique du temps. C'est un peu le même cas que pour le phénix qui renaît de ses cendres. Au niveau de son étymologie, j'ai trouvé deux significations : en grec, cela veut dire littéralement qui dévore la queue, mais dans des langues plus orientales comme le copte ou l'hébraïque, cela signifie roi-serpent."

"Et pour l'étoile bizarre ?" demanda Harry alors qu'il avait des flash du basilic qui lui revenait en mémoire.

"Ca, j'ai eu du mal à trouver. C'est un Vegvisir. Il s'agit d'un très ancien symbole nordique. C'était pour eux un symbole sacré de protection et d'orientation. C'est un peu comme un talisman pour t'aider à trouver ton chemin, dans le monde physique mais aussi en toi-même. Son pouvoir réside dans chacune de ses huit tiges qui offrent différents types de protections contre de nombreux obstacles qui font en sorte de t'écarter, voire te faire perdre ton chemin. Certains voient carrément en chaque tige la représentation d'un des huit mondes selon la mythologie nordique, le neuvième, Midgard, étant en fait le point d'intersection au centre de cette étoile."

"En gros, c'est un talisman qui ressemble assez bizarrement à une boussole qui sert à me porter chance et me guider dans mes choix."

"C'est pas mal résumé."

Hermione se perdit dans la contemplation du lac et de la forêt interdite pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

"Tu sais à quoi cela me fait penser, la combinaison de ces deux symboles ?"

"Non. Tu penses à quoi ?"

"Jormungandr, le serpent-monde de la mythologie nordique. C'est un serpent géant, tellement grand que ses anneaux font plusieurs fois le tour du monde. De là à ce qu'il se morde la queue, c'est pas bien compliqué."

"Me fait pas flipper, Mione," frissonna Harry. "Déjà que le basilic faisait vingt mètres de long et c'était un cauchemar, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait avec un serpent de cette taille !"

"C'est vrai que ce serait l'horreur," fit Hermione en tentant d'étouffer son rire derrière une fausse quinte de toux.


	10. Les recherches continuent

**RoR**

Adenoide : Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec toi. Remus n'est pas lâche en soi. Il faut être courageux pour vivre avec une condition que l'on déteste et que l'on craint par-dessus tout. Remus a toujours détesté être un loup-garou et pourtant il vit avec ... Ce qui le retient, c'est la honte et la culpabilité.

Christine : non ce n'est pas du tout un Cross-over. Mais c'était dans mes objectifs de faire un jour un cross-over avec Loki. Mais ce n'est encore qu'à l'état de projet. J'ai même pas un plan pour tout dire. Non ici, c'est du pur Harry Potter.

* * *

**Les recherches continuent**

Lord Voldemort était dans son bureau. Depuis sa résurrection, il avait été recherché tous ses Horcruxes. Le corps qu'il avait récupéré était affreux et dû à l'état déplorable de son âme. Il avait récupéré la coupe de Pouffsouffle et Drago lui avait fait parvenir le diadème de Serdaigle qu'il avait caché à Poudlard dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Il avait été frustré de ne pas retrouver le médaillon de Serpentard dans la grotte ni la bague des Gaunts dans la maison de son grand-père et d'apprendre que son journal avait été détruit. Il gardait toujours Nagini. Il appréciait beaucoup ce serpent et ne voulait pas le perdre. Il y avait par contre quelque chose qui le tracassait. Il y avait encore un morceau qui manquait et il ne savait pas du tout où il était ni ce que c'était.

Grâce à une potion et à une petite - grosse - touche de magie noire pour ressouder les parties de son âme, Voldemort avait repris l'apparence de Tom Jedusor mais un peu plus vieille que celle qui était dans son journal. Il faisait dans les trente ans maintenant. Mais toujours aussi charismatique qu'il était à l'époque. De jolies boucles brunes, avec quelques poils grisonnant, autour de son visage fin et aristocratique et des yeux noisettes dans lesquels pouvait apparaître un reflet rouge en fonction de ses humeurs.

Il s'occupait de ses papiers et de l'organisation de ses troupes pour la prochaine attaque. Depuis maintenant seize ans, il s'était un peu écarté de son idéologie de base de sa campagne pour se venger du camp de la Lumière. Il le réduirait jusqu'aux cendres pour avoir détruit sa vie et celle de ceux qui lui étaient chers. Sa bien-aimée souffrait depuis des années et sa souffrance l'avait fait petit à petit glisser dans la folie. Une folie vengeresse et meurtrière égale à la sienne. Non, même supérieure à la sienne. Malheureusement, elle avait été envoyée à Azkaban, et la cohabitation longue durée avec les détraqueurs l'avait marquée profondément. Il l'avait envoyé chez plusieurs spécialistes médicomages et attendaient les résultats. Il avait peur d'avoir tout perdu dans cette guerre. Et cela le mettait dans une colère sans nom.

Il s'était juré il y a longtemps qu'il se vengerait. Et par Salazar, il le ferait ! Il commencerait par Harry Potter. Il le torturait et le tuerait lentement, une lente et terrible agonie. Rien que d'y penser, il en jubilait. Et une fois que le garçon serait mort, il prendrait son corps mutilé et le jetterait aux pieds de Dumbledore pour voir le vieil homme s'effondrer, lui ainsi que tous ceux qui le suivaient et qui plaçaient leurs espoirs dans ce jeune homme. Quand il verrait enfin Dumbledore s'effondrer psychologiquement, il n'en serait que plus facile de le battre et ainsi gagner cette guerre par la suite, guerre qui lui avait tant pris, tant volé.

Une larme traîtresse coula sur la joue du Lord Noir. Il l'essuya d'un geste rageur. Non, il ne devait plus pleurer, il ne devait plus penser à ça ! Cette douleur était présente et il devait l'utiliser d'une autre manière qu'en de vain chagrins. Il la transformait en rage. En rage de vaincre !

Il fut interrompu dans son travail par l'arrivée de Lucius Malfoy dans son bureau.

"Tom," fit le blond en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, les mangemorts n'appelaient pas le Lord Noir _maître, _mais tout simplement par son prénom. Certains étaient des camarades d'écoles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et cela était resté, l'habitude se diffusant chez les nouveaux membres du groupe. Il est vrai qu'il y avait une certaine relation de crainte entre Voldemort et ses mangemorts, crainte qui inspirait le respect, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que le Mage Noir était aussi mauvais et fou qu'on le croyait. C'était le camp de la Lumière qui avait diffusé cette idée et qui avait fait envenimer les choses au point que d'une guerre politique, ils étaient passés à une guerre de vengeance. Vengeance pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour beaucoup d'autres mangemorts qui avaient subi les mêmes injustices, les mêmes douleurs, les mêmes affronts que lui. Tous voulaient la chute de Dumbledore qui était la cause de tous leurs malheurs.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Lucius ?" demanda le Lord en posant sa plume et croisant les doigts sous son menton, accordant au blond toute son attention.

Ce dernier faisait partie des mangemorts du Premier Cercle. C'étaient les mangemorts en qui il avait le plus confiance et qui s'apparentaient plus à des amis proches qu'à de simples suivants.

"Vous aviez donné l'ordre de vous avertir si quelqu'un fouillait dans les archives familiales du ministère. Un homme est venu plusieurs fois cette semaine faire des recherches, plus particulièrement sur des familles de mangemorts."

"Sais-tu qui est cet homme ?"

"Oui, Jonathan Bristow, un détective privé."

"Sais-tu pour qui il travaille ?" demanda le Lord Noir qui voulait savoir qui fouillait dans sa vie privée ainsi que dans celle de ses hommes.

"Non, pas encore. Mais je le fais surveiller."

"Très bien, Lucius. Préviens-moi quand tu as du nouveau."

Lucius inclina la tête et, comprenant qu'il venait d'être congédié, il sortit du bureau du Lord Noir.

OoO

Severus était assis dans un coin reculé du Chaudron Baveur et attendait que son rendez-vous n'arrive en buvant son café. Cela faisait une quinzaine de jours maintenant qu'il avait engagé Bristow pour faire des recherches sur la famille d'Harry. Il connaissait la renommée de l'homme et la qualité de son travail. Aucun de ses clients n'avaient été déçus jusqu'à présent. Il l'avait d'ailleurs déjà recontacté pour lui communiquer les premiers résultats. Cela avait été rapide. Le Maître des Potions en était étonné.

Il fut encore plus surpris de ne pas voir arrivé Bristow. A la place, s'installa un grand homme blond, aristocrate, et vieil ami.

"Bonjour, Lucius," dit-il.

"Severus," salua le blond. "Que fais-tu ici ?"

"J'attends quelqu'un," éluda le potioniste. "Et toi ?"

"Je viens voir quelqu'un."

Ils parlèrent de sujets légers, comme Drago dont Severus était le parrain, le temps que Lucius passe commande et qu'elle arrive. Quand l'aubergiste fut reparti, Lord Malfoy sortit sa baguette et traça un cercle autour d'eux pour un peu d'intimité.

"C'est moi que tu es venu voir, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Severus.

"Oui. Ordre de Tom. Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu archives familiales des mangemorts ?"

"J'aurais dû me douter qu'Il les faisait surveiller." Severus secoua la tête face à sa propre bêtise. "Enfin, cela pourrait être plus rapide comme cela. C'est pour un étudiant de Poudlard. Il a appris dernièrement qu'il a été adopté et il recherche ses vrais parents maintenant."

"Je ne connais pas tous les tenants et aboutissants," fit Lucius. "Juste que Bristow fouillait précisément dans les archives des familles mangemorts, et presque uniquement ces familles-là. Pourquoi ?"

"A cause d'un tatouage qu'il a sur le dos."

"Vas-tu me dire son nom ?"

"Non, par respect pour le jeune homme, je ne le ferai pas. Du moins pas sans son accord. Est-ce que Tom voudrait l'aider ?"

"Il y a des chances. Beaucoup de mangemorts ont perdus leurs enfants durant la première guerre. Il s'en préoccupe beaucoup. J'ai moi-même perdu mon neveu dans tout cela."

"Ulysse. Oui, je me souviens de lui. Lui et Drago étaient inséparables."

"Si tu ne donnes pas son nom, comment le Lord peut-il le contacter pour l'aider dans ses recherches ?"

"Il ne connait absolument rien de ses parents. Rien du tout," répondit Severus. "Il ignore même jusqu'à son nom de naissance. Discuter avec le Lord ne servirait à rien. Le seul indice qu'il a c'est son tatouage. Mais je lui ferais part de la proposition, sois-en sûr."

"As-tu une représentation du tatouage sur toi ?"

"Non. Je peux juste te dire que cela représente un serpent qui se mord la queue avec une étoile bizarre à l'intérieur. Tout est dans le dossier de Bristow."

"Très bien, Severus. Passe le bonjour à Drago de ma part," fit Lord Malfoy en se levant.

"Je le ferai. Au revoir, Lucius."

OoO

"Tu plaisantes là, Severus ?" fit Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon de la salle Va-et-Vient et dégustaient un délicieux thé indien. Severus venait de lui rapporter sa rencontre avec Lucius Malfoy. Le jeune Lord en avait renversé sa tasse tellement il était choqué.

"Ca, c'est la meilleure," rit-il. Un rire forcé et sans une once de joie. Il était plus nerveux qu'autre chose. "Voldemort qui voudrait m'aider. Ah ah. La bonne blague. Je me demande ce qu'il dira ou fera quand il apprendra que c'est _Harry foutu Potter_ qui recherche ses parents."

"Harry," fit Severus. "Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Tu sais que j'étais de son coté à l'époque. Ses idées n'étaient pas aussi noire. Bien au contraire, il avait de bonnes idées pour un avenir meilleur pour le monde sorcier. Et j'étais d'accord avec ses idéaux. Mais beaucoup de choses ont changé dans les années 70' et début 80'. Beaucoup de mangemorts ont perdus leurs enfants, souvent ils venaient à peine de naître qu'ils étaient arrachés à leurs familles. Ils n'ont jamais été retrouvés. Et on n'a jamais su qui était coupable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même a perdu son fils. Cela a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Il est entré dans une rage sanguinaire, ainsi que son épouse. Il a renoncé à ses points de vue politique et en a fait une affaire personnelle. Il a accusé le camp de la lumière. A l'époque on n'avait pas de preuve que c'était le cas. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à m'écarter de la guerre. Ses objectifs avaient changés."

Severus but une gorgée avant de reprendre. "Quand il a tué Lily et que Dumbledore m'a annoncé que tu avais survécu, j'ai décidé de le trahir pour te protéger."

"En m'humiliant dès la première année à Poudlard ?" fit Harry avec un sourcil levé, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. "Il y a meilleure façon de faire."

"Oui, bon, j'admets avoir abusé de mon statut de professeur. Mais tu me le rendais bien au change. Tu étais le portrait craché de Potter, déjà à l'époque. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de te protéger tout du long de ta scolarité." Il resta quelques secondes silencieux. "Pour en revenir au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il tenait beaucoup à son fils, ainsi que tous les autres mangemort tenaient aux leurs. Qu'un enfant revienne après avoir disparu tout ce temps, c'est juste inouï. Cela relève du miracle pour lui. Je te laisse le choix d'accepter ou de refuser sa proposition, Harry. Sache juste que je suis avec toi quelle que soit ta décision et que je serais toujours là pour te protéger que ce soit de lui ou de Dumbledore. Le fait que ce vieux fou t'ai confié aux Potter prouve que le camp de la lumière est responsable de toutes ces familles brisées et de la mauvaise tournure de la guerre. Il est responsable de tout ce sang versé. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant mais je peux imaginer la douleur qu'ils ont ressenti. Quand j'ai su la mort de Lily, j'étais effondré. Plus qu'une coquille vide errant sans but attendant que la mort l'appelle. Oui, Potter," fit Severus en voyant la réaction de James dans le cadre posé sur la table. "J'étais et je suis toujours amoureux de Lily. Rien ne changera jamais cet état de fait. Et si j'avais pas fait cette grossière erreur en cinquième, elle aurait peut-être été ma femme et non la tienne. Enfin, le passé, c'est le passé."

Le serpentard soupira et but à nouveau une gorgée de son thé. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry réfléchissait sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Voldemort serait devenu vraiment sanguinaire parce qu'il avait perdu un enfant, un fils. Dumbledore ainsi que tous les membres de l'ordre et tous ceux qui parlaient de lui - quand ils ne tremblaient pas de peur sous leur couette - présentaient l'homme comme le pire mage noir du siècle, un meurtrier raciste prônant la pureté du sang, qui avait un penchant sadique, qui était le descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard et était lui-même un serpentard, maison d'où sortaient la plupart des mages noirs. C'était la maison du mal à l'état pur. La maison de l'ennemi.

Mais qu'est-ce qui était vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui était faux ? Il avait vu la réaction de ses parents adoptifs quand ils avaient appris le comportement des Dursley, de Severus et de Remus. Ils étaient très remontés et s'étaient fait entendre. Il se doutait que s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose et qu'ils en avaient les moyens, ils pourchasseraient les coupables de son malheur et le leur feraient payer lourdement. Et en soi, c'est ce que Voldemort faisait. D'une certaine manière, il trouvait cela ... légitime.

Il soupira face à l'injustice.

"Severus," dit-il au bout d'un moment où il était resté silencieux à contempler les flammes alors qu'il entendait le serpentard discuter avec le portrait de ses parents. "Dis m'en plus sur les idéaux de Voldemort. Quelle était sa politique d'origine ?"

Le serpentard resta silencieux et plongea son regard dans les yeux d'émeraude. Harry voulait la vérité sur le début des mangemorts et non sur la fin que tout le monde connaissait. Il servit leurs deux tasses, prit une gorgée de la sienne et inspira profondément, le temps de mettre ses idées en place avant de commencer à parler.

Le programme politique de Voldemort comportait les points suivants :

\- une tolérance et une meilleure compréhension de toutes les créatures magiques ainsi qu'un statut égalitaire entre elles et les sorciers. Tous étaient des enfants de Magia et devaient vivre égaux devant elle.

\- Retour aux anciens rites sorciers qui étaient délaissés de plus en plus avec l'afflux de plus en plus important de sang-mêlés et né-de-moldus. Ces rites avaient été petit à petit interdits par le ministère et seuls quelques familles sang-purs les pratiquaient encore aujourd'hui en Angleterre. La connexion avec Magia se faisait de plus en plus faible dans ce pays à cause de cela. Les enfants sorciers se faisaient de plus en plus faibles et il y avait de plus en plus de Cracmols justement à cause de l'irrespect envers Magia. Elle ne faisait que se venger à sa manière.

\- Faire en sorte que les nés-moldus soient repérés le plus tôt possible pour qu'ils puissent être initiés au plus tôt à la magie et puissent rattrapés toute la culture sorcière que leur congénères sang-purs ou sang-mêlés vivant dans le monde sorcier connaissent.

\- Assurer un suivi de la famille des né-moldus pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien traités car c'est en étant maltraité à cause de sa magie qu'un enfant peut devenir un obscurus à force de réprimer sa magie. Et un obscurus pouvait s'avérer être très dangereux.

\- réinstaurer l'étude d'anciennes pratiques de la magie qui étaient aujourd'hui tombées en désuétudes ou totalement oubliées.

Quand Harry alla dormir cette nuit-là, il médita longuement ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais il voulait d'abord avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de prendre une décision et d'accepter l'aide de Voldemort. Parce que, par Gryffondor, il cherchait à le tuer depuis une petite quinzaine d'années, lui faire confiance était quand même jouer avec sa propre vie. Il devait faire très attention sur ce coup-là.


	11. Dumbledore pas content - départ pour Hal

**Dumbledore pas content - départ pour Halloween**

Harry avait du mal à se décider à propos de la proposition de Voldemort. Devait-il accepter son aide ou pas ? C'était d'autant plus délicat qu'il était Harry Potter. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement se présenter chez un mangemort ou donner rendez-vous au Mage noir et dire 'Salut, je suis à la recherche de mes parents. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider ?' Il se ferait descendre à coup sûr.

Il en avait longuement discuter avec Severus, avec Hermione, avec ses parents mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il avait peur. Et pour une fois, son courage gryffondoresque n'était pas là. Il ne voulait pas jouer les suicidaires. Il l'avait déjà assez fait dans sa courte vie. Il ne voulait plus jouer avec la mort. Il avait déjà assez abusé de sa chance. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de palier à cela sans risquer sa vie. Pour le moment, il ne voyait pas la solution.

Il n'avait rien dit de tout cela à Remus car il lui en voulait toujours d'une certaine manière de son comportement des vacances. Il lui parlait plus facilement mais il y avait toujours ce froid et ce manque de confiance. Le loup était trop proche de Dumbledore. Il avait peur de lui parler pour que tout arrive aux oreilles de ce vieux fou. Il s'était juste assuré d'une chose : il avait fait promettre au loup de ne jamais dire à Dumbledore qu'il avait le portrait de ses parents avec lui. Il voulait garder son cadre.

En parlant du vieux fou, Harry avait fini par se faire surprendre au détour d'un couloir. Il pouvait pas toujours gagné à cache-cache non plus. Ce serait trop beau ! Il avait été obligé d'accepter son invitation de prendre le thé.

Le jeune Lord marchait dans les couloirs en ce froid samedi d'octobre. Les vacances d'Halloween approchaient à grands pas. Bientôt il pourrait retourner chez lui et souffler. Même s'il se retrouvait en présence d'Hermione et de Severus, c'était épuisant de garder un masque neutre pour ne pas montrer ce qu'on ressent vraiment des gens, à savoir essentiellement de la rancœur due à un sentiment de trahison pour la plupart des gens. Il était très doué mais il serait ravi d'avoir des vacances. Comme il se savait aller dans le bureau, il avait prévu le coup au cas où le vieil homme décidait de lui jouer un coup en douce. Il portait une amulette qui lui permettait de résister à bon nombre de potions contraignantes. Ce serait déjà un bon rempart au cas où Dumbledore décidait de glisser quelque chose dans son thé pour le rendre plus malléable.

Il entra dans le bureau directorial. Les meubles, les commodes, les bibliothèques étaient surchargés d'instruments en tous genres et aux fonctionnalités inconnues. Certains cliquetaient à un rythme irrégulier, d'autres crachaient des volutes de fumée de différentes couleurs, d'autres vibraient doucement, d'autres encore ne faisaient rien du tout. C'était un foutu bordel bizarrement bien rangé. Fumseck était sur son perchoir et se nettoyait les plumes, en arrachant quelques unes par endroit. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau avec son regard _bienveillant_ qui pétillait sous ses lunettes en demi-lune.

"Ah, Harry, mon garçon," dit-il chaleureusement. "Comment vas-tu ?"

"Très bien, professeur."

"Tu as été très difficile à approcher ces derniers temps. J'espère que tout va bien."

"Oui. Je suis juste énormément plongé dans les livres avec Hermione. Les événements du ministère et de Privet Drive m'ont fait réfléchir et je préfère être prêt le plus possible."

"Pourquoi as-tu quitté Privet Drive, mon garçon ?" demanda Dumbledore en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

"Oncle Vernon voulait déménager, professeur. Il était normal que je le suive. Je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller."

"Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit où tu étais, Harry ? Nous étions tous très inquiets."

"Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne chose de me cacher, professeur. Comme mes parents l'ont fait durant la première guerre. Si personne sait où j'habite, personne ne peut le dire à Voldemort et je suis en sécurité sous les barrières de sang."

"Mais tu pourrais être espionné et suivi par n'importe qui. Tu aurais pu être vu et enlevé. Tu ne dois plus rester caché. Tu dois nous dire où tu vas pour que nous puissions te protéger."

"Je suis parfaitement bien protégé là où je suis, professeur. Ma maison est sous _fidelitas_. Mon courrier est surveillé par une personne de confiance. Quand je sors, je suis toujours sous glamour et je porte un sortilège d'indifférence. J'ai passé mon permis de transplanage pour pouvoir m'enfuir rapidement en cas d'urgence. Je n'ai absolument rien laissé au hasard."

"Tu ne peux pas avoir passé ton permis, Harry," fit Dumbledore, dubitatif. "Tu n'as pas encore dix-sept ans."

"Professeur, vous n'ignorez pas que je suis maintenant Lord Potter et Lord Black. Je suis maintenant considéré par la société sorcière comme un adulte et j'ai donc pu passer mon permis quelques jours avant la rentrée. Je suis d'ailleurs arrivé à Poudlard en transplanant."

Cela ne plut pas du tout à Dumbledore. Maintenant qu'Harry était Lord, et qu'il avait revendiqué ses titres, il ne pouvait plus devenir son tuteur magique. Par conséquent, le document qu'il voulait lui faire signer ne lui servait à rien car il n'avait pas les bonnes clauses. Il allait devoir retourner au ministère en prendre un plus adapté à la situation. Il lui fallait absolument l'argent du garçon pour financer la guerre.

"Sur quoi travailles-tu en ce moment ?"

"Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Hermione et on apprend ensemble tous les sortilèges qui pourraient s'avérer d'une quelconque utilité lors d'un combat," avoua Harry. "J'ai aussi repris plus sérieusement l'occlumancie. C'est plus simple quand on a les bonnes explications."

"Harry," fit Dumbledore après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé au citron. "J'aimerais t'entraîner pour que tu puisses encore mieux te préparer à combattre de Voldemort." _Mais pas trop pour que tu puisses mourir et lui rendre sa mortalité par la même occasion. Et à moi la gloire de le vaincre et de sauver le monde sorcier une fois encore ! _pensa-t-il. "Que dirais-tu de commencer pendant les vacances d'Halloween ?"

"Je suis désolé, professeur," fit Harry faussement navré. "Mais oncle Vernon veut absolument que je rentre pour Halloween."

"Dis-lui que tu ne peux pas. Tu n'étais encore jamais rentré auparavant. Pourquoi le ferais-tu maintenant ?"

Dumbledore était autant contrarié qu'étonné. Il savait qu'Harry détestait ses moldus et qu'il l'avait jusqu'alors harcelé pour qu'il aille chez les Weasley, au Square Grimmaurd ou même rester à Poudlard pour éviter d'y retourner durant l'été. Il avait toujours passé ses vacances à Poudlard, chez les Weasley ou au QG.

"Je dois dire que je suis quelque peu coincé. Je suis peut-être majeur chez les sorciers mais je dépends également de l'administration moldue. Mon oncle pourrait porter plainte si je ne rentre pas alors qu'il le demande. Je préférerais éviter ses foudres le plus possible."

Il ne risquait rien du tout en réalité, mais il ne voulait pas gâché ses premières vraies vacances en famille juste parce que Dumbledore le demandait. Il n'allait plus être sa marionnette ou son petit chien obéissant au doigt et à l'oeil.

"Très bien, Harry," soupira Dumbledore. "Tu peux partir."

Harry posa sa tasse et salua le vieil homme. Il quitta calmement mais rapidement le bureau et se dirigea vers la Salle-Sur-Demande. Il voulait profiter du week-end pour tenter une première tentative de transformation. Il avait finit par trouver ses formes animales. Il en avait trois.

La première était celle d'un serpent dont les écailles étaient aussi noires que de l'encre de chine. Le reptile avait le corps très effilé qui mesurait environ un mètre et demi. Il possédait deux protubérances sur sa tête triangulaire qui faisaient penser à des cornes. Il avait aussi les yeux rouges sang. C'était son coté serpentard qui ressortait en force.

La seconde était celle d'un oiseau. Un corbeau albinos. Certes il était voyant mais il avait déjà vu des corbeaux de cette couleur. C'était rare mais comme toute créature qui était albinos, il était blanc aux yeux rouges. Forme très pratique pour voyager sur de longues distances sans la magie, discrète malgré la blancheur des plumes. Cet oiseau exprimait d'une certaine manière son sentiment et son besoin de liberté.

Et la troisième était celle d'un loup. Un magnifique loup au pelage aussi blanc que la neige et aux yeux d'un jaune semblable à de l'or liquide. Il aurait pu passer pour un loup normal s'il n'avait pas sur son pelage, juste derrière ses oreilles et sur ses pattes avant des tâches rouges. Il était très content de cette forme. Il pourrait passer la pleine lune avec Remus quand il ne risquera plus rien à sortir dehors. Il avait déjà choisi que ce serait cette forme-là qu'il ferait officialiser. D'autant plus qu'elle correspondait parfaitement au surnom que Sirius et Remus lui avait donné, il y a de cela plusieurs années. Il était leur louveteau. Alors maintenant, il était un loup.

N'empêche, la peine pour ne pas déclarer être animagus était salée. Elle pouvait être de quelques milliers de galions à un an à Azkaban. Le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Et comme les mutltianimagus étaient très rares, on le laisserait tranquille s'il en divulguait une. Il en garderait toujours deux comme atout.

OoO

C'était la veille du départ. Harry était sous sa cape d'invisibilité et marchait à coté d'Hermione vers les cachots. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'y aller mais si jamais on lui posait la question, sa réponse était toute faire. _'Je dois poser de toute urgence une question au professeur Snape au sujet du devoir de potion.'_ Du Hermione tout craché. Elle y allait juste parce que c'était moins suspect qu'elle y aille plutôt qu'Harry. Aux yeux de tous, ils avaient encore des rapports plus que houleux. Et ils s'amusaient à les entretenir pour mieux rire des réactions des autres par la suite.

Quand Hermione toqua à la porte du bureau, elle entendit le sec _Entrez_ du professeur de Potions. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, un peu plus que nécessaire pour permettre à Harry de passer avant de fermer la porte et de jeter un sort pour la verrouiller. Harry ôta sa cape et sourit.

"Bonsoir Severus," firent les deux jeunes gens.

"Bonsoir les enfants. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?"

"J'ai pensé que cela te plairait que je te laisse ceci le temps des vacances," fit Harry en sortant un petit paquet de son sac.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Le garçon n'avait quand même pas fait des folies. Si ? Il déballa le paquet pour trouver le cadre-portrait du couple Potter.

"Comme ça, si tu veux parler avec maman, tu pourras le faire de l'Impasse du Tisseur aussi."

"Comment tu sais que je ... ?" commença le serpentard avant de s'interrompre. Il soupira. "Lily ..."

"Oui. Tante Pétunia et maman m'ont que vous habitiez dans le même quartier et que ta maison était surnommée comme ça."

"Merci beaucoup Harry. J'apprécie."

"Pense aussi à aller à Gringott's pendant les vacances pour récupérer ce que mes parents t'ont légué," fit le jeune Lord en retournant sous sa cape. "Passe de bonnes vacances, Severus."

"Je le ferai. Bonnes vacances à toi aussi, Harry. Et à vous, Miss Granger."

OoO

Voldemort attendait le retour de Severus au Manoir Malfoy en regardant le paysage des Lowlands par la fenêtre. Il quittait Poudlard pour les vacances d'automne. Il était frustré de ne pas savoir le nom du garçon qui revenait auprès des siens, qui les cherchaient. Il voulait savoir. Quand il avait vu le dossier de Bristow, son coeur avait raté un battement. Il avait reconnu la marque que Magia avait donné à Ulysse. Son fils. Il le savait en vie depuis toutes ces années, son nom ne s'était jamais flétri dans son arbre familial mais malgré toutes ses recherches, il n'avait jamais pu le retrouver.

Et maintenant le voilà qui revenait. Il avait hâte de le voir et de le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait prévenu son épouse. Bellatrix avait pleuré de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Il pourrait enfin revoir leur petit serpent. Alors il attendait le maître des potions avec impatience. Il espérait avoir le nom actuel de son fils et si possible, pouvoir organiser une rencontre avec lui durant ces vacances. Lucius avait accepté avec joie de les héberger. Lui et Narcissa espéraient depuis longtemps revoir leur neveu perdu et le présenter à leur fils Drago.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau que Voldemort occupait, le faisant quitter ses pensées.

"Entre, Severus," dit-il.

"Tom," salua l'homme vêtu de noir.

Ils s'installèrent chacun dans un fauteuil au coin du feu et un elfe apporta le service à thé.

"Comment se passe la vie à Poudlard ?"

"La routine habituelle," répondit Severus. "Des cornichons insupportables qui font toujours autant de bruit, des incapables qui ne savent pas suivre correctement des instructions et font exploser leurs chaudrons."

"Et Harry Potter ? Drago m'a raconté qu'il s'était isolé."

"C'est vrai. Il ne parle plus à aucun de ses amis. Sauf cette née-moldue, Miss Granger. C'est la seule amie qui lui reste. Il s'est aussi éloigné de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il ne sait plus à qui faire confiance."

"Ce sera d'autant plus facile pour le détruire," sourit le Lord Noir en buvant une gorgée de son thé. "Et sinon, vas-tu enfin révéler l'identité de mon fils ?"

"Votre ... _Oh Merlin _!" s'exclama Severus. "Vous voulez dire que le garçon est Ulysse ?"

"Oui. J'aimerais savoir qui il est aujourd'hui, Severus. Bella aussi. Nous aimerions le rencontrer aussi, si c'est possible. Nous avons tant de temps à rattraper."

_Oui, si tu ne décides pas de le tuer avant ...,_ pensa Severus. _Bon sang ! Mais cela n'arrive qu'à Harry. Mais pourquoi est-ce toujours sur lui que ça tombe !?_

Severus était en état de choc. Harry était Ulysse. Harry James Potter était en réalité Ulysse Loki Black-Jedusor-Serpentard. Harry était le fils de Lord Voldemort ! Comment était-il sensé le dire au garçon ? La personne qui cherchait à le tuer par tous les moyens était en réalité son père ! Harry allait sûrement mal le prendre.

"Tu vas bien, Severus ?" demanda Tom, inquiet.

"Oui, je ... Je suis surpris. Il n'a plus rien du bébé qu'il était. Il a été adopté selon un rituel de sang."

"QUOI ?!" s'exclama le mage noir, sa magie crépitant dangereusement dans la pièce.

"Il a vécu dans une famille de lumière, Tom," fit Severus en s'écrasant dans son fauteuil sous la pression de la magie de son interlocuteur. "C'est Dumbledore qui l'a enlevé. Il l'a appris de ses parents adoptifs. Ils l'ont acceptés car ils ne pouvaient pas concevoir. Si ce n'était pas lui, ils auraient adopté un autre enfant."

"Pourquoi refuses-tu de dire son nom ?" fit Tom en se calmant en entendant qu'il avait malgré tout été élevé par des gens qui l'ont aimé.

"Je ne veux pas trahir la confiance qu'il a en moi. Il ne m'a pas autorisé à dire son nom. Mais je vais prendre contact avec lui pour proposer une rencontre."

"S'il ne veut pas dire son nom, ne lui dit pas le mien, ni celui de Bella," fit le Lord. "Vu qu'on aura la surprise de son identité, autant qu'il en ait une aussi."

"Sacré surprise, pour sûr," fit Severus en se pinçant l'arête du nez. "Est-ce que je peux au moins lui dire son prénom ?"

"Mmm ... D'accord. Mais juste son prénom."

"J'y crois toujours pas. Ce gosse est Ulysse. Il va me falloir quelque chose de plus fort que du thé pour digérer la nouvelle," fit Severus en se levant pour chercher un verre de Whisky PurFeu. "Non mais qu'avait Dumbledore en tête ? S'en prendre au fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres," marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que Tom l'avait entendu. Ce dernier avait le regard sombre en regardant les flammes. Alors c'était Dumbledore le coupable ! Il voulait déjà le tuer avant mais maintenant son envie n'en était que plus forte. Le vieil homme allait payer !

OoO

"Harry," fit la voix de Lily.

"Oui, maman ?" demanda le jeune homme.

Il était rentré depuis deux jours et il était assis dans le salon avec sa famille. Ils regardaient la télévision. Il passait le film _The Shadow_. Harry se leva et rejoignit le hall, devant le portrait de sa mère adoptive.

"Severus m'a demandé que tu le rejoignes au plus vite dans le parc, à coté de l'Impasse du Tisseur."

"Okay, ça marche. Dis-lui de commencer à marcher jusque chez lui quand il voit un corbeau blanc."

"Un corbeau blanc ?"

"Non ! Tu as réussi ?" fit James avec un sourire.

"Oui, je suis officiellement un animagus accompli. Et avec trois formes, de surcroît."

"Je te félicite, Harry ! Tu peux sabrer le champagne ! Tu te transformes en quoi d'autres ?"

"Un serpent noir et un loup blanc," répondit Harry en enfilant un manteau typiquement moldu. "Je file."

Harry sortit rapidement et transplana dans le fameux parc, à l'abri des regards. Il se transforma en corbeau et prit son envol, à la recherche de Severus. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour du parc avant de le trouver au bord du lac, assis sur un banc. Il se posa sur le dossier à un mètre de lui et plongea son regard rouge dans le regard onyx. L'homme hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour dire qu'il l'avait vu et se leva. Harry le suivit depuis les airs. Quand il vit entrer Severus dans une maison, il sut que c'était la bonne et alla se poser dans le jardin sur le rebord de fenêtre de la cuisine. Il attendit patiemment que l'homme vienne lui ouvrir.

"Décidément, Harry tu es plein de surprises," fit-il en observant le garçon reprendre forme humaine.

"Oh, tu n'as pas idée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"


	12. Harry rencontre ses parents - le choc

**Harry rencontre ses parents - le choc**

"Décidément, Harry tu es plein de surprises," fit-il en observant le garçon reprendre forme humaine.

"Oh, tu n'as pas idée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle," dit le serpentard en guidant son invité jusqu'au salon.

Harry fronça les sourcils en s'installant. "Je t'écoute, Severus."

"La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je sais qui sont tes parents et qu'ils souhaiteraient organiser une rencontre le plus tôt possible."

"Et la mauvaise," fit Harry qui n'avait pu empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera présent."

"Oh ... euh ... Voilà qui est un peu ... embêtant..."

Harry était partagé. D'un coté, il voulait dire oui et partir directement les rencontrer. Son tempérament Gryffondor sûrement. Mais d'un autre, il y avait une petite alarme dans le coin de sa tête qui clignotait et lui hurlait de ne pas y aller à cause de Voldemort.

"Comment s'appellent-ils ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je suis désolé, Harry. Mais comme je n'ai pas voulu donner ton nom pour éviter des problèmes, ils ont refusé que je te donne les leurs."

"Bande de vicieux petits serpents," fit Harry en soufflant avant de partir dans un petit rire en secouant la tête.

"Je peux juste te dire ton prénom." Harry revint vite à Severus, curieux de savoir. "Tu t'appelles Ulysse, Harry."

"Ouh ...," fit le jeune homme. "L'homme aux milles tours. J'aime bien. J'aime beaucoup même."

"Et au vu des derniers événements," sourit Severus en se remémorrant le bébé qui était toujours avec son filleul avant de disparaître dans la nature. "Il te va à merveille."

Harry réfléchit à une solution pour rester en vie et rencontrer ses parents dans la même soirée. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors qu'un sourire maraudeur et serpentard apparut sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, Harry ?" demanda Severus qui n'aimait clairement pas cette ressemblance d'autant plus prononcée avec James Potter, même s'il n'avait plus les lunettes.

"Je crois que je vais encore une fois bien porté ce nom," rit le jeune homme. "Et jouer un petit tour qui devrait surprendre Voldemort." Severus se tendit et son visage blêmit. "Relax. J'ai pas l'intention de le faire à la méthode des maraudeurs. On va y aller. Je suis trop curieux de savoir qui sont mes parents."

_Attends de savoir que tes parents sont Voldemort et Bellatrix Black_, pensa Severus.

"Je vais y aller et demander à Voldemort un serment de sorcier pour qu'il promette de ne pas m'attaquer, au moins le temps que je lui raconte mon histoire."

"Tu n'auras pas fait deux pas là-bas que tu te feras canarder, Harry ! C'est du suicide !"

"Pas si j'y vais sous forme animale," sourit Harry.

"Ton corbeau ?"

"Non. Je suis multianimagus, Severus. Je pensais plutôt y aller d'abord sous ma forme reptilienne. Cela me permettra de me cacher de Lord Voldemort tout en discutant calmement avec lui. Et lui soutirer ce serment."

"Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas un serpentard toi ?" demanda Severus, suspicieux.

"En fait, Severus," fit Harry. "Le Choixpeau voulait d'abord m'envoyer dans ta maison."

"Pourquoi tu n'y es pas alors ?"

"Mets-toi à ma place. Je venais de découvrir le monde sorcier et d'avoir tout ce point de vue _lumineux_. Voldemort qui était allé à Serpentard, ainsi que tous les sorcières et sorciers qui avaient mal tourné. Et je venais de rencontrer Malfoy qui avait été très désagréable avec le premier ami que j'ai jamais eu. C'était à l'époque _LA_ maison dans laquelle je ne voulais _surtout _ pas aller."

"Bon, autant te le dire aussi vu que tu ne l'aimes pas. Les Malfoy seront là aussi. En fait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres loge pour le moment dans le manoir Malfoy et il espère faire la rencontre là-bas."

"Génial," soupira Harry. "De mieux en mieux. Si le fils Malfoy fait un seul pas de travers, je le mords. Et pas de bol pour lui je suis venimeux."

"Ola doucement ! Drago est mon filleul. Et je tiens à lui, Harry !"

"Pfff. Alors dis-lui de tenir sa langue. On s'aime pas, je te rappelle. On se déteste même."

_Oui, ça je sais. Ce qui est d'autant plus regrettable que tu es son cousin, Ulysse. _

"Tu n'as pas peur de tenir un serpent en main, j'espère ?" demanda Harry en se levant.

"Harry, je suis un serpentard," soupira Severus. "Et je suis en plus un Maître en potions. Certains ingrédients nécessitent une fréquentation régulière de ces ravissants petits reptiles pour être prélevés."

"Cool. On y va ?"

"Maintenant ?" s'étonna Severus.

"Eh. Je suis un Gryffondor aussi," répondit Harry en se transformant en serpent.

Severus s'agenouilla et observa la vipère noire onduler sur le sol. Il lui tendit la main. Harry glissa sur le bras du serpentard et fut frappé par les odeurs d'herbes fraîchement coupées et d'autres ingrédients à potions qu'il dégageait. C'était agréable. Et en plus il était chaud. Rien de mieux pour le réchauffer. Il pouvait rester dans le froid, il était un serpent magique. Mais il préférait les environnements chauds. Il s'enroula autour des épaules de Severus avant de croiser son regard sombre de ses yeux rubis.

"Tu es magnifique Harry," fit l'homme en noir.

Harry émit sifflement appréciateur en se lovant contre le torse chaud du serpentard. Severus sourit et enfila sa cape de sorcier avant de transplaner directement au Manoir Malfoy. Pas besoin de savoir si le jeune homme était prêt. Il s'était transformé pour y aller. Plus fonceur et suicidaire que lui, il n'y avait pas. Il marchait dans l'allée entre les jardins du domaine Malfoy tandis qu'Harry avait sorti sa tête du col pour observer les alentours. C'était un bel endroit. Il faisait beau sous ce soleil d'automne. Même si le jardin n'était pas sous son meilleur jour au vu de la saison, il en vit malgré tout la beauté. Il y avait de nombreuses haies, parterres de fleurs - qui n'était que des petits carré de terre pour le moment - quelques arbres et arbustes, un lac et une magnifique pelouse. C'était un mélange entre le jardin anglais et celui de Versailles. Il serait intéressant de le voir au printemps. Cela devrait être magnifique.

Quand Severus atteignit la porte, Harry serra les anneaux autour de son torse et se tassa pour se camoufler dans sa robe noire. Il toqua à la porte. Un domestique vint lui ouvrir et ils furent conduits dans un salon où étaient déjà Narcissa et Drago Malfoy. En entendant la voix de ce dernier, Harry s'était d'autant plus caché sous les vêtements de son professeur de potions.

"Severus," fit Narcissa avec un sourire. "Déjà de retour ?"

"J'apporte des nouvelles d'Ulysse."

Le visage de son filleul se voila. Un masque de tristesse et d'espoir était visible. Ce dernier n'avait plus aucun souvenir de son cousin mais il en avait encore les photos. Il espérait juste pouvoir le rencontrer et l'apprécier.

"Nous ferions mieux d'attendre que tout le monde soit là, alors," fit la maîtresse des lieux.

Progressivement, mais assez rapidement et avec, surtout, beaucoup d'enthousiasme qui faillit faire sortir la tête d'Harry de sa cachette, trois autres personnes arrivèrent dans la pièce. Il y avait maintenant Narcissa, Lucius et Drago Malfoy mais aussi Voldemort et Bellatrix Black. Ils étaient tous assis dans les canapés devant une tasse de thé bien chaud.

"Quelles sont les nouvelles, Severus ?" demanda Tom avec espoir en tenant son épouse dans les bras.

"Le jeune homme accepte de vous rencontrer," répondit Severus alors qu'il sentait Harry se resserrer autour de lui.

Harry avait frissonné en entendant la voix de Voldemort. Un frisson de peur et d'appréhension. Mais il était aussi perplexe. Est-ce que c'était de l'espoir qu'il avait entendu dans la voix ?

"Merveilleux," fit le mage noir alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur le visage du couple des Ténèbres. "Quand peut-il venir ?"

"En fait, il est déjà ici," répondit Severus.

Tous les serpentards froncèrent les sourcils. Pour eux, il n'y avait que Severus dans la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Severus ?" demanda Lucius.

"Tu peux sortir, Ulysse. Ils ne te feront aucun mal," fit le potioniste en réponse.

Une petite tête triangulaire avec deux yeux rouges sortit timidement du col du serpentard et observa les personnes en face de lui. Ces derniers avaient ouverts grands leurs yeux de surprise. Ils virent le serpent siffler avec panique et ne comprirent rien du tout. Sauf Voldemort qui était fourchelangue.

_"Ne me dis pas que je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy, Severus ! Oh Merlin !"_

"Je ne parle pas serpent," fit Severus en regardant l'animal avec inquiétude.

Il avait pourtant plus ou moins compris. Il n'y avait qu'eux dans la pièce. Il devait certainement penser appartenir à la famille Malfoy.

_"Non, tu n'es pas le fils de Lucius,_" répondit Tom en fourchelangue alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. _"Tu es le nôtre." _Il serra Bellatrix un peu plus contre lui.

_"QUOI ?!" _s'exclama Harry. _"Oh Merlin ! Je suis maudit. Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ?!"_paniqua-t-il alors qu'il tremblait.

"Severus que lui arrive-t-il ?" demanda Bellatrix, inquiète pour son bébé.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Il panique," fit sombrement Tom, peiné et blessé par la réaction de son fils. "Je viens de lui annoncer que nous sommes ses parents."

"La réaction était à prévoir, Tom," répondit Severus alors qu'il caressait le serpent pour tenter de le calmer. "Il s'était fait à l'idée d'être un fils de mangemort mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Vous avez bien vu ma propre réaction."

"Mais c'est pas si mal," fit Drago qui ne comprenait pas du tout la réaction de son cousin. Il ne voyait en lui qu'une chiffe-molle pour trembler devant le Lord Noir alors qu'il était un fils de Mangemort. Qui plus est, le fils de Voldemort lui-même.

_"Oh, toi, Malfoy, La ferme !" _siffla Harry. _"Tu ne peux pas comprendre ma situation ! Non mais à quoi pensait Dumbledore ? Moi, le fils de Voldemort et de Bellatrix ! Je suis foutu ! Il va me tuer ! Patmol doit certainement se retourner dans sa tombe !"_

Drago avait blêmi quand il avait vu le serpent craché vers lui. Avec les cornes, il avait tout de suite reconnu une vipère et senti le danger. Les sifflements d'Harry était paniqués, hystériques mêmes. Tous les regards allaient de lui à Mage noir qui était le seul à le comprendre. Ce dernier était perdu et perplexe. Son fils avait sa réaction parce qu'il avait peur qu'il le tue.

_"Ulysse,"_ dit-il doucement_. "Jamais, je ne te ferai de mal. Cela fait des années que ta mère et moi te cherchions. Nous avons tout essayé. Et nous avions finalement perdu espoir de te retrouver. Nous savions juste que tu étais encore en vie, petit serpent. Nous espérions juste que tu étais heureux dans une bonne famille."_

Il s'était écarté de sa femme pour s'agenouiller devant le serpent. Il ne s'était pas trop approché en voyant la vipère cracher devant lui, tendue à l'extrême. Severus avait tendu la main alors que les quelques anneaux autour de son poignet étaient très serrés.

"_Pourquoi ne te transformes-tu pas pour que nous puissions tous te voir et te parler ?"_

_"Et que vous m'attaquiez tous ensuite ? Merci mais non merci ! Je suis fou, je veux bien l'admettre. Il faut être fou pour un enfant élevé dans la lumière de se diriger sciemment dans un nid de mangemorts juste pour rencontrer ses parents ! Mais je ne suis pas Gryffondor pour rien ! Fou, je le suis ! C'est certain ! MAIS CERTAINEMENT PAS SUICIDAIRE !"_

_"Qui sont tes parents adoptifs, Ulysse ?"_

_"Qu'importe. Tu les as tué !"_

_"Dis-nous au moins ton nom,"_ supplia Tom.

_"Voldemort qui me supplie, maintenant," _ricana Harry, amer._ "Maintenant, j'ai tout vu. Je vais vous le dire. De toute façon, je suis venu pour ça. Mais je veux que vous me fassiez tous un serment de sorcier. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire canarder dès que je me transformerai devant vous !"_

Tom avait froncé les sourcils et plissé les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas trop le ton qu'employait son fils mais n'en dit rien. Son fils était en état de choc et réagissait comme un Gryffondor. Il était un Gryffondor. Il venait de l'avouer. Il traduit la requête du serpent et tous firent le serment de ne pas l'attaquer. Ils étaient tous étonnés par sa demande mais ils avaient tous accepté. Qui était-il pour exiger une telle condition ? Ils se tenaient tous debout. Lucius et Narcissa étaient de part et d'autres de leur fils, un peu en retrait. Narcissa avait une main sur l'épaule de Drago. Bellatrix se tenait à coté de son mari et lui tenait la main. Elle la serrait si fort. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son bébé. Et elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras. Elle pleurait. Elle paraissait moins folle qu'avant. Elle avait la chance de retrouver la prunelle de ses yeux.

Harry quitta la chaleur de Severus et ondula vers un espace un peu à l'écart des fauteuils pour pouvoir se transformer sans risque.

"Vous allez avoir un choc," dit Severus en se levant également.

"Mais qui est-il à la fin ?" s'exclama Drago qui s'impatientait.

Ce fut une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien qui lui répondit. Sa nemesis se tenait en face de lui. Bien qu'il était en tenue moldue - il venait tout droit de chez Severus et n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer -, Harry se tenait bien droit, le visage neutre. On pouvait voir par contre tous les sentiments qui défilaient derrière son regard d'émeraude.

"Harry James Potter," se présenta-t-il d'une voix froide. "Lord Potter-Black. C'est pour moi un ... honneur ... de vous rencontrer."

Tous le regardaient. Plus personne ne bougeait. Bellatrix et Narcissa s'étaient assise sur leur canapé sous le choc. Ulysse était Harry Potter ! Ce dernier s'avança lentement et s'installa à coté de Severus. Il ne quitta pas une seule seconde les mangemorts des yeux, surtout Voldemort. Il avait vu l'éclat rouge réapparaître dans les yeux de ce dernier. Ils avaient peut-être fait le serment de ne pas l'attaquer mais n'empêche, le silence était tendu.


	13. Aux grands maux, les grands moyens

**Aux grands maux, les grands moyens**

Le silence durait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Ils se regardaient tous, chacun assimilant la nouvelle.

"Harry Potter est mon fils," fit Voldemort en se penchant devant l'âtre, plongeant son regard rougeoyant dans les flammes. Ses jointures blanchirent alors qu'il serrait les rebords de la cheminée.

Bellatrix était interdite. Elle était entre la joie, la haine, la tristesse et l'horreur. Joie parce qu'elle venait de retrouver son fils. Il se tenait là devant elle. Enfin, elle n'en avait pas encore eu la preuve mais si Harry Potter se pointait dans un nid de mangemorts et disait 'bonjour je suis votre fils', c'est que c'était vrai. Et Severus le confirmait par sa présence. Haine pour Dumbledore qui lui avait arraché son bébé et l'avait ligué contre sa famille. Tristesse et horreur car ils lui avaient fait tellement de mal durant toutes ces années. Ils l'avaient fait souffir comme cela n'était pas permis. Lucius et Narcissa se regardaient. Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à cela. Personne ne s'attendait à cela. Ils comprenaient maintenant la réaction un peu excessive de Severus, la veille. Harry et Drago se fusillaient du regard. Le serpentard s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais le regard noir de son parrain l'en dissuada. Harry se tourna vers Severus.

"Au grands maux, les grands moyens ?" demanda-t-il.

Les yeux d'émeraude rencontrèrent les yeux d'onyx. Depuis le début de l'année, ils se comprenaient de plus en plus. L'homme en noir hocha la tête.

"Tu as le cadre sur toi ?"

"Non, il est sur mon bureau," répondit Severus. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que là, une grande discussion, avec un grand G et un grand D s'impose !"

"Et qu'est-ce qu'un _cadre_ pourrait apporter à la discussion ?" demanda Drago, froid.

Il voulait tellement rencontrer son cousin. Maintenant, il était déçu. Harry, pour toute réponse, appela Dobby, surprenant ainsi les Malfoy.

CRAC.

"Maître Harrry a app..."

Dobby s'était figé en reconnaissant le Manoir Malfoy et ses anciens maîtres juste devant lui.

"Du calme, Dobby. Tu ne risques rien," répondit Harry.

L'elfe tourna ses yeux globuleux vers son idole. Il était apeuré et se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici.

"Je viens de trouver mes parents, Dobby," dit-il, amer, en réponse à la question silencieuse de l'elfe. "Apporte-nous la bouteille de Whisky PurFeu, s'il te plait."

"Mais Maître Harry," fit l'elfe, hésitant.

"Ca va aller, Dobby," fit le gryffondor en fermant les yeux quelques secondes. "Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plait. Et passe aussi chez Severus récupérer le cadre-portrait."

"Dobby revient tout de suite."

CRAC.

L'elfe revint dans la minute qui suivit et déposa la bouteille sur la table ainsi que sept verres déjà remplis du liquide ambré. Severus s'empara du sien et en but une gorgée. Dobby se tourna ensuite vers Harry pour lui donner le cadre. Il resta ensuite derrière.

"Tu peux partir, Dobby."

"Dobby ne laissera pas Maître Harry tout seul ici. Dobby veut protéger Harry Potter."

"A ta guise," soupira Harry en posant son regard sur le cadre.

Ses parents étaient déjà dedans.

"Severus," salua James. "Par Gryffondor, Harry, tu as une mine bien sombre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon daguet ?"

"Il se passe que je viens de rencontrer ma famille."

"Et ? Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais," fit Lily perplexe.

"Attends que je te montre le _joli tableau de famille_," fit Harry en déposant le cadre sur la table basse, tourné vers les mangemorts. "Ta-daaah," ajouta-t-il, amer.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir un citron dans la bouche tellement la nouvelle le dépassait. Il prit son verre et le vida d'une traite. Dobby claqua des doigts pour le remplir à nouveau. L'elfe se tenait en retrait, tendu, et était prêt à intervenir. Il se tortillait les mains, inquiet. Le bon et doux Harry Potter était le fils de Lord Voldemort. Il était choqué mais il savait que le sorcier était gentil. Même dans sa colère froide et amère, il avait été poli avec lui et plus ou moins aimable avec lui, autant qu'il l'aurait été, au vu de la situation, avec n'importe quelle personne, sorcier ou créature, qu'il respectait et appréciait.

"Euh ... J'ai loupé un épisode ?" demanda James en voyant les mangemorts devant lui.

Ces derniers observaient le cadre en fronçant les sourcils. Sauf le mage noir qui avait toujours le dos tourné. Les deux personnes dans le cadre n'avaient plus leurs réflexes de sortir leur baguette après toutes ces années. De toute façon, elle n'aurait servit à rien contre les sorciers, ils ne pouvaient interagir qu'à l'intérieur du cadre. Il n'empêche qu'ils étaient inquiets pour Harry.

"Nope. Votre petit faon est le fils de Voldemort et de Bellatrix Black."

"Voldemort ?!" s'exclamèrent-ils.

"Mais comment Dumbledore est arrivé à s'emparer de toi au nez et à la barbe de Voldemort lui-même ?" ajouta Lily, incrédule.

"On n'en sait rien," répondit Bellatrix doucement avec un léger tremblement dans la voix alors que dans sa tête se rejouait ce jour fatidique. "Ulysse a juste disparu. Et nous ne l'avons jamais retrouvé. Comment est-il arrivé chez vous ?"

"Dumbledore," répondit James. "Il nous a dit qu'il était orphelin. Nous l'avons accepté et choyé dès le départ. Nous voulions tellement avoir un enfant. Mais je ne ..."

"Tu as la marque," fit Lucius comprenant le malheur qui s'était abattu sur la lignée Potter.

Voldemort soupira et s'installa à coté de sa femme et avala son verre de Whisky d'une traite lui aussi. Dobby le resservit aussitôt d'un claquement de doigt.

"Bon," fit Harry après avoir avalé son deuxième verre. "Dans un monde de bisounours, on se serrerait tous l'un contre l'autre à s'en rompre les os, on pleurerait de joie et on s'amuserait tous autour d'un bon feu de camp en chantant Kumbaya. Mais on n'est pas dans un monde de bisounours, alors on fait quoi ?"

Sa déclaration avait fait froncé les sourcils aux sorciers qui n'avaient absolument rien compris à l'allusion qu'il venait de faire. Seuls Lily et Severus avaient compris. La gryffondor partit dans un éclat de rire alors que les lèvres du serpentard s'étiraient en un léger sourire.

"Sérieux, Harry ?" fit Lily. "C'est ça ta vision du monde parfait ?"

"J'ai pas dit 'monde parfait', j'ai dit 'monde de bisounours'."

"Y a une différence ?" demanda Severus, un brin moqueur.

"Ben oui. Franchement, Severus ..."

"Et pour nous, pauvres sorciers incultes, il y aurait moyen d'avoir une traduction ?" demanda James qui ne comprenait pas l'hilarité de sa femme.

"Les bisounours sont des peluches, chéri," répondit cette dernière. "Et une série pour enfant moldue."

"Ah, ces trucs qui passent dans cette boite bizarre qu'ils appellent 'télévision'," comprit le maraudeur. "Franchement Harry, tu aurais pu trouver mieux."

"Je ne pense pas. Les peluches, c'est doux, c'est mignon, cela ne se tape pas et cela n'essaie pas de s'entre-tuer à tout bout de champs. Cela convient parfaitement à l'antithèse de la situation actuelle."

"Vu comme ça," grimaça James.

"Alors ?" fit Harry en direction de Voldemort qui était son principal ennemi depuis toujours - enfin presque toujours.

"Tout dépendra de ta position dans cette guerre," soupira Voldemort en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé et rejetant sa tête en arrière. "Tu es l'arme de Dumbledore supposée me détruire. C'est ce que dit la prophétie ..."

"Alors sur base d'une foutu prophétie obscure et complètement tirée par les cheveux, deux putains de grands sorciers ont mené l'Angleterre dans le chaos. Merveilleux !" rit Harry qui était tellement loin, émotionnellement parlant, que cela sortait. Il riait nerveusement de sa vie infernale. "Vraiment merveilleux ! J'ai vraiment touché le fond là."

Il avala son troisième verre de Whisky PurFeu et se leva. Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand la voix de son _père_ se fit entendre.

"Où vas-tu ?" demanda Voldemort en redressant la tête.

Il n'allait pas le laisser partir. Si Harry décidait de redevenir Ulysse, il resterait avec sa famille, s'il décidait de rester du coté de la lumière, il le tuerait sur-le-champs, même si cela lui causerait encore plus de peine.

"Relax," siffla Harry. "J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Il va falloir que je me fasse à l'idée d'être le fils des meurtriers de mes parents adoptifs et de mon parrain."

"Va sur le balcon alors," fit le Mage noir en faisant un signe de la main derrière lui.

"A vos ordre, chef," soupira Harry en faisant demi-tour et se dirigeant vers le balcon.

Les mangemorts avaient tous le dos tourné et assimilaient encore les informations. Personne ne pouvait le voir sauf Severus. Il se transforma en corbeau et s'envola pour se percher sur un arbre du parc, en bordure du lac, et réfléchir. Ou pas réfléchir du tout en fait. Juste respirer et profiter du silence des lieux. C'était calme et apaisant. Le vent faisait frémir ses plumes. Il adorait la sensation. Il déploya à nouveau ses ailes et reprit son envol. Il fit quelques tours des environs, savourant le vent qui le portait. C'était grisant. C'était encore mieux que voler sur un balai. D'autant plus, qu'il volait sans but. Juste pour le plaisir de voler. Cela calma ses pensées et il fit progressivement plus qu'un avec l'oiseau.

Severus avait vu le corbeau blanc s'envoler mais n'avait rien dit. Il ne savait pas trop si le jeune homme s'était enfui ou s'il ne faisait qu'un petit tour. Mais il le comprenait. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment disparaître. C'était Harry Potter.

Tandis que lui et les Potter gardaient le silence, les serpentards maudissaient et promettaient milles tourments à Dumbledore pour avoir osé s'attaquer à leur famille. Pour avoir poussé le père à tuer son fils. Ou le fils à tuer le père. Le vieux fou n'avait vraiment aucune gêne, aucune limite. Il était prêt à tout pour gagner cette guerre. _Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre, tant que l'autre survit._ Voilà une phrase de la prophétie. Dumbledore allait le regretter amèrement.

Drago ne participait pas non plus à la discussion. Il ne faisait qu'écouter distraitement alors que se rejouait dans son esprit sa rencontre avec Harry Potter et comment ce dernier l'avait rejeté. S'il ne l'avait pas fait ce jour-là, ils auraient pu être amis. Mais voilà ils étaient ennemis. Ils ne pouvaient même pas se voir en peinture. Il se tourna pour regarder son cousin et il se rendit compte de la disparition de ce dernier.

"Où est passé Potter ?" demanda-t-il.

Tous les adultes s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent brusquement vers le balcon. Tom se leva rapidement, suivi de Bellatrix, et ensemble ils regardèrent en bas si par hasard le garçon ne se serrait pas jeté, poussé par le désespoir et le malheur qui s'abattait sur lui depuis qu'il était bébé. Ils furent rassurés de ne voir aucun corps deux étages plus bas. Puis, ils froncèrent les sourcils. Où était-il passé ?

"Il s'est envolé," fit Severus.

"Ca, merci, Severus. On avait remarqué," fit Bellatrix, mordante en levant les mains. "Ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est où il est."

"Je ne sais pas," répondit le potioniste. "Il peut être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est."

"Comment cela ?" demanda Tom.

"Harry s'est rendu totalement autonome depuis votre dernière rencontre. Et il n'a cessé d'agir de manière serpentarde, surprenant ses proches, s'écartant des autres. Il a plus d'atouts dans sa main que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Personne ne sait où il habite. Absolument personne, sauf ces deux-là," dit Severus en montrant le cadre, "et ils refusent de le dire."

"Sevy, c'est pas qu'on ne veut pas, c'est qu'on ne _peut _pas," précisa Lily.

"Fidelitas ?" demanda directement le mage noir.

Le couple Potter hocha la tête.

"Il fait trier son courrier et il a même réussi à éviter Dumbledore pendant un peu plus d'un moins dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard."

"Impossible," fit Lucius. "Le directeur contrôle le château."

"Et pourtant Harry a pu le faire tourner en bourrique. Cela a été l'une des plus longues et plus belles parties de cache-cache que je n'ai jamais vue. Il lui arrivait d'apparaître dans la Grande salle pour manger, mais il disparaissait rapidement. Littéralement insaisissable."

"Comment a-t-il fait ?" demanda Tom qui souriait légèrement à l'idée que son fils se soit foutu de la gueule du directeur de Poudlard, sous le nez et la barbe de ce dernier.

"Severus, ne t'avises surtout pas de divulguer ses secrets. Ce sont des trucs de maraudeurs !" fit James menaçant. "Et j'aimerais que cela reste des trucs de maraudeurs."

"Parce que tu crois que tes menaces me font quelque chose, Potter," ricana le serpentard. "Non, je ne vais rien dire. Juste ceci. Il n'était pas encore animagus quand il a fait cela. Enfin, je ne crois pas."

"Non, c'est tout récent," confirma James. "Maintenant, ce sera pire. Il faudra vraiment qu'il veuille qu'on le trouve. La prochaine _Chasse au Harry_ est ouverte," rit-il.

"La chasse au Harry ?" fit Narcissa, les sourcils froncés. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?"

"Pas aujourd'hui," intervint Severus avant que le portrait ne réponde. "Sinon, il va y avoir trois meurtres et Harry n'apprécierait pas du tout."

"Et on fait quoi maintenant ?" demanda Drago. "Potter est quand même parti."


	14. La Chasse au Harry - une partie de plais

**La Chasse au Harry - une partie de plaisir**

"Et on fait quoi maintenant ?" demanda Drago. "Potter est quand même parti."

"Quelque chose me dit qu'il est toujours dans les parages," fit Lily, songeuse. "Il n'est pas du genre à fuir."

"On peut toujours essayer de le retrouver," fit Bellatrix en regardant son époux.

"Bonne idée."

"Et la _Chasse au Harry _est ouverte," s'exclama le maraudeur en riant de plus belle.

"James !" s'indigna faussement Lily. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. "Ce n'est pas un jeu !"

"Si c'en est un, moi, je ne participe pas," fit Severus. "Ce serait de la triche. Je vous dirais juste si je l'ai vu, comme ça vous ne chercherez pas pour rien."

"Severus !" s'indignèrent les serpentards.

"Non, Harry est parti respirer et réfléchir. Que vous vouliez le chercher est compréhensif. Il faut crever l'abcès un jour ou l'autre et avec vos antécédents, il est vrai que le plus tôt sera le mieux. Mais je ne vous serai d'aucune aide."

Les serpentards soupirèrent en sortant du salon. Ils partaient à la recherche du Gryffondor en fuite.

"Ce sera amusant ! Tu nous emmènes, Severus ?" s'extasia le maraudeur.

"J'emmène, Lily, oui," fit le serpentard avec un regard rempli de sous-entendu, ce qui fit secouer la tête de James Potter alors qu'un sourire encore plus grand s'étalait sur son visage.

OoO

Harry volait dans les airs, se laissant porter par les vents ascendants, oubliant un peu qui il était, ne faisant qu'un avec son coté volatile. De là-haut, il avait une vue imprenable sur le paysage. C'était magnifique. Il y avait de nombreuses collines et de vallons, certaines boisées, d'autres étaient recouvertes de prairies. Il y avait l'un ou l'autre lac de visible ainsi que quelques larges demeures isolées. C'était la beauté de cette région. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait les Lowlands. Encore plus depuis les airs.

Minute. Les _Lowlands ?! _ Il regarda plus attentivement le paysage et plus particulièrement les demeures visibles aux alentours de chez les Malfoys. Après avoir fait un large tour des environs, il commençait à se rassurer, il ne retrouvait pas le Manoir Potter. Il allait retourner vers le Manoir Malfoy où attendait sa _famille_ quand il le vit.

_Merlin, je suis vraiment maudit ! Heureusement qu'il y avait le fidelitas, sinon on était tous morts !_

Il la voyait. Sa maison. Il reconnaissait l'arbre mort qui s'élevait en bordure de son domaine. Il voyait les quelques aménagements moldus qu'il avait apporté pour le plus grand plaisir de sa tante pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper du jardin sans magie.

Ce qui était fait était fait. Il revint finalement vers le Manoir Malfoy. Si jamais ses relations avec sa famille s'amélioraient, la proximité de leurs deux manoirs pourrait être bénéfique. Dans le cas contraire, ils devraient une fois encore déménager. En approchant de la bâtisse, il vit six personnes en sortir, trois blondes, deux noires et une brune. Les reconnaissant rapidement, il se posa sur une des hautes branches du chêne qui surplombait le lac. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

Il vit les Malfoy et ses parents regarder attentivement autour d'eux, fouillant chaque recoin, sous les haies, derrière les arbres, sous les bancs, ... alors que Severus marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, le cadre-portrait lévitant devant lui. Il semblait discuter. Il regardait aussi autour de lui mais pas de la même manière. Il ne cherchait rien. Il laissait juste glisser son regard.

"Je ne vois aucun serpent par ici," entendit-il. C'était la voix de Draco. "Par Salazar, il est passé où ?"

Ils le cherchaient ? Une étincelle malicieuse apparut dans les yeux rouges du corbeau au plumage blanc. Son sang de maraudeur se mit à bouillir de contentement. Une nouvelle partie de cache-cache. _Chouette ! _ pensa-t-il en sautillant sur sa branche. Cela promettait d'être amusant.

Harry observa les sorciers évoluer doucement. Ils se rapprochaient de lui mais ne faisaient que regarder le sol, ce qui l'amusait d'autant plus. Sauf Severus. Lui regardait un peu partout. Mais lui savait pour son corbeau. Le fait que les autres ne regardaient que le sol laissait penser qu'il n'avait pas divulgué l'information. C'était un peu déloyal, ça ... Il serait le premier à le trouver ! Il se fit le plus calme et le plus petit possible. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour sa couleur mais bouger le moins possible n'attirerait pas l'attention du maître des potions.

"Severus ne te gène surtout pas," fit Lucius au bout d'un moment. L'aristocrate en avait marre de chercher. "Tu pourrais nous donner un coup de main."

"J'ai dit que je ne participais pas," répondit l'intéressé en souriant.

"Et tu as aussi dit que tu nous signalerais si tu le voyais," fit Voldemort en approchant de l'homme en noir. "Or tu n'as pas dit un mot."

_Ah voilà qui est intéressant,_ pensa Harry du haut de son perchoir. _Severus ne joue pas mais donne des indices. Faisons-les tourner en bourriques. _

Harry s'envola et alla se poser sur une barrière, proche du groupe de sorciers. Il croassa deux fois et se nettoya l'une ou l'autre plume avant de croasser à nouveau. Tout en faisant cela, il avait gardé son oeil sur le groupe. Severus l'avait remarqué, comme tout le monde. Il avait fait suffisamment de bruit. Mais seul Severus avait eu cette petite étincelle dans le regard. Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit. Harry se détourna des sorciers et reprit son envol. Quand il se posa sur une branche non loin de là, pas trop haut pour rester visible, il entendit le rire clair de Severus.

"D'accord, j'ai vu Harry."

"Où ça ?" demanda Drago en regardant le sol autour de lui.

Severus repartit dans son rire, suivi par les deux personnes dans le portrait.

"Severus, ne te moque pas de nous," fit Tom, menaçant.

"Je n'oserai pas," fit-il. "Mais après tout ce que je vous ai dit sur lui, vous pensez encore de lui comme un gryffondor. Bon d'accord il l'est. Un peu trop même. Mais il a aussi un coté serpentard. Alors arrêtez d'essayer de penser comme un gryffondor. Harry n'agit plus vraiment comme tel, ces derniers temps."

"Et quoi ? On attend qu'il décide de se montrer ?" s'énerva Drago.

"Mais il l'a déjà fait. Pas ma faute si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué," rit Severus en s'installant sur un banc.

De là, il pouvait voir le corbeau mais il ne le fixait pas, ne voulant pas gâcher le plaisir d'Harry. Il pouvait l'entendre croasser par moment et cela ressemblait à un rire. _Faire tourner le Seigneur des Ténèbres en rond. Ce gamin aura vraiment tout fait. _ Il éclata de rire encore une fois, suivi par les personnes dans le portrait et le croassement du corbeau derrière.

"Severus. Arrêtes. de. rire," siffla Lucius. "Ce n'est pas drôle du tout."

"Oh que si. Et c'est un gryffondor qui se paie de la tête de cinq serpentards, mangemorts de surcroît. Juste magnifique. Pas de ma faute s'il a hérité du coté blagueur des maraudeurs, Lucius. Il veut juste en profiter. C'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut surprendre Lord Voldemort. Après aujourd'hui, il n'aura plus cette occasion. Laisse-le s'amuser encore un peu."

Lucius et Tom grognèrent mais n'ajoutèrent rien. Drago lui se mit à râler et arrêta tout bonnement de chercher. Il ne trouvait pas cela amusant du tout non plus. Il alla s'installer à coté de son parrain en marmonnant entre ses dents. Severus put entendre les mots _Influence _et_ Weasley _parmi un tas d'insultes et promesses de vengeance. Narcissa et Bellatrix souriaient un peu de la situation. L'explication de Severus était plutôt claire. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour se détendre. Ce n'était pas trop mal comme première activité de famille. Elles auraient préféré discuter autour d'une tasse de thé mais être dehors c'était pas mal non plus. Et Harry avait été élevé par des moldus, donc il avait leurs conceptions des choses, du moins pour toutes celles qui n'approchaient pas la magie.

"Beurk ! Quelle horreur !" s'exclama soudain Drago en secouant sa main, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Harry fixa son, maintenant, cousin en l'entendant s'exclamer de la sorte. Le blond avait le visage déformé par une expression de dégoût alors qu'il agitait sa main dans tous les sens. Il y avait quelque chose qui s'accrochait à sa main. Le ventre du volatile gronda et Harry prit son envol, fonçant vers sa nemesis. Il attrapa la chose gluante et la goba avant de se poser sur le dossier du banc, juste derrière son cousin.

_Une petite minute. Est-ce que je viens vraiment de ...?! Oh Merlin !_

Alors que Drago se débarrassait du liquide gluant qui lui recouvrait la main là où la limace s'était collée, tous les autres sorciers observaient l'animal qui venait de signer l'arrêt de mort de cette dernière et de _sauver_ leur précieux Drago.

"Quel magnifique corbeau," fit Bellatrix.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi, Bella," dit Narcissa.

Severus, quant à lui, avait froncé les sourcils. Le corbeau avait un comportement étrange. Il savait que c'était Harry et la réaction qu'il avait en ce moment même l'inquiétait.

"On dirait qu'il a avalé de travers," commenta Tom en s'approchant de l'oiseau.

Ils virent le corbeau battre des ailes et décoller en catastrophe pour se poser - se crasher - sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Ils furent surpris de le voir se transformer en un jeune homme. Harry. Ce dernier tremblait et hoquetait pour finalement vomir de la bile et la limace qu'il venait d'avaler.

"Plus jamais," murmura-t-il en se redressant en position assise.

Il accepta le mouchoir que lui tendit Severus et s'essuya la bouche. Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut alors qu'il observait la limace qui était toujours vivante malgré son bref séjour dans son estomac. Il se sentait tout d'un coup pas très bien et il avait froid. Il comprenait mieux Sirius maintenant quand il lui disait qu'il arrivait au sorcier de se perdre dans les instincts de son animal.

Tous le regardaient éberlués. Il était multianimagus ! Ils étaient rares et ceux qui l'étaient étaient de puissants sorciers. Voldemort tendit la main vers son fils, toujours assis sur le sol, le regard dans le vide, vitreux. Il fallait le ramener à l'intérieur. Il n'allait pas bien. Il le vit hésiter quelques instants avant de l'accepter. Il l'aida à se redresser et tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le manoir, inquiets de l'état d'Harry. Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres, ce dernier fut pris de vertige et s'évanouit. Il se serait effondré sur le sol si son père ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il sortit sa baguette et lui lança un sort de diagnostic.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" demanda Bellatrix, inquiète en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son bébé, faisant apparaître ainsi la cicatrice qu'il cachait sous ses boucles noires.

"Le trop plein d'émotions," répondit Tom. "Et la limace n'a pas aidé. Il fait une petite réaction. Il a un peu de fièvre."

Le lord noir prit son fils dans ses bras et marcha rapidement vers le manoir. Une fois dans le hall, les Malfoys laissèrent Bellatrix et Tom en famille. Severus suivit le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les escaliers, gardant un oeil sur Harry, le cadre-portrait dans les mains. Ils arrivèrent dans la suite qu'occupaient le couple des Ténèbres. Tom porta son fils dans la chambre que Lucius avait fait préparer pour lui, et le mit dans le lit. D'un mouvement de la main, il changea ses vêtements pour un pyjama de soie vert foncé. Bellatrix le recouvrit de la couette avec douceur. Elle le borda et lui embrassa le front.

Le mage noir fit apparaître une petite causeuse et s'y installa avec sa femme. Ils n'allaient plus lâcher leur fils des yeux. Même si finalement Ulysse se trouvait être Harry Potter, Tom ne se sentait plus capable de tuer sa nemesis. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire du mal à son fils. Tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait subir lui revenait en mémoire et il s'en voulait terriblement. Il était en colère. En colère contre lui-même et contre Dumbledore qui avait ... Il inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il s'occuperait de Dumbledore plus tard. Maintenant, il ne voulait plus penser qu'à son fils qui avait retrouvé le chemin de la maison. Il serra sa femme et l'embrassa.

Bellatrix, elle, pleurait silencieusement. Elle était heureuse que son fils était de retour, enfin, après toutes ces années. Mais elle lui avait fait du mal aussi. La nuit du ministère lui revenait de plein fouet en mémoire. Cette nuit où elle avait tué son cousin, Sirius Black, et durant laquelle elle avait nargué Harry Potter pour l'avoir fait. Il souffrait tellement à ce moment-là qu'il avait trouvé la force et la volonté de lancer un _doloris_. Il aurait pu aussi la tuer, ce soir-là si Tom n'était pas arrivé. Il avait joué sur ses sentiments et sur son humanité pour l'empêcher de la tuer tout en l'invitant à le faire. Et si Dumbledore et les hommes du ministère n'étaient pas intervenus ce soir-là non plus, Tom aurait très certainement tué Harry.

Le sort avait décidé de s'acharner sur la famille Jedusor et ne voulait leur accorder aucun repos.

Severus, en voyant ce tableau, comprit que Tom et Bellatrix ne feraient aucun mal à Harry. Même sans le serment sorcier qui les liaient jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme décide de partir du Manoir Malfoy. Il y avait tellement d'amour, de peine, de souffrance, de culpabilité qui coulaient dans leurs regards qu'il savait qu'il pouvait les laisser seuls. Il déposa le cadre-portrait et dit au revoir à son amie d'enfance et au couple enlacé à coté du lit avant de quitter la pièce. Il appela Dobby pour qu'il prévienne la famille d'Harry qu'il ne reviendrait probablement pas le soir même car il n'était pas en état mais qu'il était parfaitement en sécurité là où il était.

Le petit Ulysse était enfin rentré à la maison. Et quelque chose lui disait que jamais plus il ne la quitterait. Pas de lui-même en tous cas.


	15. Petit déjeuner en famille

**Petit déjeuner en famille**

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il faisait nuit noire. Il ne reconnut pas la chambre dans laquelle il était et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser où il était et pourquoi. Il se redressa et chercha sa baguette quand il vit Voldemort et Bellatrix proches de lui. Il finit par arrêter son geste quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient endormis. Ils avaient les doigts entrelacés et Voldemort avait la tête posée sur celle de son épouse. Toute trace du mage noir ainsi que de de la sorcière folle avait disparu. Ils avaient le visage paisible et serein. On pourrait presque croire qu'ils étaient des personnes normales.

Il se leva le plus silencieusement possible et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche dont il avait grandement besoin. La salle de bain était dans des tons crèmes. Il resta un moment sous l'eau chaude, les yeux fermés, à apprécier la chaleur. Quand il était plus jeune, il n'avait jamais pu se laver sous l'eau chaude. Il avait découvert ce luxe à Poudlard et en profitait depuis plus que de raison.

Quand il sortit enfin de la douche, il avait la peau rougie et brûlante et il sentait bon la lavande. Il comprit, en voyant juste en face de lui sa brosse à dents et son peigne qu'il savait être normalement au Manoir Potter, que Dobby veillait à subvenir au moindre de ses besoins du matin. Comme il en avait prit l'habitude depuis qu'il vivait auprès de sa famille. Donc, il savait déjà qu'il trouverait de quoi s'habiller sur le lit. Il s'essuya minutieusement les cheveux et se brossa les dents avant de retourner dans la chambre, muni de son essuie pour cacher le bas de son corps à ses parents.

"Qui t'a fait ça, Ulysse ?" s'exclama Bellatrix en voyant toutes les cicatrices qui lui barraient le torse.

Le couple des Ténèbres s'était réveillé pendant qu'il prenait soin de son corps.

"Est-ce important ?" demanda le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers le lit.

Il souleva un sourcil en regardant ce que Dobby lui avait préparé. Il ne portait jamais cela en général, à savoir un jeans ou un simple pantalon avec un T-shirt ou une chemise. Là, l'elfe lui avait préparé ce qu'il porterait probablement pour une réunion d'affaire chez des sorciers. Il s'agissait d'un pantalon en toile noire avec une chemise cramoisie et une robe de sorcier, noire également, avec des rehauts d'argent. Le tissu de sa robe était des plus riches et venait d'une boutique de vêtements de luxe. Il s'habilla malgré tout.

"Pour nous, ça l'est, jeune homme," répondit le Mage noir en faisant le tour du lit pour empêcher son fils d'enfiler la chemise.

"Il va me falloir du temps pour y croire," soupira Harry.

Tom posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. "Nous pouvons le comprendre," dit-il lentement. "Nous sommes tellement désolés, Ulysse. Pour tout."

"C'est mon cousin et sa bande qui ont fait ça. Ils jouaient à la 'Chasse au Harry'. La récompense pour le vainqueur était de me tabasser. Ce n'étaient que des gosses, des voyous. Et moi j'étais le petit monstre qui ne contrôlait pas sa magie dans une maison moldue. Mon oncle et ma tante ne disaient rien. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance des plus heureuse, loin de là."

"Oh. Ulysse," murmura Bellatrix en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

Harry se tendit face au toucher avant de se détendre et d'accepter l'étreinte de sa mère. Tom prit les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus pour lui dans ses bras également.

"Mais les choses ont changé depuis mon anniversaire," sourit Harry dans les cheveux de sa mère. "J'ai appris la vérité, du moins la partie que les Potter savaient et celle que j'ai pu déduire des traces qu'avait laissé Dumbledore."

Les trois sorciers se séparèrent. Harry émit un petit rire en pensant à la situation. Il se tourna pour prendre la chemise et, dans le mouvement, présenta son dos à ses parents. Les deux adultes virent le tatouage sur l'épaule gauche de leur fils, ce qui encra encore plus dans leur esprit le retour de leur fils maintenant qu'ils en avaient une preuve visuelle. Mais ils virent également les autres cicatrices. Bellatrix ferma douloureusement les yeux.

"Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?" demanda Tom pour essayer de se focaliser sur autre chose que le corps meurtri de son petit serpent.

"Oh. Rien," répondit Harry, rigolant toujours, en terminant de s'habiller. "C'est juste que ..." Il inspira. "Si quelqu'un m'avait dit, l'an dernier, que je ferais un câlin à Lord Voldemort, j'aurais fait immédiatement envoyer cette personne à Sainte Mangouste."

"Oui. Tu n'es pas le seul," fit le Lord.

"As-tu faim ?" demanda Bellatrix.

Pour toute réponse, elle entendit le ventre de son fils gargouiller et les joues de ce dernier prendre une teinte rouge qui rivalisait avec sa chemise.

"Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, ça va aller," dit rapidement Harry, gêné.

"Fils," tempéra Tom. "Cela ne nous dérange pas. Si tu as faim, tu manges. Cela nous fait plaisir."

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on s'occupe de moi," avoua le jeune homme en suivant ses parents dans le couloir. "J'ai appris très tôt à me débrouiller tout seul. Dans le monde moldu comme dans le monde sorcier."

"On essayera de ne pas trop envahir ton espace personnel," promit Tom.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle à manger qui pouvait accueillir au moins vingt personnes. Elle était dans des tons vert et argent, comme un peu toutes les autres pièces de la maison en fait. La demeure du parfait serpentard. En regardant l'horloge, Harry vit qu'il était cinq heures et demi du matin.

"Mince," dit-il simplement. "Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia vont s'inquiéter."

"Dame Lily et Monsieur James ont prévenu la famille de Maître Harry que Maître Harry était souffrant," répondit Dobby en apparaissant devant Harry. "Monsieur Snape a demandé à Dobby de les prévenir également. Dame Pétunia et Monsieur Vernon ont demandé à Dobby de veiller sur Maître Harry pendant que Maître Harry n'était pas à la maison."

"Oh. Merci, Dobby," sourit Harry. "Au fait, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as choisi ces vêtements-ci. J'aurais oublié un rendez-vous important ?"

"Non. Maître Harry n'a pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Pas que Dobby sache. Mais Dobby a été l'elfe de maison des Malfoy et Dobby connait les habitudes vestimentaires de ses anciens maîtres. Dobby a pensé que ce serait mieux pour Maître Harry d'être présentable à la table des Malfoy. Mais si Maître Harry n'aime pas, Dobby peut aller chercher d'autres vêtements."

"Non, ça ira. Merci beaucoup Dobby."

"Maître Harry souhaite-t-il son petit déjeuner ?" demanda Dobby.

"Oui, comme d'habitude, s'il te plait."

L'elfe sourit et disparut.

"Il n'a pas le comportement d'un elfe de maison correct," fit Tom qui avait gardé le silence durant l'échange. "Il prend trop de libertés."

"Dobby est un elfe libre, Volde ... pa ...," Harry s'embrouilla. Il ne savait pas comment s'adresser à ses parents.

"Tu peux nous appeler par nos prénoms si cela t'es plus facile, Ulysse," dit son père qui comprenait le malaise.

"Oui, merci Tom. J'ai libéré Dobby juste après les événements de la chambre des secrets, en seconde année. Et il m'a sauvé la vie de Lucius Malfoy la seconde d'après. Il m'a aidé aussi en quatrième pour la seconde tâche en m'apportant un branchiflore sinon je serais mort dans le lac. Moi qui sait déjà pas nager. Et il m'a aidé pendant les vacances pour nous installer et entretenir la maison. Lui et ... Bon sang, j'allais oublier. Tu es une Black, Bellatrix."

"Euh ... oui," fit la sorcière en fronçant les sourcils.

"Kreattur," appela le Lord Black.

"Maître Black a appelé Kreattur. Qu'est-ce que Kreattur peut faire pour Maître Black ?"

"Kreattur ?" fit Bellatrix.

"Dame Bellatrix ?" fit l'elfe, étonné, et souriant, sans pour autant bouger.

"Kreattur," fit Harry. "Je t'autorise à répondre aux appels de Bellatrix. D'ailleurs, ce sera plus simple pour me faire parvenir des messages," ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers ses parents. "Je fais trier mon courrier depuis que je suis harcelé par Dumbledore pour le compte de l'Ordre et par toutes ses familles qui souhaitent me donner leur fille ou leur fils en mariage."

"Tu n'es pas promis ?" s'étonna Tom.

"Non, avec une guerre sur les bras, vu que j'en suis le _personnage central_, mettre chaussure à mon pied n'était vraiment pas ma priorité. Et me marier avec une fille que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam n'est certainement pas dans mes projets. Je veux aimer la personne avec qui je vais vivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours."

Le message était clair pour le Lord Noir, Lord Potter-Black n'était pas prêt de se marier tout de suite et certainement pas avec n'importe qui.

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Kreattur et lui demanda des nouvelles de l'Ordre.

"Albus Dumbledore n'a pas encore tenu de nouvelle réunion jusqu'à présent," répondit l'elfe. "Mais Dumbledore a parlé avec la mère des traîtres-à-leurs-sang de Weasley. Dumbledore veut que Maître Black signe un document important de la banque sinon Dumbledore ne pourra plus financer aussi bien la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Il revient avec ça," soupira Harry en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. "Quoi d'autres ?"

"La mère Weasley compte envoyer ses enfants pour faire revenir Maître Black dans le droit chemin et aider l'Ordre à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les jumeaux Weasley ont refusé mais pas les deux plus jeunes. Ils comptent commencer à s'approcher de Maître Black dès la rentrée."

"Est-ce tout ?" demanda Harry qui avait serré les poings face à la dernière nouvelle.

Sa magie crépitait autour de lui, menaçante, colérique. Dumbledore ne reculait devant rien.

"Oui, Maître Black. Kreattur n'a pas d'autres nouvelles à annoncer."

"Merci, Kreattur," grinça Harry.

L'elfe disparut dans un crac. Pendant que ce dernier faisait son rapport, Dobby avait apporté à manger pour la petite famille. Des toats grillés, des oeufs, du bacon et quelques fruits. Harry avait sa tasse de café tandis que ses parents avaient du thé. Harry étalait du beurre sur ses toats d'un geste rageur. Le silence était tendu. Sa colère était palpable. Voldemort avait lui-même les yeux qui avait pris une teinte rouge en voyant son fils se mettre dans cet état dès le matin, une fois encore à cause de Dumbledore.

"Dès que je sais où ils se cachent, je les écraserai," promit-il à son fils.

"Où ils se cachent n'est pas un problème. Ils sont Square Grimmaurd," répliqua Harry. "Et je préfère les savoir là à portée de vue et de mains, que loin. Je préfère qu'ils se croient encore en sécurité dans ma maison. Avant hier, je pensais encore me battre contre toi, mais pas pour le compte de l'ordre. Juste pour moi et pour ceux qui me sont chers. Je comptais dénoncer les méfaits de Dumbledore. Mais pour ça, il faut que je rassemble des preuves. Je le fais progressivement. J'entasse des souvenirs et des documents depuis août dernier. Depuis hier, depuis tout ce que j'ai entendu de toi, de la politique que tu avais il y a plus de quinze ans, j'ai envie de te laisser une chance. Je vais me concentrer plutôt sur Dumbledore et ses complices."

"Si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit," fit Tom. "Crois-moi, je serai ravi de le faire."

"Moi-aussi," dit aussitôt Bellatrix.

« Mettre fin à la guerre serait un bon moyen, » dit lentement Harry.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, » répliqua le Mage noir.

« Je sais. Rien ne l'est jamais avec moi. »

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« Ne rien faire pour le moment. Juste faire croire à Dumbledore que même si j'utilise un peu ma cervelle, je ne l'utilise pas encore assez pour avoir découvert la vérité. Autant qu'il croie que je lui suis toujours fidèle. Il sait que je suis Lord Black. Si je m'éloigne trop de lui, il soupçonnera quelque chose et déplacera le QG de l'Ordre. Et s'il le déplace, mes chances de trouver des preuves contre lui s'amenuiseront. »

« Et une fois que tu auras tes preuves, qu'en feras tu ? Dumbledore est intoucha …, » commença Bellatrix.

« Non, il ne l'est pas. Il ne peut pas être au-dessus des lois. Il a beau être chef du Magenmagot, il y a des limites qu'il ne peut pas franchir. Et s'il arrive à s'en sortir malgré tout devant la loi, je compte bien le raconter à la presse. Il faut que les gens sachent. Et je connais la personne idéale pour raconter toute l'histoire. Dumbledore va s'en mordre les doigts d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais il faut prendre son temps et n'oublier aucun détail. »

« Je me demande pourquoi tu as atterri à Gryffondor, » pensa tout haut son père. « Ton raisonnement est beaucoup trop serpentard pour la maison rouge et or. »

« Tu veux vraiment l'entendre ? »

« Je voudrais, enfin, nous voudrions apprendre à te connaître, Ulysse. »

« Alors …. Euh … la liste est un peu longue … Toi qui a tué mes parents et tenté de me tuer, ma rencontre avec les Weasley, surtout Ron, qui m'a raconté le coté sombre de la maison Serpentard, Malfoy qui a été un parfait connard …"

« Langage, » réprimanda Tom, se coltinant un regard exaspéré d'Harry.

« … avec Ron alors que c'était le premier ami que je m'étais fait de toute ma vie. Ça, ça a été le déclencheur pour me dire tout sauf Serpentard. Et j'ai atterri à Gryffondor. Mon opinion anti-serpentard s'est développée encore plus par la suite avec Severus qui a été exécrable avec moi dès le départ, Malfoy qui continuait à me chercher et qui est devenu mon ennemi numéro 1 à Poudlard, enfin quand tu n'étais pas dans les parages. Il y a eu ensuite Quirell, le journal, le basilic, Pettigrow – j'ai d'ailleurs deux mots à dire à ce rat et je ne suis pas le seul –, le tournois des trois sorciers. Franchement sur ce coup-là, tu as fait fort. Je me serai bien passé de devoir affronter un magyar à pointe à quatorze ans -, la soirée au cimetière, la mort de Cédric, ces cauchemars incessants durant toute ma cinquième année après lesquels je me réveillais en sueur, la tête en feu avec ma cicatrice qui était boursouflée. Il y avait même des moments où elle saignait. C'était l'enfer, puis il y a eu Si… »

« Attends, quoi ? » fit Tom.

Au fur et à mesure que son fils parlait, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Pas une fois, il n'avait eu une année tranquille à Poudlard. Cela expliquait le niveau lamentable de ses cinq premières années d'études. Il avait demandé à Severus le niveau d'études de son fils à défaut de pouvoir savoir son prénom, il voulait savoir un maximum de chose sur lui. Il avait été content d'apprendre qu'il se reprenait en main et remontait la pente cette année. Mais maintenant il comprenait, c'était de sa faute.

Il s'était figé et avait écarquillé les yeux quand son fils avait commencé à évoquer ses cauchemars et sa cicatrice. Serait-ce possible que … ?

« Est-ce que tu accepterais de me laisser entrer dans ton esprit ? Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il avait eu suffisamment de mauvaises expériences avec la légilimancie avec l'homme devant lui. Et puis, il était le gardien du secret de sa maison. S'il entrait dans sa tête, il la trouverait directement. Il voulait bien l'accepter, mais cela allait trop vite. Il voulait d'abord avoir confiance en l'homme avant de baisser toutes ses défenses.

« Que voudrais-tu y trouver ? »

« C'est difficile à expliquer. »

« J'ai tout mon temps. J'ai jusqu'à la rentrée, et après il y aura les vacances de Noël, et puis encore celles de printemps, on a tout le temps qu'on veut. Je ne suis juste pas chaud de t'ouvrir ainsi mon esprit. J'ai vu assez de choses à travers cette maudite connexion entre nos deux têtes. »

« J'aimerais justement savoir pourquoi nous avons une connexion. Un tel lien entre sorciers n'existe pas de manière naturelle. Même pour des âmes-sœurs. Pas à ce point-là. »

« Ecoute, je ne te fais pas assez confiance pour t'y laisser l'accès comme ça. Je suis le gardien du secret de ma maison. Je veux bien croire que tu veux faire des efforts et que tu veux m'accepter malgré le sort et ce foutu Dumbledore qui ont tout fait pour que nous nous affrontions sans cesse. Mais moi, j'ai besoin de temps. J'ai besoin de te faire confiance, Tom. J'ai été trop trahi par le passé pour l'accorder aussi facilement. Surtout avec nos antécédents. »

Voldemort soupira. Il s'y attendait un peu en fait. Son fils avait un instinct de survie plus que développé. Il accepta sa décision. Ils terminèrent leurs repas en discutant de sujets plus légers. Ce qu'Harry aimait faire, quel était son plat préféré, quelques anecdotes de Poudlard. Harry apprit qu'il avait eu une enfance similaire à celle de son père auprès des moldus.

« Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas dit quel était mon nom entier, » fit soudain Harry à la fin du repas.

« Tu t'appelles Ulysse Loki Black-Jedusor-Serpentard, » sourit Tom.

« Toi tu aimes la mythologie, » fit Harry.

« Oui, assez. Mais elle trouve ses origines dans la magie elle-même. Comme tout mythe en fait. Comment as-tu deviné ? »

« Ulysse, un héros grec qui a usé de la ruse pour détruire Troie de l'intérieur avec son cheval de bois et puis qui a traversé mille tourments avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui. »

« Un peu comme toi, » rit Bellatrix. « On a été finalement bien inspirés. »

« Loki, le dieu nordique du chaos qui aime faire des frasques et se bat plus de manière rusée que de manière frontale. Le vegvisir que j'ai à l'épaule. Hermione à même fait un lien avec Jormungandr il y a quelques temps rien que sur base du tatouage. »

« J'aimerais rencontrer cette jeune fille, » dit Bellatrix. « Même si Drago ne l'apprécie pas du tout, il reconnaît son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit. »

« Sans elle, je ne serais déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est, » rit Harry. « Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle m'a sauvé la vie, que ce soit pour de vrai ou juste pour les études. »

Ils rirent tous ensemble et discutèrent encore dans une bonne humeur. Et ce fut ainsi que les Malfoy les retrouvèrent en arrivant dans la salle à manger. En relativement bons termes pour deux personnes qui essayaient de s'entre-tuer. Lucius et Narcissa n'étaient pas sûrs qu'Harry Potter puisse vraiment accepter que son père soit celui qui tentait désespérément de le tuer. A l'évidence, le garçon semblait vouloir essayer de passer au-dessus. Pour leur plus grand bonheur. La famille allait être à nouveau réunie.


	16. Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux

**Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux**

Harry était retourné deux fois au Manoir Malfoy pour passer du temps avec sa famille. Sa relation avec son cousin Drago n'était pas au beau fixe mais le blond faisait des efforts pour éviter de l'attaquer verbalement. La famille Serpentard - car ils étaient tous des descendants de Salazar Serpentard, à l'exception de Narcissa et de Bellatrix qui étaient des Black mariées à un Serpentard - oubliait pendant ces moments-là la guerre qui l'opposait à Dumbledore. Ils voulaient profiter de la présence d'Ulysse au maximum sans aucune pensée nuisible. Ils pourraient penser à la guerre une fois qu'il retournerait, avec Drago à Poudlard.

Il avait également écrit à Hermione et aux jumeaux Weasley pour leur donner rendez-vous. Il devait les retrouver dans l'arrière-boutique du magasin des jumeaux. Ses parents venaient aussi, sous glamour. Il faisait confiance aux trois sorciers pour leur révéler la vérité de bout en bout, Hermione parce qu'elle l'avait jamais lâché et qu'elle l'avait aidé dans ses recherches. Il lui devait la vérité au moins pour cela. Et puis c'était sa meilleure amie. Les jumeaux, eh bien, c'était les jumeaux. Ils étaient un peu ses grands-frères de coeur. Ils avaient trouvés qu'Harry avait eu tort de foncer tête baissée au ministère mais ne lui en avaient pas voulu plus que cela. Ils auraient très certainement fait la même chose eux aussi, s'ils avaient été à sa place.

C'est pourquoi Harry marchait sur le Chemin de Traverse, accompagné de ses parents et de Severus. Ils étaient tous sous glamour : Harry à cause de sa foutu célébrité et d'un certain sorcier qui cherchait par tous les moyens à savoir le moindre de ses faits et gestes ; ses parents parce qu'ils étaient des ennemis notoires, et Severus parce que ce dernier ne voulait pas être vu rentrant dans une boutique de farces et attrapes, sa réputation à Poudlard en prendrait un coup.

La boutique des jumeaux Weasley était nichée entre les façades ternes, masquées d'affiches, des magasins qui l'entouraient, et attirait l'œil comme un feu d'artifice. Les passants la regardaient, ébahis et fascinés. Par ces temps sombres, Fred et George ramenaient le sourire sur les visages. La vitrine de gauche offrait une variété d'objets éclatant, clignotant, bondissant et hurlant. Celle de droite portait une immense affiche comportant le message suivant : "_Vous avez peur de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Craignez plutôt POUSSE-RIKIKI, le constipateur magique qui vous prend aux tripes_" !

Harry, en lisant l'affiche, ne put s'empêcher de glousser derrière sa main en jetant un regard à son père. Ce dernier avait le visage fermé, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Bellatrix s'inquiétait pour son fils qui se moquait ouvertement de son père et savait déjà que les jumeaux Weasley avaient signé leur arrêt de mort.

"Ils ne font jamais dans la dentelle, ces deux-là," soupira Severus avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

"Te moquerais-tu de moi, Severus ?" demanda Tom d'une voix sombre.

"Je n'oserais jamais."

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique de _Farces pour sorciers fatécieux_. Elle était bondée et de nombreuses étagères remplies d'objets divers s'y dressaient. Harry regarda avec intérêt les marchandises de ses jumeaux préférés : marques des Ténèbres comestibles, oreilles à rallonge, marécage portable, plumes à répliques cinglantes, boîtes à flemme, leurres explosifs, poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou, ... Harry sourit. Il avait bien fait de leur donner les mille galions qu'il avait gagné au tournoi des trois sorciers. Fred et Georges avaient vraiment du succès et avaient d'excellentes idées.

Il se tourna vers l'estrade quand il entendit la voix de son ex-meilleur ami. Ron parlait avec ses frères en leur présentant une boîte à flemme. Les jumeaux montaient sur la mezzanine de leur boutique quand leur petit frère s'était adressé à eux. Ils étaient magnifiques et bien habillés, leur costumes bruns rayés ne jurant même pas avec leur chevelure flamboyante. Cela dit les deux sorciers toujours joyeux avaient soudain la mine sombre quand Ron arriva dans leur champ de vision. Ce dernier ne remarqua naturellement rien.

"Combien ?" demanda Ron Weasley.

"Cinq galions," répondirent les jumeaux.

"Combien pour moi ?"

"Cinq galions."

"Mais je suis votre frère !?" s'indigna Ron.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent avant de répliquer. "Dix galions."

Ron grogna et sortit en trombe du magasin. Harry qui avait suivi l'échange de loin pouffa, attirant ainsi les regards des jumeaux. En voyant de nouveaux clients, Fred et Georges reprirent un visage accueillant et s'approcha des serpentards sous déguisements.

"Pouvons-nous ..."

"... vous renseignez ?"

Heureusement que les mangemorts étaient habitués à ce genre de situation avec les jumeaux Lestrange, sinon ils auraient déjà perdu le fil avec ces deux garçons qui finissaient la phrase de l'autre. Harry pouffa encore.

"Oui, je le pense. Je me demandais quelle était la meilleure manière de faire un méfait ?"

Les sourcils des serpentards se froncèrent. Que voulait dire Ulysse par là ? C'était un code ? ou quelque chose ? Harry souriait malicieusement aux jumeaux qui le lui rendirent, les yeux pétillants. Ils avaient, eux, compris.

"Eh bien, c'est très simple ..."

"... il vous suffit de jurer solennellement ..."

"... que vos intentions sont mauvaises ..." terminèrent-ils en choeur avant d'attraper leur petit frère de coeur dans les bras.

"Tu nous as manqué, petit frère," fit George alors qu'ils le relâchaient.

"Vous m'avez manqué aussi, les gars," rit Harry. "Vous avez une dent contre votre frère ?"

"Disons qu'on n'a pas apprécié ..."

"... la façon dont lui et Ginny ..."

"... t'ont traité juste avant les vacances ..."

"... ni les insultes, ou autres remarques."

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers les personnes qui accompagnaient Harry.

"Qui sont-ils ?" demanda Fred.

"Est-ce que les deux détenteurs du record de retenues pour leur scolarité pourraient nous emmener dans un endroit plus discret ?" dit Severus après s'être pincé l'arête du nez.

Les deux Weasley écarquillèrent les yeux et firent glisser leur regard sur l'homme qui venait de parler puis retourner vers Harry. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire, surprenant tout le monde.

"Cette voix mielleuse ..."

"... avec cette intonation particulière ..."

"... et débordante de ce sarcasme ..."

"... si caractéristique ..."

"... nous sommes surpris ..."

"... et honorés..."

"... de vous voir ici ..."

"... professeur Snape !" terminèrent-ils.

Les jumeaux rirent à nouveau en partant dans le fond de leur boutique. Harry les suivit avec le sourire aux lèvres et monta les escaliers. Severus avait marmonné dans sa barbe inexistante en suivant le jeune homme. Il va falloir qu'il fasse attention, il perdait la main pour ce qui était de se camoufler. Ils arrivèrent dans l'appartements des jumeaux, juste au-dessus de la boutique. Hermione les y attendait. Harry et Severus ôtèrent leur glamour et Hermione se précipita dans les bras de son meilleur ami pour le saluer. Elle salua également Severus et se tourna vers les deux autres personnes de la pièce. Une lueur de compréhension passa dans son regard et elle se tourna vers Harry.

"Tu les as trouvés ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Yep," rit Harry. "Je voulais que tu sois la première à les rencontrer. Bien que ... techniquement ..."

Le garçon s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre.

"Harry," soupira Hermione. "Dès le moment où j'ai vu que l'on tournait autour des familles serpentards, je me doutais un peu que tes parents devaient être des mangemorts."

"Drago et toi aviez raison, Ulysse," dit Bellatrix, toujours sous glamour, qui s'était assise avec son mari dans le canapé. "Cette demoiselle est très intelligente. Comment n'avez-vous pas fini à Serdaigle ?" ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Hermione.

"Parce que je savais que le Survivant finirait à Gryffondor," rit la brune. "Ulysse ? C'est ça ton vrai prénom ?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

"Oui."

"Il te va comme un gant, monsieur-je-parcours-mille-obstacles-pour-rentrer-chez-moi !"

Tous rirent. Sauf les jumeaux qui étaient perdus.

"Harry, tu nous expliques," demanda Fred en apportant le thé.

"Je vais vous faire la version courte alors," fit ce dernier en se tournant vers ses deux grands _frères_. "J'ai appris, en allant à Gringott's le lendemain de mon anniversaire, que j'ai été adopté. Je ne suis pas le fils biologique de Lily et James Potter. Dumbledore m'a amené chez eux durant la guerre quelques mois avant qu'ils ne se fassent assassinés. Depuis j'ai tout fait pour les retrouver et je les ai rencontrés en début de semaine."

"Au fait," fit Hermione en se tournant vers les parents d'Harry. "Est-ce que cela ne posera pas de problème à ... à votre maître ... qu'Harry Potter soit votre fils ?"

"Absolument aucun," répondit Tom avec un sourire bienveillant.

"Vous êtes sûrs ?" insista Hermione. "Parce que je paie pas cher de la peau de Voldemort s'il touche encore à un seul des cheveux d'Harry !"

"Euh ... Mione ?"

"Oui, Ryry ?"

"Ne le prends pas mal, mais ... en fait ... tu ..."

"Pour l'amour du ciel, Harry," s'exclama la brune le sourire aux lèvres. "Tu es un Gryffondor ! Crache le morceau."

"TuviensdemenacerVoldemortenpersonne," dit-il rapidement.

"Pardon ? Je n'ai rien compris."

"Tu viens de menacer Voldemort en personne," répéta-t-il plus lentement.

"Un peu que je viens de le menacer. Tu es mon meilleur ami, il t'arrive des noises et moi je botte les fesses de celui qui aura osé te faire du mal. J'ai déjà commencé à élaborer avec Fred et Georges une petite surprise pour Ron et Ginny. Et la fouine aussi par la même occasion. Mais la fouine, c'est plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Il nous énerve tellement que cela lui fera pas de ..."

Harry prit les mains de sa meilleure amie et la fit arrêter de gigoter.

"Hermione. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis le fils de Tom Elvis Jedusor."

"Oh. C'est ... Attends, QUOI ?!"

Hermione se leva d'un bond et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur l'homme. Les jumeaux firent de même. Bellatrix, Tom et Severus ne bronchèrent pas. Une telle réaction était à prévoir.

"Hermione !" s'exclama Harry en attrapant le bras de son amie. "Mione, s'il te plait, ne leur fait pas de mal ! La guerre n'est pas vraiment de sa faute !"

"Harry, il a tué tes parents adoptifs, il a essayé de te tuer toute ta vie, il a tué Cédric et ..."

"Et je suis désolé de tout cela," fit Tom en levant les mains lentement en singe de paix. Il ôta également son glamour et celui de sa femme d'un simple geste.

"On est affligé de ce que nous avons fait subir à notre fils et on s'en veut terriblement," ajouta Bellatrix alors que les têtes des trois gryffondors s'étaient ouvertes en grand. Hermione s'était même rassise, en état de choc, en voyant Bellatrix Black apparaître devant elle.

"Bellatrix Black," murmura la gryffondor.

"En fait, c'est Bellatrix Jedusor," sourit la mangemort en prenant la main de son mari.

"J'ai besoin d'un verre," fit Hermione. "Et pas de la bierre au beurre."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Miss Granger," fit Severus. "Nous avons tous réagi ainsi quand Ulysse s'est avéré être Harry foutu Potter."

Fred Weasley apporta la bouteille de Whisky.

"Bon sang, Ryry !" s'exclama Hermione après avoir bu son verre. "Il n'y a vraiment qu'à toi que ça arrive !"

"Oui, je sais, je suis un aimant à problème," rit le jeune Lord.

"Et si tu nous expliquais comment le fils de Voldemort ..."

"... est devenu Harry Potter."

"En un mot, Dumbledore," siffla Harry.

"Eh bien, heureusement qu'on a demandé à Angie ..."

"... de s'occuper de la boutique ..."

"... parce que la soirée promet d'être longue."

Harry rapporta tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur sa vie, sur les actes de Dumbledore, sur la guerre. Tom l'y aida en parlant de sa politique, de ses objectifs, et en expliquant aussi comment tout a changé quand son fils a disparu. Au fut et à mesure de leur récit, les visages d'Hermione et des jumeaux s'assombrirent. Ils n'en revenaient pas.

"Quand je pense que j'ai accepté d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix _pour le plus grand bien_ !" s'exclama Hermione, outrée. "Je suis dégoûtée ! Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu faire ça ?! Comment personne n'a rien vu de ses manigances ?"

"C'est ça le problème," répondit calmement Tom. "Nous n'en savons rien. Mais nous allons tout faire pour le découvrir et lui faire payer le fait de s'en être pris à la famille Black-Jedusor-Serpentard."

"Si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit," dit Hermione en souriant.

"Toute aide est en effet la bienvenue," sourit Bellatrix en retour. "Nous apprécierons que vous gardiez un oeil sur Ulysse pour nous à Poudlard."

"Je ne le lâcherai pas d'une semelle, promis," fit la brune en se rapprochant de son ami et en l'attrapant par la taille. Puis elle se figea avec une expression de surprise sur le visage. "Oh mon dieu !"

"Mione ?" fit Harry, inquiet. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Ryry, je viens de réaliser. Cela veut dire que tu es le cousin de la fouine !"

"La fouine ?" demanda Tom avec un sourcil relevé.

"Malfoy," répondit Hermione avec une expression de dédain sur le visage. "Il y a deux ans, il a essayé d'attaquer Harry par derrière mais le professeur Maugrey l'a métamorphosé en fouine pour lui donner une leçon. J'oublierai jamais ce jour."

"Nous non plus," rirent les trois autres gryffondors.

"C'est même l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie," ajouta Harry. "Et ce n'était pas Maugrey mais ce type qui avait pris son apparence. Le fils de Mr Croupton."

"Oh." Hermione s'installa plus confortablement contre son ami qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras. Harry passa un bras au-dessus de son épaule et la serra un peu plus contre lui, faisant sourire les jumeaux. "Au fait, Ryry. J'ai vu Dumbledore avant-hier. Il m'a demandé de te transmettre un message."

"Lequel ?" fit Harry avec une grimace.

"Il veut te voir à la rentrée dans son bureau."

"Sûrement pour me faire signer des papiers et m'entraîner."

"T'entraîner à quoi ?" demanda Tom.

"Je ne sais pas. Sûrement un truc du genre _quel est le meilleur moyen de tuer son père."_

"Il te restera plus qu'à épouser ta mère et tu feras le parfait Oedipe."

"Hermione !" s'exclama Harry.

"Quoi ?! Si on ne peut plus rire maintenant."

Ils rirent tous de la blague. Ils étaient tous nettement plus détendus en présence des mangemorts et se permettaient de sourire et de se lâcher.

"Tu me tiendras au courant de ce que vous ferez Dumbledore et toi ?" demanda plus sérieusement Tom.

"Oui. Avec un peu de chance, je découvrirai pourquoi il m'a enlevé et placé en première ligne."

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de finalement se séparer. Hermione embrassa Harry sur la joue avant de partir par la cheminée, suivi par Severus. Les jumeaux souhaitèrent à Harry une bonne continuation après lui avoir donné un assortiment de leurs produits. Ils refusèrent tout argent du jeune homme prétextant qu'ils n'auraient jamais ouvert leur magasin sans lui. Harry sortit sur le Chemin de Traverse avec ses parents, tous les trois de nouveau sous glamour, ils se baladèrent un peu pour profiter de la fin de soirée en famille, rien qu'eux trois.

"Elle est très gentille, cette Hermione," dit Bellatrix au bout d'un moment.

"Oui. Et elle est la meilleure élève de notre classe. Elle se dispute avec Drago pour la première place depuis la première année."

"Et elle te plaît ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire rempli de sous-entendus.

"Quoi ? Je ... non ! Enfin ... Hermione n'est qu'une amie."

Harry avait prit une ravissante teinte rouge qui fit sourire ses parents.

"Ah ...," fit sa mère, toujours souriante. "Tu n'as personne en vue ?"

"Non, pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment le temps de songer à avoir une relation avec quelqu'un. Il y a eu Cho l'an dernier mais ... non. Je n'ai personne pour l'instant. Avoir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps aux fesses n'est pas une situation propice pour démarrer une relation. Et celles qui demandent de sortir avec moi, c'est juste parce qu'elles veulent être avec le célèbre Harry Potter, la future Lady Potter-Black ! Merci mais je ne veux pas de ce genre de personne. Je veux quelqu'un de bien qui voudra de moi pour ce que je suis réellement et non pour ce que je pourrais lui apporter. Je n'ai juste pas encore trouvé la perle rare."


	17. Les Horcruxes de Tom

**Les Horcruxes de Tom**

"Ah, Harry. Mon garçon," fit chaleureusement Dumbledore quand le gryffondor entra dans le bureau. "Je suis ravi de voir que tu as eu mon message."

"Bonsoir, professeur," dit Harry qui portait son maintenant traditionnel masque froid et indifférent. "Hermione m'a averti il y a quelques jours."

"Ah. Bien. Fort bien."

_'Alors, Miss Granger a un contact avec Harry.' _pensa le vieil homme._ 'Peut-être sait-elle où il habite et ce qu'il fait ? Il faut absolument que je reprenne la vie d'Harry en main et que j'ai accès à nouveau à ses coffres. Et maintenant qu'il est en âge, peut-être le marier avec quelqu'un qui me soutient pour que sa fortune ne disparaisse pas après sa mort.'_

"Harry," dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexions. "Tu dois te demander certainement pourquoi je t'ai fait venir."

"Vous avez parlé d'entraînements avant les vacances, professeur."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Pour pouvoir combattre Tom, car c'est comme cela qu'il s'appelle ..."

_Sans blague_, pensa Harry. _Tu as des nouvelles plus fraîches, vieil homme ?_

"..., il va te falloir connaître l'homme qui se cache sous le masque de Voldemort. Cela te permettra de le vaincre une fois pour toutes."

_Et commettre le meurtre le plus ignoble qui soit par la même occasion ! _commenta silencieusement Harry.

"Tom Elvis Jedusor est né en 1926 d'une mère sorcière et d'un père moldu. C'est un sang-mêlé. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il vivait dans un orphelinat moldu. Il n'avait pas d'ami et faisait peur aux autres avec sa magie qu'il utilisait déjà à mauvais escient. Et il m'avoué savoir parler aux serpents, capacité comme tu le sais déjà qui est liée à la magie noire."

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue car il se savait fourchelangue. Et il se doutait que le vieil homme le savait aussi.

"Il a été envoyé comme tu le sais à Serpentard. Et il s'en est proclamé l'héritier. Il a été un très bon élève dès le début. Un meneur d'hommes aussi, il s'est très vite intégré dans le cercle des nobles et anciennes familles Sang-purs, en particulier celle qui avait un passif dans la magie noire. Mais il restait calme et d'une grande éloquence et vivacité d'esprit. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé à l'époque qu'il deviendrait Voldemort."

Harry écoutait le directeur, impassible. Il devait jouer son rôle de parfaite petite arme de Dumbledore. Il veillait aussi à garder ses boucliers mentaux en place pour ne pas que le vieil homme sache qu'il avait retrouvé son père. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité de savoir exactement ce que Dumbledore voulait faire de lui et comment l'homme comptait l'aider à vaincre Voldemort afin de mieux faire foirer ses plans. Et il voulait aussi en apprendre un peu plus sur qui était Tom Jedusor, son père, car même si Dumbledore exagérait et déformait sûrement la vérité, il y a certainement une bonne part de vrai dans les mensonges du _Mage Blanc_. Ce serait déjà une bonne base pour entamer une discussion avec Tom plus tard.

"J'aimerais te montrer un souvenir d'un de mes regrettés amis et ancien collègue, Horace Slughorn," continua Dumbledore en se levant et se dirigeant vers la pensine. "Il a été tué un peu avant la rentrée par Voldemort et ses hommes."

(1) Harry suivit le vieil et le vit verser un liquide vaporeux transparent dans la vasque à souvenirs. Avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore, il plongea sa tête dans la pensine. Il se retrouva dans une salle de Poudlard qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Il présuma que c'était Poudlard en voyant une demi-douzaine de garçons arborant l'uniforme de l'école. La salle devait être le salon privé de l'homme le plus âgé, Horace Slughorn, professeur à Poudlard dans les années 40'. C'était un homme bien en chair, dans ses riches habits, avec des cheveux jaune paille et une moustache entre le blond et le roux. Il était assis confortablement dans un fauteuil, ses pieds posés sur un pouf en velours. Il tenait dans une main un verre de vin et de l'autre il se servait dans une boîte de fruits confits.

Harry s'attarda plus sur les élèves. L'un d'eux était son père. Ils avaient tous dans les alentours de quinze-seize ans et étaient assis autour de Slughorn sur des sièges bien moins confortable que celui du l'homme. Parmi les adolescents, le gryffondor reconnut tout de suite Jedusor. Il était égal au souvenir qu'il avait rencontré dans la chambre des Secrets. Peut-être un rien plus jeune. Il était le plus beau et le plus décontracté des adolescents présents dans la pièce.

"Monsieur, est-il vrai que le professeur Têtejoy prend sa retraite ?" demanda-t-il.

"Tom, Tom, même si j'étais au courant, je ne pourrais pas vous le dire," répondit Slughorn en agitant vers Jedusor un index réprobateur et couvert de sucre mais avec un clin d'oeil qui gâcha quelque peu son effet. "Je dois avouer que j'aimerais bien savoir d'où vous tenez vos renseignements, mon garçon. Vous êtes mieux informé que la moitié des enseignants."

Tom Jedusor sourit. Les autres garçons éclatèrent de rire en lui lançant des regards admiratifs.

"Avec votre étrange aptitude à connaître des choses que vous devriez ignorer et le soin que vous prenez à flatter les gens importants - au fait, merci pour l'ananas, vous aviez parfaitement raison, c'est mon préféré ..."

Tandis que plusieurs élèves pouffaient de rire, il se passa un phénomène surprenant. La pièce se remplit soudain d'un épais brouillard blanc et Harry ne vit plus rien autour de lui. Puis, avec une puissance qui n'était pas naturelle, la voix de Slughorn retentit dans le brouillard :

"_Vous finirez mal, mon garçon, souvenez-vous de ce que je vous dis._"

Le brouillard se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était apparu mais personne n'y fit allusion, personne ne semblait penser que quelque chose d'anormal venait de se produire. Perplexe, Harry entendit une petite pendule d'or, sur le bureau du professeur, sonner onze heures.

"Bonté divine, il est déjà si tard ?" s'exclama Slughorn. "Il est temps que vous y alliez, les garçons, ou nous aurons tous des ennuis. Lestrange, je veux votre devoir demain, sinon, je vous donne une retenue. C'est également valable pour vous, Avery."

Slughorn se hissa hors de son fauteuil et alla poser son verre vide sur son bureau pendant que les élèves sortaient en file indienne. Mais Jedusor s'était attardé et Harry vit qu'il faisait exprès de traîner pour rester le dernier dans la pièce.

"Ouvrez l'oeil, Tom," dit Slughorn en s'apercevant qu'il était toujours présent. "Il ne faut pas vous laisser surprendre hors de votre lit à cette heure-ci, vous êtes préfet ..."

"Monsieur, je voulais vous demander quelque chose."

"Demandez, mon garçon, demandez ..."

"J'aurais voulu savoir ce que vous pouviez me dire des ... des Horcruxes ?"

Le même phénomène recommença : un brouillard dense emplit la pièce, masquant Slughorn et Jedusor. Harry ne voyait plus que du blanc vaporeux autour de lui. Puis la voix de Slughorn résonna à nouveau, avec la même étrange puissance que précédemment.

"_Je ne sais rien des Horcruxes et si j'en savais quelque chose, je ne vous le dirais pas ! Maintenant sortez immédiatement d'ici et que je ne vous reprenne plus à prononcer ce mot !"_

Harry se sentit aspirer hors du souvenir et se retrouva sur le sol du bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

"Professeur, ce souvenir est étrange. J'avoue ne pas en avoir beaucoup vu jusqu'à présent mais aucun avec un brouillard blanc comme celui-là."

Les deux hommes retournèrent de part et d'autre du bureau directorial et s'installèrent pour continuer la discussion.

"Très bonne observation, Harry," sourit Dumbledore. "Cela t'intrigue. C'est parce que ce souvenir est un faux. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour récupérer ce souvenir de mon ami Horace et il semble l'avoir falsifié. Il doit avoir fait ou dit quelque chose ce soir-là qu'il regrettait profondément. Nous ne pouvons plus hélas lui demander exactement quoi," soupira le directeur. "Tout ce que nous pouvons faire sont des suppositions."

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il avait vu dans le souvenir, les sourcils froncés. Concentration extrême, regard dans le vide - autant ne pas regarder Dumbledore quand il a la tête ailleurs que sur ses boucliers mentaux. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

"Professeur,"dit-il au bout d'un moment. "Jedusor a posé une question au professeur Slughorn. Qu'est-ce que des Horcruxes exactement ?"

"Eh bien voilà où vont l'une de mes suppositions. Mais avant de te l'étayer je vais t'expliquer ce que c'est. Un Horcruxe, Harry, est un objet issu de la magie noire. Très noire même. Pour qu'un Horcruxe soit créé, il faut que le sorcier place une partie de son âme dans un objet. Cela a ses avantages bien sûr mais aussi ses inconvénients."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Le sorcier qui a placé une partie de son âme dans un objet ne peut pas mourir même si son corps n'est plus en vie."

"Donc vous pensez que Voldemort a fait un Horcruxe," dit lentement Harry. "Ce serait en effet logique. Sinon comment aurait-il survécu à cette nuit d'Halloween ? Mais comment faisons-nous pour diviser son âme ? Car il ne peut pas la mettre entière dans un objet. Si ?"

"Non, en effet, il ne peut pas. L'âme est l'essence même de la vie. S'il retire l'entièreté de son âme de son corps, ce dernier mourra. Mais pour ta première question, je pense que tu connais la réponse," fit Dumbledore en regardant le jeune homme par-dessus ses lunettes.

"Le meurtre," murmura Harry.

"Oui, Harry. Le meurtre."

"A quoi cela ressemble, un Horcruxe ? Cela peut être n'importe quel objet ? Ou faut-il des objets spécifiques ?"

"Cela peut être vraiment n'importe quel objet," répondit Dumbledore en ouvrant son tiroir du bureau et en sortir quelques objets. "Comme un journal ou une bague. Comme ce sont des morceaux d'âmes, ils ne se laissent, tu t'en doutes, pas facilement détruire."

"Oui, je me souviens de Jedusor dans la Chambre des Secrets," fit Harry le regard sombre. _Ca d'ailleurs, Tom devra s'excuser parce que m'envoyer un basilic sur le dos, souvenir ou pas souvenir, c'est pas une façon de faire. J'ai failli y rester moi avec ce venin à la noix. _"Heureusement que Fumseck est venu ce jour-là." Harry garda le silence quelques secondes. "Professeur, combien d'Horcruxes pensez-vous qu'il ait pu faire exactement ?"

"Sincèrement, je l'ignore Harry. Deux ont déjà été détruit. Je me suis occupé personnellement de la bague des Gaunts. Cela a eu quelques effets sur ma santé, mais rien que Severus n'ait pu régler."

"Je suis content de l'apprendre," fit poliment Harry. _Cela n'aurait pas pu être plus grave que cela ? Genre mortel, _pensa-t-il pour lui. _Papa, tu me déçois. _

_Minute. Est-ce que je viens de penser _'papa' _pour Tom ?! Enfin c'est mon père, je le sais mais ... Oh et puis zut, par Salazar. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce glucosé accro à tout ce qui contient du citron, je l'aurais certainement appelé papa, papounet, Dad ou je ne sais encore quoi d'autre d'affectif ! Si mes parents m'appellent bien par mon prénom de naissance, je peux bien les appeler _'maman' _et _'papa' _aussi. Ils devront juste accepter que je garde également cette appellation pour les Potter. Ou alors trouver un terme affectif sans les confondre ... A méditer loin de Dumbledore avant qu'il s'aperçoive que j'en ai rien à faire de sa guerre !_

"Tel que je connais Tom," continua le vieux mage. "Il aura certainement fait un nombre qui a une certaine importance pour le monde magique. Comme le chiffre sept, par exemple."_ Dont tu fais partie, Harry. _"Je voyage beaucoup ces derniers temps en quête des autres. Suivre le parcours passé de Tom est assez difficile mais il y a des pistes et la magie noire laisse une trace indélébile sur tout terrain qu'elle touche."

"Et vous en avez trouvé un autre ? Puis-je vous être utile en quelque chose ?"

"Je n'en suis pas encore sûr, Harry. Je dois encore vérifier l'une ou l'autre chose. Mais oui, tu pourrais peut-être m'accompagner. Enfin, si tu veux bien ?"

"Oui, professeur," répondit Harry. "Cela ne me pose absolument aucun problème. Voldemort doit absolument être arrêté, s'il faut pour cela partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes, alors je le ferais." _Et je pourrais très certainement te tendre un piège quand tu t'y attendras le moins. Et peut-être même avec un peu d'aide si jamais j'ai le temps et l'opportunité de la demander._

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Harry," sourit Dumbledore. "Oh, mais il se fait tard," ajouta-t-il en regardant l'horloge. "Tu ferais mieux de regagner la tour des Gryffondors, mon garçon."

"Oui, bonne soirée professeur Dumbledore," fit Harry en se levant.

"Bonne soirée à toi aussi, Harry."

OoO

Harry était sur son lit, les rideaux fermés et scellés par un sortilège. Il venait d'écrire une lettre à ses parents. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et la posa sur sa tempe. Il tira de sa tête le souvenir de son entretien avec Dumbledore et le mit dans un flacon.

"Kreattur," appela-t-il.

"Maître Black a appelé Kreattur," dit l'elfe en apparaissant dans un CRAC sonore que personne dans le dortoir n'entendit. Merci la magie et les sortilèges de silence. "Qu'est-ce que Kreattur peut faire pour le Maître ?" demanda-t-il ensuite en s'inclinant très bas.

"J'aimerais que tu déposes ceci chez les Malfoys. C'est pour Tom et Bellatrix."

"Kreattur fera ce que Maître Black demande," dit l'elfe en s'inclinant à nouveau et il disparut dans un craquement avec la lettre et la fiole.

Harry s'allongea ensuite dans son lit et regarda le plafond. _Tom est mon papa. Mais James aussi est mon papa ! Et c'est James que j'ai appelé ainsi en premier ! Comment je vais appeler Tom alors ? Père ... ? Comme Drago le fait avec le sien ? Non, trop pompeux ... Papou ? Non, trop gamin ... J'ai quand même seize ans ! Dad ? Oui pourquoi pas ... Ou peut-être papa en fourchelangue ... Et puis, zut la nuit porte conseil, et je verrai bien quand je le croiserai à nouveau. _

Harry se glissa sous ses couvertures et sourit en pensant à nouveau à ses parents. Ses quatre parents. Il n'était plus un orphelin. Il n'était plus du tout seul. Il avait retrouvé ses parents et ces derniers l'avaient accepté au plus grand étonnement de tous, lui-même en premier, ses parents adoptifs étaient toujours prêts de lui d'une certaine manière, même si ce n'étaient qu'au travers de leur portrait, et ils lui donnaient beaucoup de réconfort, de soutien et des conseils - quand Severus ne venait pas squatter son cadre ... - et ils avaient sa famille moldue qui avait fini par l'accepter et l'apprécier - l'aimer ? - après toutes ces années. Finalement Harry avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Une famille. Il ne restait plus, pour compléter le tableau, qu'il se trouve la femme parfaite pour créer son avenir.

C'est avec ces belles pensées qu'Harry partit au pays des songes sans plus se soucier de l'école, des élèves qui le dénigraient encore, des Weasley qui le harcelaient, de la guerre qui faisait rage, de Dumbledore et ses manigances, ... Harry oubliait tout et se plongeait dans ce sommeil salvateur le sourire aux lèvres sous le regard attendri de ses parents adoptifs posés sur sa table de nuit.

* * *

(1) J'ai repris le passage du souvenir presque tel quel dans la version française d'HP6, je n'ai fait qu'adapter les descriptions et le temps des phrases à mon récit, d'où les quelques différences mineures. Mais c'est presque du pur JKR.


	18. Petite discussion père-fils

**Petite discussion père-fils**

Bellatrix marchait dans le manoir Malefoy en direction du bureau de son mari. Tout le monde dehors dirait qu'elle léchait les pieds de son maître pour qu'il accepte ses avances mais non. Le camp de la lumière était aveugle, aveugle de voir que Bellatrix aimait Tom, et que Tom l'aimait en retour. Dumbledore, leur chef, pensait même comme inconcevable le fait que Voldemort puisse aimer. Ridicule. C'est un être humain comme tout le monde, pas un monstre. C'est le foutu mage blanc qui avait fait de lui le monstre que tout le monde craignait. Elle toqua à la porte et entra immédiatement dans le bureau sans que son mari l'y invite.

"Bella ?" demanda Tom, surpris qu'elle vienne le déranger dans son bureau, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas souvent. "Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?" Il se redressa de ses papiers et posa sa plume. Les dossiers attendront.

"On peut dire ça," répondit la femme frustrée en tendant une lettre à son mari. "Je n'arrive pas à la lire."

Tom fronça les sourcils en prenant la feuille de parchemin et lut les premières lignes. Il sourit.

"C'est Ulysse. Il a écrit en fourchelangue," dit-il en prenant sa femme sur ses genoux. "Il l'a probablement écrite ainsi pour éviter que Dumbledore puisse la lire."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?" demanda son épouse le sourire aux lèvres tant pour avoir reçu une lettre de son fils que pour son ingéniosité à faire passer un message et s'assurer que personne d'autres ne puisse le comprendre au cas où il serait intercepté.

Tom traduit la lettre pour sa bien-aimée.

_Chers Tom et Bella, _

_Ici, tout va bien. Les cours sont toujours aussi intéressants. Sauf Histoire de la Magie, le professeur Binns est plus efficace qu'une potion de sommeil. Remus est toujours aussi bon et aborde, dieu merci, le coté pratique. Pas comme ce crapaud que le ministère nous a envoyé l'an dernier. _

_Imaginez le tableau, Lord Voldemort qui est revenu d'entre les morts - bon, je sais que tu ne l'étais pas vraiment, Tom, mais c'est un peu ce que tout le monde pensait - et Fudge étouffe l'affaire et nous envoie sa secrétaire pour nous donner cours. En résumé, ses cours se limitait à la lecture d'un bouquin qui nous apprenait rien du tout, même pas sur le plan théorique. Fudge avait peur que Dumbledore lève une armée. Et non, ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui est à l'origine de l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais Hermione, Weasley et moi. Et moi comme professeur vu que j'avais déjà maintes fois affronté le danger et que j'étais le meilleur de la promotion en DCFM. A la base, notre groupe devait s'appeler l'Association de Défense, mais quelqu'un en voyant l'acronyme a pensé à l'Armée de Dumbledore. _

_Maintenant que je pense à cette Ombrage, il faudrait que je la rajoute sur ma liste de cible et la faire payer devant la justice. Je vais essayer de renouer avec quelques personnes pour rassembler des preuves contre elles. Est-ce que par hasard, vous savez si elle a commis d'autres méfaits que la torture d'enfants avec une plume de sang ? Oui, une plume de sang ! Vous ne rêvez pas. Et j'en ai eu droit plus qu'à mon compte. Je proclamai ton retour et qu'il fallait que l'on se prépare à se défendre contre toi, Tom, et ce crapaud disait que je mentais. Maintenant j'ai une cicatrice _'je ne dois pas mentir'_ sur la main. Grrr. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la main qui me démange. _

_Severus est toujours la terreur des cachots, et pour garder les apparences devant Dumbledore, je suis toujours son souffre-douleur favori. Alors c'est normal si à peine de retour à Poudlard j'ai déjà une semaine de retenues. Ce qui me fait rire dans l'histoire, c'est que Ronald Weasley a eu sa semaine également. Lui, il va aller les faire sous la supervision de Rusard pendant que moi je serai dans le bureau de Severus pour les miennes. Weasley en semblait ravi. Il déteste vraiment Severus. C'est une sale chauve-souris graisseuse pour lui. Si seulement il savait qu'en réalité, c'était pour Severus et moi qu'un prétexte pour que je me retrouve dans son bureau. Lui discute avec sa meilleure amie pendant que moi je fais mes devoirs. Parfois on s'entraîne aussi. Je suis sûr que Weasley en serait vert de rage, surtout que les retenues de Rusard sont imprévisibles. _

_Les autres professeurs s'inquiètent un peu pour moi, ils me prennent encore un peu sur le coté pour me parler. Ils pensent que je ne me remets pas de la mort de mon parrain et des événements du ministère. Je garde toujours mon masque froid et indifférent pour tout le monde. J'ai aussi quitté l'équipe de Quidditch cette année, au plus grand plaisir des Serpentards qui viennent de gagner leur match contre les Gryffondors avec 260 points contre 30. Les Gryffondors m'en veulent car on ne va pas gagner la coupe. Je leur ai juste répondu que ce n'est pas avec ce sport débile que je pourrais te vaincre, Tom ! Cela a eu le mérite de me laisser un peu tranquille mais il y a toujours quelques personnes qui insistent. Comme les deux Weasley, ils ont fini à l'infirmerie. Une substance inconnue leur a donné des furoncles en des endroits extrêmement douloureux ... Je vais d'ailleurs remercier les jumeaux pour cela. Ils sont toujours convalescents pour le moment. Severus va devoir aller demander à Fred et Georges la composition du produit et l'antidote s'ils l'ont déjà fabriqué car il n'a pas encore trouvé lui-même de solution. Je me demande s'il a vraiment cherché ... _

_J'ai commencé à me rapprocher des héritiers des familles nobles et importantes, comme vous me l'avez conseillé. Mais ils ne sont pas très ouverts à mon approche, ceux du clan de lumière faisaient partie de l'AD et ils m'en veulent toujours pour le désastre du ministère, quand bien même leurs parents ont voulu envoyer un contrat de mariage pour moi - fille/garçon confondus, je suis pour la gente féminine uniquement - c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Les serpentards par contre, c'est un peu plus évident. SI je me rapproche d'eux, ils pensent risquer gros en te trahissant, Tom. Moi à ce niveau-là, je me fiche pas mal de l'opinion de Dumbledore car ce n'est pas à lui tout seul que l'avenir de l'Angleterre va se construire. _

_A propos de Dumbledore, j'ai été dans son bureau ce soir. Même si ce qu'il dit sur vous tous est à prendre avec des pincettes, il reste malgré tout certaines choses qui sont pour le moins ... troublantes. Il a une théorie qui pourrait avoir du sens. Est-ce que tu as fait des Horcruxes, Tom ? Le journal, c'en était un ? Il faut d'ailleurs qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion à ce sujet ! J'ai donné à Kreattur mon souvenir de cette soirée pour que tu puisses voir exactement ce qu'il en retourne. J'ai peut-être zappé quelque chose en me concentrant à la fois sur ce qu'il disait et sur mes boucliers mentaux pour qu'il ne sache pas que je sais qui je suis. _

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous ne vous faites pas trop malmenés par l'Ordre lors des batailles. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter pour vous vu que vous êtes de puissants sorciers mais quand même, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai déjà trop perdu par le passé et je ne sais pas trop ce que je ferais si je devais vous perdre vous aussi alors que l'on vient à peine de se retrouver. _

_Affectueusement,_

_Harry - enfin, Ulysse. _

_PS : il faut vraiment que je m'habitue à ce nom. _

Le couple sourit à certains moments, allant jusqu'à rire à quelques éléments, et froncèrent les sourcils dans d'autres, voire horrifiés par certaines révélations.

"Une plume de sang !" s'exclama Bella en colère. "CETTE GARCE A OSE UTILISER UNE PLUME DE SANG SUR MON BEBE ! JE VAIS LA TUER ! NON JE VAIS D'ABORD LA TORTURER LENTEMENT ET PUIS LA TUER !"

Bellatrix s'était brusquement levée et arpentait la pièce rapidement, telle une furie, pire une dragonne, sa baguette sortie et sa magie crépitait tout autour d'elle. Tom fut obligée de la rejoindre et de la serrer contre lui pour la calmer avant qu'elle ne déclenche un ouragan au sein même de son bureau. Il la cala tout contre son torse et dessina des arabesques dans le creux de son dos pour calmer la fougueuse sorcière tout en lui sifflant des paroles douces au creux de son oreille. Le fourchelangue avait toujours eu un effet relaxant sur elle. La magie de son épouse se calma et se coula doucement contre la sienne, toujours frustrée, la colère toujours présente sous la surface mais elle était plus calme et serpentarde. Il arrivait à son épouse d'agir comme une Gryffondor même si elle avait été comme tous les membres de la famille Black - enfin presque tous - à Serpentard. Que son fils appartienne à la maison Gryffondor était finalement peut-être normal. Sirius Black en était un et Bellatrix pouvait en être une par moment, et les Potter qui en étaient des purs et durs.

"On devrait peut-être laisser faire Ulysse dans un premier temps, ma chérie," dit-il doucement en la ramenant vers son fauteuil et l'installant à nouveau sur ses jambes. "Il est aux yeux de tous Harry Potter et est très écouté. Et Fudge n'est plus ministre maintenant, mais c'est Scrimgeour. C'est un auror, la justice est importante pour cet homme. Laissons le faire à sa manière et aidons-le dans cette voie. Si cette Ombrage a vraiment utilisé des plumes de sang sur des élèves, elle doit sûrement faire d'autres choses qui sont pour le moment illégales."

"Je vais en faire une affaire personnelle," siffla Bellatrix entre ses dents alors qu'elle avait sa tête dans le creux du cou de son époux.

"Je sais, ma douce, je sais. Mais je pense qu'Ulysse a raison. Et d'une certaine manière, c'est peut-être une bénédiction pour nous qu'il soit Harry Potter. Les gens l'écoutent bien plus facilement que nous. Et ils l'écouteront plus quand ils apprendront les manigances de Dumbledore. Laissons-lui du temps pour rassembler le maximum d'éléments pour ouvrir une enquête et faire couler Dumbledore avec ses propres armes. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus pour le moment, ce sont mes horcruxes. Dumbledore a découvert, Merlin seul sait comment, leur existence et je n'ai pas encore réussi à tous les rassembler. Et il y a en deux dans la nature, plus un dont j'ignore tout. Enfin, le journal nous savons qu'il a été détruit par Ulysse."

"Lucius a été stupide sur ce coup-là," maugréa la sorcière.

"Oui et non," répondit Tom. "Il a été stupide de se débarrasser de mon journal alors que je le lui avais confié, mais d'un autre coté, la magie noire suintait de ses pages et il était à l'époque menacé par les perquisitions du ministère. Il devait s'en débarrasser avant de finir à Azkaban. Dans les deux cas, il aurait été détruit de toute façon."

"Au moins, tu as déjà récupéré la coupe de Pouffsouffle et le diadème de Serdaigle. Reste plus qu'à retrouver la bague de ta famille et le médaillon de Serpentard et découvrir le mystérieux horcruxe."

"Voilà qui semble être un bon plan, Bella," ronronna Tom en serrant sa femme encore plus contre lui. "Je vais d'abord regarder ce souvenir et on avisera de la suite."

Bellatrix lui tendit le flacon contenant le liquide vaporeux pendant qu'il faisait venir sa pensine. Une fois le souvenir versé, ils plongèrent tous les deux pour se retrouver dans le bureau du glucosé aux allures de papy gâteau. Ils suivirent également leurs fils dans la pensine de Dumbledore. Tom fut étonné de se retrouver à nouveau dans le bureau de son professeur de potions, Horace Slughorn. Cela expliquait pourquoi Dumbledore savait pour les Horcruxes, il en avait parlé avec cet homme. Mais le souvenir était un faux. Et Slughorn n'avait jamais dit cela. Ils avaient eu une petite discussion sur le plan théorique à propos des horcruxes. Ce vieux fou a dû déployer d'énormes efforts et beaucoup de ruse pour parvenir à avoir ce faux souvenir. Il s'était personnellement assuré que Slughorn n'avait révélé son secret à personne avant de le tuer pour assurer ses arrières.

Tom n'aima pas la lueur dans les yeux du mage blanc quand Harry demanda plus d'informations sur les horcruxes. Qu'est-ce que cet homme savait et qu'il ignorait ? Et que venait faire Harry dans tout cela si ce n'est avoir pour objectif de le tuer ? Quand ils revinrent dans leur bureau, au manoir Malfoy, Tom appela Kreattur et lui donna un ordre à transmettre à son fils.

"Tu comptes vraiment y aller ?" demanda Bellatrix alors qu'elle voyait son mari se préparer.

"Oui, il faut absolument que je lui parle de toute urgence sinon il risque de se faire tuer avec ce Dumbledore dans les parages. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous dans la Chambre de Salazar."

Tom partit prestement et transplana aux abords de la Forêt Interdite, en dehors des barrières de l'école. Heureusement, il avait toujours su comment entrer dans l'école via la chambre des Secrets. L'un des tuyaux débouchait directement dans le lac. Ce n'était pas son entrée préférée puisqu'il devait faire trempette dans l'eau sale et glaciale du Lac noir mais c'était toujours bon de savoir qu'elle existait. Il se lança un sortilège de têtenbulle et plongea dans les profondeurs sombres en direction de la salle que son ancêtre avait construite.

OoO

Harry fut réveillé par Kreattur quelques heures après l'avoir envoyé porter son courrier à ses parents.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda-t-il en baillant, désireux d'une seule chose, reposer sa foutue tête sur l'oreiller et replonger dans le monde de Morphée et rejoindre le merveilleux rêve qu'il faisait. "Kreattur ?"

"Maître Black doit se réveiller," répondit l'elfe de maison. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé à Kreattur de vous dire qu'il vous attend dans la Chambre des Secrets. Maître Black doit se dépêcher. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit que vous deviez être dans la Chambre à minuit."

"Quoi ?"

Harry se redressa rapidement, tentant de chasser les brumes du sommeil et lança un _tempus_. 23h45.

"Impossible que j'arrive à l'heure," maugréa-t-il en sortant rapidement sa cape d'invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres déteste le retard," remarqua Kreattur avec un regard de crainte.

"Eh bien, fallait me prévenir plus tôt," siffla Harry qui n'appréciait pas du tout le fait d'avoir été réveillé et de devoir quitter la chaleur de son lit douillet pour parcourir les couloirs aux courants d'air glacé et les tuyaux dégueulasses et humides pour aller dans la Chambre.

Harry grogna et se lança un sort de silence avant de sortir de son lit. Il ne voulait pas réveiller son dortoir en faisant un tapage monstre. Quand il sortit de la tour, il remarqua que la Grosse Dame était en vadrouille. Cela serait pas la joie pour retourner à l'intérieur juste après. Il devra plus que probablement finir sa nuit dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. Il soupira et marcha vers le couloir du deuxième étage où se trouvait les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il dut faire attention à McGonagall et Rusard mais il ne se fit pas remarquer et put facilement les éviter.

Il regretta très vite de ne pas avoir enfilé quelque chose au-dessus de son pyjama et de ne pas avoir appris le sortilège de réchauffement. Et il pouvait difficilement faire apparaître une flamme sans se faire remarquer ni abîmer sa cape. En entrant dans les toilettes, il remarqua que Mimi pleurait sur l'appui de fenêtre le regard vers l'extérieur. Il lança un _assurdiato _autour des lavabos masquant l'entrée de la chambre et ôta le sort qui le rendait muet de silence pour pouvoir ouvrir le passage.

"_Ouvre-toi_," siffla-t-il, rendu de mauvaise humeur par le froid et la fatigue.

Il était dépassé minuit depuis treize minutes. Il soupira et se transforma en corbeau avant de plonger dans les boyaux sombres menant à la porte de la chambre même. Cela lui permit d'éviter une horrible glissade et d'atterrir sur les squelettes d'animaux morts au bout du toboggan improvisé. Il passa rapidement dans l'éboulement que Lockart avait causé des années plus tôt et reprit forme humaine devant la porte. Il siffla à nouveau en faisant de son mieux pour que ses dents ne claquent pas tellement il faisait plus froid ici que partout ailleurs dans le château. Un serpent de pierre glissa autour de la porte, repoussant sept autres serpents sur la porte elle-même, déverrouillant ainsi la chambre.

Quand il entra dans la pièce et descendit rapidement l'échelle qui menait à l'allée, il fut accueilli par un Voldemort en colère et inquiet qu'il ne soit pas à l'heure.

"Non mais on ne t'a jamais appris la ponctualité !" s'exclama-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans toute la pièce et causant un mal de tête à son fils.

"Tu t'attendais à qu ... quoi ?" répondit Harry qui ne pouvait se retenir de claquer des dents, les bras autour de son corps pour préserver un maximum de sa chaleur. "Je dors d... dans la tour de Gryf... fondor et c'est pas juste à c... coté des toilettes ! Kreat... tur m'a prévenu il y a tr... trente minutes. Je ne p... pouvais pas courir non p... plus dans le château à cette heure-ci ! Je me s... serais fait prendre !"

Tom se calma à la vue de son fils tremblant, aux lèvres bleuies par le froid. L'hiver venait tôt cette année et le froid se faisait encore plus sentir ici.

"Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas réchauffé ?" dit-il sur un ton de reproche en lançant un sort de réchauffement à son fils tout en le prenant dans ses bras pour lui frictionner le dos d'un coté pour le réchauffer et de l'autre pour le calmer. Il avait décidément le tempérament explosif de sa mère et un peu du sien aussi.

"Peut-être parce que je viens de me réveiller et que je cherchais à ne pas être trop en retard. J'ai juste pris le temps de prendre ma cape et la carte. Et je n'ai jamais appris le sort de chaleur."

"La carte ? Quelle carte ?" demanda son père.

"Truc de maraudeur," fit Harry qui tremblait de moins en moins à mesure qu'il se réchauffait.

"Je vois," répondit le Lord Noir. "Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé à Séphora..."

"Qui ?"

"Séphora, le basilic," expliqua Tom.

"Parce que ce monstre avait un nom !" s'exclama Harry, partagé entre la surprise et la colère.

"Ce n'était pas un monstre," fit le Lord peiné par la mort de la créature.

"Oui, ben reviens trois ans en arrière et raconte ça au gosse qui a dû lui planter l'épée de Gryffondor dans le palais pour éviter de finir becqueter !" fit le jeune homme en s'écartant de son père rageur.

Tom fronça les sourcils. "Je ne comprends pas. Elle n'est pas méchante en général."

"Peut-être," fit Harry dubitatif. "Mais quand une certaine personne lui siffle un petit _tue-le_, et que le basilic me fonce dessus, j'avais pas vraiment la vision d'un gentil petit serpent inoffensif en face de moi !"

"Ah. Qui lui a ordonné de t'attaquer ?"

"C'est toi ... d'une certaine manière."

"Quoi ?"

"Ton journal. Il avait pris le contrôle de Ginny et elle a ouvert la Chambre. Le basilic a attaqué plusieurs élèves. A la fin de l'année, tu ... enfin le journal a obligé Ginny de rentrer dans la chambre et le souvenir - il se définissait ainsi - aspirait sa vie et la tuait à petit feu. Il m'a parlé quelques temps, j'étais assez distrait par Ginny qui gisait là sur le sol," Harry montra la marque noire juste en face de la bouche de Salazar. "Il m'a pris ma baguette. Je me suis retrouvé désarmé devant le basilic qu'il a appelé. Heureusement le phénix de Dumbledore s'est ramené avec le choixpeaux magique et a crevé les yeux du monstre. J'ai pu tirer l'épée de Gryffondor du chapeau et la planter dans sa gueule. J'ai bien cru mourir ce jour-là. Un crochet s'était planté dans mon bras. Je l'ai utilisé pour détruire le journal."

Harry se frotta les bras, un frisson passant le long de sa colonne en regardant les restes du basilic. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Il en faisait encore de temps en temps des cauchemars. Tom soupira en comprenant la situation. Ce n'était que de la légitime défense. Encore une fois, il avait failli tuer son propre fils. Il s'approcha d'Ulysse et posa une main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

"Ulysse, je suis sincèrement désolé," murmura-t-il.

Harry soupira et se rapprocha de son père. "C'est le passé. Nous étions ennemis. J'ai été chaque année en danger à cause de toi. Sauf ma troisième. Là tout le monde avait peur de Sirius supposé être ton mangemort et j'ai failli me faire tuer par Remus un soir de pleine lune."

"Il n'empêche que je suis désolé," répéta le Lord en serrant son fils contre lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, appréciant ce câlin familial dont Harry avait été tellement privé durant toutes ces années. Il était finalement devenu très tactile pour rattraper ce manque. Ils finirent toutefois par s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à venir à l'intérieur même de Poudlard ? Bella va bien j'espère. Et les Malfoy ?"

"Ils vont bien," sourit Tom. "C'est ta lettre et le regard que Dumbledore t'as lancé ce soir qui m'a poussé à venir vérifier quelque chose. Mais il faut vraiment que tu me fasses confiance."

"Je te fais confiance," répondit Harry.

"Au point de me laisser entrer dans ton esprit ?" demanda Tom en levant un sourcil.

"Euh, ouais. Peut-être pas à ce point-là," se reprit le garçon.

"Et pourtant, je souhaiterais que tu me laisses entrer, Ulysse," fit le père en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son fils. "J'avais des doutes quand on s'est vu pendant les vacances, mais avec le regard que t'a lancé Dumbledore, j'aimerais vérifier."

"Vérifier quoi ?" s'impatienta Harry. "Arrête de tourner autour du chaudron !"

"Je pense que tu pourrais bien être un de mes horcruxes."

"Mais les horcruxes sont des objets," réfuta Harry, les sourcils froncés.

"Pas toujours. Ils peuvent aussi être des êtres vivants, bien qu'en soi c'est plus risqué. Traditionnellement, ce sont des objets. Nagini, mon serpent, est l'un de mes horcruxes. Mais je voudrais vérifier si toi, tu en es un. Cela pourrait expliquer notre connexion. Et aussi pourquoi Dumbledore tient tant à te mettre en première ligne pour m'affronter."

"Pour que je meure de ta main," comprit le jeune homme en se figeant. Harry inspira profondément. "Promets moi que si tu vois où je vis, tu n'utiliseras pas cette information pour rejoindre ma famille et leur faire du mal." Tom sortit sa baguette et en fit le serment. "D'accord, j'accepte que tu rentres dans mon esprit," dit-il, hésitant en se rappelant les intrusions précédentes de son père dans son esprit.

"Je te promets d'y aller le plus en douceur possible," fit Tom en serrant l'épaule de son fils.

Harry baissa ses boucliers mentaux et se sentit fortement vulnérable. Il croisa le regard brun de son père et lui fit un hochement de tête. Le mage noir pointa sa baguette vers le visage de son fils tout en maintenant le regard visuel.

"_Legilimens._"

Tom se plongea dans l'esprit de son fils et arriva devant la maison Potter à Godric's Hollow, celle qu'il avait attaquée plusieurs années auparavant. Il entra dans la demeure. il se retrouva non pas comme il s'y attendait dans le salon dont il se souvenait vaguement, mais dans une immense bibliothèque. Il se mit à parcourir les rayons qui rassemblaient les souvenirs et connaissances de son fils. _Dursley, Potter, Weasley, Maraudeur, ... _La section _Poudlard _était immense et contenait tout ce qu'il y avait trait aux cours ou aux professeurs. Plus il s'enfonçait dans la bibliothèque, plus les rayons devenaient plus poussiéreux et moins fournis. _Ombrage_, _Mangemort, Black, Malfoy, Guerre, ... _Il les passa rapidement car ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'il cherchait, ce qu'il pensait trouver.

Tom se retrouva soudain devant des sections beaucoup plus fraîche et dépourvue de saleté : _Magie Noire,_ dans laquelle il retrouva entre autre le sujet des Horcruxes, mais elle ne comportait pas grand chose en soi, et _Voldemort. _Cette dernière était remplie, chaque planche débordait de souvenirs, de connaissances, vraies ou fausses, qu'Harry avait amassées durant toute son existence. Il s'attarda un peu et vit que parmi les ouvrages, il retrouva son nom et celui de son épouse. Il voulut aller plus loin mais il sentit l'esprit de son fils le repousser un peu et décida de lui laisser cela pour l'instant et continuer son investigation.

Quand il arriva devant la dernière bibliothèque, il s'immobilisa. Elle était sombre et entourée de chaines noires qui empêchait de prendre un quelconque ouvrage. Les titres eux-mêmes n'étaient pas visibles. Des étagères se dégageaient des volutes de fumées noires et opaques. Tom tendit la main et caressa certains ouvrages. C'est là qu'il la sentit, la magie noire. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. La sienne ! C'était sa propre magie ! Son horcruxe inconnu ! Son morceau d'âme ! Il avait fait d'Harry Potter, de son Ulysse, son dernier Horcruxe, durant cette nuit d'Halloween !

Tom quitta doucement l'esprit de son fils et revint dans la Chambre. Il fut obligé de rattraper Harry dans ses bras car il s'effondra, tremblant et en sueur. Ils s'assirent sur le sol, Harry dans les bras de son père, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Il n'aimait décidément pas les intrusions mentales. Le mage noir gardait le silence, assimilant la nouvelle. Son fils était maintenant encore plus précieux à ses yeux. Mais cela expliquait clairement le regard de Dumbledore. Le vieux fou voulait que son fils l'affronte en sachant très bien qu'il mourrait face à lui pour pouvoir ensuite en faire un martyr et le tuer lui pour avoir toute la gloire. Il voulait réitérer l'histoire. Il voulait encore être le phare, comme avec Grindelvald, sans se soucier de ce qu'il faisait subir aux autres.

"Qu'as-tu découvert ?" demanda son fils, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Sa voix était encore faible et surtout fatiguée mais il avait redressé la tête et il regardait son père avec curiosité.

"Je ne le dirais jamais assez, Ulysse, mais ..."

"Je sais. Tu es désolé," répondit Harry. "Cela ne me dit pas si tu as trouvé quelque chose dans ma tête."

"J'ai trouvé pourquoi Dumbledore fait de toi son arme si précieuse," dit Tom, la voix enrouée.

Harry se redressa en entendant le ton de son père. Il était proche des pleurs, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Voldemort pleurer ?! Wow !

"Quand je suis venu, à Godric's Hollow pour te tuer et que le sortilège a rebondi, une partie de mon âme s'est détachée et s'est accrochée à toi. J'ai fait de toi mon dernier horcruxe par accident. Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait jusqu'à il y a peu. J'avais des doutes sur toi depuis Halloween. Mais maintenant ..."

"Et c'est parce que je suis ton horcruxe que Dumbledore veut que je me batte," répéta Harry en essayant de comprendre la logique de ce plan avec son esprit fatigué.

"Il n'espère pas à ce que tu survives. Il s'attend au contraire à ce que tu meurs de ma main." Tom serra son fils dans ses bras comme si c'était un joyau et posa sa tête sur la sienne. "En te tuant, je détruirais mon horcruxe et, s'il parvenait à trouver et à détruire les autres, il serait en mesure de me tuer lui-même et d'en tirer toute la gloire sans que personne ne sache exactement ce qu'il a osé faire pour en arriver jusque là."

"Je me demande s'il le savait déjà quand tu as tué les Potter ...," réfléchit Harry.

"Je l'ignore," répondit Tom. "Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Parce que cela expliquerait peut-être pourquoi il n'a jamais rien fait quand je lui disais vivre un enfer chez les Dursley."

"Vas-tu un jour me dire ce que tu as subi chez ces moldus ?"

"Peut-être." Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. "Mais pas ce soir. Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Deux heures et demi du matin."

"Super," soupira Harry, fatigué. "Je ne suis pas voyant mais je prédis déjà une catastrophe en potion aujourd'hui à la première heure. Harry Potter va faire son Finnigan et exploser son chaudron."

"Je vais prévenir Severus pour qu'il te fournisse discrètement une potion énergisante."

Tom fit apparaître un lit d'un coup de baguette et souleva son fils.

"Eh !" s'indigna Harry tout en s'accrochant à son père pour ne pas tomber, ce qui fit rire ce dernier. "Lâche moi ! Repose moi par terre !"

"_Shhh, calme toi, petit serpent," _fit le mage noir en fourchelangue en posant son fils dans le lit. "_Dors, repose-toi. Je te lèverai demain matin à l'heure pour aller en cours. Et je préviendrai ton amie pour qu'elle prenne tes affaires."_

"Mais je ..."

"_Dors, Ulysse," _murmura Tom, toujours en fourchelangue.

Harry, vaincu, se laissa gagner par le sommeil, sous l'oeil protecteur de son père.


	19. Sauvé des belettes par la fouine

**Sauvé des belettes par la fouine**

"Vous avez demandé à nous voir, professeur Dumbledore ?" demanda Ginny alors qu'elle rentrait dans son bureau en compagnie de son frère.

"Oui, en effet, ma chère," répondit le vieil homme en les invitant à s'asseoir. "J'aimerais vous parler d'Harry. Faites vous des progrès ?"

"Non, professeur," répondit Ron. "Il refuse catégoriquement de me parler, même pour les cours. En fait, il ne parle à personne sauf à Hermione."

"Enfin, il a commencé à s'intéresser à Neville, Susannes Bones, Hannah Abbot, Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott, Greengrass, et encore d'autres serpentards," fit la rousse.

"Des Sangs-Purs," comprit Dumbledore. "Savez-vous pourquoi ?"

"Non, il ne nous parle plus du tout," répondit-elle. "Alors lui demander des explications ou lui faire signer le document comme vous le demandez n'est pas faisable. Enfin, il ne le fera pas de son plein gré."

"Il est impératif qu'Harry signe ces documents, sinon nous ne pourrons jamais gagner la guerre contre Voldemort," répéta Dumbledore. "S'il ne les signe pas de lui-même, vous avez carte blanche pour qu'il le fasse. C'est primordial."

"Bien, professeur," fit Ron.

"Savez-vous où il passe ses journées, j'ai bien du mal à le faire suivre."

"Il passe tout son temps avec Hermione," répondit Ron. "Je les ai souvent suivis mais je les perds presque tous le temps. Je pense qu'il utilise la Carte des Maraudeurs."

"La Carte des Maraudeurs ?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Oui, c'est une carte de Poudlard que James Potter, Sirius, Remus et Pettigrow ont créé quand ils étaient élèves," expliqua le garçon. "Je ne la trouve plus dans ses affaires. Je pense qu'il l'a toujours sur lui."

"Je vais voir avec Remus pour qu'il la récupère," fit Dumbledore. _Et pouvoir m'en servir moi-même pour retrouver et suivre Harry à toute heure du jour et de la nuit._ "Faites ce que vous estimez nécessaire mais il faut absolument qu'Harry signe ces documents."

Les deux roux qui avaient eu promesses de richesse et de gloire aux cotés de Dumbledore, ainsi qu'un possible mariage pour Ginny - bien que Dumbledore était persuadé qu'Harry ne survive pas à la guerre - acquiescèrent et repartirent pour passer à la vitesse supérieure. Harry allait signer les documents pour qu'il finance largement l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était cela ou ils n'étaient plus des Weasley.

OoO

Harry mangeait tranquillement à la table des Gryffondors en lisant son manuel de métamorphose avancée. Hermione couvait une mauvaise grippe et était cloué au lit pour la semaine. Il était donc seul depuis la veille. Enfin c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que deux têtes rousses se pointent.

"Eh, Harry ?" fit Ron.

"Weasley," salua froidement le jeune Lord sans lever les yeux de son livre.

"Tu fais quoi ?"

"Métamorphose."

Le roux fit la grimace mais continua la conversation. Il devait distraire Harry suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à sa soeur d'agir.

"Est-ce que cela t'intéresse de jouer aux échecs avec moi ?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi ? Tu as toujours aimé jouer aux échecs."

"Non, pas vraiment," répondit Harry en levant - _enfin_, pensa Ron - les yeux pour croiser le regard du rouquin. "Tu aimes les échecs. J'ai appris à y jouer pour te faire plaisir et parce que tu étais mon seul ami. Ce jeu n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Pas plus que la bataille explosive."

"Et maintenant, tu n'en as plus des amis. Tu rejettes tout le monde."

"Non, pas tout le monde. Je garde ceux qui en valent la peine. Ceux qui ne me trahissent pas. Ceux en qui je peux avoir confiance."

Le regard que fit Harry était plein de sous-entendus vis à vis de Weasley. Hélas, ce dernier était aveugle.

"Mais je suis ton meilleur pote, Harry !" s'exclama Ron. "Tu peux avoir confiance en moi !"

"Vraiment ?" fit le Lord en soulevant un sourcil, dubitatif. "Si je me retrouvais à nouveau en danger à cause de Voldemort, tu m'aiderais ? Tu viendrais me soutenir ? Tu viendrais me protéger des coups que je ne verrais pas venir ? Si cela devait s'avérer nécessaire, tu donnerais ta vie pour moi ?" Le roux ne répondit rien. "C'est ce que je pensais."

"Mais Hermione non plus ne donnerait pas sa vie," fit Ginny, prenant part à la discussion. "A moins d'être certaine de gagner, elle ne fait jamais rien."

"Preuve que tu la connais bien mal," siffla Harry. "Elle donnerait sa vie pour moi, tout comme je sacrifierais la mienne pour elle, ou pour Remus, ou d'autres qui me sont chers si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Je l'aurais fait pour vous. J'étais prêt à mourir pour toi, Weasley, dans la Chambre des Secrets. J'ai affronté le basilic et je me suis ramassé un foutu crochet. Sans Fumseck, je serais mort. Et vous, vous avez fait quoi ? Vous m'avez tourné le dos au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de vous. J'ai affronté la mort de Sirius tout seul pendant presque deux mois. Tout le monde me pointait du doigt, murmurait dans mon dos, m'accusait. Et moi j'étais seul ! J'ai plus d'une fois songé à mettre fin à mes jours ! Mais je ne le faisais pas à cause de Voldemort. Sans moi, qui le vaincrait, hmm ?"

Harry, l'appétit coupé, finit son jus de citrouille d'une traite et rangea son livre.

"Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser."

Harry se leva rapidement et quitta la Grande Salle.

OoO

Drago parlait avec quelques-uns de ses amis à la table de Serpentard. Depuis les vacances d'automne, ses parents lui avaient demandé de garder un oeil sur son cousin, même si c'était de loin. Alors il le gardait à l'oeil, à contre coeur. Potter mangeait en lisant un bouquin chez les Lions. Il était seul. Son amie le castor n'était pas là. Il se désintéressa de lui jusqu'à ce que les deux belettes dont il s'était écarté se pointent dans la salle. Ils se dirigèrent directement vers Potter. Weasmoche lui parla pendant un moment. Il aurait trouvé cela anodin s'il n'avait pas vu Weaslette glisser quelque chose dans le verre de son cousin quand celui-ci regardait l'autre belette. Le ton sembla monter et Potter partit après avoir naturellement bu son jus de citrouille. Il vit les deux belettes échanger quelques mots avant de le suivre.

Il hésita un moment à les suivre. Il se leva quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de sa fiancée, Pansy Parkinson. Elle était sa confidente depuis plusieurs années, étant de bons amis avant que leurs parents ne fassent un contrat de mariage pour eux. Elle savait tout pour Potter et avait juré de ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit. C'est pourquoi en ce jour, elle l'accompagnait dans les couloirs au lieu de Crabbe et Goyle. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de les retrouver, son cousin et les deux belettes.

Les yeux du blond s'étrécirent à la vue de son cousin ne se tenant plus sur ses jambes. Les deux belettes le soutenaient et l'emmenaient dans une salle de classe vide. Drago et Pansy sortirent leurs baguettes et se lancèrent un sort de désillusion avant de les suivre discrètement dans la salle.

"Allez, Harry," fit Weasmoche. "Signe ce foutu parchemin ! Après on te laisse tranquille !"

"Non, Weasley !" souffla Harry. "Je ne le signerai pas. Jamais !"

Drago vit clairement son cousin lutter contre les effets d'une potion. Il suait à grosses gouttes et sa magie était très agitée. Le regard haineux qu'il lançaient aux deux Weasley en disait long.

"Cela ne marche pas, Ron," dit Weaslette. "Il lutte. Il est trop puissant contre l'Elixir." Elle sortit sa baguette. "_Impero_."

Drago avait déjà vu Potter réussir à tenir tête à ce sortilège impardonnable. Mais c'était dans la pleine possession de ses moyens. Là, il luttait déjà contre une potion, avec ce sortilège en plus, il était cuit. Il le vit signer le parchemin avant de recevoir un _Stupefix._ Les deux Weasley sortirent une fois leur besogne faite.

"Occupe toi de Potter, Pansy," dit le blond. "Je m'occupe de ces deux-là."

"D'accord, je l'amène directement chez Snape."

Drago suivit les belettes sur quelques couloirs avant de leur lancer à tous deux un _stupefix _également, dans le dos, et de récupérer le document. Il revint sur ses pas, toujours désillusionné, et se dirigea vers les cachots pour rejoindre le bureau de son parrain et directeur de maison.

OoO

Severus était dans son bureau à corriger des flacons quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer sans voir rentrer personne. Puis, il vit Miss Parkinson apparaître.

"Qu'est-ce que ... ?"

"Navrée de débarquer de la sorte, professeur," fit la serpentarde. "Mais Drago m'a demandé de l'aide. Il s'agit de Potter." Elle agita sa baguette, faisant apparaître ce dernier, toujours stupéfixé. "Les Weasley lui ont donné une potion à son insu lors du repas pour l'obliger à signer un document et ils l'ont également soumis au sortilège de l'impérium."

"Vous êtes sûre ?" demanda le Maître des Potions en s'approchant de son protégé.

"Certaine," répondit-elle. "Drago et moi sommes témoins de la scène. Nous ne savons hélas pas quelle potion ils ont utilisée."

"Dobby," appela Severus.

L'elfe apparut dans un CRAC.

"Va tout de suite me chercher le verre d'Harry dans la Grande Salle," demanda l'homme sans laisser le temps à l'elfe de parler. "Les Weasley ont versé quelque chose dedans."

"Dobby va chercher le verre," dit l'elfe en jetant un regard à son ami sorcier avant de disparaître.

Severus prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et passa le mur qui cachait le raccourci jusqu'à ses appartement privés. Il ne voulait pas d'un portrait pour le cacher pour préserver son intimité et celle de ses serpents. Dumbledore avait trop de contrôle sur les personnages qui parcouraient sans cesse les tableaux du château.

"Suivez-moi, Miss Parkinson," dit-il à son élève.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le salon du vieux serpentard. Tout le monde se serait attendu à le trouver à l'image de l'homme, à savoir froid et lugubre avec pour décoration des bocaux avec des substances et des ingrédients douteux. Non, ça c'était pour faire peur à ses élèves en cours. Non, même si Severus Snape avait été aigri par les conséquences de la guerre, il n'en restait pas moins un homme qui aimait son confort. Dumbledore l'avait peut-être mis dans les cachots mais il avait fait en sorte que cela soit le plus lumineux possible. Il détestait l'obscurité. Cela lui rappelait ces moments où son père l'enfermait dans la cave. Il avait créé deux fenêtres magiques qui s'ouvrait sur une prairie ensoleillée où paissaient quelques animaux. Ce n'était qu'une illusion mais elle rendait directement l'endroit plus accueillant et moins souterrain. Le salon était dans des tons chauds avec les murs ocres et les canapés et fauteuils dans des couleurs taupes.

Severus posa son protégé sur le canapé en face de la cheminée qu'il alluma d'un coup de baguette. Pansy attendait debout dans l'entrée juste devant le mur qui cachait le raccourci, toujours baguette sortie mais baissée, le long de son corps. Elle observait la scène et réfléchissait à ce qui se passait vraiment autour de Potter. Ce que manigançaient les Gryffondors. Pendant ce temps, le vieux serpentard réveilla le jeune Lord.

Harry se leva rapidement en sortant sa baguette et la pointa sur les deux personnes en face de lui. Il voyait flou et ne pouvait pas les reconnaître. Il regarda autour de lui, mais sa vue ne lui permit pas de reconnaître les appartements de Severus. Il paniquait.

"N'approchez pas !" hurla-t-il.

Sa tête tournait et il avait une de ces pointes sur le sommet du crâne. Il avait des vertiges et il avait peur. Il ne se souvenait pas de tout. Il était dans la Grande Salle et les Weasley étaient venus l'embêter. Puis il était parti. Il avait à peine fait deux cent mètres qu'il se sentait pris de vertiges et que sa tête tournait. Elle tournait encore. Poison ?

"Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?" demanda-t-il ensuite, avec une pointe de colère perceptible dans sa panique.

"Nous ne t'avons rien fait, Harry," répondit le professeur. "C'est moi, Severus. S'il te plait, calme toi que je puisse t'examiner."

Harry hésita quelques instants avant de demander. "Prouve-moi que c'est toi et pas quelqu'un sous déguisement."

"Tu as mangé une limace quand tu étais sous ta forme animagus," répondit-il. "Et elle ne t'a pas plu."

Harry baissa légèrement sa baguette, moins menaçant. "Et l'autre personne ? Qui êtes vous ?"

"Pansy Parkinson," répondit-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils. "C'est bon Harry, c'est elle qui t'a amené dans mon bureau," fit Severus en s'approchant.

Harry baissa totalement sa baguette mais sans la ranger. Il se laissa guider jusqu'au canapé et s'y installa un peu plus rassuré. Il sursauta et pointa sa baguette vers le bruit quand Dobby apparut avec un verre en main.

"Voilà le verre que Severus Snape a demandé à Dobby," fit l'elfe avant de glapir de peur face à la réaction d'Harry.

"C'est bon, Harry," dit Severus en se rapprochant de l'elfe. "Ce n'est que Dobby. Merci Dobby."

Il prit le verre et inspecta ce qui restait de son contenu, caressa le bord de ses doigts avant de goûter la substance.

"Une potion de contrainte. Et de très mauvaise qualité en plus ! C'est à la limite du poison," siffla-t-il en retournant devant Harry. "Dis-moi quels sont tes symptômes, s'il te plaît."

"J'ai la tête qui tourne et je vois flou. J'ai aussi l'impression que l'on me passe la tête au marteau piqueur."

"Au quoi ?" s'étonna Pansy.

"C'est un objet moldu," fit le Serpentard en se levant et se dirigeant dans sa réserve d'ingrédients personnelle pour préparer l'antidote. La potion avait été faite par des incompétents, sûrement les Weasley vu que c'était une potion enseignée en sixième.

"Oh !" fit la Serpentard en s'assayant en face d'Harry. "Quel genre d'objet ?" demanda-t-elle pour engager la conversation et occuper le gryffondor le temps que son professeur travaille.

"Euh ... comment expliquer ?" fit le jeune homme en tentant d'ignorer son mal de tête. "C'est un objet relativement grand et très lourd qui fonctionne à l'électricité. Les moldus l'utilisent pour casser plus facilement les surfaces très dures comme les routes ou de la pierre. Cela fait un bruit monstre et c'est très rapide. Tu peux en devenir sourd si tu écoutes cela trop longtemps sans protection."

"Oh. Et que voulaient les Weasley ?"

"Me faire signer quelque chose."

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"J'ai du mal à m'en souvenir," fit Harry en se frottant la tête.

"Pas la peine," fit Drago en entrant dans les appartements de son parrain, le faisant sursauter et pointer sa baguette. "Ils t'ont fait signer un document pour que tu verses de l'argent à Dumbledore."

"Et _merde_ !" s'exclama Harry en s'effondrant dans le canapé. "Dumbledore va finir par avoir ce qu'il veut le temps que j'aille à Gringott's."

"Pour ça," fit son cousin d'une voix malicieuse en s'asseyant à coté de sa fiancée. "Il faudrait qu'ils soient en possession du dit document."

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire cela un jour," fit Harry en souriant légèrement. "Mais merci, Malfoy."

"Ca sert à ça la famille. Père m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, Potter. Et Weaslette a versé quelque chose dans ton verre et il a fallu naturellement que tu le boives."

"Je n'ai rien vu."

"Je sais, Weasmoche te parlait pour attirer ton attention."

"Bonjour Drago," fit Severus en revenant dans la pièce. "Tiens, Harry. Bois ça."

Harry prit le verre que lui tendait le serpentard et le but d'une traite. Il eut l'impression de boire de l'essence. Il se retint de ne pas la recracher et déglutit difficilement.

"De toutes les potions qui m'ont été donnée de boire," grimaça-t-il en rendant le verre au potioniste. "Celle-ci est la pire."

"Et ta tête ?" demanda le serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

"Mieux, merci."

La pointe et les vertiges s'étaient amenuisés, lui permettant de mieux réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

"Est-ce que vous avez été témoin de tout ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il au couple.

"Oui, pourquoi ?" demanda Drago.

"Est-ce que vous accepteriez de me fournir vos souvenirs ?"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu lui fais confiance, Malfoy ?" demanda Harry.

"Vu que tu vas être mon futur cousin, tu ferais bien de me faire confiance, Ulysse Black-Jedusor-Serpentard !"

"Okay, cela facilitera les choses. Autant que vous sachiez aussi qu'Hermione est au courant de tout également. En fait, je vous demande vos souvenirs parce que je rassemble des preuves contre Dumbledore."

"Si c'est pour ça," fir Pansy avec un sourire mauvais en portant le bout de sa baguette à sa tempe. "Voila mes souvenirs. Et si besoin est, je suis prête à témoigner contre les Weasley et Dumbledore."

"Où est mon sac ?" demanda-t-il.

Pansy le sortit d'à coté du fauteuil et le tendit au Gryffondor. Ce dernier l'ouvrit pour chercher quelques fioles pour récolter les souvenirs. En les attrapant, il se figea.

"Sev ?"

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que tu as sorti le cadre de mon sac ?"

"Non," fit le serpentard en s'agenouillant à coté du sac.

Harry fouilla encore son sac. "Et la carte aussi a disparu. Je vais tuer Weasley."

"Quelle carte ?" demandèrent les serpentards.

"La carte du Maraudeur," fit sombrement Harry. "Où sont les Weasley ?"

Drago conduisit directement son cousin là où il avait laissé les belettes. Malheureusement ces derniers avaient disparus.

"Je suis désolé, Potter," dit Malfoy. "Je ne savais pas."

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir," répliqua Harry. "Il faut absolument que je vois Remus. Tout de suite."

"Le loup-garou ?" s'étonna Drago. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que c'est l'un des créateurs de la Carte. Je ne sais plus parler avec mon père alors il faut que je lui parle."

"Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune," siffla Severus qui n'aimait vraiment pas le loup à cause de la blague qu'avait fait Black lors de leurs études. "Il doit être dans ses appartements."

"Tu sais où ils sont ?"

"Naturellement. Lupin est mon collègue."

Le vieux serpentard mena rapidement les élèves dans les couloirs du château, vers les appartements du loup-garou.


	20. Discussion avec le loup-garou

**RoR : **

Lana:A quoi sert le sort "Accio"? Pourquoi Harry n'essaie pas de convoquer et sa carte et le cadre. Pourquoi compliquer les choses au lieu de faire simple. Ce sont des sorciers punaise!

Eh bien Harry est fatigué. Il vient de sortir de son lit. De plus, dans les couloirs du château à un moment où tout le monde est sensé dormir, ce serait risqué de le faire puisqu'il s'agirait de faire voler les objets jusqu'à lui. Imagine si les objets en question passaient par hasard devant un prof qui faisait une ronde ... C'est se faire prendre et ramasser une quinzaine de retenues à coup sûr. Voilà XD

* * *

**Discussion avec le loup-garou**

Severus mena les trois élèves dans l'aile ouest du château et ils passèrent un tableau représentant une sorcière du XVI siècle vraiment charmante mais aux propos un peu trop libertins pour être entendu par des enfants. Elle cachait l'antichambre juste avant les appartements du loup-garou. Severus frappa à la porte. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant que le loup ne l'ouvre.

Remus avait une tête affreuse. Il semblait encore plus vieux que d'habitude, plus fatigué et plus malade. Il avait d'horribles cernes noirs sous les yeux et le tin pâle.

"Severus ?" s'étonna le loup. "Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Il faut absolument que l'on te parle," fit le serpentard en se tournant vers les élèves.

Remus fronça les sourcils à la présence des serpentards mais les laissa malgré tout entrer. L'intérieur était simple et miteux mais chaleureux malgré tout. Le loup les invita à s'installer dans le salon alors qu'il fit chauffer de l'eau pour le thé.

"Que puis-je pour vous ?" demanda-t-il.

"Remus. On m'a volé le cadre de mes parents ainsi que la Carte," commença directement Harry, entrant dans le vif du sujet.

Le loup fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Harry évoquait l'artefact que ses amis et lui avaient créé devant les serpentard, surtout Malfoy qui était sa nemesis ... ?

"Je ne peux rien faire pour ton cadre, louveteau, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour la Carte. Elle est bien protégée. Sans la formule, personne ne peut l'utiliser."

"C'est justement là le problème, Remy. Ce sont les Weasley qui l'ont volée."

"Tu es sûr qu'il ne te l'ont juste pas empruntée."

"Considérant le fait qu'il vient d'être presque empoisonné par une potion contraignante mal préparée et soumis à l'imperium," maugréa Severus. "Je pense que l'on peut considérer leur acte comme un vol également."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?" demanda le loup qui pâlit encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

"Ils m'ont fait signer un document pour que je verse de l'argent à Dumbledore."

"Pourquoi Dumbledore ne te l'a-t-il pas demandé lui-même ?"

"Parce que j'aurais refusé. Il m'a volé pendant de nombreuses années, Remy. Il a falsifié un document et je ne l'ai découvert que quand j'ai reçu mon héritage. Il a détourné l'argent qui aurait dû être versé à ma famille pour moi, j'ai vécu une vie misérable chez des moldus alors que mes parents voulaient que je vive chez Sirius, chez toi ou même chez Severus. Il a bafoué leurs dernières volontés. As-tu seulement pris connaissance de leur testament ?"

"Non," répondit Remus. "Je pensais qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en faire un. Ils sont morts si jeunes."

"Eh bien, si. Figure-toi qu'ils t'ont légué une maison, ainsi qu'à Sirius. Jusqu'à dernièrement, même Severus ignorait qu'il héritait de leur collection de livres de potions. Personne n'a été mis au courant."

"Je confirme Lupin," intervint le vieux serpentard. "Dumbledore a fait beaucoup trop de choses autour d'Harry et des Potter, et il est même responsable de toute la boucherie de la première guerre."

"Et il compte recommencer cette fois-ci avec ma mort pour se présenter en héros."

"QUOI ?!" firent Severus, Remus et Drago. Pansy avait juste froncé les sourcils en regardant le Gryffondor.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Harry ?" fit Remus, alors que ses yeux devenaient ambres.

Avec la pleine lune qui approchait, Lunard était déjà proche de la surface mais le mettre en colère n'était clairement pas une bonne chose.

"Es-tu un bon occlumens, Remy ?" demanda Harry.

"Je me débrouille mais je ne résiste pas très longtemps face aux puissants sorciers comme Voldemort."

"Et donc aussi Dumbledore," comprit Severus. "N'ajoute rien, Harry. Pas pour le moment. C'est trop risqué."

"Severus !" s'énerva Remus. "Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! Harry est tout ce qui me reste. C'est mon louveteau ! J'ai fait trop d'erreurs ! Ne m'empêche pas de savoir si ..."

"Je sais que tu veux le protéger, Remus," intervint le serpentard, utilisant pour la première fois son prénom, calmant d'un seul coup le loup. "Tu peux me faire confiance. Je le protégerai de ma vie. Mais si ton esprit n'est pas sûr, autant ne pas tout te dire. A cause de Dumbledore. Sache juste qu'il a pris trop de liberté vis à vis d'Harry, il a été trop loin. Dumbledore n'est pas aussi blanc et bon que tu ne le crois. On s'est tous fourvoyés, Remus. Maintenant tout ce qui compte, c'est de protéger Harry, et tu trouveras des alliés inattendus sur ta route qui ont le même objectif."

"Tu me promets qu'il ne risque rien, Severus."

"Je te promets de le protéger quoi qu'il m'en coûte, Remus."

"Vous avez également ma parole, professeur Lupin," fit Drago d'une voix solennelle.

"Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à lui, Mr Malfoy ?" demanda Remus, étonné par la promesse de ce dernier.

"J'ai mes raisons, professeur," répondit simplement le blond.

"Très bien, je n'insisterai pas. Même si toute cette situation ne me plait pas du tout, Severus. Je n'aime pas l'ignorance."

"Pour l'instant, c'est pour ton bien et celui d'Harry."

"Remus est-ce qu'il existe un moyen d'être invisible sur la Carte ?" demanda Harry.

"Je ..." Le loup souffla en se plongeant dans ses réflexions. "Ecoute, j'en sais rien. Nous avons fait cette carte il y a longtemps. Il faudrait que j'en discute avec ton père pour ça. Il doit sûrement y avoir un moyen. Nous n'étions que des adolescents, nous n'avons certainement pas pensé à l'éventualité que quelqu'un puisse se cacher de la carte. Personne n'en connaissait même l'existence." Il souffla à nouveau. "Je vais y réfléchir, Harry, je te le promets. Mais pas aujourd'hui."

"Oui, je comprends. C'est la pleine lune, ce soir," répondit Harry. "Merci, Remus. Merci beaucoup."

"De rien, louveteau. J'irai jusqu'en enfer pour toi."

Harry alla dans les bras de son parrain et lui fit un câlin comme il ne lui en avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

"Je t'aime, Lunard," murmura-t-il pour que seul le loup-garou l'entente. "Bientôt, je viendrais avec toi comme Patmol."

Remus sourit en comprenant ce que son filleul faisait pour lui et comprenant que finalement il avait réussi à devenir animagus. "Merci, louveteau. Je t'aime aussi," répondit le loup à son oreille.

CRAC.

"Maitre Harry."

"Oui, Dobby ?"

"Lily Potter est revenue dans le tableau en hurlant et maudissant Dumbledore. Elle a été touchée par un sortilège qui l'empêche d'entendre quoi que ce soit et de voir où elle est. Dobby a été obligé de rendre muette Lily Potter tellement elle effrayait les Dursley. Lily Potter hurlait aussi sur les Weasley qui ont trahi Harry Potter. Qu'est-ce que Dobby doit faire, Maître Harry ?"

"Est-ce que tu saurais récupérer le cadre chez Dumbledore ? Ainsi que la Carte du Maraudeur ?"

"Dobby a essayé de récupérer le cadre, Monsieur, mais Dobby n'a pas pu briser les sortilèges que Dumbledore a posé autour."

"Alors ne fais rien de plus," soupira le jeune Lord. "Je vais aborder le sujet la prochaine fois que je le vois. S'il ne prétend ne pas les avoir, je porterais plainte. En attendant, il va falloir être prudent. Si Dumbledore a la Carte du Maraudeur, il peut suivre chacun de nos mouvements. La seule salle où on ne risque rien, c'est la Salle-Sur-Demande. Elle n'y apparaît pas du tout."


	21. La caverne

**La Caverne**

Dumbledore était dans son bureau et essayait de convaincre Lily Potter de donner des indices sur le lieu où vivait dorénavant Harry, en dehors de Poudlard. Après que les Weasley avaient été retrouvé inconscients dans les couloirs sans le document mais avec les deux artefacts que le jeune Potter possédait, il avait compris que quelqu'un le protégeait de lui et de ses manigances. Il n'arrivait juste pas à savoir qui. Et les Weasley ne savaient naturellement pas qui les avait attaqués.

Dumbledore était toutefois content. Maintenant, il pouvait suivre Harry à la trace et il pouvait harceler Lily Potter. Il savait qu'il l'aurait à l'usure et qu'elle lâcherait quelque chose. Hélas, elle ne venait pas souvent dans le portrait. Et quand elle le faisait, elle l'insultait ou restait muette comme une carpe. A chaque fois qu'elle revenait, il arrivait à la bloquer quelques heures dedans par magie, mais les artefacts des anciennes familles étaient pourvus de charmes et sortilèges qui rendaient les siens éphémères. Il ne pouvait que la rendre sourde et aveugle. Ceux-là l'affectaient en permanence sans problème. Il ôtait celui touchant son ouïe durant son interrogatoire pour le remettre à la fin, quand il rangeait le cadre. La rousse était têtue mais il savait qu'il la briserait à un moment ou à un autre. Il avait juste besoin de temps. Fidelitas ou non, il aurait l'information. Si Harry pensait que Voldemort s'en était pris à sa famille, il le regagnerait à cent pour cent à sa cause. Et s'il le gagnait à sa cause, il aurait l'argent dont il avait cruellement besoin.

Il avait aussi bloqué le courrier d'Harry Potter. Il le faisait contrôler par une personne de confiance à Gringott's. Certainement le gobelin qui gérait ses voûtes et qui refusait toute interaction depuis le début de l'année. Il devenait une épine dans son pied mais s'attaquer à la nation gobeline serait une erreur qu'il n'était pas pressé de commettre. Il avait donc fait en sorte que tout courrier partant de chez Gripsec vers Harry soit immédiatement intercepté. Jusqu'à présent ce n'était que des lettres sans importances de sa famille mais rien d'intéressant.

A coté de cela, il continuait à chercher les lieux où Voldemort était susceptible de cacher ses horcruxes. Il pensait en avoir trouvé un autre. Il devait encore vérifier l'une ou l'autre chose avant d'en être certain et d'emmener Harry avec lui.

Lentement mais sûrement, la fin de la guerre approchait. La fin de Voldemort. La fin d'Harry Potter. La fin de cette période de ténèbres. Et enfin, le renouveau de sa gloire et le début d'une nouvelle époque de prospérité pour l'Angleterre avec lui à sa tête en tant que Ministre de la Magie.

OoO

Harry, sans la Carte du Maraudeur, arrivait plus difficilement à éviter les Weasley et Dumbledore, en particulier si ces derniers étaient avec l'artefact en main. Heureusement, pour les Weasley, Hermione lui était d'une grande aide pour faire bloc de face. Et Drago et Pansy l'aidaient aussi, discrètement, en les attaquant par derrière ou en usant de stratagèmes qu'ils tenaient farouchement secrets. Pour Dumbledore, c'était plus compliqué. S'opposer au directeur était mission impossible pour eux, du moins sur le domaine de Poudlard. Encore plus maintenant qu'Harry n'avait plus la Carte. Il fut donc obligé de retourner plusieurs fois prendre le thé avec le vieil homme et de voir quelques souvenirs retraçant le passé sombre de son père. Mais uniquement le coté sombre. Jamais le reste.

Il avait parlé de son cadre-portrait mais Dumbledore affirma ne pas l'avoir en sa possession et même ne l'avoir jamais vu. Même si Harry n'avait absolument aucune notion de légilimancie, il savait que l'homme mentait. Dobby lui faisait souvent des rapports sur ce que hurlait sa mère dans le tableau quand elle revenait du bureau directorial. Il savait que l'homme essayait d'extorquer des informations sur son lieu de résidence. Il savait aussi par les échos de Dobby qu'il se passait quelque chose au niveau de son courrier parce que des lettres disparaissaient après être passées sous le contrôle de Gripsec.

Décidément, il ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire ! Il ne le laisserait jamais tranquille ! C'était à la limite du harcèlement tout cela ! Sa liste de plaintes contre Dumbledore et ses complices ne faisait que s'allonger.

Décembre était déjà bien entamé et les vacances de fin d'années approchaient. Durant un cours de potion, Drago glissa dans son sac une lettre venant de son père, Lucius Malfoy. L'homme l'invitait lui et sa famille à célébrer Yule au Manoir Malfoy. Harry avait usé du même stratagème pour donner sa réponse au cours de potions suivant. Il avait accepté.

Harry reçut une lettre de Dumbledore lui demandant de le rejoindre au sommet de la tour d'astronomie après les cours. La demande n'étant pas anodine - jusqu'à présent, Dumbledore lui avait toujours demandé de venir dans son bureau -, le jeune Lord prit ses précautions et prévint Remus et Severus par hibou de cela.

En arrivant au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Il ne put malheureusement pas s'y attarder car Dumbledore lui tendit le bras pour transplaner. Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de le saisir. Ils se retrouvèrent en bordure de mer, en pleine tempête. Si déjà à Poudlard il faisait un froid de canard avec l'hiver qui arrivait, sur la côte, avec ce temps de chien, c'était bien pire. Harry avait déjà les mains gelées. Il se remercia dans son fort intérieur d'avoir pris sa cape ensorcelée pour le coup, sinon il serait mort congelé. Il suivit Dumbledore le long de la plage, ce malgré le vent, la pluie et la tempête qui menaçait de le faire s'envoler.

_Il faudrait vraiment que je mange plus sinon un jour je finirais en Marry Poppins, mais sans le parapluie !_

OoO

Kreattur apparut devant le couple des Ténèbres qui partageait un petit repas dans l'intimité de leur suite, au manoir Malfoy. Il tendit tout de suite la lettre de son maître au Lord Noir ainsi qu'un flacon contenant un liquide vaporeux avant de disparaître. Tom décacheta la lettre et la lut, une fois encore écrite en fourchelangue. Il avait pris l'habitude de les traduire à son épouse. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, cela lui faisait même plaisir.

_Chers Tom et Bella, _

_Ils se passent des choses ici. Comme vous le savez, Dumbledore est passé à l'étape supérieure et il a réussi à s'approprier certaines de mes affaires. Il utilise les deux plus jeunes Weasley pour l'aider dans ses plans. Quels en sont les exacts desseins, je l'ignore mais avec la demande de le rejoindre à la tour d'astronomie, cela ne me rassure pas. Il ne l'a encore jamais fait avant. Et je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps demander conseil à Severus ou même à Drago, quant à mes parents, c'est maintenant impossible rien que de leur parler car le vieux fou m'a volé le cadre-portrait tout en prétendant ne pas l'avoir. Et il s'en est pris à Lily. Et il cherche à savoir par tous les moyens où j'habite. Je crains le pire. _

_J'ai besoin de conseils mais je n'ai plus le temps, je dois rejoindre Dumbledore maintenant. Je pense qu'il va m'emmener quelque part. Un endroit lié à ton passé Tom mais je ne sais pas du tout où. Et te connaissant un peu, ce ne sera probablement pas sans danger. Si seulement je savais comment utiliser la connexion qui nous lie toi et moi, je pourrais avoir ton point de vue. Mais même en baissant mes barrières, je ne te sens pas. Jusqu'à présent, je ne t'ai senti qu'à travers ta colère. _

_J'ai peur. J'ai peur pour moi mais aussi de tout ce que Dumbledore a fait depuis notre dernière entrevue. Quitte à devoir divulguer le secret de mon manoir à quelqu'un, je préfère encore que ce soit vous qui sachiez où j'habite. Je pense pouvoir dire maintenant que je vous fais confiance et que je vous confierais ma vie sans hésiter. Je vous fournis le souvenir où vous pouvez voir exactement à quoi le manoir ressemble ainsi que sa localisation. Ce n'est pas très loin du manoir Malfoy, dans les Lowlands également. Si jamais il se passe quelque chose, ne laissez pas ce vieux fou s'en prendre à ma famille moldue, Lily a laissé entendre certaines choses et même si je n'ai que des rapports de seconde main très édulcorés, cela ne reste pas beau à entendre. _

_J'ai demandé à Hermione qu'elle efface ma mémoire de cette lettre juste après que je l'ai écrite. Je n'en garderai absolument aucun souvenir. C'est peut-être exagéré comme mesure mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Je sais juste que j'ai confiance en vous. Comme j'ai confiance en Hermione, Severus, Remus, et les jumeaux Weasley. C'est ce qui m'importe. _

_J'espère sincèrement que je panique pour rien et que je rentrerai sain et sauf à Poudlard. Mais, dans le doute, je pense avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. _

_Je vous aime et j'ai hâte de vous revoir,_

_Harry-Ulysse._

"Tom ?" demanda Bellatrix, inquiète.

Si le couple avait souri pour avoir reçu une lettre de leur fils, maintenant ils se faisaient un sang d'encre.

"Occupe-toi du souvenir, Bella," répondit le Lord. "Informe aussi ta soeur. Je regarde ce que je peux faire de mon coté pour retrouver la connexion avec lui."

"Tu crois qu'il va l'amener où ?"

"J'en sais rien. Mais j'espère juste qu'il ne l'emmènera pas dans la caverne. Je ne l'ai pas encore nettoyée."

Le Lord embrassa sa femme avant qu'elle ne sorte puis il se plongea dans son esprit à la recherche du lien pour trouver son horcruxe et son fils.

OoO

Harry et Dumbledore entrèrent dans une grotte sombre.

"_Lumos,_" firent-ils en même temps pour l'éclairer.

Harry vit le vieil homme passer la main sur les parois en marmonnant des paroles, trop bas pour qu'il puisse les comprendre. Il le vit sortir ensuite un couteau et le lui tendre.

"Professeur ?" demanda-t-il.

"C'est ici. La magie noire suinte de la roche. De ce coté," dit-il en pointant le mur du fond, "elle y est plus forte. Et elle cache une porte."

"Comment l'ouvrir ?"

"En payant notre passage."

"En pay ..." Harry s'interrompit, comprenant tout de suite où le vieil voulait en venir.

_Papa, _soupira-t-il intérieurement, _toi et ton intérêt pour la mythologie. Charon ? Sérieusement ? _

"J'espère juste qu'il ne faut pas commettre un meurtre ou un sacrifice," maugréa-t-il.

"Non, juste quelques gouttes de sang devraient suffire."

Harry s'entailla la main qui ne tenait pas sa baguette - _Merlin que ça fait mal_, pensa le jeune homme - et fit glisser sa paume ensanglantée sur la paroi. Cette dernière s'est dissoute progressivement, révélant un passage dans les profondeurs de la grotte. Les deux sorciers s'y engouffrèrent baguette en main. Ils arrivèrent en bordure d'un lac souterrain. Ses eaux étaient noires et inquiétantes. Dumbledore lança une boule de lumière pour savoir ce qu'il y avait au fond de la caverne. Malgré la source de lumière, les eaux restaient toujours aussi sombres. Toutefois ils virent un petit îlot en son centre.

"Rassurez-moi, professeur," dit Harry en fixant le lac avec méfiance. "On ne va quand même pas devoir nager là-dedans."

"Il ne vaudrait mieux pas, Harry," répondit Dumbledore. "Et puis, jamais Voldemort ne s'abaisserait à faire cela."

Le vieil homme tendit la main au-dessus de l'eau. Une chaîne noire sortit du lac, créant des ondes sur sa surface. Il la tendit au jeune homme lui intimant de tirer. Harry le fit et petit à petit un bateau au décor aussi lugubre que l'endroit remonta à la surface. Sur la proue, on pouvait discerner un squelette gravé dans le bois.

_Je me sens de plus en plus comme dans les Enfers_, frissonna le jeune Lord. _J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de morts dans ce lac. Bon sang, j'aime __aussi__ la mythologie, papa, mais la rendre à ce point réelle, tu aurais pu t'en abstenir !_

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans l'embarcation et cette dernière avança d'elle-même jusqu'à la petite île au milieu du lac. Harry ne vit toujours rien à travers les eaux et il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il avait de plus en plus peur de cet endroit. Sur l'îlot rocheux, il y avait une vasque emplie d'un liquide verdâtre opaque ainsi qu'un coquillage sur le rebord. Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

"L'horcruxe doit être au fond de la vasque," dit Dumbledore en en faisant le tour.

Il passa une main au-dessus du liquide et les deux sorciers purent remarquer qu'il faisait plus office de solide. Le vieil homme ne pouvait pas toucher le liquide en lui-même, encore moins le fond de la vasque. Il s'empara du coquillage et l'examina. En passant ce dernier sur la surface opaque, il put en prélever un peu.

"Il faut la boire," comprit-il.

Il tendit le coquillage contenant le liquide vert.

"Hors de question que je boive quelque chose dont je ne connais pas la composition," refusa Harry en reculant. "Merlin seul sait ce que Voldemort a pu mettre là-dedans."

"Harry nous n'avons pas le choix, mon garçon," fit calmement le vieil homme. "L'un de nous doit la boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je suis plus expérimenté que toi pour réagir à certaines situations."

"Et moi, je refuse, professeur !" cria Harry, faisant résonner sa voix dans la caverne.

Dumbledore soupira et tendit sa baguette vers le jeune Lord. "Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Harry. _Impero_."

Le vieux mage profita qu'il soumettait le jeune homme sous l'impardonnable pour lui extorquer tout ce qu'il voulait. Il allait tout faire ici avant de le laisser pour mort. Il ferait de lui un martyr et accuserait Voldemort. Tout le monde le croirait. Mais Harry était coriace et avait beaucoup de volonté. Il se doutait que la potion de Tom n'était pas un poison mortel. Il adorait faire souffrir les gens. Pour pouvoir briser Harry et le faire signer, il allait devoir réussir à lui faire boire cette potion.

_Bois, _fit la voix de Dumbledore dans la tête d'Harry.

Le jeune Lord s'était tendu et faisait son possible pour lutter contre l'Imperium. Mais ce n'était pas du tout du même niveau qu'avec les Weasley ou Croupton quand il avait l'apparence de Maugrey Fol Oeil. Dumbledore était un puissant sorcier. La force du sortilège lui rappelait celle qu'avait employée son propre père dans le cimetière. Il ne résisterait pas longtemps. Il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement une solution.

"NON, JE NE BOIRAIS PAS !" hurla Harry en pointant sa baguette vers Dumbledore.

Le vieux mage le désarma aisément et lui ordonna à nouveau de boire. Harry lutta longtemps.

_Pourquoi je n'ai pas demandé à papa pour travailler sur le lien quand il est venu dans la chambre des secrets ? Maintenant j'ai besoin de lui ! Je suis foutu ! _

Harry finit par céder sous la puissance du vieux mage et finit par boire le contenu de la vasque. Dès la première gorgée, il s'effondra sur le sol, souffrant physiquement mais surtout mentalement. Il revivait les pires moments de sa vie, ce que lui ont fait subir Voldemort, les Dursley, toutes les créatures qu'il a du affronter jusqu'à présent. Tout lui revenait en une fois. Et il ressentait tout comme s'il le vivait en ce moment, chaque coup, chaque insulte, chaque blessure, l'impression de froid des détraqueurs. Tout. Harry se mit à hurler et à supplier que tout cela cesse. Il était désespéré et désarmé. Il suppliait son oncle, il suppliait Dumbledore, il suppliait Voldemort, il suppliait Merlin lui-même pour que cela s'arrête.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore le maintenait en position assise et lui faisait boire la potion.

"Pitié, professeur," pleura Harry. "Arrêtez. Faites que cela s'arrête."

"Non, Harry," répondit le vieil homme. "Il faut que tu boives tout."

Le jeune homme tremblait et essayait de se battre contre Dumbledore mais ce dernier lui imposait toujours l'imperium et avait une poigne de fer.

"PITIE, PAPA," hurla-t-il au bout d'un quart d'heure à subir cela. "VIENS ME CHERCHER ! JE T'EN SUPPLIES PAPA ! ME LAISSE PAS ICI !"

En entendant cela, Dumbledore se figea avec le coquillage à mi-chemin de la bouche d'Harry. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il serra sa baguette et plongea avec force dans la tête du garçon, brisant ses défenses mises à mal par la potion qui lui torturait l'esprit. Il vit avec horreur que son arme savait tout et qu'il rassemblait des preuves contre lui dans son manoir et que sa famille était au courant. Ainsi que Severus et Remus, Miss Granger et les jumeaux Weasley. Il allait devoir tous les tuer. Et détruire les preuves contre lui.

il quitta l'esprit du fils de Voldemort et lui attrapa violemment les cheveux.

"Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais réussir, Harry ?" demanda-t-il, mauvais. "Ou devrais-je dire plutôt, Ulysse ? Croyais-tu vraiment que tu allais pouvoir m'empêcher de vaincre Voldemort et de devenir à nouveau le Sauveur ?"

Il reprit le coquillage et obligea le jeune homme à continuer à boire.

"Je vais te tuer ici-même pour détruire l'horcruxe que ton père a accidentellement placé en toi. Je vais détruire celui qui est dans cette vasque et je dois t'en remercier car tu m'es d'une grande aide." Il lui fit encore boire. "Je vais ensuite tuer tous ceux auxquels tu tiens. Par ta faute. Tout est de ta faute Ulysse. Tous ceux que tu aimes meurent parce que tu existes. Je vais d'abord commencer par tes relatifs moldus et détruire la maison dans laquelle ils vivent. Puis je m'occuperai de ton amie Granger ainsi que du loup. Et en dernier lieu, je m'en prendrai à Severus et aux derniers membres de ta famille."

Harry paniqua en entendant le discours du vieil homme à travers les tourments qu'il revivait à cause de la potion qu'il l'obligeait à boire. Et il hurla mentalement à l'aide, n'ayant plus la force de le faire physiquement, sa voix s'étant déjà cassée à force d'hurler.

_"Ulysse ?" _fit la voix inquiète de son père dans sa tête.

"_Papa ? C'est toi ?" _supplia le jeune homme.

"_Oui, que t'arrive-t-il ?"_

_"Oh, papa, je t'en supplie, viens me chercher. Dumbledore me fait boire quelque chose d'une vasque que tu as laissé. Et il me torture. Il va tuer tous mes amis. Papa. Il va tuer tout le monde ! Il sait tout ! Papa, j'ai peur ! S'il te plaît ..."_

_"J'arrive Ulysse," _fit son père. "Dis-moi où tu es."

"_Dans une grotte. Il y a un lac noir. C'est au bord de la mer. Je ne sais pas où c'est," _pleura Harry.

"_Je vois où tu es, tiens bon. Mais Ulysse, quoi qu'il arrive ne va pas dans l'eau. J'arrive_."

Harry continua de pleurer et pria que son père arrive à temps avant que Dumbledore ne le tue. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin une famille.

"Je tuerai tout le monde, Ulysse," répéta Dumbledore en lui donnant la dernière gorgée. "Et ce sera de ta faute. Tu ne pourras pas me faire obstacle."

"Vraiment ? Tu crois cela, Vieillard ?" fit une voix de l'autre coté du lac.


	22. Cauchemar

**RoR :**

Lana : On a exactement la même vision de Dumbledore. Hélas je ne vais pas le faire payer tout de suite ses méfaits, ce serait trop simple, trop facile. Et je suis d'accord sur ta conception du bain à base d'inferi sauf que ce n'est pas au gout de tout le monde. Ce chapitre te dira pourquoi XD

* * *

Petite information : je dois partir quelques jours car il y a eu un décès dans la famille, je ne pourrais pas me connecter pour publier la suite tout de suite alors voilà déjà les deux suivants.

* * *

**Cauchemars**

Tom était assis dans un fauteuil, les yeux fermés. Il parcourait son esprit à la recherche du lien qu'il partageait avec son fils. Pendant un long moment, il ne trouva rien d'autre que ses propres pensées, ses souvenirs, ... Mais pas Ulysse. Soudain, une panique qui n'était pas la sienne le submergea. Il suivit le fil de ce sentiment et sentit la présence qu'il cherchait.

_"Ulysse ?" _demanda-t-il, inquiet.

"_Papa ? C'est toi ?" _La voix de son fils se faisait suppliante dans sa tête.

Le coeur du Lord Noir se réchauffa. Ulysse l'avait appelé _papa_.

"_Oui, que t'arrive-t-il ?"_

_"Oh, papa, je t'en supplie, viens me chercher. Dumbledore me fait boire quelque chose d'une vasque que tu as laissée. Et il me torture. Il va tuer tous mes amis. Papa. Il va tuer tout le monde ! Il sait tout ! Papa, j'ai peur ! S'il te plaît ..."_

Tom se mit en colère et redevint Voldemort. Il étouffa suffisamment ses noirs sentiments pour ne pas inquiéter Ulysse plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Bien que là, ce n'était pas de la simple panique, qu'il ressentait, mais une effroyable terreur.

_"J'arrive Ulysse," _fit-il. "_Dis-moi où tu es_."

"_Dans une grotte. Il y a un lac noir. C'est au bord de la mer. Je ne sais pas où c'est," _pleura Harry.

"_Je vois où tu es, tiens bon. Mais Ulysse, quoi qu'il arrive ne va pas dans l'eau. J'arrive_."

Dans la caverne, il a fallu que ce fou l'amène dans cette maudite caverne ! Il y a encore tous les inferi ! Et si Ulysse a bu cette potion, il voudra s'abreuver dans l'eau du lac. Il va se faire massacrer, si Dumbledore ne le tue pas avant. Le mage noir sauta de son fauteuil et partit en courant dans le couloir.

"BELLA, LUCIUS, CISSIE !" hurla-t-il.

"Oui, Tom," fit Lucius en sortant d'une salle plus loin, baguette brandie. Les deux femmes sortirent d'une autre salle un étage plus bas, baguette en main également, et le regardait.

"Ulysse est en danger. Je vais le chercher. Lucius, préviens Severus. Tous ceux qui sont proches d'Harry sont en dangers sans exception. Bella, Cissie, allez dans le manoir Potter chercher les moldus et partez tout de suite au manoir Serpentard."

Son manoir n'était peut-être plus très bien pour y vivre mais il était encore très bien protégé. Le plus important était d'abord la sécurité de son fils. Et celle de ses amis aussi puisque sinon, ils seraient pris pour cible et Harry Potter irait les défendre quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Les deux soeurs quittèrent rapidement le manoir pour se diriger vers celui des Potter à quelques lieues de là pendant que Lucius alla directement dans son bureau contacter Severus et le mettre au courant de la situation. Tom quant à lui transplana directement dans l'antichambre de la caverne.

Il entendit immédiatement les faibles échos des pleurs et des supplications de son fils ainsi que la voix de Dumbledore. Il courut rapidement dans le couloir pour rejoindre la rive du lac. Il vit de l'autre coté, sur le petit îlot, le vieux fou qui tenait fermement son fils par les cheveux et lui faisait boire l'Elixir de torture de sa conception.

"Je tuerai tout le monde, Ulysse. Et ce sera de ta faute. Tu ne pourras pas me faire obstacle."

"Vraiment ?" siffla Voldemort en menaçant le mage blanc de sa baguette. "Tu crois cela, Vieillard ?"

"Ah, Tom," dit Dumbledore en faisant rapidement se lever Harry pour se cacher derrière. "Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de si tôt."

"Relâche-le."

"Ainsi, le Lord Voldemort aurait un coeur," ricana le vieux fou. "Je me serais trompé quelque peu sur ton compte, alors. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vais te tuer bientôt, une fois que tu ne te cacheras plus derrière tes horcruxes."

"Laisse mon fils partir, Dumbledore. Il n'a rien à voir dans tout cela."

"Vraiment ? Il s'agit pourtant de l'enfant de la prophétie destiné à te détruire, pourquoi le laisserai-je partir alors qu'il peut m'aider ?"

Voldemort vit Dumbledore se déplacer de quelques pas en arrière pour pouvoir le garder dans son champs de vision tout en jetant un oeil à la vasque. Le visage du vieil homme s'éclaira par la colère.

"Si c'est mon horcruxe que tu cherches, tu arrives trop tard. Je l'ai déjà déplacé," mentit-il alors qu'il ne savait précisément pas où était celui-là.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Je finirai un jour par le trouver, ainsi que tous les autres. Je finirai par te détruire Tom. Tu crois que je ne les aies pas remarqué ? Les inferi dans le lac. Je n'allais pas prendre le risque de venir ici tout seul alors qu'ils étaient là. Ton fils m'a été très utile. Et il le sera une fois encore en mourant."

"Je ne te laisserai pas faire."

"Qui a dit que je le tuerai moi-même ?" fit Dumbledore avec un sourire machiavélique en poussant violemment le jeune Lord sur le coté.

Voldemort vit son fils rebondir sur la pierre avant de tomber à l'eau.

"NON !" hurla-t-il en engageant rageusement le combat contre Dumbledore.

"Pas chance, Tom," ricana le vieil homme. "Harry Potter n'a jamais su nager. Et quand bien même il aurait appris dernièrement, tes inferis le massacreront. Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'avoir été la cause de tous les malheurs de son fils ?"

"Je vais te faire payer ce que tu nous as fait," siffla le mage noir. "A moi, à ma femme, à mon fils, à mes mangemorts et à leurs enfants également."

Tom chercha par tous les moyens de chasser le mage blanc-pas-tout-à-fait-blanc pour pouvoir plonger dans le lac sauver son fils. Il finit par faire exploser la voûte de pierre, brisant par la même occasion le sort anti-transplanage qui protégeait la crique. Il vit l'homme disparaître mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela. Il plongea dans les eaux noires en lançant un feu démon pour détruire tous les inferi sur son passage et éclairer les profondeurs pour trouver Ulysse. Les pierres tombaient autour de lui à mesure que la caverne s'effondrait. C'est là qu'il le vit coulant, ne bougeant plus, ne se débattant même plus contre les inferi qui lui fracassaient les os. Un mince filet de bulles s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il détruisit les dernières créatures sur le champs et rejoignit rapidement son fils. Au moment même où il l'attrapa, il transplana au manoir Serpentard.

"Ulysse," dit-il en le posant sur le sol de son hall d'entrée.

Le manoir était en ruines, à l'abandon depuis plusieurs siècles à cause de la sombre renommée de Serpentard. Mais il restait un abri sûr en cas de nécessité. Harry ne respirait plus. Ne bougeait plus. Tom lança un sort de diagnostic et se figea avant de hurler.

"Ulysse ! Non, je t'en prie ! Bats-toi !" Il lança un sort pour dégager les poumons de son fils et essaya de le ranimer. "Tu t'es toujours battu et relevé face à moi ! S'il te plait, relève toi ! Ulysse. Bats-toi. Ne nous abandonne pas, pas maintenant !"

Le lord supplia son fils d'ouvrir les yeux, il pleura et implora la Magie de lui rendre son fils pour qu'ils puissent enfin former une famille unie. Il pria longtemps. Puis, il senti un déchirement à l'intérieur de lui, lui faisait pousser un cri de douleur. Puis, comme par miracle, son fils se mit à tousser et à cracher le reste de l'eau qu'il avait encore dans les poumons.

"Ulysse ? Oh. Ulysse !"

Tom oublia sa douleur, rassuré et heureux que son fils ait survécu. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra et l'embrassa.

"Ne me fais plus jamais ça, Ulysse," pleura-t-il.

"_Papa_," siffla faiblement le jeune homme. "Tu me fais mal."

"Oh, je suis désolé."

Il observa l'état du corps de son fils. Il aurait du mal à s'en remettre. Même avec la magie. Les dégâts qu'avaient fait les inferi sur son corps étaient sérieux. Et il avait survécu. Jamais personne jusqu'à présent n'avait survécu aux inferis. Les victimes de ces créatures mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances. Et Ulysse avait encore prouvé qu'il n'était pas un sorcier comme les autres.

"Je suis désolé, Ulysse, j'aurais dû les détruire avant."

"C'est Dumbledore, le premier coupable, _papa_," fit Harry encore plus faiblement.

Tom le sentit trembler et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous deux toujours trempés jusqu'aux os. Il les sécha et alluma un feu avant de transfigurer une pierre en une couverture. Son fils ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le corps brisé. Il avait horriblement mal. Même respirer le faisait souffrir. Et il avait la gorge en feu. Son père revint le prendre dans ses bras et lui donna sa chaleur - il ne voulait plus le quitter du tout - et il lui donna un peu d'eau. Harry gémit face à la douleur au moindre de ses gestes.

"J'ai fait prévenir Severus, tes amis nous rejoindront bientôt, Ulysse," fit Tom posant le gobelet d'eau. "Tu auras des potions contre la douleur dès que possible." Harry hocha faiblement la tête. "Essaie de dormir, tu vas en avoir besoin. Les blessures que causent les inferi sont chargées en magie noire, ton corps va prendre énormément de temps pour la purger et pour guérir."

"Je vais essayer."

"_Dors, petit serpent,"_ siffla le Lord Noir à l'oreille de son fils. "_Je veille sur ton sommeil_."

OoO

Severus avait envoyé un hibou à tous ceux sur lesquels Harry comptait. Il leur demanda de le rejoindre dans la cabane hurlante de toute urgence, muni de leur baguette. Il rassembla rapidement tout son nécessaire à potions et quelques chaudrons avant de s'y rendre lui-même. Pansy, Drago, Hermione le rejoignirent dans le quart d'heure.

"Parrain, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"demanda directement Drago, inquiet.

"C'est Ulysse, il s'est passé quelque chose. On a reçu l'ordre de mettre tous ses proches en lieu sûr," expliqua rapidement le vieux serpentard.

"Qui est Ulysse ?" demanda le loup en arrivant à son tour.

"C'est le vrai nom d'Harry, Remus," répondit tout de suite Hermione.

"Drago," ajouta Severus. "Transplane avec Hermione et Pansy au Manoir, ton père t'expliquera tout ce qu'il sait, je vous y rejoins rapidement."

"Okay," fit le blond en prenant la main de sa fiancée et en tendant l'autre, non sans grimacer, à la brune.

Il les fit tous transplaner.

"Severus, explique moi tout de suite ce qu'il se passe," s'exclama le loup.

"J'en sais rien, Remus," s'impatienta l'homme en noir. "Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est très grave. On doit prendre rapidement les jumeaux et transplaner au Manoir Malfoy pour plus d'informations. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que nous devons disparaître avant que nous nous fassions tuer."

"Mais nous sommes en sécurité à Poudlard," fit le loup.

"REMUS !" hurla le serpentard en sortant sa baguette. "SI TU NE VEUX PAS ME SUIVRE DE TON PLEIN GRE POUR TA PROPRE SURVIE ET LE BIEN ETRE D'HARRY, JE T'ASSOMMES ET T'EMMENES DE FORCE !" Il inspira. "Ecoute, tu tiens à Harry, je tiens à Harry. Et il lui est arrivé malheur mais je n'en sais pas plus. Lucius non plus. Nous devons le rejoindre pour connaître tous les tenants et aboutissants. Crois-moi, tu ne risques absolument rien. Les Malfoy mourraient volontiers pour Harry, alors arrête de flipper parce qu'on va chez eux !"

"Très bien, je te suis," fit le loup en sortant sa baguette et en attrapant le bras du serpentard de l'autre.

Severus les fit immédiatement transplaner devant la boutique des Weasley. Elle était fermée à cette heure. L'homme en noir frappa rapidement à la porte. L'un des deux jumeaux, Fred ou Georges - il n'avait jamais pu faire la différence entre les deux - leur ouvrit la porte.

"Il faut absolument que vous veniez avec nous," fit le serpentard. "Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. C'est Harry ..."

"Fred ..." appela Georges - apparemment - en sortant sa baguette. "Prends tes affaires, il y a urgence !"

Georges fit apparaître sa cape et son manteau alors que Fred descendit rapidement les escaliers pour apparaître devant eux. Severus fut en partie étonné de leur manque de questions et puis se souvint du tempérament compulsif des Gryffondors. Il ne chercha pas plus loin et tendit le bras alors qu'il tenait déjà fermement Remus de l'autre. Les deux jumeaux n'hésitèrent même pas une seconde avant de le saisir. Severus les fit tous transplaner chez les Malfoy.

OoO

Bellatrix et Narcissa transplanèrent directement devant la propriété où vivait Harry depuis peu et y entrèrent. Elles firent à peine deux pas dans le hall que Dobby arriva en courant, un poignard dans une main, menaçant.

"Que faites-vous dans la maison de Maître Harry ?" demanda-t-il.

"Nous sommes ici pour tous vous emmener en lieu sûr, Dobby," répondit Narcissa en levant les mains. "Ulysse, enfin Harry, a des ennuis. Tom était assez inquiet. Il a ordonné que l'on vous emmène tous au Manoir Serpentard."

"Est-ce que Maître Harry va bien ?" demanda Dobby qui ne voulait pas partir de la maison sous fidelitas.

"Nous n'en savons rien, Dobby," répondit Bellatrix, avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. "Mais vu l'état dans lequel Tom était, c'est très grave. Rassemble le minimum nécessaire et ramène tout le monde ici."

"Dobby," fit James dans son cadre. "Fais-le."

L'elfe qui hésitait à agir finit par obéir sous l'impulsion du portrait et partit rapidement dans la demeure à la recherche des différents occupants et pour rassembler le nécessaire. Bellatrix se tourna vers les portraits. Lily était absente.

"Etes-vous collés au mur où on peut vous décrocher ?"

"Vous pouvez nous prendre," répondit le maraudeur. "Et puis, peut-être que l'un de vous pourra s'occuper de Lily quand elle retournera dans le sien, Dumbledore lui a lancé des sortilèges que je suis incapable de défaire."

"Nous verrons plus tard," fit Narcissa en sortant sa baguette.

Les sorcières firent léviter les deux portraits et les rangèrent dans un sac sans fond. Dobby revint avec les trois habitants assez secoués par le transplanage que venait de leur faire subir l'elfe. Vernon Dursley voulut s'insurger face aux intrus dans sa maison, mais Bellatrix ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"Monsieur Dursley, à la demande de mon mari et pour le bien être de mon fils, nous vous emmenons en lieu sûr."

"Mais Harry a dit que nous serions en sécurité ici," répliqua Pétunia.

"Sauf qu'Harry a été attaqué, enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris," répondit Lady Jedusor. "Et il est le gardien du secret. Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelqu'un de mal intentionné qui connaît cet emplacement. Je n'ai pas toutes les informations. J'ai juste reçu l'ordre de vous emmener au Manoir Serpentard."

"Vous nous ferez aucun mal ?" demanda la moldue.

Les deux sorcières prêtèrent immédiatement un serment de sorcier pour rassurer les moldus et elles les emmenèrent directement au manoir Serpentard, suivies par Dobby qui transporta le minimum vital dans les bagages mais aussi et surtout ce que Harry Potter lui avait demandé de protéger et qu'il complétait au fur et à mesure que le sorcier les lui confiait, à savoir les preuves contre Dumbledore.

Ils arrivèrent devant le manoir en ruines. Les Dursley regardèrent les alentours et furent dubitatif face à la _sécurité _des lieux. Les sorcières remarquèrent tout de suite cela.

"Cela n'est peut-être pas très rassurant pour vous mais les lieux ont de puissants sortilèges de protection," dit calmement Bellatrix en les menant vers l'entrée. "C'est un lieu de replis sûr pour les descendants de Serpentard. Bienvenue au Manoir ancestral de Salazar Serpentard."

"Enfin, ce qu'il en reste," marmonna Dudley en suivant les sorcières dans le hall.

"J'ai entendu," fit une voix d'homme un plus loin dans la pièce, au coin d'un feu qui brûlait sans bois.

"Tom !" fit Bellatrix en se précipitant sur son mari.


	23. Et maintenant ?

**Et maintenant ? **

Tom regardait les flammes depuis une demi-heure déjà. Son fils dormait tant bien que mal malgré la douleur. Résister au vieil homme, à la potion et aux blessures suintantes de magie noire des inferi l'avait épuisé. Sa respiration était laborieuse. Il avait de nombreux os brisés, une jambe et les bras en miettes, plusieurs cotes fêlées, trois cassées dont une esquille s'était plantée dans un poumon. Il avait une forte fièvre à cause de son séjour sous les eaux glaciales du lac noir et les effets que la magie noire avait sur son corps. Ulysse était un mage blanc malgré ses parents qui avaient des affinités avec la magie noire, alors cela était d'autant plus difficile pour lui.

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant sa femme transplaner avec Narcissa et les moldus. Quelques minutes plus tard, il les entendit entrer dans le hall où il se tenait toujours avec Ulysse, à défaut de pouvoir vraiment chercher une pièce et de la remettre en état. Il ne voulait pas quitter son fils blessé et souffrant.

"... descendants de Serpentards. Bienvenue au Manoir ancestral de Salazar Serpentard," fit la voix de Bella alors que les nouveaux venus entraient.

"Enfin, ce qu'il en reste," marmonna un jeune homme bien en chair que le Lord identifia immédiatement comme le cousin Dudley.

"J'ai entendu," dit-il en les observant.

"Tom !" fit Bellatrix en se précipitant sur lui.

Il fit signe pour réclamer un peu de calme en montrant Harry qui dormait. Il prit son épouse dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il fit apparaître des sièges pour les moldus et Narcissa.

"Comment va-t-il ?" murmura Bella.

"Mal," répondit le Lord. "J'ai cru pendant un moment qu'on l'avait à nouveau perdu. Il s'en remettra sûrement mais, cela prendra du temps. Beaucoup de temps, je pense. Il me faut l'avis de Severus."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Pétunia qui s'était agenouillée auprès de son neveu et avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et collants de sueur. Harry avait les traits tirés et était blanc comme un linge.

"Attendons les autres," répondit doucement Tom en plongeant son regard dans le feu magique. "Je n'aime pas me répéter."

Dobby apparut auprès du groupe et regarda les alentours. L'elfe sentit la magie ancestrale de la vieille demeure. Il vit également le peu de confort qu'avaient les personnes dans le hall, surtout Harry Potter qui dormait sur un lit de fortune. Il s'approcha en tremblant du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il craignait toujours mais sa nature d'elfe et son désir d'aider Harry furent plus forts que sa peur.

"Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres accepte que Dobby inspecte le manoir pour trouver et préparer ce qu'il faut pour que tout le monde soit bien installé ?"

"Cette bâtisse n'est plus habitée depuis des siècles, Dobby," répondit le Lord en croisant les yeux globuleux de l'elfe, le faisant frisonner. "Certains pièces, poutres, charpentes ou que sais-je encore sont sur le point de s'effondrer."

"Mais Harry Potter ne doit pas rester ainsi. Dobby aimerait faire quelque chose pour aider Harry Potter et sa famille. La famille d'Harry Potter n'est pas bien installée ici, Dobby voudrait voir s'il peut trouver quelque chose de mieux."

"Très bien," capitula le Lord qui ne voulait pas se battre pour si peu. "Mais fais attention."

L'elfe s'inclina, toujours tremblant, et disparut dans les ombres d'un couloir. Harry toussa et gémit de douleur dans son sommeil. Bella s'écarta de son époux pour rejoindre son fils et Mme Dursley qui se tenait toujours à coté de lui. Elle passa en douceur une main sur son front. Il était bouillant. Elle fit donc apparaître de l'eau fraîche et un linge pour le rafraîchir. Elle remarqua un léger filet de sang qui sortait de la bouche du jeune et le nettoya. Elle regarda son mari qui avait suivi toute la scène.

"Il a plusieurs côtes cassées et une esquille s'est logée dans son poumon gauche," répondit-il à sa question silencieuse.

"Vous ne pouvez rien faire avec votre magie ?" demanda Vernon.

"Ce n'est pas si simple quand la magie noire est à l'oeuvre. Et je ne suis pas médicomage," dit sombrement Tom. "Severus est plus compétent."

"Snape ?" demanda Pétunia.

"Lui-même."

"Sinon, personne a pensé à poser la question avant mais vous êtes qui ?" demanda Dudley.

"Bellatrix Jedusor, je suis la mère d'Ulysse. Enfin, d'Harry pour vous."

"Tom Jedusor, je suis son père."

"Narcissa Malfoy, je suis la soeur de Bella et la tante d'Ulysse."

Pour une fois, les sorciers avaient laissés tomber les présentations protocolaires. Et puis leurs rangs devaient très certainement passer totalement au-dessus de la compréhension des moldus.

"Vernon Dursley," fit le moldu en tendant la main à Tom qui la serra. "Voici ma femme, Pétunia, et mon fils Dudley."

Ils gardèrent le silence et veillèrent sur Harry. Ils furent rejoints par Hermione, Drago et - petite surprise pour les sorciers - Pansy Parkinson. Ils se saluèrent, et se présentèrent pour les moldus, et Hermione s'assit à coté de Bellatrix. Tous gardèrent le silence le temps que Severus arrive avec Lucius, Remus et les jumeaux. Drago s'installa entre sa mère et son oncle en compagnie de Pansy, et observa son cousin en se demandant ce qu'il y avait pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit dans cet état et pour exiger un tel rassemblement. A force d'y réfléchir, il arriva à la conclusion que c'était à cause de Dumbledore, une fois encore, mais il garda cela pour lui en attendant d'avoir plus d'informations.

OoO

Severus transplana avec Remus au manoir Serpentard, suivi par Lucius et les jumeaux.

"Où sommes-nous ?" demanda le loup.

"Dans le manoir ancestral de Salazar Serpentard," répondit Lucius.

"QUOI ?!" cria-t-il. "Mais vous êtes fous, Voldemort pourrait venir ici quand il le veut ! C'est son descendant !"

"Professeur Snape," fit l'un des jumeaux. "Allez-y, on explique rapidement certaines choses à Remus et on vous rejoint. Autant éviter un meurtre."

"Je reste avec vous," fit le blond. "Vas-y, Severus."

Pendant que les deux rouquins, avec l'aide de Lucius, expliquait au loup qu'Harry était en réalité le fils de Voldemort en personne et que Dumbledore était un parfait manipulateur et un voleur d'enfants, Severus rentra rapidement dans le hall. Il rejoignit le groupe et les salua de la tête. Il remarqua rapidement l'état d'Harry et lança directement un sort de diagnostic. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi en voyant l'état lamentable de son protégé et la magie noire qui s'écoulait dans ses veines par les blessures qui lui parsemaient le corps. Il sortit immédiatement une potion contre la douleur et une autre pour contrer la fièvre des plis de sa robe et les envoya directement dans l'estomac du blessé pour éviter de le réveiller.

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?" demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Tom.

"Dumbledore l'a emmené dans la crique," répondit sombrement Tom. "Il l'a forcé à boire l'Elixir de torture et après, il l'a poussé dans le lac. Il a été torturé mentalement et les inferi se sont chargés de son corps. Je n'ai pas pu le rattraper tout de suite. Je dus d'abord faire fuir Dumbledore."

"Des inferis," murmurèrent les sorcières horrifiées en regardant Harry.

"Que sont les inferis ?" demandèrent les moldus.

"Des cadavres réanimés par la magie noire," répondit Hermione.

"Dumbledore a fait de la magie noire," s'étonna Pétunia.

"Non, j'ai créé les inferi il y a deux décennies," avoua Tom. "Je les avais enfermé dans la crique pour protéger quelque chose, jamais je n'aurais pensé que Dumbledore y entrerait et pousserait sa précieuse arme dans le lac où ils dormaient. J'aurais dû les détruire quand j'y suis retourné l'an dernier."

"Comment a-t-il survécu ?" demanda Hermione.

"Granger, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis," siffla Drago.

"Malfoy, personne jusqu'à présent n'a survécu à une attaque d'inferi. Ce serait bien de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, justement pour pouvoir contrer ces créatures immondes."

"J'ai dû le réanimer, Miss Granger," murmura le Lord. "Il s'était noyé dans les eaux du lac et les inferis continuaient de l'attaquer quand je les ai détruits pour le récupérer. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé ou comment il est en vie mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment. Je remercie la Magie qu'il soit toujours là." Il se tourna vers le potioniste. "Combien de temps mettra-t-il à s'en remettre selon toi ?"

"A vue d'oeil, cela prendra au moins trois mois. On ne peut pas réparer ses os avec la magie vu l'origine des blessures et la magie noire qui en sort. Son corps va prendre encore plus de temps à la purger, surtout qu'il n'a aucune notion de magie noire pour pouvoir la limiter comme il faut."

"C'est étrange ça, j'ai toujours su instinctivement user de magie noire," fit Bellatrix. "Et toi aussi, Tom. Pourquoi lui ne peut pas en faire autant ?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit Severus. "Dumbledore a peut-être placé un sceau magique sur ses capacités. Et sinon, il a attrapé un vilain rhume, je suppose de son séjour dans le lac."

"Je ne serais pas étonné d'en avoir un moi aussi," fit Tom. "L'eau était vraiment glacial et il a fallu un peu de temps pour que l'on se réchauffe."

"Je ferai de la pimentine un peu ..."

Severus fut interrompu par l'entrée d'un loup garou furibond, suivi par Lucius et les jumeaux qui tentaient de le stopper sans lui faire de mal. A la vue de Severus agenouillé à coté de son louveteau, ses yeux prirent cette teinte caractéristique qui faisait comprendre que Lunard était prêt à sortir et il pointa directement sa baguette sur Voldemort en hurlant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?"

Tom s'était levé et se tenait devant sa femme et son fils, baguette sortie. Narcissa et Drago se tenaient à ses cotés et en firent de même. Hermione, elle s'était levée également mais avait les mains en l'air en geste d'apaisement.

"Remus," dit-elle doucement. "Ce n'est pas lui. C'est Dumbledore. Range ta baguette, s'il te plait. On va tout t'expliquer. Repousse Lunard et calme toi, s'il te plait. Harry va s'en sortir, tu n'as plus aucune inquiétude à avoir pour lui."

La jeune sorcière s'était approchée lentement du loup et avait posé sa main sur son bras et appuyait doucement pour le faire baisser sa baguette.

"Tu as confiance en moi ?" demanda-t-elle.

Le loup la regarda dans les yeux. La brune avait peur de lui mais était déterminée à le stopper pour éviter qu'il commette l'irréparable. Il vit également les sorciers derrière elle baisser légèrement leur baguette, mais pas totalement. Il vit les moldus, la famille d'Harry, effrayés et cachés derrière eux, et encore derrière Severus qui s'était retourné et le regardait. Les yeux ambres allèrent des yeux bruns d'Hermione aux yeux d'onyx de Severus. Les deux lui demandaient la même chose : _calme toi et écoute_.

Puis, Remus se souvint des paroles de son collègue et vieil ennemi d'école. _Dumbledore n'est pas aussi blanc et bon que tu ne le crois. On s'est tous fourvoyés, Remus. Maintenant tout ce qui compte, c'est de protéger Harry, et tu trouveras des alliés inattendus sur ta route qui ont le même objectif._ Serait-ce Voldemort et les mangemorts les alliés inattendus ? Il hésita longuement mais finit par baisser sa baguette.

"Il faudra qu'on discute sérieusement de certaines choses," siffla-t-il en regardant le couple des Ténèbres.

"Certainement," murmura le Lord Noir en baissant sa baguette. "Mais pas ce soir."

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'Ulysse ait réussi à ne pas se réveiller avec tout le bruit que le loup a fait," s'étonna Drago en retournant s'asseoir.

"Il est magiquement épuisé, Drago," fit Severus en se penchant à nouveau vers Harry pour de plus amples examens pour faire une liste de ce qu'il aurait besoin de préparer dans les prochains jours.

Le potioniste plaça également des attelles magiques pour immobiliser les membres brisés du jeune homme pendant que tout le monde se réinstallait calmement. Les nouveaux venus se trouvèrent rapidement une place autour du feu. Remus s'installa à coté d'Hermione et fusilla du regard Bellatrix, la cousine et meurtrière de son dernier meilleur ami. Cette dernière soupira en comprenant la réaction du loup et elle le méritait sûrement mais ne dit rien et porta toute son attention à son fils.

OoO

Hermione jeta violemment le dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier - Dobby allait la chercher tous les matins - sur la table et se leva furibonde se calmer les nerfs dans le jardin enneigé du domaine Serpentard.

Tous étaient dans la cuisine que Dobby avait rendu un brin vivable et réaménagé ainsi que quelques salles à coté pour que les sorciers puissent dormir.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?" demanda Bellatrix en entrant dans la cuisine chercher le repas pour Harry qui ne pouvait pas quitter le lit.

"Elle vient de lire le journal," siffla Pétunia qui venait de le prendre pour comprendre la réaction de la jeune femme. "_Harry James Potter est mort ! Quel sera l'avenir du monde sorcier ?" _ Elle parcourut rapidement l'article des yeux. "Dumbledore a fait une déclaration au ministère. Harry serait mort dans la crique. Malheureusement recherché son corps est impossible puisqu'elle s'est effondrée."

Elle rejeta elle aussi avec colère le journal sur le milieu de la table et croisa les bras. Les Malfoy et les Weasley eurent leur visage voilé par la colère également. Remus émit un grondement alors qu'il brisait la tasse qu'il tenait dans les mains, répandant son contenu autour de lui. Ses yeux avaient toujours cette teinte ambrée. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était arrivé. Au départ il était en colère contre le couple des Ténèbres mais par la suite, en entendant leur histoire, celles des autres mangemorts, elle s'était un peu assourdie, placée en arrière plan pour ne plus qu'éprouver de la colère essentiellement contre Dumbledore et le clan de la lumière.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Drago.

Dumbledore avait gagné. Ils étaient tous des fugitifs, pas que cela changeait grand chose à la vie de deux d'entre eux, mais tout de même. Lucius, Severus et Remus ne pouvaient plus aller travailler, les Weasley ne pouvaient plus aller dans leur boutique - pour le moment, elle fonctionnait toute seule sous la gérance de leur amie Angie - et Hermione, Pansy et Drago ne pouvaient plus retourner à Poudlard. Dobby avait été recherché toutes leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, ainsi que celles d'Harry, et les jeunes s'occupaient tant bien que mal.

Pour Dudley, s'occuper était plus dur car il ne faisait pas de magie et il n'avait ni télévision ni console pour meubler le temps. Mais il s'inquiétait pour son cousin donc il supportait la situation du mieux qu'il pouvait. Vernon et Pétunia parlaient beaucoup et aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient vu qu'ils étaient moldus.

"Maintenant, on s'arrange pour que Dumbledore paie," fit Tom qui venait d'arriver pour savoir ce qui mettait la Gryffondor tellement en colère au point que sa magie crépite autour d'elle.

"Comment ?" demanda Pétunia. "Nous sommes partis précipitamment et nous n'avons pas pris les preuves contre lui, et le manoir est parti en fumée hier. Nous n'avons rien pu récupérer."

Dumbledore était en effet passé pour détruire les preuves qu'Harry avait rassemblé contre lui et tuer les moldus mais il était arrivé devant une maison vide. Les relatifs d'Harry semblaient être partis précipitamment. Il avait piqué une rage immense qu'il en avait lancé un _bombarda _d'une telle puissance qu'il ne restait plus que des restes fumants du manoir Potter. Il n'avait pas pu non plus retrouver les autres personnes connaissant la vérité car elles avaient également pris la fuite. Il avait vite été au ministère pour les accuser d'avoir rejoint le camp de Voldemort pour les mettre hors course et que personne ne croie une seule de leurs paroles. S'ils avaient le malheur d'apparaître en public, ils allaient être traités comme n'importe quel mangemort, ils allaient être immédiatement attaqués.

"Dobby a emmené les preuves qu'Harry Potter avait demandé à Dobby de garder en lieu sûr," fit l'elfe en posant des oeufs et des toasts sur la table. "Dame Narcissa et Dame Bellatrix ont dit que c'était urgent et Monsieur James a dit à Dobby d'obéir alors Dobby a pensé que c'était très grave. Dobby a préféré ne rien laisser derrière."

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'elfe qui se retrouva être le centre de l'attention. L'elfe sortit le coffret en bois gravé qu'Harry avait hérité de ses parents adoptifs. Il y avait la représentation des Maraudeurs et de la biche. Quand Dobby l'eut posé sur la table, Tom s'en approcha pour l'ouvrir et vit de nombreuses fioles contenant des souvenirs, des documents officiels, les notes et la lettre de Lily Potter. Il referma le coffre et regarda les autres. Ses yeux bruns avaient pris une teinte rouge.

"Tu as bien agi, Dobby," dit-il avant de partir avec son épouse pour rejoindre leur fils.


	24. La famille Serpentard réplique

**La famille Serpentard réplique**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine depuis l'épisode des inferis et du repli stratégique de la famille Serpentard. Harry attendait que ses parents reviennent pour leur exposer son idée. Dumbledore les avait d'une certaine manière obligé à fuir, à se cacher encore plus que de raison, il était hors de question qu'ils lui laissent son petit confort. Surtout pas après ce que ce vieux fou avait osé dire au monde sorcier. Il comptait bien se venger ! Et la note allait être salée. Il allait se venger de tous ceux qui s'en étaient pris à lui : Dumbledore, Ombrage, Mme Weasley et ses deux derniers enfants, Ronald et Ginevra. Mais pour cela, il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Encore plus maintenant qu'il était coincé au lit pour plusieurs semaines avec son corps douloureux et cette fatigue extrême qui l'empêchait de rester éveiller plus de quelques heures.

"Bonjour, mon trésor," fit Bella en rentrant dans la chambre avec le plateau repas, suivie de près par Tom et Remus. "Dobby a préparé quelque chose d'étrange mais qui sent tellement bon."

"Bella," soupira son mari avec un sourire. "Ce sont des crêpes. Ce n'est pas étrange, c'est juste moldu."

"Super," fit le jeune homme avec sourire en tentant de se redresser.

Remus vint immédiatement le soutenir au niveau du dos pendant que son père installa mieux les oreillers pour qu'il puisse tenir en position assise. Harry sentit un peu son corps protester à la douleur et il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas siffler. Mais sa grimace n'échappa pas à Tom qui lui tendit directement une potion contre la douleur. Le jeune homme l'avala volontiers. Il n'avait de toute façon pas intérêt à protester. Comme il ne devait pas protester du fait qu'il était traité comme un bébé puisque le pauvre ne pouvait pas se servir de ses bras. Ils étaient brisés parce qu'il s'en était servit comme bouclier pour protéger ses organes vitaux des inferis, pareils pour ses jambes. Cela avait permis d'éviter des dommages encore plus sérieux. Alors il laissa sa mère lui donner à manger - heureusement elle ne lui faisait pas l'affront de faire l'avion, ou l'équivalent sorcier, pour le nourrir -, cela lui permettait d'une certaine manière de rattraper le plaisir qui lui avait été retiré une quinzaine d'années auparavant.

Bellatrix s'approcha avec son assiette de crêpes déjà roulées et remplies de confiture de cerise comme il les aimait. Elle en coupa un morceau et lui tendit la bouchée. Il allait l'avaler quand un morceau de cerise tomba sur lui, tachant son pyjama.

"Oh, je suis désolée, mon chéri," fit Bellatrix.

"C'est pas grave, mama," sourit Harry. "Cela m'arrive souvent, sauf qu'en général, je suis au-dessus de mon assiette."

La sorcière nettoya le jeune homme d'un coup de baguette et lui tendit finalement la bouchée, ainsi que les suivantes, en veillant à garder une main en dessous pour s'assurer que d'autres accidents n'arrivent pas.

"J'ai beaucoup réfléchi," dit le jeune homme au bout de quelques bouchées.

"A quel sujet ?" demanda Remus.

"Dumbledore." Harry vit un reflet rouge apparaître dans les yeux de son père, ainsi que l'équivalent d'ambre dans ceux de son parrain. "Je pensais lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues."

"Comment ?" demanda le père. "Tu es quelque peu coincé."

"Même dans un lit, je garde quelques pouvoirs et marges de manœuvres," sourit le jeune Lord. "Je pensais déjà à le chasser finalement de chez moi. On vit dans un manoir en ruines, il est hors de question qu'il profite plus longtemps de mon hospitalité."

"Donc, tu vas le chasser de Grimmaurd," comprit Bella. "Il sera obligé de déplacer son QG."

"Est-ce que tu connais par hasard quel genre de protections entourent le Square Grimmaurd ?" demanda Harry. "Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup."

"Oui, un peu," répondit sa mère. "Enfin, si Sirius n'y a pas touché depuis la dernière fois que j'y suis allée. Si elles n'ont pas changé, elles sont pour beaucoup issues de la magie noire et ..."

"Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?" fit Remus.

"Les Black n'ont pas dénigrés la magie noire, Lupin," rétorqua la sorcière. "Il n'y a pas de bons ou de mauvais cotés de la magie, il n'y a que de bons ou de mauvais sorciers. Tu peux très bien user de l'Avada pour tuer quelqu'un atteint d'une maladie grave et qu'il est condamné à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Le faire serait les lui épargner. On peut aussi sauver une personne dont le sang a été empoisonné par un _Sanguinum exore_ pour ensuite le purifier avant de le réintégrer dans le corps. Pourtant ces deux sortilèges sont considérés comme noirs." Remus leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. "Et tu peux très bien tuer avec des sortilèges dit blancs. Faire léviter quelqu'un un peu trop haut et puis lui faire faire une chute mortelle, par exemple."

"C'est bon, j'ai compris," fit le loup.

"Pour en revenir aux protections du 12 Square Grimmaurd," continua la sorcière. "si elles n'ont pas changés, elles devraient être en mesure de chasser les indésirables et pas sans dégâts. Mais rien de mortel, normalement."

"Les chasser en plein milieu d'un meeting devrait être amusant, alors," sourit machiavéliquement Harry. "Sinon, je pensais qu'il faudrait prendre contact avec le chef du département de la justice magique."

"Amélia Bones ?" demanda le Lord Noir.

"Je ne sais qui gère le service, mais il serait bien d'avoir une discussion avec cette personne et, après s'être assuré qu'elle n'est pas sous l'influence de Dumbledore, lui faire ouvrir quelques enquêtes avec deux prioritaires à mes yeux."

"Lesquelles ?"

"Dumbledore et Ombrage, après on verra. Mais je veux que ces deux personnes paient le prix fort."

Harry siffla à la douleur qui vibra dans sa cage thoracique. Il avait élevé la voix sous le coup de l'émotion et son corps n'était pas content du traitement.

"Et comment comptes-tu contacter Amélia ?" demanda Remus. "Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait l'approcher facilement."

"Je pensais à Rita Skeeter," répondit Harry. "Si je lui accorde l'exclusivité, elle me rendra bien quelques petits services à coté. Surtout qu'avec le scoop qu'elle aura, elle sera aux anges pendant des semaines."

"Il faudrait en discuter avec Lucius," dit Tom après quelques instants de réflexions. "Mais c'est déjà un bon début de plan. Il faudrait aussi passer chez les Gobelins pour qu'ils bloquent tes voûtes avant que le Ministère s'en emparent, du moins les voûtes Potter."

"Oui, envoie une lettre à Gripsec pour lui expliquer la situation, il nous aidera sûrement. Les Gobelins ont une dent contre Dumbledore depuis qu'ils ont appris ses manigances et qu'ils se sont fait d'une certaine manière arnaquer."

Harry avala encore une autre bouchée de crêpes.

"Je le ferai juste après le repas," promit le père.

"Sinon, je repensais aux événements de la crique." Le visage des trois adultes s'assombrirent. "Tu as dit que j'étais mort, non ?"

"Pendant quelques minutes, oui," acquiesça le Lord noir en murmurant. "Pourquoi ?"

"L'horcruxe, on n'a pas vérifié si ..."

"Je vois où tu veux en venir, Ulysse," répondit doucement son père. "Je vérifierai si tu veux, mais pas tout de suite. Je préférerais que tu récupères d'abord. Ton corps est encore épuisé magiquement parlant. Dans une semaine ou deux peut-être."

"D'accord. Mais mieux vaut être fixé."

"Tu as raison."

OoO

Hermione entra une après-midi dans la chambre d'Harry. Elle voulait lui parler seule à seul, sans ses parents. Elle avait grandement réfléchit et elle avait peur de la suite. Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important aussi. Elle s'approcha de lui et remarqua qu'il dormait profondément. Il avait l'air serein, paisible bien qu'encore très pâle. Ses traits magnifique n'étaient pas gâchés par ce front plissé ou ce visage froid qu'il avait arboré les mois précédents. Il s'était construit une carapace qu'elle avait toujours réussi à percer. Même ces derniers mois où elle s'était faite plus solide et impénétrable. La guerre et les dernières vérités sur le monde l'avait changé, l'avait endurci. Et il désirait ardemment se venger. Elle le savait. Et elle l'aiderait, lui et sa famille. Mais c'était parce que le principal objet de sa vengeance était Dumbledore qu'elle avait peur. Il était le vainqueur de Grindelvald et il avait l'Angleterre derrière lui, les lois, le ministère. Si personne n'écoutait la voix d'Harry, ils allaient certainement tous mourir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Car elle le savait, les serpentards n'allaient certainement pas fuir le combat malgré le fait qu'on disait des serpents qu'ils étaient couards. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le cas de la famille Serpentard.

"Ryry," dit-elle doucement en lui caressant le visage pour le réveiller alors qu'elle s'installait à ses cotés sur le lit.

"Mmmmm, Oui, Mione ?" fit ce dernier d'une voix ensommeillée. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je voulais te dire quelque chose."

Harry se redressa tant bien que mal avec l'aide de son amie et garda le silence, toute son attention tournée vers elle.

"Les derniers événements m'ont fait réaliser quelque chose," commença-t-elle, hésitante.

Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet car c'est le genre de choses que l'on ne trouve pas dans un livre. Le jeune homme perçut son trouble et fronça les sourcils inquiets.

"J'ai entendu tes parents parler de tout ce qui s'était passé dans la crique, Tom a ressenti ta panique comme si c'était la sienne. Il a aussi dit ce que Dumbledore attendait exactement de toi dans cette guerre. J'ai peur pour toi. J'ai peur que tu y laisses la vie."

"Mione," fit Harry dans un murmure qu'il espérait rassurant.

"Harry, je ne veux pas te perdre," continua la brune alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. "Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, je t'aime tellement."

"Shhhh," fit Harry qui voulait désespérément bouger pour prendre son amie dans ses bras. "Viens là, Hermione."

La jeune femme se blottit doucement contre le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait profondément. Elle venait de réaliser récemment qu'elle était amoureuse de ce petit garçon qui, dès la première année, attirait des problèmes autour de lui comme un aimant attire le métal. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et Harry d'abord surpris par l'acte de son amie, finit par lui rendre le baiser. Il aurait tellement aimé la serrer contre lui mais ses bras étaient immobilisés. La jeune femme l'aida par la suite à se recoucher et elle s'allongea contre lui, au-dessus des couvertures, des larmes silencieuses coulant toujours sur ses joues. Harry veilla quelques instants sur elle mais fut vite rattrapé par le sommeil. Il ne faisait que manger et dormir depuis le début de sa convalescence et il ne reprenait que très lentement des forces - au niveau magique. Hermione finit par s'endormir elle aussi.

Bellatrix les retrouva ainsi quelques heures plus tard, Hermione collée contre son fils, un bras au dessus de son ventre - seul endroit où Harry n'avait pas d'os brisés - et la tête sur son épaule. Ils dormaient paisiblement. La sorcière sourit à la vue de ces jeunes gens et referma la porte sans les déranger.

OoO

Rita Skeeter attendait dans un petit bar sombre et miteux de l'allée des Embrumes. Elle avait reçu une lettre anonyme lui promettant l'exclusivité d'une affaire importante en échange d'un petit service. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était mais elle était trop curieuse pour rater le scoop du siècle. Elle attendait son rendez-vous pour quinze heure. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans un tel lieu. Elle avait troqué sa tenue criarde par quelque chose de plus discret et miteux pour mieux se fondre dans la masse. A quinze heures et deux minutes, le serveur lui apporta une enveloppe sans un mot. La journaliste la prit et l'ouvrit. Lorsqu'elle prit le morceau de parchemin à l'intérieur, elle se sentit comme aspirée au niveau du nombril. Le bar autour d'elle disparut et fut remplacé par un parc enneigé. Un portoloin.

"Merci d'être venue, Skeeter," fit une voix de femme derrière elle.

La journaliste se retourna et vit devant elle une jeune sorcière aux cheveux bruns bouclés, des yeux bruns et avec les dents de devant un peu longues. Devant la sorcière se tenait Hermione Granger.

"Vous avez attisé ma curiosité, Miss Granger."

"Ce n'est pas moi qui vous aie envoyé la lettre," répondit la brune en s'éloignant. "Suivez-moi."

"Où me conduisez-vous ?"

"Le _où_ n'a aucune importance, mais plutôt _qui_."

"A _qui_ me conduisez-vous, alors ?"

"Chez la personne qui a besoin de vos services."

Skeeter essaya de soutirer plus d'informations de la fugitive mais Hermione refusa de dire un seul mot de plus. Cette dernière mena la journaliste vers une petite chaumière en contre-bas. De la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée. Avant d'y entrer, Hermione se tourna vers la sorcière.

"Pouvez-vous faire un serment de sorcier que tous ce que vous verrez et entendrez ici, vous ne pourrez le divulguer à personne tant que l'on ne vous l'autorise pas ?"

"Je suis journaliste, ma petite," répliqua la sorcière. "Mon boulot est dire ce que les gens me racontent."

"Et vous pourrez en parler, je vous le promets. Mais l'affaire est délicate et demande un peu de doigté et surtout du temps et de la préparation. D'où ma demande."

"Très bien."

Rita Skeeter sortit sa baguette et fit le serment de ne rien dévoiler du tout de l'affaire tant qu'elle n'en reçoit pas l'autorisation. La jeune femme satisfaite ouvrit la porte et les deux sorcières entrèrent dans la chaumière. Se trouvaient à l'intérieur tous les fugitifs : la famille Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Severus, Snape, Remus Lupin, les jumeaux Weasley, Bellatrix Black, Voldemort et Harry Potter. Skeeter écarquilla les yeux en voyant les deux derniers, l'un de peur, l'autre de choc.

"Mr Potter ?!" s'exclama-t-elle, choquée. "Mais comment ? Dumbledore a dit que vous étiez mort ! Comment pouvez-vous vous tenir au coté de Vous-Savez-Qui ? !"

"Ceci, est une longue histoire, Mme Skeeter," fit Tom en l'invitant à s'installer à la table où ils étaient tous installés. Sauf Severus et Lucius qui restaient debout devant les fenêtres pour faire le guet.

"Suis-je autorisée à prendre des notes ?" demanda-t-elle, hésitante, en croisant le regard du Lord Noir.

"C'est pour cela que vous êtes là," répondit-il. "Nous avons plusieurs choses à vous demander."

"Lesquelles ?"

"Dans un premier temps, écouter notre histoire," fit Tom en montrant le groupe de fugitifs d'un mouvement circulaire et élégant de la main. "Histoire que nous raconterons évidemment sous serment. Ensuite, nous aimerions que vous alliez au département de la justice magique pour nous. En écoutant notre histoire, vous comprendrez pourquoi. Et enfin, vous aurez la possibilité de raconter au monde entier la vérité."

"Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas vous écouter et ensuite tout raconter ?" demanda la journaliste.

"Tout simplement," répondit Harry. " parce que je suis aux yeux du monde sorcier mort dans un tragique accident dans une crique et alors qu'en réalité je suis bien vivant. Et l'homme qui l'a prétendu est celui qui a tenté de me tuer."

"Vous êtes en train de me dire que Dumbledore a essayé de vous tuer ! Mais c'est impossible ! Enfin, c'est ..."

"Un sorcier sournois, manipulateur, avide de pouvoir et de gloire," siffla Bellatrix en donnant à boire à son fils.

C'est à ce moment-là que la sorcière se rendit compte de la totale immobilité du jeune sorcier. Il ne bougeait que sa tête et rien d'autre.

"Que vous est-il arrivé, Mr Potter ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je dois mon état au _tragique accident dans la crique_, pour reprendre les termes de Dumbledore," répondit le jeune homme. "On vous expliquera tout au fur et à mesure. Etes-vous d'accord de la marche à suivre ?"

"Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix," répondit Skeeter en jetant un regard craintif au Lord noir.

Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel, Harry gloussa quelques peu avant de gémir de douleur à cause de ses cotes toujours en piteux état. Tom soupira.

"J'ai décidément une très mauvaise réputation. Et elle est totalement exagérée !" dit-il, exaspéré.

"Si peu, _Papa_," fit Harry avec un sourire moqueur. "Tu n'as qu'à pas faire peur aux gens avec des doloris et des menaces."

"Ulysse," fit Tom en soupirant une fois encore, mais il ne commenta pas plus.

Skeeter était passée de l'état de crainte par celui de choc, à nouveau. Harry Potter qui taquinait Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort qui se plaignait de sa réputation. Lord Voldemort qui semblait humain. Lord Voldemort qui appelait Harry Potter _Ulysse ... _ Elle était perdue. Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qui se disait depuis des décennies. Même le comportement de Bellatrix Black face à Harry Potter n'était pas normal.

La sorcière se reprit et sortit sa plume à papote et du parchemin. Et elle écouta le récit de la vie de Voldemort, qui s'appelait en réalité Tom Elvis Jedusor, époux de Bellatrix Black, devenue Jedusor, et père d'Harry Potter qui s'appelait en réalité Ulysse Loki Black-Jedusor-Serpentard. Elle écouta le récit du kidnapping du fils des Ténèbres et des enfants des autres mangemorts qui est en fait la cause du changement drastique du comportement du camp dit des ténèbres dans la guerre, la responsabilité de Dumbledore dans tout cela, ce mage qui a poussé le père et le fils à s'affronter, les vols réguliers dans la voûte des Potter et le non respect des dernières volontés de James et Lily Potter, d'avoir jeté Sirius Black à Azkaban sans procès alors qu'il s'avérait être innocent des crimes pour lesquels il était accusé, ...

La liste des méfaits de Dumbledore s'allongeait, faisant écarquiller les yeux de la journaliste. Vers la fin du récit, de nombreuses heures plus tard, elle était horrifiée, scandalisée. Cela changeait toute sa vision des choses. Sans Dumbledore, la guerre aurait eu une toute autre tournure, peut-être même pas de guerre du tout !

Quand Skeeter quitta la chaumière le lendemain, elle était déterminée à publier cette histoire, elle en écrirait même un livre. _La Vérité qui se cache derrière Harry Potter._ Cela sonnait bien. Ce serait une excellente idée même. Elle commencerait à l'écrire le soir même. Mais pour pouvoir le publier, elle allait devoir s'acquitter de la tâche la plus importante que la famille Serpentard lui avait confiée : parler à Amélia Bones et faire en sorte qu'Albus Dumbledore paye de ses crimes, et Dolores Ombrage par la même occasion mais cela se ferait en même temps puisque Dumbledore était au courant mais n'avait pas agi.

OoO

L'Ordre du Phénix s'était réuni à Square Grimmaurd. C'était maintenant déjà les vacances de Noël. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines depuis la "_mort"_ d'Harry et la fuite des traîtres. Personne n'avait pu les retrouver jusqu'à présent, ils se cachaient tous très bien. Ils n'avaient même pas la moindre piste pour commencer, ils s'étaient littéralement envolés. Cela ne plaisait pas à Dumbledore. Les fugitifs détenaient les preuves contre lui et les gobelins avaient faits gelés les voûtes Potter, les rendant inaccessibles. Le Ministère n'arrivait pas à se les approprier. Les Gobelins exigeaient une preuve tangible de la mort d'Harry James Potter pour déclarer la lignée éteinte et laisser libre accès aux comptes. Ils allaient devoir déblayer la crique effondrée pour retrouver le corps.

Une seule chose faisait les affaires du vieux mage : même si la trahison de Snape n'avait pas fait tant d'effet - c'était quand même un ex-mangemort - celles de Remus, Hermione et de jumeaux Weasley en avait secoué plus d'un. Quelques membres de l'Ordre comme Tonks, Molly et Arthur s'étaient effondrés à la nouvelle, d'autres comme Ron, Ginny, Fol Oeil étaient en colère et faisaient promesse de vengeance. Il y en avait d'autres qui n'avaient pas encore vraiment réagi, trop choqués probablement, ou trop abattus par la mort d'Harry pour continuer. Parmi ces personnes, il y avait Mme Pomfresh, Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall et Hagrid. Si le dernier n'arrêtait pas de pleurer la mort du jeune homme, les trois premiers s'interrogeaient sur la raison de la désertion de leurs deux collègues et de Miss Granger. Ils ne posèrent toutefois pas leurs questions pour le moment.

Dumbledore écoutait le rapport de Maugrey Fol Oeil sur les derniers agissements des mangemorts ou présumés mangemorts. Ils étaient plus calmes ces dernières temps et depuis trois semaines encore plus. C'était calme. Trop calme. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Comme on dit chez les moldus : le calme avant la tempête.

Personne ne remarqua l'apparition de Kreattur dans la cuisine - qui remarquerait un elfe de maison ? en particulier si l'elfe habitait précisément la maison ? - par conséquent aucun ne vit le sourire édenté et le regard mauvais qu'il lança aux sorciers, et en particulier Dumbledore, qui avaient fait du mal à son Maître. Il avait reçu l'ordre d'activer les barrières du 12, Square Grimmaurd et de les élever au maximum. Cela aura pour effet immédiat de chasser toutes les personnes non désirées dans la maison, en l'occurrence tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Et il le fit avec plaisir.

Tout le monde fut projeté avec violence et douleur hors de la demeure, moyennant quelques blessures - sérieuses pour certains - alors qu'ils se retrouvaient tous sur le trottoir en face du numéro 12. Quand Dumbledore se leva et se tourna vers le QG de l'Ordre, il sentit les barrières qu'il avait érigé ainsi que le sortilège de fidelitas se rompre. Il vit également Kreattur dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, Kreattur ?" demanda le mage.

"Maître Black a demandé à Kreattur de chasser les intrus de sa maison. Maître Black ne tolère aucun menteur, aucun kidnappeur d'enfants, aucun voleur, aucun profiteur dans sa maison. Alors Kreattur a obéi à son maître et a chassé l'Ordre de Square Grimmaurd."

Sur ce, Kreattur ferma la porte, ne laissant pas le temps à qui que ce soit de lancer un sort. Dumbledore était fou de rage. Il tenta de reprendre possession de son QG mais dut finalement se soumettre à l'ancienne magie de la famille Black et devoir installer l'Ordre ailleurs. Le jour où il croiserait le nouveau Lord Black, probablement Drago Malfoy puisqu'il était devenu l'héritier quand Harry avait pris possession de ses titres, il lui ferait payer un tel affront. Le jeter lui, Albus Dumbledore, de la sorte, comme s'il était un sorcier lambda. Il transplana à Poudlard pour réfléchir à la meilleure façon de se venger et aussi à trouver un nouvel endroit où se réunir puisqu'il ne pouvait décemment pas faire les réunions au sein même de l'école.

Ce que le vieux mage n'avait pas remarqué, c'était le regard confus qu'avaient Pomfresh, McGonagall et Flitwick face aux propos de l'elfe. Qu'est-ce que Kreattur entendait par là ? Surtout par kidnappeur d'enfants ?


	25. Retour Square Grimmaurd

Bon, je ne suis pas encore vraiment de retour mais j'ai eu un bref accès à internet et écrire me détend un peu au vu des événements alors en voilà deux XD

Bisous

* * *

**Retour Square Grimmaurd**

La famille serpentard transplana dans le hall du Square Grimmaurd le 23 décembre. Ils souhaitaient être dans un meilleur endroit pour passer les fêtes et la demeure Black avait l'avantage d'être dans Londres ce qui les rapprochaient du ministère et de Poudlard comparé au manoir en ruines de Serpentard qui se trouvait dans le fin fond de l'Irlande. Bellatrix, Narcissa, Remus, Severus et les jumeaux servirent de guide aux autres pour le transplanage d'escorte. Harry, même s'il pouvait déjà un peu bouger ses bras et faire des choses par lui-même, et encore avec de grosses restrictions, il ne lui était pas conseillé de faire de la magie et encore moins de gérer un transplanage. Alors il était dans une chaise non pas roulante comme chez les moldus mais plutôt flottante mais qui fonctionnait selon le même principe.

A peine furent-ils arrivés dans le hall d'entrée que le portrait de Walburga Black fit ouvrir le rideau qui la cachait dans un claquement sec et se mit à hurler des insultes et des malédictions contre les personnes qui venaient souiller la demeure de sa famille et troubler son repos.

"Bonjour Tante Walburga," firent Bellatrix et Narcissa en choeur en montant les marches pour la saluer.

"Cissie ? Bella ?" s'étonna le portrait. "Mais comment pouvez-vous être là ? Je croyais que Dumbledore avait ..."

"Volonté du nouveau Lord Black," sourit Bellatrix en regardant son fils qui était toujours au rez-de-chaussée.

"Enfin quelqu'un qui ne la fait pas hurler," soupira ce dernier. "Faudra que vous donniez votre secret," ajouta-t-il à sa mère et à sa tante,"parce que je ne connais ce portrait que part les descriptions que m'a faite Sirius du personnage et de ses vociférations au moindre bruit qu'il y avait dans la maison."

"C'est très simple, mon chéri," répondit sa mère en souriant. "On est des Black. Walburga est notre tante."

"Pourquoi le nouveau Lord Black ne monte-t-il pas ?" demanda le portrait qui ne voyait pas ce qui se passait au palier inférieur. "Pourquoi ne se présente-t-il pas ?"

"Harry James Potter, né Ulysse Loki Black-Jedusor-Serpentard," se présenta le jeune homme depuis le rez-de-chaussée. "Je suis le fils de Bellatrix et de Tom Jedusor et Lord Potter-Black. Vous m'excuserez mon manque de politesse mais je suis un peu coincé dans un fauteuil _grâce aux bons soins_ de Dumbledore."

"Tu veux qu'on te fasse monter ?" demanda le Lord Noir en se penchant vers son fils.

"Plus tard," répondit Harry. "Je meurs de faim."

Le gargouillement qui s'éleva du ventre du jeune homme confirma ses dires, faisant rire tout le monde autour de lui alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

"Ca alors," fit Walburga faisant se tourner ses nièces alors qu'elles descendaient pour rejoindre le groupe. "Harry Potter est le nouveau Lord Black. Sirius n'aura vraiment rien fait comme il faut."

"Tu te trompes, tante Walburga," répondit Bella. "Pour une fois, il aura fait quelque chose de bien, même s'il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte. Ulysse va redorer le blason de notre famille ainsi que celui des Serpentard."

"J'espère que tu dis vrai," dit la tante dans son portrait.

OoO

La vieille génération de sorciers et le couple Dursley étaient dans la cuisine de Square Grimmaurd, encore éveillés à trois heures du matin, le jour du réveillon. Les plus jeunes étaient tous partis dormir et le blessé venait d'être couché - Harry s'était endormi dans son fauteuil, mais il dormait de toute façon encore beaucoup, son corps s'épuisant toujours pour purger la magie noire.

"On ne pourra pas rester longtemps ici," dit Severus en s'asseyant. "Dumbledore fait surveiller la place."

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda Remus.

"Oui, il y a Tonks qui fait sa ronde. J'en suis certain car il n'y a qu'elle qui est aussi empotée et maladroite que même métamorphosée au point d'être méconnaissable, son attitude la trahit pour qui la connaît."

"Dumbledore est un idiot," sourit sombrement Tom. "Il place ses pions sans faire attention."

"Je ne me fierai pas à sa maladresse. Tonks reste une auror remarquable," répliqua le potioniste.

"Quand tu dis Tonks, tu parles de Nymphadora ? La fille d'Andromeda ?" demanda Narcissa.

"Elle-même. Pourquoi ?"

"Elle appartient à la famille Black," expliqua Bellatrix en faisant elle-même le lien. "Andromeda est notre soeur."

"Ah."

"Dans quel endroit pourrait-on aller que Dumbledore ne soupçonnera jamais qu'on irait et qui soit un minimum vivable ?" demanda Remus.

"Et qu'il y ait un moyen facile pour que tu puisses sortir à la prochaine pleine lune," siffla Severus.

"Je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire, probablement encore un bon millier, voire des centaines de millier de fois, mais je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé dans la cabane hurlante quand on était à l'école !" soupira le loup. "Je n'étais même pas conscient de ce que je faisais ! Et Sirius un parfait idiot ! Je suis également désolé pour la frayeur que je t'ai également causée devant le Saule cogneur devant Harry et ses amis il y a trois ans. S'il n'y avait pas eu Pettigrow, j'aurais bu la potion à temps et j'aurais été un simple loup !"

"Cela change rien au fait que ces moments-là hantent encore mes cauchemars, Lupin," siffla Severus, menaçant revenant instinctivement sur le nom de famille du loup.

Remus soupira mais n'argumenta pas plus. Il savait que le serpentard avait une trouille monstre de le voir apparaître devant lui les nuits de pleine lune. Jamais il ne remettrait de la mauvaise blague de Sirius dont ils étaient tous deux victimes. Et le comble, c'est que Remus ne s'en souvenait même pas puisque ces moments sous sa forme lupine étaient en réalité comme des absences dans son esprit. Il ne se souvenait de rien à part la douleur de la transformation ainsi que la fatigue.

"Retourner au manoir Serpentard ne serait pas une bonne idée," fit Tom. "Ulysse ne dit rien et semble se remettre petit à petit mais les courants d'air froid constants ne lui font pas du bien. Il lutte encore contre la magie noire des inferi, en plus de la guérison de ses os."

"Retourner dans les demeures de ma famille non plus," dit Lucius. "Elles doivent être étroitement surveillées par le ministère à l'heure qu'il est et mes cousins me dénonceront certainement pour attirer les bonnes grâces de Dumbledore et du Ministre et redorer le blason des Malfoy."

"Pourquoi pas dans notre monde ?" demanda Vernon.

"Mauvaise idée," réfuta directement le Lord Noir. "Ulysse doit rester dans un lieu emprunt de magie. Le fait qu'il purge la magie noire de son corps fait qu'elle se diffuse autour de lui. Nous l'absorbons en grande partie," dit-il en montrant ses mangemorts,"mais cela reste insuffisant. Il y a des résidus partout. Dans le monde moldu, il ferait office de balise et les aurors nous tomberont dessus en un rien de temps. Dans le monde magique, cela peut être dilué et devenir presque indétectable. Plus le lieu est emprunt de magie, mieux c'est."

"Sauf qu'à part Poudlard, le Chemin de Traverse et le Ministère de la magie, il n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup d'endroits en Angleterre où l'on pourrait s'installer qui pourrait convenir," remarqua Remus.

"Mr Lupin," fit Tom souriant, au bout de quelques instants. "Vous êtes un génie."

"Hmm ?" fit le loup en haussant un sourcil.

"Nous n'avons qu'à retourner tous à Poudlard," répondit le Lord Noir. "Cachés sous le nez et la barbe de ce vieux fou, au sein même de la Chambre des Secrets. Il ne pensera jamais à vérifier là et quand bien même il le ferait, il ne pourrait pas y entrer. De plus, il ne connaît certainement pas tous les accès. Les tunnels comportent plusieurs salles qui sont aménageables. Nous pourrions les nettoyer et les rendre habitables. Et il y a un tunnel qui mène vers la forêt interdite en passant par le lac. Il faut un peu nager," Tout le monde sauf les deux Dursley firent la grimace à l'idée de devoir se baigner dans le lac, "mais l'endroit est sûr. Seul un fourchelangue peut y entrer."

"Où se situe cette chambre exactement ?" demanda le loup.

"Sous le lac."

"On peut oublier d'y aller tant que je ne trouve pas la solution au problème de la Carte," fit le maraudeur. "Si nous entrons dans le domaine de Poudlard, où que nous allions, même sous sortilège de désillusion, nous serions retrouvés en un rien de temps par Dumbledore à partir du moment où il l'utilise."

"Fallait vraiment que vous faisiez une pareille chose," soupira Severus.

"On était des gosses, Severus," soupira Remus à son tour. "et d'incorrigibles blagueurs. Surtout James et Sirius. Il fallait qu'on trouve un moyen plus pratique pour faire le guet pour mettre au point nos plus gros coups sans se faire prendre."

"Je préfère même pas savoir le reste."

"Dis-toi juste que j'ai réussi à vous épargner le pire. J'ai mis le hola sur certaines blagues qui étaient vraiment trop dangereuses."

"Mais tu n'as pas mis le hola quand le clébard m'a fait passer sous le saule Cogneur."

"J'étais transformé en loup, par Gryffondor !"

"Je crois qu'on a compris," fit le Lord Noir qui avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver devant deux adolescents et non des adultes de quarante ans. "Voulez-vous de l'aide pour trouver comment se rendre indétectable de la Carte ?"

"Ce ne serait pas de refus," répondit le loup. "C'est surtout James et Sirius qui ont travaillé dessus au niveau magique, je n'ai fait essentiellement que la tracer avec Pettigrow. James m'a dit qu'il avait utilisé, avec Sirius, bon nombres de sortilèges et enchantements de leurs familles. Et malheureusement, il ne se souvient pas de tout ce que Sirius a fait ..."

"Comme nous ne pouvons pas travailler sur l'objet en question, il va nous falloir travailler sur base de vos souvenirs. Mais pas ce soir, ni demain. Profitons un peu des festivités et honorons Magia en célébrant Yule. Après nous nous pencherons sur le problème."

"Très bien."

"Qu'est-ce que Yule ?" demanda Pétunia, curieuse.

"La fête du solstice d'hiver," répondit le Lord. "C'est un peu l'équivalent de Noël chez les moldus, mais pas tout à fait."

OoO

Tom monta les escaliers avec son épouse pour profiter d'une bonne nuit dans un lit correct après ces quelques jours à veiller sur le sommeil de leur fils et de dormir sur des paillasses peu confortables. Hermione veillait sur Harry cette nuit - enfin, dormait dans la même pièce. Quand ils arrivèrent au second palier, le regard du Lord Noir se porta sur la porte à sa droite alors que Bellatrix ouvrait celle de gauche. Sur la porte, il y avait une pancarte avec _Regulus Acturus Black_ écrit dessus. Même épuisé par les derniers événements et la semaine horrible qu'ils venaient de passer, il était encore suffisamment alerte d'esprit pour que le nom lui dise quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il s'arrêta et réfléchit.

"Tom ?" fit Bella, inquiète. "Qu'y a-t-il ?" Elle suivit le regard de son mari. "C'est la chambre de mon cousin Reg'," dit-elle. "La mienne est ici."

"Non c'est pas ça qui m'intrigue," soupira le Lord fatigué. "C'est juste que j'ai cette impression de ... Je ne sais pas ..." Il se frotta les yeux. "Est-ce que je le connaissais ?"

"Il a été pendant un moment dans nos rangs, oui. Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Tu y réfléchiras demain. Viens dormir. On n'arrivera à rien avec l'esprit embrumé. Une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera du bien. Et demain un bain chaud comme nous n'en avons plus pris depuis des semaines," murmura-t-elle en venant voler un doux baiser à son mari.

Tom céda à l'amour et la tendresse de son épouse et se laissa tirer doucement dans la chambre et vers le confort d'un lit moelleux qui n'attendait qu'eux. Il laissa ses interrogations au lendemain pour se plonger dans les bras de Morphée en compagnie de sa femme.


	26. Amour, peine et dévouement

**Amour, peine et dévouement**

Au matin du réveillon de Noël, ou Yule pour les sorciers, Harry se réveilla pour la première fois tout seul. Pas de parents ou son parrain qui le veillait, pas de tante surprotectrice - que ce soit Narcissa ou Pétunia -, pas d'oncle - Lucius ou Vernon - ou de cousin désagréable, surtout Drago car il ne changeait pas vraiment son attitude vis à vis de sa nemesis de Poudlard. Pour le blond, Harry Potter restait Harry foutu Potter, il avait certes fait serment de le protéger car la famille était tout ce qui importait pour les Sangs Purs mais c'était tout. Leurs querelles n'allaient pas s'arrêter pour autant.

Non cette fois-ci, Harry se réveilla en compagnie d'Hermione qui était sur son propre lit, plongée comme d'habitude dans un livre. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant le titre : _Rituels, Sortilèges et Rudiments de Magie Noire. _

"Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à la magie noire ?" demanda-t-il en tentant de se redresser, sifflant au mouvement, une pointe de douleur lui irradiant les côtes.

"Oh ! Bonjour, Ryry," fit la brune en lâchant son livre. "Depuis peu, Malfoy et ses parents m'en ont un peu parlé ces derniers temps," ajouta-t-elle en se levant pour aider son petit ami à s'installer. "Mais j'apprends mieux avec un livre comme base."

"Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas que les livres ...," fit le jeune homme en souriant.

"Oui, mais j'adore les livres. Tu as bien dormi ?"

"Bien mieux que ces dernières jours oui. Je me sens toujours éreinté magiquement. J'ai l'impression d'être sûr un bûcher tellement j'ai le corps qui me brûle."

"Les effets des inferi," soupira Hermione en lui donnant une fiole de potion.

Harry la prit difficilement en main - et il tremblait en tentant de ne pas la lâcher - et avec l'aide de sa petite amie, il la but. Il préférait ses moments avec Hermione qui l'aidait à refaire des mouvements aussi simples que celui-là, pas comme ses parents qui faisaient tout pour l'aider à sa place. Il se sentait mal avec cela, il n'avait certes pas le choix, mais il n'aimait pas être dépendant des autres. Il voulait faire les choses par lui-même. Il ne se plaignait plus car ses parents avaient été clairs avec lui, ils voulaient rattraper le temps perdu et il avait frôlé à nouveau la mort au point qu'ils ne voulaient plus le lâcher ... Cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point et il avait hâte de pouvoir faire de plus en plus de choses par lui-même.

Hermione le comprenait pour avoir vécu à ses cotés pratiquement toutes ces mésaventures et l'aidait à rééduquer ses bras dont les os s'étaient ressoudés mais qui étaient encore fragiles. Il ne pensait même pas encore à pouvoir marcher, cela attendrait sûrement quelques mois avant qu'il puisse se mouvoir tout seul et sans aide. Mais il espérait bien vite récupérer la fluidité de mouvements de ses bras et pouvoir recommencer à user de sorts simples pour dépendre un peu moins des autres et espérer pouvoir respirer un peu.

Mais dans le fond, il était content de toutes ces attentions, cela le réchauffait dans son fort intérieur, sa poitrine, faisait chaleureusement pulser son coeur. C'était cela, une famille.

"Le livre est intéressant ?" demanda-t-il pour en revenir à autre chose que lui-même.

"Assez oui. Et la bibliothèque des Blacks regorgent de livres sur toutes formes de magie, blanche comme noire, sur les potions, ... J'ai aussi trouvé des ouvrages sur les coutumes et rituels Sangs-Purs."

"Super," sourit Harry. "Est-ce que cela te dérangerait si on en lit un ensemble ?"

"Pas du tout," fit la brune en souriant à son tour. "Tu es la première personne qui me propose de lire un livre avec lui pour autre chose que des devoirs ou des recherches."

"J'ai toujours aimé lire, c'était juste les Dursley qui n'aimaient pas que je surpasse Dudley avant, alors j'avais pris l'habitude de ne pas donner mon maximum dans certaines activités pour éviter les ennuis. Et à Poudlard, Weasley n'était pas le type à faire ses devoirs alors ..."

"Tu es resté dans ton travers par habitude," termina Hermione en se levant. "Je reviens tout de suite."

Et quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme revint et s'installa sur le lit à coté d'Harry et ils lisèrent ensemble l'ouvrage, Hermione tournant les pages quand le jeune homme lui faisait comprendre d'un sourire ou d'un regard qu'il avait fini.

OoO

Tom se leva tôt, comme à son habitude, et après avoir embrassé tendrement sa femme encore endormie, il sortit de la chambre. Il s'apprêtait à descendre quand son regard se reposa sur la porte d'en face. _Regulus Acturus Black_. Cela lui évoquait quelque chose. Il essaya d'entrer dans la chambre mais la porte était verrouillée. Il voulut la forcer magiquement mais il sentit la demeure le repousser. Comme les Lords et Ladies étaient liés d'une certaine manière à leurs demeures, il n'insista pas de peur de faire du mal à son fils. Il descendit dans la cuisine et Kreattur lui prépara le petit déjeuner.

Il préférait Kreattur à Dobby. Kreattur était un Elfe de Maison lié à la maison qu'il servait. Il obéissait aux ordres de son maître. Même s'il venait à le détester, il allait lui obéir parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas le choix. Dobby était libre. Il respectait et vénérait Harry Potter pour son nom et parce qu'il l'avait libéré mais qu'arriverait-il le jour où l'elfe décidait d'agir contre lui. Il n'est en rien obligé de lui obéir. Ni obéir à qui que ce soit dorénavant. Il est juste obligé de vivre à proximité d'un sorcier pour sa propre survie. De plus, il avait travaillé à Poudlard, sous la protection accordée par Dumbledore. Il n'aimait pas cela. Mais Ulysse avait confiance en l'elfe. De plus, Dobby avait rapporté les preuves contre le vieux fou gavé de citron. Alors il ne disait rien mais gardait l'elfe à l'oeil. Il ne le craignait pas mais son fils n'était plus capable de se défendre même contre un moldu dans l'état actuel des choses alors contre une créature magique même aussi faible qu'un elfe de maison ...

Il soupira en espérant vraiment que son fils ait fait le bon choix en choisissant cet elfe de maison parmi tant d'autres. Il s'interrogeait sur son choix. Et sur son geste aussi. Pourquoi avait-il libéré cet elfe des Malfoy alors que ces créatures sont d'une certaine manière redevables aux sorciers qui leur accordent une protection et la magie nécessaire pour qu'elles puissent survivre ? Il vit passer l'elfe et se dit que cela valait le coup de demander.

"Dobby ?"

L'elfe se tendit en entendant la voix du Lord Noir. "Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" demanda-t-il craintif en se tournant pour croiser les yeux bruns du mage.

"Je me demandais pourquoi tu es si dévoué à mon fils."

Il vit les yeux globuleux de l'elfe pétiller malgré la crainte qu'il y voyait encore.

"Dobby a toujours apprécié Harry Potter et a toujours voulu le protéger. Même quand Dobby était au service de la famille Malfoy. Dobby s'était puni pour avoir dit à Harry Potter qu'il était en danger s'il retournait à Poudlard pour sa deuxième année. Et Dobby a eu raison puisque un monstre attaquait l'école de sorcellerie. Mais Maître Harry est retourné à Poudlard malgré toutes les tentatives de Dobby pour l'en empêcher ou pour le faire repartir. A la fin de son année scolaire, Lord Malfoy est allé à Poudlard pour parler à Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter a libéré Dobby de son ancien et horrible maître."

"Tu exagères," l'interrompit Tom. "Lucius n'est pas si horrible."

"Lord Malfoy traitait Dobby comme de la vermine. Quand Harry Potter a rencontré Dobby pour la première fois, il a traité Dobby comme s'il était son égal. Maître Harry est un bon et gentil sorcier, respectueux des autres même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Depuis Dobby veille toujours sur Harry Potter et l'aide quand Dobby le peut."

"Tu travaillais pour Dumbledore."

"Seul Dumbledore a accepté de prendre Dobby car Dobby demande à être payé. Dobby n'est plus un esclave. Dobby est un elfe libre. Personne ne voulait engager Dobby mais Dumbledore l'a fait. Alors Dobby a travaillé à Poudlard. Mais quand Harry Potter a demandé de l'aide à Dobby et lui a proposé de rester vivre avec sa famille, Dobby a tout de suite accepté. Rien ne fait plus plaisir à Dobby que d'aider Harry Potter."

"Puis-je te poser une question personnelle ?"

Dobby ne répondit pas mais lança au mage noir un regard interrogateur. Personne jusqu'à présent, mis à part la famille d'Harry Potter ne l'avait fait, mais les Dursley étaient des moldus, pas des sorciers. Ils n'avaient pas tous les préjugés qu'avaient les Sangs Purs vis à vis des elfes de maison.

"Si jamais cela devait arriver, serais-tu capable de te sacrifier pour Harry ?"

"Dobby donnerait sa vie pour Harry Potter," affirma avec un grand sérieux l'elfe de maison en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

"Kreattur aussi," fit l'elfe des Black en posant le petit déjeuner devant le mage noir. "Lord Black est un sorcier au grand coeur qui mérite d'être défendu. Il donne sans jamais rien demandé en retour. Il est très apprécié auprès de beaucoup de sorciers mais aussi auprès des créatures magiques."

"Merci, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir," dit Tom en commençant son repas.

Il se plongea dans ses pensées sur _Regulus Acturus Black _et pourquoi cela lui était si familier, hors le fait que l'homme avait fait un jour partie de ses mangemorts. Bellatrix lui avait dit qu'il avait un jour déserté pour se tourner vers la _Lumière_. Il mangea en regardant dans le vide, ne remarquant pas l'arrivée des Dursley, de Severus et Remus. Ces derniers le voyant plonger loin dans ses réflexions ne le dérangèrent pas du tout. Autant éviter de se ramasser un sort vicieux de la part du Lord en le ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

OoO

Quand Harry commença à avoir faim, Hermione lui proposa de lui faire apporter à manger. Le jeune refusa, préférant être dans le fauteuil flottant dans la cuisine en compagnie des autres. Il en avait marre d'être au lit. Un peu ça va mais il voulait aussi voir autre chose que les quatre mêmes murs. Et il voulait être avec tout le monde pour ce jour de fête. Pas question de le passer dans son lit. Même si en soi, il savait qu'il allait faire une ou deux siestes de sa journée. La jeune femme l'installa donc dans le fauteuil avec douceur.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le palier du premier étage, Harry demanda à sa petite amie de s'arrêter.

"Bonjour, Lady Black," dit-il.

"Lord Black," salua Walburga Black dans son tableau. "J'espère que vous vous remettrez rapidement sur vos pieds, Mr Potter."

"Appelez moi Harry, ou Ulysse, s'il vous plaît."

"Appelez-moi Walburga dans ce cas," fit la sorcière avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

"Puis-je vous poser une question, Walburga ?" demanda le jeune homme en souriant.

"Je verrais si je peux y répondre."

"J'étais très attaché à votre fils, Sirius, tout comme l'un de mes proches. Sauriez-vous par hasard où est son portrait dans l'une des demeures Black ?"

"Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je peux aller voir à la demeure ancestrale des Black où sont tous les autres portraits de la famille. Mais il risque d'y avoir un problème sur deux tableaux."

"Quel genre de problèmes ?"

"Ma présence n'est pas vraiment tolérée au sein des autres portraits de la famille et Sirius en particulier ne voudra certainement pas m'entendre. Je n'ai pas bonne réputation."

"Ne vous ayant jusqu'à présent qu'entendu vociférer des insultes à tous les passants, je ne peux pas vraiment donner tort à cela," remarqua doucement le jeune Lord. "Cela dit je ne vous connais pas, donc il sera mal vu de ma part de vous juger juste sur ce point-là. Je ne connais que le point de vue de Sirius sur vous. Je n'ai encore jamais demandé à ma mère ou à ma tante."

"Vous êtes un homme sage, Harry."

"Pas spécialement, non. J'ai juste rencontré trop de gens qui font des jugements hâtifs sur certaines personnes et au final ne les connaissent vraiment pas. J'essaie juste de forger ma propre opinion avant de m'attarder sur celle des autres. Mais si vous dites mon nom à Sirius, il vous écoutera peut-être, je suis son filleul."

"J'irai me renseigner à la demeure Black. Par contre, il faut vous méfier de Phineas. Il est aussi dans cette demeure, dans le bureau."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda aussitôt Harry.

"Parce qu'il a été un directeur de Poudlard et qu'il a son portrait là-bas également. Je ne sais pas à qui va son allégeance mais je n'ai pas confiance en Dumbledore. J'ai pu remarqué dans quel état il a mis Lily Potter. La pauvre. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle est dans cet état ?"

"Quelques semaines déjà. Mes parents travaillent sur un contre sort pour lui rendre la vue et l'ouïe. Nous l'avons bloquée dans son portrait pour éviter qu'elle retourne entre les mains de Dumbledore. Je ferais passer le mot pour le portrait de Phineas. Merci beaucoup."

"Allez manger, Harry. Vous semblez bien pâle."

"Ah bon, vous trouvez ?" fit Hermione en parlant pour la première fois - sachant très bien que Walburga Black n'appréciait pas du tout les Sang-Mêlés et Nés-de-moldus, elle avait préféré se faire toute petite. Elle regarda son petit ami. "Moi, je trouve qu'il a repris déjà pas mal de couleur depuis ..."

"... la crique avec les inferi," termina Harry.

"Des inferi ?!" s'exclama Walburga avec des yeux ronds. "Mais comment ... ?"

La sorcière ne put finir sa question, trop choquée, mais Harry la comprit car tous autour de lui la posait. Comment peut-il avoir survécu à une attaque d'inferi ?

"Je n'en suis pas sûr," répondit le jeune homme. "Mais j'ai une théorie. J'attends juste que mon père vérifie quelque chose."

"Quelle théorie ?" demanda aussitôt Hermione.

"L'horcruxe."

"Quoi, l'horcruxe ?" fit la brune.

"Je pense que je n'en suis plus un. Que d'une certaine manière, c'est lui qui est mort quand je suis tombé dans le lac."

"Possible," dit Hermione, pensive. "Cela aurait même du sens. Tom a avoué avoir eu une douleur extrême pendant qu'il te réanimait, comme si quelque chose se déchirait ou se détruisait à l'intérieur de lui. A la base, je pensais juste que c'était le chagrin de te perdre. Mais cela serait aussi possible."

Le couple descendit dans la cuisine manger, Hermione guidant le fauteuil d'Harry précautionneusement en bout de table, saluant tout le monde au passage et s'installant auprès du Lord Noir toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Avec l'aide de Remus qui avait déjà mangé, Harry prit son petit déjeuner à son tour tout en observant son père immobile, le regard dans le vide.

"Dis-moi, Lunard, est-ce que Méduse est passé dans le coin dernièrement ?"

"Méduse ?"

"Mais oui, la Gorgone ..."

"Je ne pense pas, pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'elle a encore fait des ravages," répondit le jeune Lord en faisant un signe de tête vers son père. "A moins que ce soit un basilic, mais la maison paraît trop bien rangée pour qu'une créature de cette taille puisse en être la cause. D'où Méduse et ma question..."

Au mot basilic, Tom reprit pied dans la réalité et salua son fils avec un sourire en coin mais malgré tout chaleureux.

"Ah non, j'ai rien dit," fit Harry avec grand sourire. "_Bonjour Papa,_" continua-t-il en fourchelangue.

"_Bonjour, petit serpent."_

_"Je suis pas petit !"_

_"Tu es petit pour moi."_

Les deux fourchelangues rirent doucement, Harry gémit juste après - la potion contre la douleur ne faisait plus effet - attirant tous les regards sur lui.

"C'est rien ...," grimaça Harry. "Juste mes côtes."

"Désolé," répondit Tom.

"Pour ?" demanda Harry alors que Severus arrivait avec une fiole d'anti-douleur.

"Pour t'avoir fait rire."

"Tu plaisantes, là, j'espère ... ?" demanda le jeune Lord, les sourcils froncés et avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. Voyant que son père ne plaisantait pas, il continua. "Je suis blessé, ça d'accord mais il hors de question que l'on m'enferme dans une bulle d'apathie durant l'entièreté de ma convalescence. Je ris, je pleure, je hurle, je pique une crise, je roucoule, je siffle, je fais tout ce que mon corps me permet de faire pour l'instant ! Je ne suis pas une ..."

"Roucoule ?" demanda Tom les sourcils relevés d'étonnement.

"Tu n'es pas au courant ?" demanda son épouse, à coté de lui, qui avait observé le petit manège de ses deux hommes préférés avec un regard tendre. "Il a une petite amie."

Tom fronça les sourcils, perdu. "Qui ?"

"Et c'est dans des moments pareils que j'ai envie de me taper la tête sur la table," soupira Harry.

"On peut t'aider, si tu veux," sourirent les jumeaux pour la blague, bien qu'en réalité, ils n'allaient pas le faire vu l'état de leur petit frère.

"Non, ça ira," répliqua le jeune Lord avec une moue faussement paniquée. "Mione, protège-moi des méchants rouquins."

"T'inquiète pas Ryry, Gred et Forge ne t'approcheront pas du tout," sourit-elle, baguette en main, avec une lueur sadique et maraudeuse dans les yeux - à force de traîner avec Harry, cela déteint - faisant frissonner et sourire encore plus les deux Weasley.

"Et nous, on sert à quoi ?" demanda Bella en désignant son mari et elle-même avec une moue légèrement boudeuse.

"On a qu'à faire front ensemble face à l'_ennemi_," fit Hermione avec un sourire sadique encore plus grand.

"Qui êtes-vous ..."

"... et qu'avez-vous fait à Hermione Granger ?" firent les jumeaux.

Toute la scène eut pour effet de faire rire le loup et Harry, bien que plus calmement pour ce dernier. Tout le monde sourit et les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire en se rasseyant et discutant entre eux. Puis le calme revint dans la cuisine.

"Non, mais sérieusement qui ?"

"Maman ? Il est toujours aussi peu réactif le matin, ou c'est le sujet qui pose problème ?"

"C'est le sujet," soupira Bella en regardant son mari comme s'il était une cause perdue. "Ton père n'a jamais été doué pour voir cela chez les autres, déjà qu'il m'a fallu attendre cinq ans pour qu'il vienne m'avouer ses sentiments."

"Eh !" fit le Lord Noir alors que des sourires fleurirent de nouveau sur les lèvres. "Bella, non ! Tout mais pas ça !"

"Pas ça quoi ?"

"Laisse tomber," soupira-t-il. "Je peux avoir ma réponse ?"

"_Papa, _je te présente Hermione Jane Granger, ma petite amie." Cela eut pour effet de bloquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Euh ... Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Ulysse," rit Bella en embrassant son époux sur la joue. "Il réagit toujours comme ça. Je devrais te faire voir le jour où je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte ..."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Il a fait une syncope," sourit le couple Malfoy. "Bella était terrorisée parce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu Tom s'évanouir."

Harry pouffa et retourna à son petit déjeuner, toujours avec l'aide de Remus, le temps que son père puisse de nouveau connecter ses neurones ensemble et les faire fonctionner correctement. Cela prit quand même plusieurs minutes.

"Et sinon qu'est-ce que t'intriguait avec mon cousin Reg', hier soir ?" demanda Bella quand son époux eut repris ses esprits.

"Je ne sais pas, cela me trotte dans la tête depuis ce matin," soupira le Lord qui n'aimait pas quand quelque chose lui échappait.

"RAB a toujours eu cet effet là," dit Remus. "Sirius n'a jamais compris son frère non plus. On n'a d'ailleurs pas compris comment il a disparu. Il nous avait rejoint et puis, on ne l'a plus jamais revu."

"Comment l'avez-vous appelé ?" demanda Tom.

"RAB, c'est comme cela que l'appelait Sirius. R.A.B. pour Regulus Acturus Black, enfin je crois que c'est ça."

Les yeux de Tom rougirent de colère quand il fit enfin le lien, faisant reculer le loup en position défensive, légèrement devant Harry. Ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils d'incompréhension pendant qu'il voyait son père sortir un porte document d'où il sortit un médaillon vert contenant un morceaux de parchemin qu'il relit.

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous lisiez ceci. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je pourrai._

_R.A.B._

"Dès que je recroise ton cousin, je le tue de mes propres mains," siffla Tom entre ses dents à son épouse.

"Cela risque d'être difficile, il est déjà mort."

"... ?"

"A ma sortie d'Azkaban, j'ai regardé par curiosité l'arbre des Black pour me mettre un peu à jour sur la famille et j'ai vu que son nom s'est grisé. Il est mort, Tom."

Elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un grognement inintelligible de la part de son mari. Personne n'avait remarqué la larme qu'un elfe de maison versait alors qu'il entendait la conversation des sorciers. Personne ne faisait jamais attention aux elfes de maison de toute façon, ce n'était que des esclaves, des êtres inférieurs dépendant des sorciers. Sauf qu'une personne dans la pièce avait vu Kreattrur pleurer avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un pan de mur vers ses quartiers personnels.

"Hermione," murmura Harry. "Va voir ce qu'il ne va pas avec Kreattur, s'il te plait."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

"J'en sais rien, c'est pour ça que je te demande ça. Il pleure, je crois. Tu peux aller voir ?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

La brune se leva et embrassa son petit ami avant de suivre Kreattur dans le quartier de vie réservé aux elfes de maison. La jeune sorcière retrouva Kreattur affalé sur son petit lit miteux et pour le moins crasseux à pleurer à chaudes larmes en implorant le pardon de son Maître Regulus. Et il s'autoflagellait d'avoir échoué dans la dernière mission que cette personne lui avait donnée. Hermione n'aimant pas ce qu'elle vit avança rapidement et attrapa fermement le bras de Kreattur pour le faire arrêter. L'elfe couina de surprise, puis, en reconnaissant la sorcière en face de lui, eut un regard mauvais. Il s'apprêtait à dire ce que la jeune femme savait être une insulte, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"Non, ne le dis pas,"fit-elle doucement. "Je sais très bien que tu vas me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ou de quelque chose dans le même acabit. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je suis là pour toi et avant que tu me dises que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, sache que je viens de la part d'Harry. Il t'a vu pleurer." Le visage de l'elfe s'horrifia. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Kreattur, Harry ne te fera rien parce que tu pleures. C'est normal de pleurer, cela arrive à tout le monde - même à Lord Voldemort," continua-t-elle avec un sourire alors que Kreattur frissonna au nom. "Harry voudrait savoir ce qui te bouleverse autant. Et moi aussi maintenant que je t'ai vu. Nous n'aimons pas voir les gens souffrir, surtout si l'on peut les aider. Voudrais-tu m'en parler ? Ou en parler à Harry ?"

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, sa poigne sur le bras de l'elfe s'était faite plus douce et légère. L'elfe se calma aussi mais refusa de lui parler à elle. Il promit de parler à Harry mais hors du champ de vision du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Tu sais, Tom n'est pas un monstre. Il a un coeur comme tout le monde."

"Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a une fois fait du mal à Kreattur en l'obligeant à boire une potion qu'il y avait dans une vasque et l'a après laissé pour mort. Si Maître Regulus n'avait pas appelé Kreattur, Kreattur serait mort noyé."

En se rendant compte qu'il avait finalement avoué une partie de ce qui le tracassait à la jeune femme, l'elfe essaya de se punir à nouveau mais il fut vite immobilisé par la sorcière.

"Non, Kreattur," dit-elle fermement. "Harry n'aime pas ce genre de choses. Alors, arrête !" Elle inspira lentement, analysant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, cela ressemblait un peu à ce que Dumbledore avait fait à Harry. "Kreattur ... Est-ce que Tom et toi étiez dans une crique souterraine avec un lac ?"

"Oui."

"Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?"

"Maître Regulus a demandé à Kreattur de l'accompagner dans la grotte et il a demandé à Kreattur de lui faire boire la potion pour récupérer un objet dans la vasque. Kreattur ne voulait pas le faire car Kreattur savait que son maître souffrirait." L'elfe se remit à pleurer tout en continuant. "Mais Kreattur était obligé d'obéir à son maître. Il lui a fait boire la potion et il a prit le médaillon et il a suivi les ordres. Il a placé un autre médaillon similaire et a tenté de détruire celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme Maitre Regulus a demandé à Kreattur de le faire. Mais en dépit de tout ce que Kreattur a essayé, jamais Kreattur n'a pu détruire le médaillon."

Hermione soupira lourdement en s'installant en tailleur devant l'elfe qui pleurait toujours. Elle lui tendit un mouchoir. L'elfe paniqua en voyant le tissu, pensant qu'elle le lui donnait.

"Non, je ne te le donne pas," le rassura-t-elle. "Je tiens à récupérer mon mouchoir. C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien tous vous libérer car je n'aime pas cette idée d'esclavagisme ancrée dans vos petites têtes d'elfe mais non ... Là, je ne fais que tendre mon mouchoir comme je le ferais à n'importe quel ami. Essuie tes larmes, Kreattur," dit-elle avec un sourire. Et en voyant la morve qui sortait du nez de la créature, elle ajouta. "et mouche-toi aussi."

Elle se redressa pour sortir rejoindre Harry. "Reste ici pour reprendre tes esprits si tu ne veux pas que les autres te voient ainsi," dit-elle toujours avec son sourire rassurant. "Je vais parler à Harry. Tu n'auras qu'à me rendre mon mouchoir quand tu n'en auras plus besoin."

Elle s'arrêta au seuil de la porte, une idée lui traversant l'esprit, et elle se retourna. "Kreattur ?" L'elfe la regarda de ses yeux humides. "Est-ce que par hasard tu as toujours le médaillon que Maître Regulus voulait que tu détruises ?"

"Oui, Kreattur l'a toujours," renifla l'elfe.

"Est-ce que tu peux me le donner ?"

L'elfe hésita un instant avant de farfouiller dans son bordel qu'était ses quartiers avant de lui tendre un collier en argent serti d'émeraudes avec un grand 'S' gravé.

"Merci, Kreattur."


	27. Les deux derniers Horcruxes et réveillon

**Les deux derniers Horcruxes et réveillon de Noël/Yule**

Hermione revint dans la cuisine et se réinstalla auprès d'Harry en observant le médaillon.

"Tom," dit-elle en le tendant au Mage Noir," je pense que ceci vous appartient."

"Où l'as-tu trouvé ?" demanda ce dernier en le reconnaissant tout de suite.

"C'est Kreattur qui l'avait. Il avait pour mission de Regulus Black de le détruire, mais il n'a jamais pu le faire."

"Les horcruxes sont difficile à détruire, heureusement," soupira de soulagement le Lord Noir. "C'était le dernier. Merci."

"Mais, je vous en prie."

"En parlant d'horcruxe," fit Harry. "Il serait bien que tu regardes pour le mien, _Papa_."

"J'ai dit que je ..."

"Oui, oui, je sais. Mais je me sens mieux maintenant. C'est vrai, je n'aime pas les intrusions mentales et cela me met toujours sur les rotules, mais il faut savoir ! Et puis, tu sais déjà où chercher. Et vois le bon coté des choses, je risque pas de tomber cette fois-ci, puisque je suis déjà sur ma chaise !"

"C'est vrai que tu tombes à chaque fois," dit pensivement Severus.

"Oh tu peux te taire, Sevy, tu n'y allais pas de main morte l'an dernier," rétorqua Harry. "Tu ne m'enseignais même pas comment me défendre correctement. Il a fallu que je me procure un bouquin."

"Je ne t'ai jamais empêché d'aller en chercher un," soupira l'homme en lui lançant un regard noir pour avoir usé de ce surnom.

"Mais tu ne me l'as pas conseillé non plus."

"..."

"Sinon, je suis sérieux, _Papa_, j'aimerais que tu jettes un oeil dans mon esprit pour voir s'il est toujours là. Cela pourrait expliquer certaines choses ..."

"Comme ?" demanda le père.

"Pourquoi je suis toujours en vie ..."

"Ulysse !"

"Je suis très sérieux !"

"Très bien," céda le Lord Noir en sortant sa baguette. "Mais tu m'arrêtes Severus dès que tu vois qu'il ne va pas bien."

"D'accord," fit le Serpentard.

"_Legilimens._"

OoO

Tom regardait son fils dormir dans son lit. Il avait du l'allonger parce qu'il s'était évanoui juste après son incursion dans son esprit. Mais selon Severus, il allait très bien, enfin au vu de son état. Le lord noir avait eu sa réponse et la théorie d'Ulysse se vérifiait. Finalement, Dumbledore avait à la fois réussi et échoué. Il avait réussi car il avait détruit un horcruxe supplémentaire. Mais il avait échoué car c'est grâce à l'horcruxe que d'une certaine manière Ulysse était encore en vie. Comment ? Il n'en savait rien. Et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Le plus important, c'était qu'il était vivant ! Et il en était heureux. Finalement, le sort avait bien fait les choses, il avait peut-être fait d'Ulysse son horcruxe par accident mais cela lui avait en fin de compte bien servi.

Tom avait rapidement fait le rituel pour récupérer son morceau d'âme du médaillon de Serpentard et avait rendu le médaillon des Black à Kreattur, ce qui avait eu pour effet mille courbettes et remerciements de la part de l'elfe. Le médaillon de son ancêtre était maintenant autour de son cou, intact, comme s'il n'avait jamais été un horcruxe. Il se sentait un peu plus sain d'esprit et de corps, un peu plus entier. Mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne le serait plus jamais, trois parties de lui ayant été détruites et tant que la guerre n'était pas finie, il ne voulait pas retirer celui du corps de Nagini. Et il n'était pas pressé de le faire car il savait qu'il perdrait à coup sûr son serpent dans la foulée.

Il soupira. Cela allait bientôt être l'heure du repas de Noël. Il hésitait à le réveiller mais il savait que son fils serait furieux d'apprendre qu'il avait manqué le réveillon et la cérémonie pour honorer Magia. Il regarda l'heure puis revint sur le visage serein et, malheureusement, encore un peu pâle de son fils. Il finit par lui caresser doucement le visage du dos de la main tout en sifflant.

"_Ulysse, il est l'heure de se lever, mon fils. Ou tu vas manquer le meilleur._"

"Mmmm mmmm."

"_Allez, ouvre les yeux, petit serpent._"

"Mmmm mmmm, _oui, Papa ?"_

"_C'est l'heure, Ulysse,"_ siffla doucement Tom en faisant un sourire.

"_Déjà ?"_

"_Cela fait déjà trois heures que tu dors."_

"_Okay."_

Tom aida son fils à s'installer dans son fauteuil et lui donna une potion contre la douleur avant de le mener dans les escaliers.

"Harry," fit Walburga quand ils arrivèrent au premier palier.

"Oui ?"

"Etes-vous sûr que Sirius est mort ?"

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans la demeure ancestrale des Black et personne ne l'a vu, même pas son frère Regulus. D'où ma question."

"Je l'ai vu passer à travers le voile au ministère," répondit Harry. "C'est ma ... ma mère qui l'a tué."

"Bella ?"

"Oui."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'est pas là-bas, je suis navrée."

"Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez, Walburga," fit tristement Harry. "Merci."

Tom serra l'épaule de son fils en signe de réconfort avant de le mener vers la salle à manger où tous les autres étaient déjà présents. Pour les moldus, les sorciers avaient placés un sapin de Noël pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop dépaysés et cela allait très bien pour Harry et Hermione aussi puisqu'ils étaient eux aussi baignés dans les moeurs moldues. Ils allaient tout simplement faire un mélange des deux pour satisfaire tout le monde.

OoO

L'ambiance était bien triste dans la Grande Salle, beaucoup d'élèves étaient retournés dans leur famille. Il ne restait que quelques-uns. Dumbledore avait beaucoup de mal à trouver des remplaçants pour les deux professeurs qu'il venait de perdre. Maugrey avait accepté de reprendre la DCFM et le vieux mage assurait lui-même les potions en attendant de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre d'aussi compétent que ce traître de Severus. Cela l'embêtait énormément mais il n'avait guère le choix.

Ils étaient entrain de partager le repas de Noël, les discussions étaient calmes. Les sorciers, adultes comme étudiants, étaient encore affectés par la mort du Survivant - les enfants s'en voulaient d'avoir été si froids et horribles avec lui - et, pour les membres de l'Ordre, par la désertion de Severus, Remus, Hermione et les jumeaux Weasley.

La plupart pensait que Voldemort avait gagné la guerre. Mais Dumbledore affirmait le contraire, qu'il la perdait. Et le peu de mouvements chez les mangemorts pour le moment, depuis la mort d'Harry, confirmait l'idée. Les recherches dans les décombres de la grotte continuaient mais le corps du jeune homme n'avait pas encore été retrouvé. Le monde sorcier se démenait pour le retrouver, ils voulaient tous lui rendre hommage.

McGonagall était plus froide et stricte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, bien que toujours impartiale. Elle était rongée par le chagrin d'avoir perdu le fils de James. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été si dure avec le jeune homme juste après la mort de Sirius, comme tout le monde, car elle avait vu le regard d'Harry éteint à son retour à Poudlard. Il était devenu froid, distant, et avait perdu tout de son innocence. Il avait l'âme en peine et personne ne l'aidait sauf son amie Granger. Elle avait voulu lui parler mais il l'avait à chaque fois repoussée, ainsi que Remus et les deux plus jeunes Weasley.

Elle chipota à sa nourriture plus qu'elle ne la mangea. Elle ne mangeait presque plus. Elle réfléchissait. Elle voulait comprendre le comportement de Remus et Severus, de Granger, et même de Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson qui avaient disparus. Par la suite, elle avait appris aussi la disparition des jumeaux Weasley. Et elle se demandait pourquoi. Cela la travaillait. Avaient-ils disparus pour fuir Vous-Savez-Qui ? Ou avaient-ils rejoints son camp ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus les propos qu'avait utilisés Kreattur quelques jours plus tôt. Que voulait-il dire par _kidnappeur d'enfants_ ? Elle n'était pas la seule à s'interroger. Flitwick et Pomfresh en faisaient de même. Ils étaient aussi tous les deux affectés par la mort d'Harry, bien que d'en une moindre mesure.

Que s'était-il passé dans cette guerre pour que l'elfe utilise de tels propos ? Jamais jusqu'à présent, aucun d'eux n'avait entendu de telles accusations que ce soit d'un coté ou de l'autre. Cela n'avait même jamais paru dans la Gazette. Alors d'où est-ce que cela venait ?

McGonagall se leva tôt du repas, ce qui attira l'attention de Dumbledore.

"Vous allez bien, Minerva ?"

"Oui, Albus," répondit-elle. "Pardonnez-moi mais je n'ai pas le coeur à la fête."

Comprenant le sous-entendu, le vieux mage la laissa partir. Elle fut rapidement suivie par Flitwick, Pomfresh et Hagrid, bien que chacun soit retourné dans ses quartiers pour terminer la soirée en solitaire avec leurs interrogations et sombres pensées. Surtout Hagrid qui pleurait tout le temps depuis la mort du jeune homme.

OoO

La famille Serpentard passa un relativement bon réveillon de Yule avec leurs amis et compagnons de fortune. Il n'y avait malheureusement pas eu beaucoup de cadeaux mais les vœux le plus cher de tous avait été exaucé. Harry était toujours en vie, la famille Serpentard était enfin réunie, et les sorciers s'étaient occupés du portrait de Lily pour la libérer des maléfices de Dumbledore. James avait pris quelques instants avec Severus et Remus pour la mettre au courant des derniers événements et de l'état d'Harry.

Ils purent tous profiter des festivités. Parkinson avait envoyé un message à ses parents pour expliquer son absence au repas familial pour sa propre sécurité grâce à Kreattur et elle avait reçu une réponse rassurante de ces derniers qui étaient content de la savoir en vie et en bonne santé. Ils rirent volontiers des blagues et autres surprises que pouvaient faire Fred et George en oubliant tout de la guerre.

Au moment du solstice, Harry et les moldus restèrent à l'écart, le premier par restriction de magie et les derniers parce qu'ils ne savaient pas en faire, tout simplement. Hermione suivit les autres tant bien que mal, ayant reçu des instructions et des conseils par Narcissa, Bellatrix et Pansy auparavant pour honorer Magia. Ils chantèrent longuement en latin, remerciant la Magie. Ils leur firent de nombreuses offrandes de fleurs, de bougies, d'encens et surtout de leur propre magie. L'air respirait la magie, Harry pouvait le sentir. C'était magnifique à voir. Il avait hâte de se remettre et de pouvoir en faire de même l'année suivante.

En voyant cela, il repensa à ce qui a été dit durant le repas. Il avait mis en garde son père pour ne pas aller dans le bureau à cause du portrait de Phineas Black. Ils avaient aussi parler de ce qu'ils aimeraient faire après Dumbledore. Harry avait parler de voyager un peu avant de trouver un travail. Mais quoi, il ne savait pas encore. Beaucoup de domaines l'intéressaient au final. Mais déjà démanteler et réparer tout ce que Dumbledore avait fait ne serait pas une mince affaire. Hermione voulait travailler dans un domaine pour permettre la meilleure intégration des nés-moldus avant même qu'ils n'arrivent à Poudlard, car elle avait eu elle-même beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer. Elle avait eu droit à un merveilleux sourire de la part de Tom. Drago voulait devenir avocat, comme son père. Et Dudley et Pansy n'avaient absolument aucune idée d'avenir, si ce n'est pour la dernière son mariage avec Drago.

Harry s'endormit encore épuisé, mais heureux, sur sa chaise et fut emmené dans sa chambre par ses parents.

"Comme je sais que tu fêtes les deux," murmura Bellatrix à son mari, "Joyeux Noël Tom."

"Joyeux Noël, Bella," fit Tom sur le même ton en prenant sa femme dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils veillèrent ensemble sur le sommeil de leur fils, les doigts entrelacés, Bella sur les genoux de son époux, jusqu'à ce que Hermione arrive pour dormir elle aussi. Tom lui avait rapporté durant cette attente ce que le portrait de Walburga avait dit quelques heures plus tôt au sujet de Sirius. Elle avait été surprise de l'apprendre et un rapide passage dans le salon avec la tapisserie de l'arbre généalogique des Black confirma les dires de Lady Black. Sirius était bizarrement encore en vie. Que s'est-il passé au ministère ?


	28. Attente et incertitude

**Nouvelles alliées**

Rita Skeeter venait de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait fait ce qu'Harry Potter lui avait demandé. Elle écrivit la missive et appela Kreattur comme on lui avait dit. Elle la lui tendit et le regarda disparaître avant de s'accorder un sourire triomphant. Cela avait été dur mais elle avait réussi, grâce aux preuves fournies, à convaincre Amélia d'ouvrir une enquête. Elle lui avait aussi dit que s'il manquait quelque chose ou besoin de parler au principal accusateur, il fallait passer par elle pour plus de sécurité car Harry Potter était encore blessé et ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve pour achever le travail. A sa grande surprise, Bones avait accepté.

La journaliste s'installa plus confortablement dans son salon et se servit un verre de vin et se détendit en imaginant la tête de Dumbledore quand tous ses méfaits seront exposés au grand jour tant au tribunal que dans la presse.

OoO

Harry pouvait faire de plus en plus de choses. Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois et demi depuis l'affaire de la crique. Il arrivait à tenir une journée sans faire de sieste à condition de ne pas faire grand chose. Il pouvait aussi faire un peu de magie. Ils avaient été obligés d'aller acheter une nouvelle baguette pour l'occasion, la sienne étant toujours quelque part dans le fond du lac. ils étaient donc allés, ses parents et lui chez Ollivander's sous glamour, Harry toujours dans sa chaise flottante, pour l'acheter. Il n'y avait pas meilleur fabricant en Europe que lui. Il en avait maintenant une nouvelle en bois de cerisier de 29.5 cm avec une plume de phénix.

Harry avait un peu paniqué ce jour-là en sortant de chez le fabriquant de baguettes. Ils avaient croisés par hasard Minerva McGonagall quand ils avaient fait un saut rapide chez Fleury et Bott. Ses parents étaient deux mètres plus loin dans la file pour payer leurs achats et il les attendait un peu à l'écart du chemin pour ne pas encombrer. Il restait dans le chemin malgré tout mais pas dans le plus grand. Et elle lui était rentrée dedans et avait fait tomber les quelques livres qu'elle tenait au sol. Il s'était penché pour l'aider à ramasser avant de s'immobiliser, un ouvrage en main, en l'entendant s'excuser et de la laisser faire. Il avait croisé son regard en le lui rendant et s'était également excusé de bloquer le passage. Elle lui avait souri, tristement, mais elle lui avait souri. Harry avait remarqué que sa directrice de maison était un peu plus pâle et maigre que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Cela l'avait presque fait froncer les sourcils d'inquiétude avant qu'il ne se reprenne et garde son masque bien en place. Il l'avait saluer et elle était repartie avec ses livres.

La chose positive de la dernière semaine, c'est qu'Harry n'avait plus du tout mal aux côtes et pouvait rire, hurler ou même faire quelques mouvements du torse sans douleur d'aucune sorte. Il avait toujours ce feu dans les veines, bien qu'il était moins fort, signe qu'il purgeait toujours la magie noire mais cela allait mieux.

Ses bras soutenaient son poids sans problème - il n'était déjà pas très lourd à l'origine et il avait encore perdu un peu de poids des derniers événements, ce qui l'aidait dans un sens. Il faisait maintenant 65 kilos tout mouillé. Il avait, durant ce dernier mois, rééduqué entièrement ses bras et maintenant il commençait avec ses jambes. Il n'en souffrait plus mais elles étaient maintenant raides. Pétunia et Dudley l'aidaient à faire quelques pas dans le salon en le soutenant un maximum pour qu'il reprennent l'habitude. Mais cela l'épuisait beaucoup alors il faisait cela une petite demi-heure, deux fois par jours. Le reste du temps, il lisait avec Hermione, Severus ou même ses parents et lançait quelques sorts faciles pour ses besoins au lieu de demander tout le temps de l'aide.

Il aurait sauté de joie s'il avait pu quand il avait acheté sa nouvelle baguette. Le fait de l'avoir était tellement plus libérateur !

Ils n'avaient finalement pas quitté Square Grimmaurd car Tom et les maraudeurs ne trouvaient pas le moyen de contrer la Carte du Maraudeur. Surtout sans l'artefact pour pouvoir vérifier leurs tentatives. Dobby avait plusieurs fois tenté de le récupérer ainsi que le cadre-portrait, mais ses essais étaient encore et toujours infructueux. Alors ils étaient toujours là et faisaient très attention car la place était constamment surveillée. Mais jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient encore jamais été repérés, préférant utiliser l'aire de transplanage qu'il y avait à l'arrière de la maison pour entrer et sortir de Square Grimmaurd plutôt que sortir sur la place en face de la demeure.

Remus était parti pour la pleine lune avec Tom pour le manoir Serpentard où il pourrait se transformer sans risque et le Mage Noir l'avait gardé à l'oeil tout en restant hors de portée du loup-garou.

Harry dirigea sa chaise flottante vers la salle de bain et se prépara un bon bain chaud et laissa un mot dans sa chambre le temps qu'il coule. Il ne voulait pas causer une panique comme la fois précédente parce qu'il s'était endormi dans la baignoire et que tout le monde le cherchait. Rien que d'y penser, il en rougissait encore. Jusque là, pour des questions de pudeurs, les autres ne l'avaient rafraîchi qu'à l'aide de sortilège mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'un bain ou une douche. Le fait d'agir un peu plus par lui-même l'avait grandement soulagé. Et le fait de voir tout ce beau petit monde dans la salle de bain alors qu'il était nu comme un ver dans l'eau chaude l'avait plus que gêné.

Il s'installa confortablement dans l'eau et se détendit les muscles progressivement en réfléchissant. Cela bougeait au ministère. Il sourit en se rappelant le mot que lui avait envoyé Skeeter. Amélia Bones avait ouvert le dossier Dumbledore et l'avait déjà contacté pour le procès. Cela aurait lieu la semaine suivante et le mage n'était pas encore au courant. Comme Dumbledore était un grand et influent sorcier, elle voulait lui laisser le moins de temps possible pour se préparer. Elle allait le faire arrêter bientôt et tout s'enchaînerait très vite jusqu'au tribunal devant tous les membres du Magenmagot.

Amélia Bones avait aussi demandé à le rencontrer avant le procès, en privé, pour lui expliquer les procédures à suivre et surtout avoir les quelques éléments qui lui manquait, bien qu'en soi elle en avait déjà suffisamment pour faire en sorte qu'il soit enfermé à perpétuité à Azkaban. Hermione allait la chercher le lendemain avec Skeeter.

Il avait hâte que tout cela soit terminé et loin derrière lui pour qu'il puisse avancer vers l'avenir, terminer ses études et faire ce qu'il veut. Il soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois libre et rétabli.

OoO

McGonagall était dans son bureau à boire son thé et grignoter pensivement ses biscuits au gingembre. Elle avait fait une drôle de rencontre chez Fleury et Bott. Elle avait percuté un jeune homme en chaise roulante. C'était un jeune blondinet poli et aimable pour ce qu'elle avait vu. Très gentil aussi. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus marquée c'était sa voix et ses yeux. Des yeux verts émeraudes qu'elle connaissait et cette voix aussi. Se pourrait-il que ce jeune garçon soit Harry Potter ? Dumbledore a affirmé avoir vu Harry mourir. Mais est-ce qu'il était vraiment mort ? Personne n'avait encore retrouvé son corps ...

Elle doutait. Elle voulait savoir. Elle espérait tellement que sa vision était la réalité, que ce jeune soit Harry. Mais elle se faisait sûrement des illusions. Albus tenait aussi à Harry. Bien que le directeur ne semblait en être si affecté que cela finalement. Elle réfléchit longuement avant d'agir. Mais finalement elle fit honneur à sa maison et écrivit une lettre à Harry pour en avoir le coeur net. S'il était encore en vie, il la recevrait, sinon elle reviendrait à elle.

OoO

Harry était à table et buvait seul son café en attendant les autres quand un hibou de Poudlard arriva dans la cuisine et déposa juste devant lui une lettre. Il toussa et recracha un peu de son café en reconnaissant l'écriture de sa directrice de maison.

"Est-ce que ça va, Harry ?" demanda Severus qui revenait de la pièce d'à coté.

"Ca dépend," toussa le jeune homme. "Ca vient de McGonagall."

"Le professeur McGonagall," fit l'homme en noir en approchant. "Pourquoi elle t'envoie une lettre ? Tu es supposé être mort jusqu'à preuve du contraire ..."

"Quand on est allé chez Ollivander, on est passé par la librairie. Je l'ai croisée là-bas. Enfin, elle m'a percutée plutôt. Je lui ai rendu son livre qu'elle avait fait tomber et c'est tout, je ne lui ai rien dit. Sauf peut-être ... Ah oui. Je lui ai souhaité une bonne journée. Rien de plus."

"J'avais dit à Bella de changer tes yeux aussi," soupira le serpentard en s'asseyant. "Tu vas l'ouvrir ?"

"J'en sais rien. Je pense oui. Elle avait l'air plus maigre et presque malade quand je l'ai vue. Ses yeux étaient éteints."

"Elle doit être affligée par la nouvelle de ta mort. Elle n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais Minerva tient beaucoup à toi. Comme elle tenait énormément à Potter et Lily."

"Oh. Raison de plus pour l'ouvrir, alors. De toute façon, toute cette histoire sera bientôt finie."

Harry prit l'enveloppe et la décacheta.

_Cher Mr Potter, Harry, _

_Je suis certainement entrain d'écrire cette lettre pour rien et qu'elle va me revenir directement. Mais pourtant je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je veux être certaine que je n'ai pas rêvé. J'espère de tout coeur que vous êtes en vie, jeune homme pour que je puisse vous donner un mois de retenues tous les soirs pour nous avoir ainsi effrayés, de m'avoir effrayé. Je suis presque sûre de vous avoir vu chez Fleury et Bott. J'ai reconnu vos yeux, les yeux de votre mère, Lily. Et votre voix aussi. J'espère vraiment ne pas avoir rêvé cela. La nouvelle de votre mort a bouleversé beaucoup de monde ici. Je vous en prie, Harry, dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas mort. _

_Mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Minerva McGonagall. _

A la fin de sa lecture, Harry regarda son professeur de potions et, maintenant, ami.

"Euh, Sev ?"

"Oui ?"

"Je crois que tu vas avoir de la concurrence." Le serpentard leva un sourcil. "Elle me promet un mois de retenues tous les soirs," sourit le jeune Lord en lui tendant la lettre.

"Ah non ! Pas question !" s'indigna le potioniste. "Je veux pouvoir avoir mes discussions avec Lily comme d'habitude, moi !"

Sa réaction plus que puérile fit éclater de rire Harry. "Quand Dumbledore sera hors course, je te le laisserai volontiers quelques heures," promit-il entre deux éclats.

"Eh bien, cela fait plaisir de t'entendre rire comme ça," fit Tom en entrant avec Bella et Remus. "On peut partager ton hilarité."

"Rien, vous venez de manquer un comportement très peu digne de notre cher Severus."

"Ah ?"

"Non, même pas en rêve," fit Severus, en rendant la lettre à Harry. "Réponds-lui, Harry, pour la rassurer. Et ne t'inquiète pas, elle est occlumens. Si tu lui dis de taire ta survie, elle le fera. Elle n'est pas toujours d'accord avec Dumbledore. Pour toi, elle s'est même plus d'une fois opposée à son jugement et, de temps en temps, lui faire changer d'optique, bien que c'était rare qu'elle y arrive."

"Okay," fit le jeune homme en faisant apparaître une plume et du parchemin.

OoO

_Professeur McGonagall, _

_Pour répondre à votre question, oui, je suis toujours en vie. Mais ce n'est pas grâce à Dumbledore. Je sais je devrais dire 'professeur Dumbledore' mais cet homme ne mérite plus un tel respect de ma part. Mais vous comprendrez tout bientôt. _

_Fort heureusement que c'est vous que j'ai croisé chez Fleury et Bott et non Dumbledore. N'ayez pas confiance en lui, il vous a menti. A tous ! Ne lui dites pas que je suis toujours en vie ou vous me mettrez en danger. J'ai survécu de justesse, et encore, pas tout seul. J'ai été aidé. Et depuis je me cache le temps de récupérer. La chaise flottante n'était pas là juste pour mon déguisement. Je suis bien momentanément invalide. _

_Severus n'a pas apprécié que vous preniez le monopole des soirées pour les retenues pour le prochain mois que je passerais à Poudlard. C'était drôle de le voir réagir comme un enfant ! _

_J'espère vous revoir très bientôt. En attendant, reprenez-vous professeur car vous me sembliez fort pâle et, je dois le dire, beaucoup plus maigre qu'en décembre. _

_Cordialement,_

_Harry J. Potter_

_PS : pour prouver que c'est bien moi, vous m'avez donné des biscuits au gingembre pour avoir répondu à Ombrage et ramassé une retenue. _

La professeure de métamorphose sourit et relisant la lettre de son lion. "Merlin, merci," murmura-t-elle en brûlant la lettre pour qu'il n'en reste aucune trâce. Si Harry se cachait de Dumbledore, c'est que ce que les soupçons qu'elle avait sur les décisions de Dumbledore n'étaient finalement pas que des soupçons. Mais qu'avait vraiment fait cet homme pour que le jeune homme qui lui était le plus dévoué se cache ainsi ? Bientôt. Harry affirmait que bientôt, elle saurait. Bientôt.


	29. Amélia Bones et l'arrestation de Dumbled

**Amélia Bones et l'arrestation de Dumbledore**

Harry regardait par la fenêtre l'aire de transplanage avec Remus et Severus. Ils attendaient qu'Hermione revienne avec les deux sorcières. Tom avait lancé un sortilège de _fidelitas_ sur le Square Grimmaurd et avait fourni à Hermione un morceau de parchemin permettant à d'autres d'en voir l'emplacement. Avant de faire plier le grand Lord Voldemort pour qu'il divulgue contre son gré l'adresse, eh bien ... ce jour n'est pas prêt d'arriver ! Ils s'étaient convenus que le couple des Ténèbres ne se montrerait pas tout de suite pour éviter que la chef du Département de la Justice Magique ne les attaque avant d'avoir reçu toutes les informations nécessaires pour faire un cessez-le-feu avant même qu'il ne commence.

Alors, le couple des Ténèbres attendait à l'étage et observait lui aussi l'aire de transplanage. Bien qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne craignaient pas grand chose, c'était quand jouer un grand coup de poker ici. Un auror et le Lord noir dans la même pièce alors que tout le monde rêve de mettre Voldemort hors d'état de nuire. Ils espéraient juste que la sorcière accepterait d'écouter assez rapidement, surtout qu'elle a de nombreux éléments de l'enquête. Skeeter avait veillé à ne pas divulguer son identité et celle de sa femme autrement que par Lord et Lady Jedusor, et que l'enquête devait se faire le plus discrètement possible.

Et de ce qu'ils avaient pu comprendre par Skeeter et Dobby, Dumbledore ne se doutait de rien. Et c'était très bien comme cela. Même parfait !

Ils virent tous les sorcières apparaître dans le jardin et Severus ouvrit la porte pour les laisser entrer. Ils avaient tous vu Amélia Bones sortir sa baguette à la vue des fugitifs.

"Bonjour, Mme Bones," dit Harry en lui tendant la main. "Est-ce que vous pourriez ranger votre baguette. Je vous promets que l'on ne vous fera aucun mal."

La sorcière en voyant Harry lui tendre la main, et surtout le voir assis dans une chaise flottante, poussé par Remus Lupin, un autre fugitif. Qu'Hermione Granger, qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt était une autre fugitive mais qu'elle savait depuis longtemps proche du Survivant que cela semblait normal.

"Bonjour, Mr Potter," dit-elle en la serrant. "Dois-je m'attendre à voir d'autres fugitifs."

"En effet, c'est fort probable. Sont présents ici, Lord Malfoy et Lady Malfoy, Drago Malfoy, Lord et Lady Jedusor, Miss Pansy Parkinson, Fred et Georges Weasley - tiens quand on parle du loup - et la famille Dursley, qui sont mes relatifs moldus."

"Peuvent-ils tous être rassemblés ici, je vous prie."

"Kreattur, rassemble tout le monde ici, s'il te plaît, et informes-en mon père."

"Votre père ? Mais je croyais ..."

"Dans le dossier, il y avait des preuves contre Dumbledore pour kidnapping d'enfants, Mme Bones," fit le jeune Lord alors que Remus le poussait jusqu'à la table de salle à manger.

"Oui, c'est ce que j'ai vu, mais il m'en manque quelques bouts," fit la sorcière en s'installant.

"C'est un peu volontaire, nous voulions que vous fassiez votre enquête sans a priori."

"Pourquoi cela ? Sans toutes les données, je ne peux pas faire mon boulot correctement."

"Mais avec ce que vous avez déjà, vous pouvez intenter un procès contre Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En effet."

"C'est tout ce qui nous importait. Mais nous allons tous vous révéler si vous nous faites le serment de nous écouter jusqu'au bout et surtout de ne pas attaquer mes parents."

"Qui sont ?"

"Lord et Lady Jedusor."

"Jamais entendu parlé, pourtant je suis une Lady également."

"Lady Bones. Oui, je suis au courant," sourit Harry. "Mais vous en avez déjà entendu parlé. Juste pas sous cette appellation."

Tout le monde, sauf les Jedusor, se retrouva autour de la table. En ne voyant pas ces derniers arriver, Bones soupira en se tournant vers Harry Potter, à la gauche duquel il y avait deux places de libres.

"Je suppose que tant que je ne promets pas de ne pas les toucher, ils ne se montreront pas," dit-elle.

"Ce serait préférable, en effet," fit Harry. "Pour éviter une réaction disproportionnée, comme tout le monde en fait, moi le premier," continua-t-il en pouffant légèrement alors que les autres souriaient.

La sorcière fit le serment de ne rien tenter tant qu'elle ne saura pas le fin mot de l'histoire, ce qui satisfit le jeune homme, ainsi que ses parents qui se présentèrent dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Black !" hurla Bones en se levant rapidement, baguette en main, sur la défensive vu qu'elle venait de prêter serment de ne pas attaquer.

"C'est Jedusor, en réalité, Lady Bones," répondit la sorcière en s'installant à coté d'Harry et en lui faisant un sourire, auquel le jeune homme répondit.

Tom s'installa à coté de sa femme et invita poliment Amélia Bones à s'installer. La place qu'elle occupait se trouvait juste en face de lui.

"Et vous êtes ?" demanda-t-elle sans pour autant s'asseoir.

"Tom Elvis Jedusor, Lord Jedusor-Serpentard," répondit le Mage Noir.

"Serpen ..." Les yeux de la sorcières s'agrandirent de surprise, très vite remplacée par de l'effroi alors qu'elle se mit à trembler légèrement.

"_T'étais obligé de dire Serpentard ?"_

_"Aurais-tu honte de ton ancêtre ?"_

_"Non. Mais maintenant, elle flippe. Déjà que voir Bellatrix Black, réputée complètement cinglée n'aide pas, tu viens de lui faire comprendre que tu es Voldemort !"_

_"Notre réputation est exagérée !"_

_"Je sais, mais tu dois admettre que tu as malgré tout fait des choses horribles, et maman aussi ! Ca plus ce que Dumbledore a fait croire sur vous, ca fait uen sacrée frousse de se retrouver en votre présence. Tu te souviens de ma réaction quand même ?"_

_"Comment l'oublier ? Un serpent qui fait une crise de panique. J'avais encore jamais vu ça ..."_

"On ne comprend pas le serpent," fit remarquer Severus alors qu'il avait aidé Amélia Bones à s'asseoir et lui donner une potion calmante.

"Désolé, Severus," firent immédiatement les deux fourchelangues.

"Vous êtes ... vous êtes ...," bégaya Amélia Bones, incapable de le dire.

"Lord Voldemort," compléta Tom. "Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Jedusor."

"Mais comment ... ?" murmura la sorcière.

"Nous ne savons pas tout, mais laissez-moi vous raconter ce que nous savons et que nous avons volontairement omis de vous signaler," répondit le Lord Noir.

OoO

En retournant au Ministère, Amélia Bones était en colère. Elle avait vu les souvenirs de Potter et de Jedusor dans la crique. Elle était restée pendant un moment scandalisée et sans voix. Depuis, elle était déterminée à faire payer Dumbledore : elle pourrait facilement le faire enfermer à perpétuité mais s'elle pouvait le soumettre au baiser du détraqueur ce serait mieux au vu de toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises. Elle avait demandé à Snape de préparer le Veritaserum pour l'interrogatoire puisqu'il était le meilleur potioniste d'Europe.

Tom et Bellatrix Jedusor seraient aussi jugés de leurs crimes mais uniquement en conséquence des actes de Dumbledore. La sorcière avait été étonnée de les voir accepter ces conditions. Et elle avait aussi remarqué la tristesse dans le regard d'Harry Potter à la possibilité de voir ses parents enfermés à Azkaban pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il avait peur de les perdre. Elle pouvait le comprendre, le jeune homme s'était vu toute sa vie comme un orphelin, et il venait d'apprendre que ses parents étaient toujours en vie et qu'ils l'aimaient, malgré tout ce que Dumbledore avait fait pour les séparer et les dresser l'un contre l'autre.

Elle prépara les documents nécessaires à l'arrestation de Dumbledore et rassembla suffisamment de baguettes pour aller à Poudlard. Dumbledore était un grand sorcier et elle ne le sous-estimait aucunement. Et s'il avait été capable de faire toutes ces atrocités, Merlin seul sait ce dont il serait encore capable pour arriver à ses fins.

Une fois qu'elle eut rassemblé assez d'aurors, ils partirent tous pour Poudlard. En traversant le parc de l'école, Bones regarda sa montre et vit que c'était l'heure du repas. Dumbledore sera avec tous les autres dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'y dirigea directement vers la table des professeurs.

En voyant les aurors entrer, Dumbledore se leva et les salua tout en se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

"En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Amélia ?" demanda-t-il.

"Albus Dumbledore, je vous prierai de bien vouloir me suivre," répondit-elle d'un ton froid.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, professeurs et élèves avaient les sourcils froncés. Le visage bienveillant de Dumbledore se fit un peu plus neutre, voire méfiant. Il accepta néanmoins de suivre les aurors hors de la salle, avec le professeur McGonagall, sa sous-directrice. Elle pensait qu'ils allaient aller directement au bureau directorial, mais les aurors mirent directement le vieux mage hors d'état de nuire et lui passèrent des menottes anti-magie.

"Je vous arrête, Albus Dumbledore," dit calmement Amélia Bones. "Pour kidnapping, mise en danger de la communauté sorcière et tentative de meurtre, pour ne citer que les crimes les plus graves dont vous êtes accusé. Votre jugement se fera dans deux jours devant tout le Magenmagot."

A mesure qu'elle parla, le visage du vieil homme se fit froid et elle crut percevoir une lueur malsaine dans son regard bleu. Mais elle ne pouvait en être certain. Il fut rapidement emmené. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les suivre, Amélia Bones fut arrêtée par le bras de McGonagall.

"Attendez, s'il vous plaît," demanda-t-elle. "Est-ce que ... Est-ce que c'est Potter qui ... ?"

"Je ne suis pas autorisée à divulguer les éléments de l'enquête," répondit la sorcière. "Mais je ne peux que vous suggérer, Mme McGonagall de venir au procès ou attendre que cela soit publié dans la presse. A vous de voir."

Bones repartit non sans avoir rassuré la vieille dame en lui serrant la main. McGonagall regarda le groupe partir en se demandant ce qui se passait réellement. Qu'est-ce qu'avait osé faire Dumbledore ? Elle comprenait un peu plus les propos de Kreattur mais à quel point Dumbledore était-il responsable dans tout cela ?

Elle rentra dans le château en se promettant d'aller au procès pour connaître le mot de la fin.

* * *

**PETIT SONDAGE : Voilà, je voudrais savoir quelle histoire vous voudriez que je développe en premier lieu... J'ai plusieurs idées mais je ne sais pas laquelle faire en premier (faites deux choix XD). **

**Harry Dursley **

**Harry fils de Severus Snape. **

**Fem! Harry (encore avec Snape)**

**Harry Potter-Cullen**

**Harry Volturi**

**Harry Potter/Bella Swan **

**Je vous rassure je n'abandonnes pas 'Une lumière dans l'Obscurité' ni les **_**Potter-Kuchiki**_**, c'est juste qu'il y aura une différence entre les histoires sortant purement de ma tête et celle qui nécessite des lectures approfondies XD**


	30. Les procès - Weasley et Ombrage

**Les procès - Weasley et Ombrage**

Le famille Serpentard, ainsi que les autres fugitifs, attendaient dans une salle attenante à la salle d'audience que tout les membres du Magenmagot soient installés. Ils étaient surveillés par des aurors en lesquels Bones avait entièrement confiance et à qui elle avait un peu expliqué la situation plus qu'exceptionnelle. Lord Voldemort au sein même du ministère, se présentant à une audience de son plein gré, ce n'est pas un spectacle que l'on voit tous les jours ! Surtout qu'il était calme et poli, même Bellatrix Black semblait étrangement saine d'esprit. Et en relativement bons termes avec Harry Potter, qui en plus était toujours en vie !

Cela générait beaucoup de questions dans leur tête, d'où leur obéissance. Finalement, eux aussi voulaient savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Harry, toujours dans sa chaise, stressait, malgré la potion calmante que lui avait donnée Severus. Il avait peur de se retrouver en présence de Dumbledore, et aussi d'Ombrage dans une moindre mesure. Même s'il savait que ses parents et ses amis le protégeraient, il se sentait démuni et faible, parce que toujours limité au point de vue de la magie. Pour Ronald, Ginny et Molly Weasley, il s'en fichait un peu. Il savait qu'ils ne tenteraient rien.

Normalement, Severus et Lucius devraient siéger aussi mais ils en avaient perdu le droit en devenant des fugitifs. Ils seraient en compagnie des accusateurs en tant que témoins. Tout le monde serait autour d'Harry, tous ceux qui l'avait aidé d'une manière ou d'une autre : le gobelin Gripsec, la journaliste Rita Skeeter, Hermione, Severus, Remus, Pansy, les jumeaux Weasley, les Malfoy, les Jedusor et les Dursley. Bella et Tom avaient pris par acquis de conscience les portraits Potter au cas où ils souhaiteraient demander leur version des faits.

OoO

Minerva était parmi les quelques personnes ayant été accordée à assister au procès. Elle avait demandé à Filius, Poppy et Hagrid de l'accompagner, ce qu'ils avaient accepté. Le ministère avait fourni quelques personnes pour surveiller et maintenir l'ordre dans l'école, ainsi qu'une infirmière de Sainte Mangouste en cas de besoin.

L'animagus observa la salle d'audience. La quasi-totalité des membres du Magenmagot était présent. Il manquait à l'appel les Lords Prince, Black et Malfoy. Sur le banc des accusés étaient présents Molly et ses deux plus jeunes enfants, Dolores Ombrage et Dumbledore. Ces deux derniers avaient été entravés magiquement et étaient étroitement surveillés par deux aurors. Le banc des accusateurs était toujours vide et rien n'avait filtré quant au nom de ces derniers. Mais Minerva était presque sûre de leur identité. A son grand étonnement, il n'y avait aucun journaliste, hors elle était certaine qu'avec une personnalité aussi importante que Dumbledore jugée, cela devait être médiatisée.

Elle comprit leur absence en voyant les témoins et les accusateurs entrer dans la salle. Rita Skeeter était parmi eux. Déjà que la salle était bruyante, les discussions se firent plus fortes avec l'apparition de Bellatrix Black accrochée au bras d'un homme châtain d'une trentaine d'années. Il y avait aussi Granger, la famille Malfoy, les jumeaux Weasley, Remus et Severus. ils entouraient quelqu'un, un peu comme faisant un bouclier de leur corps une personne qui n'était pas visible. Remus semblait un peu penché en avant. Quand ils arrivèrent au banc des accusateurs et des témoins, tous virent apparaître Harry Potter dans une chaise flottante.

Cela causa encore plus de bruit. Les uns hurlaient des "Harry Potter, il est vivant !" pendant que d'autres criaient au sacrilège pour oser usurper l'identité de leur héros et martyr national.

Un bruit de marteau se fit entendre et bon nombre de personnes se tournèrent vers son origine. Amélia Bones se tenait à la place de juge et réclamait le silence.

"Je suis Amélia Bones, et en tant que membre du Magenmagot et chef du Département de la Justice Magique, je présiderait à cette audience !"

Le silence s'installa progressivement. Harry regarda un peu les personnes en face de lui, dans les membres du Magenmagot, dans l'auditoire et sur le banc des accusés. Il sourit timidement en voyant Hagrid et ses professeurs de Poudlard, sourire qui fut partagé par tous ainsi que des larmes de la part de McGonagall et du demi-géant, soulagés de voir Harry vivant. Harry eut toutefois un frisson en croisant le regard de Dumbledore et d'Ombrage. Il resta coincé dans le regard bleu du vieil homme et fut incapable de s'en libérer.

Dumbledore était en colère. Ulysse avait finalement survécu ! Il fulminait intérieurement. Comment avait-il pu survivre ? Personne ne pouvait survivre aux inferi ! Personne ! Il allait devoir jouer finement pour s'en sortir. Sinon, il était perdu. Quand il croisa le regard du jeune homme, il lui envoya toute sa haine, et il tenta aussi la légilimancie pour savoir ce qu'il lui réservait exactement, lui et Voldemort. Hélas, les entraves l'empêchaient d'user de la magie à sa guise. La puissance de son intrusion en était grandement diminuée. Mais il put malgré tout rentrer dans l'esprit du garçon dont les barrières étaient très faibles comparées à celles qu'il avait senti dans la crique et à Poudlard.

"Arrête cela tout de suite, Dumbledore !" siffla Tom en s'interposant entre lui et son fils, rompant ainsi le contact visuel. "Je ne te laisserai plus jamais faire du mal à mon fils ! Essaie encore d'entrer dans son esprit et je te jure que l'on va régler cela à ma manière et non à la sienne !"

"Mr Jedusor !"

"Navré, Mme Bones, mais Dumbledore tentait, et je pense même avoir réussi, à entrer dans l'esprit d'Ulysse. Compte tenu de ce que mon fils a subi ces derniers mois, je ne peux pas accepter cela."

"Je peux comprendre. Veuillez augmenter la puissance des entraves magiques je voue prie," ordonna-t-elle en se tournant vers un auror.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle reprit la parole.

"Bien. Nous allons maintenant commencer les procès de Ronald Bilius Weasley, de Ginevra Molly Weasley de Dolores Jane Ombrage et d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, intentés par Harry James Potter, ici présent, Lord Potter-Black et héritier Jedusor-Serpentard."

L'annonce du statut d'Harry fit s'élever un murmure dans la salle et tous le regardaient avec étonnement. Le jeune homme ne dit rien et tenait la main de sa mère, Bellatrix, installée sur sa droite, alors que Tom était à sa gauche, une main sur son épaule. Il surveillait Dumbledore et Ombrage avec une colère froide et contenue qui donnait à ses yeux cette teinte rubis tellement particulière. C'est d'ailleurs par son regard rouge qu'il se fit reconnaître petit à petit par tous les membres de l'assemblée. Des cris et des plaintes de terreur se firent entendre mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui importait pour lui était Ulysse. Et si la justice ne le satisfaisait pas, il allait régler personnellement le problème avec Dumbledore et Ombrage.

"Silence !" demanda Bones en frappant de son marteau sur la table. "Mr Jedusor est ici en tant que témoin et victime de Dumbledore au même titre que Bellatrix Jedusor et Harry Potter. Bien, commençons par les procès de Ginevra et Ronald Weasley. Comme ni les accusateurs, ni les accusés n'ont d'avocats n'ont d'avocat, ils se défendront par eux-mêmes. Enfin, je ne pense pas que cela ne pose pas trop de problème pour vous, Mr Potter."

Harry sourit faiblement la sorcière. Il avait en effet son père et Lucius derrière lui pour l'aider dans sa défense si jamais il flanchait. Ce qui risquait d'arriver face à Dumbledore. Bien qu'en soi parler de se venger de lui était une chose, mais finalement se retrouver en face à face alors qu'il se remettait encore de leur dernière rencontre, il était un brin effrayé. Traumatisé presque.

"Les chefs d'accusation sont 'tentatives d'extorsion d'argent pour le compte de Dumbledore et ce en usant d'une potion de contrainte et le sortilège de l'Imperium. Egalement mise en danger de la vie d'Harry Potter par la dite potion de contrainte mal préparée au point d'être plus un poison qu'une potion contraignante. Mr Potter, est-ce exact ?"

"Tout à fait. Je les accuse également de vol de biens privés appartenant à la famille Potter tel que la Carte du Maraudeur et le cadre-portrait de James et Lily Potter, objets qu'ils ont remis à Dumbledore."

"S'agit-il de ces objets ?" demanda la sorcière alors qu'un homme approcha d'Harry un cadre et un vieux morceau de parchemin.

"Je confirme pour le cadre, Mme Bones, mais je me dois de vérifier pour le parchemin."

"Allez-y."

Harry sortit sa baguette et activa la carte d'un informulé. Ses yeux pétillèrent alors que l'écriture familière des maraudeurs apparut en même temps que les tracés du château. Il se tourna vers la sorcière.

"Il s'agit bien de la Carte du Maraudeur. Ces deux objets ont disparus de mon sac juste après que les Weasley m'aient contraint à signer un document de Gringott's pour que je verse de l'argent à Dumbledore."

"Est-ce tout, Mr Potter ?"

"Oui, Mme Bones."

"Ginevra et Ronald Weasley, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?"

"Il ment !" s'écria Ron, rouge écarlate en pointant du doigt son ex-meilleur ami, les yeux lançant des éclairs. "Nous n'avons jamais fait une chose pareille !"

"Oui, Potter est un menteur !" renchérit Ginny.

"Cela peut encore se vérifier," siffla Harry. "Severus, tu me donnes du Veritaserum, s'il te plait."

"Pas de soucis, Harry."

Il sortit une fiole avec une bonne quantité de la dite potion et la donna à Tom qui la donna à son fils. Harry prit trois gouttes et attendit qu'elle fasse effet avant de réitérer ses accusations et d'ajouter que Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malfoy avaient été témoins de la scène et que Severus avait rapidement créé l'antidote au poison qui était supposé être une potion de contrainte.

"Maintenant, osez répéter que vous n'êtes pas coupables," siffla-t-il. "Si vous êtes vraiment innocents, vous ne craindrez certainement pas de prendre un peu de Veritaserum."

"Hors de question que je prenne quoi que cette chauve-souris a préparé. Merlin seul sait ce qu'il y a dedans !" cracha Ronald en jetant un regard noir à Severus.

"Vu que je viens d'en prendre et que je me porte à merveille, tu ne risques absolument rien, Weasley," soupira Harry.

"De toute façon, Mr Weasley, vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous serez tous soumis au Veritaserum."

Et un sorcier, pour confirmer les dires de la juge Bones, vint prendre la potion devant Harry et en donna aux deux Weasley.

"Comment vous appelez-vous ?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Avez-vous donné une potion de contrainte à Mr Potter."

"Oui," répondirent-ils.

"Je l'avais préparé en me basant sur le manuel d'Harry."

"Ceci explique cela," marmonna Severus.

"Mr Snape ?"

"Je disais juste que cela explique la piètre qualité de la potion. Mr Weasley a préparé une potion que j'enseigne en fin de sixième année alors qu'il n'a eu tout juste un Acceptable à ses Buses."

"Merci, Mr Snape." Mme Bones regarda les documents devant elle avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les Weasley. "Avez-vous soumis Mr Potter au sortilège de l'Imperium ?"

"J'ai lancé le sortilège de l'_Imperium_," répondit Ginny, alors que son père, assistant au procès en tant que Lord Weasley, se figea sous l'aveu de sa fille

"Pour quelles raisons avez vous fait cela ?"

"Parce que Dumbledore nous l'avait demandé. Il nous a dit que nous devions tout faire du moment qu'il signait ces documents."

"Qu'aviez-vous à y gagner ?"

"Dumbledore nous avait promis beaucoup d'argent," répondit Ronald.

"Et que je me marierais avec Harry Potter et deviendrait la future Lady Potter."

Harry resta muet devant ses révélations. Ils avaient fait cela seulement par cupidité. Ils étaient tombés bien bas. Et dire qu'un jour, il avait vraiment aimé Ginny. Elle le décevait énormément. Comme Ronald Weasley d'ailleurs. Tout cela pour la reconnaissance et son argent. Minable !

Il soupira en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir et porter son regard vers Amélia Bones.

"Tous les membres du Magenmagot seront d'accord avec moi pour juger ces jeunes gens coupables de vol, de complicité dans une tentative de vol, d'empoisonnement, et pour Miss Weasley, usage d'un sortilège impardonnable." La majorité des membres du Magenmagot acquiescèrent. "Un vote doit-il être fait ?"

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire," fit un vieux sorcier dans l'assemblée. Un Lord qu'Harry ne reconnut pas.

"Alors," décida Amélia Bones, "le châtiment sera pour Ronald Bilius Weasley de 5000 galions qu'il devra verser à Harry James Potter. Il lui sera également interdit d'accéder un jour à un métier à hautes fonctions. Quant à Ginevra Molly Weasley, je la condamne à payer également 5000 galions d'amende pour Harry James Potter et, pour avoir usé du sortilège de l'Imperium, elle devra passer cinq ans à Azkaban. Tout métier à hautes fonctions lui seront également interdites une fois qu'elle aura purgé sa peine de prison. Affaire suivante."

La juge conclut le procès des deux derniers Weasley en frappant de son marteau sur sa table et les deux coupables furent escortés hors de la salle.

"Passons maintenant au cas de Dolores Jane Ombrage," fit la sorcière en changeant de pile de documents.

"_Papa ?" _siffla Harry tout bas.

"_Oui ?"_

"_Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose en plus des retenues avec la plume de sang et le fait qu'elle ait voulu user du doloris sur moi ?"_

_"Non, et malheureusement, d'après Lucius, tu ne peux pas l'attaquer pour t'avoir menacé d'user du Doloris, vu qu'elle ne l'a pas fait."_

_"Elle risque quoi au pire ?"_

_"Pour usage de magie noire et torture d'élèves ? Entre une grosse somme et Azkaban, mais malheureusement pas à vie."_

_"Donc elle pourra revenir se venger."_

_"Qu'elle essaie et elle recevra l'accueil qu'elle mérite !" _promit son père. "_Plus personne ne te fera jamais de mal. Non seulement parce que tu es fort mais aussi parce que tu as une famille puissante magiquement et politiquement parlant. Elle ne pourra plus rien contre toi !"_

Et finalement son père avait raison, Ombrage fut obligée d'avouer sa manière de gérer ses retenues à Poudlard et pour quels motifs. Harry présenta sa cicatrice sur la main gauche comme preuve des retenues chez ce crapaud à écrire des lignes avec une plume de sang. Il montra également ses souvenirs, ainsi que Drago, Pansy, Hermione et les jumeaux.

Ombrage fut finalement condamnée à payer 20 000 galions d'amende qui seraient versés à Poudlard, à deux ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban et exilée ensuite dans le monde moldu avec interdiction de pouvoir retravailler un jour dans le monde sorcier, quel que soit le pays. Elle fut emmenée à la suite des Weasley.

Maintenant arriva le moment qu'Harry redoutait le plus. Le plus important procès du jour. Celui de Dumbledore.


	31. Le procès de Dumbledore

**Le procès de Dumbledore**

"Passons maintenant au procès d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," continua Amélia Bones en prenant une autre pile de document bien plus imposante que les deux précédentes, "intenté par Harry James Potter, Tom Elvis Jedusor et son épouse Bellatrix Druella Jedusor, née Black. Les chefs d'accusation sont très nombreux : vol et tentative de vol, non respect du testament de Lord et Lady Potter, manquement à ses devoirs de tuteur magique en la personne de Harry James Potter, pour avoir mis volontairement en danger Harry Potter durant toutes ses études et durant la guerre, pour manipulation, destruction du manoir Potter dans les Lowlands, torture, tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Harry Potter, pour kidnapping d'enfants, dont justement Harry Potter et enfin trahison envers le monde magique anglais."

Amélia Bones releva la tête et regarda l'assemblée qui s'était au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait faite plus indignée, bruyante et scandalisée par les chefs d'accusation et regardait tantôt Harry Potter, tantôt Albus Dumbledore.

"Au vu du nombre d'accusations," reprit-elle, "je propose de les reprendre en respectant le plus possible leur chronologie."

Toute l'assemblée du Magenmagot accepta, ainsi qu'Harry et ses parents. Tom jeta un regard froid à Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers Amélia Bones.

"Mme Bones, bien qu'il me coûte en ces circonstances de l'admettre, Dumbledore est un grand sorcier. J'ai confiance en les capacités de potions de Severus Snape mais je doute que le _Veritaserum_ soit efficace sur cet homme, pouvant moi-même aisément lutter contre la potion. Serait-il possible d'user d'un autre moyen pour lui extorquer la vérité ?"

"Que proposez-vous, Lord Jedusor ?" demanda Augusta Londubat.

"En ma qualité de mage noir, Lady ..."

"_Londubat_," siffla Harry.

"... Londubat, je n'ai absolument aucun scrupule à user de l'_Imperium,_ du doloris ou tout autre méthode que je juge nécessaire pour avoir des informations." Il s'attira une forte réaction de la part de l'auditoire.

_"_C'est un SCANDALE ! C'est une HONTE ! Mais comment OSE-T-IL ?" les voix fusaient, violentes et indignées.

Voldemort leva la main en jouant un peu de sa magie sans pour autant être menaçant pour ramener un minimum de silence dans la salle. "Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis celui que Dumbledore vous a appris à craindre. Je suis celui qu'on a peur de nommer. Je suis Lord Voldemort ! Alors oui, j'ose dire devant cette assemblée comment je fonctionne depuis de nombreuses années. Je suis un mage noir et je ne m'en cache pas."

Un silence pesant et apeuré accueilli ces paroles, les doutes venaient d'être confirmés. Lord Voldemort se tenait devant tout le Magenmagot. Plus personne ne bougeait. Plus personne ne parlait. Tous étaient figés à écouter le Lord Noir. Ce dernier se tourna vers Harry et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Mais à la demande de mon fils, je me plierai à vos méthodes, qui sont légales selon le gouvernement britannique. J'ai entendu dire par mes fidèles que vous aviez recourt à une chaise ensorcelée pour certains cas particuliers."

"Nous avons en effet une telle chaise," fit Bones en faisant signe à des sorciers pour que la chaise soit apportée afin d'y enchaîner l'accusé.

"Comment osez-vous dire qu'Harry Potter est votre fils ?" s'insurgea une sorcière. "Comment pouvez vous insinuez cela alors que vous avez cherché à le tuer dès sa venue au monde ?"

"Cela rentre dans les chefs d'accusation que nous portons contre Dumbledore," dit Tom d'une voix calme et froide. "A savoir le kidnapping d'enfants et cela a eu d'énormes conséquences. Mais je vous prierai de ne pas m'interrompre, je vais vous expliquer notre version des faits, à nous le _mauvais _camp et le malheur qui s'est abattu sur plusieurs familles dont la mienne !"

Bellatrix s'était levée et avait rejoint son époux, lui serrant la main. Tom la lui souleva et l'embrassa avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'assemblée.

"Les disparitions d'enfants parmi mes fidèles, surtout des enfants entre quelques mois à deux ans mais parfois des plus âgés, ont commencé peu de temps avant que je devienne moi-même père. A l'époque, je menais ma campagne sur le plan politique uniquement. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, je ne prône pas la pureté du sang et l'extermination des Nés-moldus et le dénigrement des Sangs-Mêlés, ce serait le comble pour moi qui suis justement un Sang-Mêlé. Non, je suis un orphelin qui a été éduqué et élevé dans le monde moldu malgré mon ascendance sorcière et la mauvaise réputation de mon ancêtre. J'ai été brimé dans le monde moldu pour ma magie que je ne connaissais pas, et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été qualifié de _monstre,_ ou d'_anomalie de la nature_. J'ai appris, comme tout nés-moldus ou Sang-Mêlés éduqués à la moldu, ma condition de sorcier à onze ans. Tout comme eux, j'ai dû rattrapé toute la culture sorcière en plus de suivre les cours."

"Quel est le rapport avec l'affaire ?" interrompit quelqu'un.

"Je croyais avoir dit de ne pas m'interrompre," fit Voldemort en faisant légèrement rougeoyer ses yeux, une aura noire autour de lui.

En la sentant, Harry ferma les yeux car la magie de son père réagit avec l'aura de magie noire qui coulait dans ses veines, elles avaient après tout la même origine et se répondaient. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas gémir et attrapa la main de son père pour la serrer fort en l'implorant d'arrêter. Tom baissa ses yeux sur son fils en relevant un sourcil, interrogateur et inquiet.

"Evite la magie noire quand tu es près de moi, s'il te plaît," murmura le jeune homme. "Je ... Ca me brûle ... à l'intérieur."

Si le sorcier qui l'avait interrompu s'était tassé sur sa chaise et que toute l'assemblée avait eu un frisson de peur en voyant l'aura menaçante de Voldemort, ils furent tous étonnés de voir ce dernier se pencher sur le Survivant qui lui murmurait quelque chose et de voir le Mage noir accepter et se calmer rapidement. Toute trace de l'aura noir avait disparu et l'air s'était fait un rien plus léger. Mais la tension était palpable.

"Pour éviter que d'autres enfants aient à subir le même désavantage que moi, j'avais entre autres objectifs de les retrouver et les initier au monde de la magie dès leurs premières manifestations de magie accidentelle. Tout comme un meilleur traitement des créatures magiques quelles qu'elles soient, puisqu'elles sont au même titre que nous des enfants de Magia. Les choses ont commencé à changer et à se faire plus violentes au fur et à mesures que mes fidèles étaient brisés psychologiquement par la tragédie de perdre un enfant. Au début, ce n'étaient que quelques-uns. On pensait juste que c'était le sort qui s'abattait sur nous. Mulciber, Rookwood, Walden et Travers avaient chacun perdu un enfant. Ils avaient littéralement disparus sans laisser la moindre trace. J'ai commencé à coté de ma campagne à faire des recherches pour les retrouver puisque nous étions sûrs qu'ils étaient en vie, pour au moins deux d'entre eux, grâce aux arbres généalogiques des vieilles familles. J'ai découvert l'existence d'un groupe qui n'appréciait pas nos idées, mais à l'époque je ne savais pas qu'il était mené par Albus Dumbledore ! Un homme que je respectais. Un grand sorcier ! Quelle a été ma déception et ma colère d'apprendre que c'était lui derrière tout cela !"

Tom inspira profondément pour se calmer et s'empêcher de faire réagir sa magie en même temps que sa colère montait, vengeresse.

"D'autres enfants ont disparus, et quelques mois après la naissance d'Ulysse, mon propre fils m'a été arraché ! Il a disparu de son berceau sans que nous nous apercevions de rien ! C'est là que le carnage a commencé. Que l'on n'accepte pas mes idéaux, ma politique ou ma façon de dire les choses, je peux le comprendre, mais c'est de la politique. Aller jusqu'à employer des méthodes aussi lâches et ignobles n'est pas une façon loyale de combattre ! Penser que je m'effondrerai de chagrin à la perte de mon seul et unique fils, mon héritier, là a été l'erreur de calcul de Dumbledore. Mon épouse et moi-même sommes rentrés dans une rage sanguinaire, je vous l'accorde. Mais comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Personne ne nous écoutait, personne ne voulait nous aider dans la perte de nos enfants ! Alors nous avons agi comme n'importe quel parent l'aurait fait, et je dois le dire malgré moi, en Gryffondor."

Harry pouffa légèrement, se coltinant une légère tape derrière la tête de la part de son père.

"Eh ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Te moquer de moi ..."

"Je n'oserai pas."

"Petit menteur."

Harry soupira et abandonna. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment ni l'endroit pour cela. Mais l'assemblée sorcière était une fois de plus figée devant la scène familiale qui se jouait devant eux. Voldemort et Harry Potter qui agissaient _ en famille _ ! Harry Potter qui _taquinait _Voldemort !

Que Merlin les préserve !

"C'est plus ou moins à ce moment-là que j'ai appris l'existence d'une prophétie, celle d'un enfant né en fin juillet, destiné à me tuer. Voulant à tout prix retrouver Ulysse que je savais encore en vie, j'ai tout fait pour empêcher cette prophétie de se réaliser. J'ai cherché qui pourrait être cet enfant. C'est ce qui m'a amené à Godric's Hollow. Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Dumbledore aurait volontairement placé mon propre fils sur ma route et me pousser à le tuer ! J'ai tué James et Lily Potter, c'est un fait. J'aurais tué très certainement Harry Potter cette nuit-là aussi. Mais si j'avais réussi, j'aurais tué mon fils en même temps et tout cela à cause de Dumbledore ! Je remercie publiquement Lily Potter de s'être sacrifiée et d'avoir usé d'une ancienne forme de magie très pure pour m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable."

En terminant sa tirade, Tom et Bella posèrent leur regard sur leur fils unique et lui sourirent, le père serrant l'épaule d'Ulysse, la mère la main qu'elle tenait toujours.

"Albus Dumbledore," fit Amélia Bones pour interrompre ce moment d'intimité touchant, et même si cela avait été répété plusieurs fois et qu'elle-même était au courant depuis deux jours, étrange. "Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?"

"J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour le bien de la société sorcière !"

"Vous ne niez pas les faits ?"

"Non. Tom Jedusor était et est toujours un dangereux mage noir qu'il nous faut enfermer. Si nous le suivons, le monde sorcier ira à sa perte. C'est un deuxième Grindelwald ! Et la prophétie a pu le confirmer."

"Quelle était ta formulation, Ulysse ?" demanda Tom "Ah oui, _sur base d'une foutu prophétie obscure et complètement tirée par les cheveux, deux grands sorciers ont mené l'Angleterre dans le chaos._"

"Mais tu y as cru aussi !" s'exclama Dumbledore.

"Jusqu'à ce qu'un gosse de seize ans, le Survivant en personne, vienne devant moi en cherchant ses parents et me sorte cela. A notre âge, se faire faire la morale par un gosse ! C'est que vraiment, il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas !"

Sa remarque ainsi que celle rapportée d'Harry eut pour effet que des murmures indignés se firent entendre dans l'assemblée.

"Comme l'accusé ne nie pas les faits qui viennent d'être cité, il est dès lors jugé coupable pour les crimes de kidnapping d'enfants et de trahison envers l'Angleterre sorcière pour avoir poussé notre pays dans une guerre qui aurait pu apparemment être évitée."

Amélia Bones regarda les papiers suivants pour la suite du cas Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore est également accusé de ne pas avoir respecté le testament de Lord et Lady Potter et que les principaux concernés n'en ont pas été informés."

"C'est exact, Mme Bones," répondit Lucius. "Severus Snape, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black n'ont jamais pu prendre connaissance de leurs dernières volontés. Deux d'entre eux peuvent comme vous le voyiez témoigner sous _Veritaserum_ qu'ils n'ont appris que cette année l'existence du testament, et seulement par le biais d'Harry Potter. Pour tout ce qui concerne le testament des Potter et le cas de vol, le Gobelin Gripsec est également prêt à témoigner en faveur de Mr Potter."

"Serait-il possible d'entendre les dernières volontés des Potter ?" demanda Lady Londubat.

Gripsec se tourna vers Harry pour avoir son accord. Cela restait quand même très personnel.

"Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient," répondit le jeune Lord.

Gripsec s'avança et sortit le testament des Potter et en commença la lecture.

_Moi, James Charlus Potter, Lord Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit, je lègue tous mes biens et toute ma fortune à mon fils, Harry James Potter. Je lègue ma maison à la campagne, dans les Lowlands, à Sirius Black pour qu'il puisse se souvenir de tous les étés que nous y avons partagé étant enfant. A Remus Lupin, je lègue mon manoir en France, dans la banlieue parisienne ainsi que la somme de 30 000 galions. Tu m'as toujours dit que tu aimais la France, Lunard et ne rouspète pas pour l'argent, te connaissant comme seuls nous, Maraudeurs, pouvons te connaître, je sais que tu auras du mal à redémarrer si jamais il nous arrivait malheur, c'est pour t'aider. _

_S'il devait nous arriver quelque chose à mon épouse, Lily, et à moi, nous souhaitons que notre fils, Harry, soit confié à Sirius Black, à Remus Lupin, ses parrains, à Severus Snape - oui, j'ai réussi à le dire Sererus, à la demande de Lily - et seulement en dernier recours aux Dursley. _

Gripsec passa directement au testament de Lily Potter.

_Moi, Lily Claire Potter, née Evans, Lady Potter, saine de corps et d'esprit, je lègue ma collection de livre de Potions à Severus Snape dont je connais la passion pour cet art. J'espère que tu arriveras à la partager avec Harry quand il sera en âge de pouvoir en préparer. Je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps cette broutille qui nous a séparés. Si j'ai plus l'occasion de te le dire de vive voix, je veux au moins que tu le saches et que tu puisses te pardonner toi aussi. Je lègue ma part de la maison de mes parents à ma soeur, Pétunia Dursley, pour lui éviter trop de tracas avec le monde sorcier pour contacter Gringott's et Harry. Je lègue à mon fils, Harry, tout le reste de mes possessions ainsi que tout mon amour. _

_Si jamais il devait nous arriver quelque chose à mon mari et à moi, nous souhaitons que notre fils Harry soit confié dans l'ordre à ses parrains Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, mon meilleur ami Severus Snape, et en dernier recours à ma soeur Pétunia Dursley, mais vraiment en dernier recours car elle est une moldue pas particulièrement ouverte à la magie. _

"Si Sirius Black n'est jamais venu parce qu'il était enfermé à Azkaban," dit Gripsec, "Severus Snape et Remus Lupin ne sont jamais venus réclamer ce qui leur a été légué."

"Nous confirmons," répondirent le gryffondor et le serpentard.

"De plus, selon Harry Potter," reprit Lucius, "il aurait été directement placé chez sa tante, Pétunia Dursley, alors que Remus Lupin et Severus Snape auraient très bien pu s'en occuper comme le demandaient les Potter."

"Un loup-garou et un ancien Mangemort !" fit Dumbledore mauvais, "Pas la meilleure option pour le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu !"

"Que voulez-vous dire, Dumbledore ?" demanda Amélia Bones

"Je savais très bien que Voldemort n'était pas mort. Je savais parfaitement qu'il reviendrait. Son fils allait donc encore m'être utile. Quoi de mieux que de les faire s'affronter ? Pour cela, il fallait qu'Harry Potter soit manipulable."

Dumbledore n'avait d'autre choix à cause de la chaise de dire le fin fond de sa pensée. Lui qui espérait s'en sortir en étant soumis au Veritaserum, Voldemort lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

"Lupin n'aurait jamais pu avoir la garde avec sa condition de Loup-garou ! J'ai fait en sorte que Black ne puisse pas avoir de procès ! Je savais très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais pu trahir James et Lily Potter, cela ne pouvait pas être lui le Gardien du Secret. J'ai préféré le rendre malgré tout coupable de trahison envers les Potter et pour avoir tué Pettigrow et tous ses moldus. Quant à Snape, c'est un Serpentard et un ancien mangemort. Il avait un esprit trop vif, et pas facilement manipulable ! Jamais je n'aurais eu la marionette si ces gens étaient devenus son tuteur magique. Il fallait que ce soit moi ! Il fallait que je réussisse à te vaincre, Tom Jedusor !"

Dumbledore avait parlé avec une telle véhémence dans la voix que cela s'apparentait à de la haine. Remus et Severus avaient serré les poings et le loup remercia intérieurement son ancien ennemi d'enfance de lui avoir donné une potion calmante à lui aussi, sinon Lunard serait sorti depuis longtemps pour mettre le vieillard en pièce. Tom serra l'épaule de son fils car il le sentait crispé. Il savait qu'Harry se doutait de la vérité, mais cela faisait encore plus de mal de l'entendre de la bouche de l'homme que l'on avait longtemps respecté. Il avait lui-même fait la même erreur. Exactement la même.

"Qu'as-tu fait d'autre pour qu'il soit ta parfaite marionnette, pour reprendre tes termes, Vieillard ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton polaire.

"En devenant son tuteur magique, j'avais un versement régulier sur mes comptes pour m'occuper de lui, mais j'ai laissé ça aux _bons _soins des Dursley. Lily Potter avait raison quand elle disait que sa soeur n'appréciait pas vraiment la magie. Je me suis juste assuré que cette vision négative de la magie reste bien ancrée dans son esprit et dans celui de son mari. J'ai été ravi d'apprendre les mauvais traitements qu'il subissait chez ces moldus. Mon plan marchait à merv..."

"ESPECE DE SALAUD !" hurla Bellatrix, folle de rage alors que son mari la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne saute par dessus l'estrade pour rejoindre Dumbledore. "COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU ? ... MON BEBE !"

Tom avait serré la mâchoire en écoutant cela, les yeux rouges vifs. Dans son esprit revenait les marques dans le dos de son fils.

"Ulysse ?" demanda-t-il tout bas. "De quels mauvais traitements parle-t-il ?"

"Je t'ai dit que ça allait mieux depuis Août," répondit Harry avec une voix tremblante.

Tom baissa les yeux et vit les yeux émeraudes embués de larmes et deux sillons étaient déjà tracés par quelques traîtresses qui avaient osé couler en public. Le Lord Noir soupira.

"Fils, je ne leur ferai rien. Tout est la faute de Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait exactement ? Et ne me sors pas qu'il n'y a eu que le jeune Dursley et sa bande !"

Harry soupira également. "_Papa ..."_

_"Non, Je veux savoir ! C'est le moment des vérités alors tout doit sortir. Il y a risque que ta mère et moi, nous nous retrouvions à Azkaban pour nos crimes. C'est maintenant ou jamais !"_

Harry ferma les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête, vaincu.

"Ce serait plus simple de vous montrer," répondit-il.


	32. Les épreuves d'Harry Potter - Voldemort

**Les épreuves d'Harry Potter - Voldemort perd son calme**

"Ulysse ?" demanda son père tout bas. "De quels mauvais traitements parle-t-il ?"

"Je t'ai dit que ça allait mieux depuis Août," répondit Harry avec une voix tremblante.

Tom baissa les yeux et vit les yeux émeraudes embués de larmes et deux sillons étaient déjà tracés par quelques traîtresses qui avaient osé couler en public. Le Lord Noir soupira.

"Fils, je ne leur ferai rien. Tout est la faute de Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait exactement ? Et ne me sors pas qu'il n'y a eu que le jeune Dursley et sa bande !"

Harry soupira également. "_Papa ..."_

_"Non, Je veux savoir ! C'est le moment des vérités alors tout doit sortir. Il y a risque que ta mère et moi, nous nous retrouvions à Azkaban pour nos crimes. C'est maintenant ou jamais !"_

Harry ferma les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête, vaincu.

"Ce serait plus simple de vous montrer," répondit-il.

"Qu'on apporte une pensine," demanda Amélia.

Harry sortit de sa tête de nombreux souvenirs et les déposa dans la pensine. Ils furent visionnés un peu comme si on était au cinéma. Sauf que ce que les sorciers voyaient étaient l'horrible enfance d'Harry. En plus des brimades et des rabaissements moraux dont il faisait l'objet, l'assemblée vit également le reste. Comment à l'âge de quatre ans, il avait été obligé à faire les tâches ménagères et progressivement la cuisine, comment il était puni par des coups, de poings de la part de Vernon Dursley et ou de poêle à frire ou de journal de la part de Pétunia, comment il était sous-alimenté, enfermé dans son placard qui avait été sa chambre pendant toute son enfance, jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard. Comment il devait se montrer plus faible et plus idiot que Dudley qui était félicité, gâté et exposé sur un piédestal. Toutes les fautes, toutes les choses anormales, tous les coups du sort étaient irrémédiablement à cause d'Harry et de son anormalité, de sa _monstruosité_. En somme, sa magie. Ils virent aussi comment Marge Dursley et son chien traitait Harry. Il avait été plus d'une fois mordue ce qui faisait rire la maîtresse du chien et il avait passé plus d'une fois plusieurs heures perché dans un arbre pour se mettre à l'abri du molosse. Jamais Harry n'avait reçu de cadeau, jamais il n'avait reçu une parole gentille ou réconfortante, jamais il ne pouvait se plaindre. Et cela avait empiré après son entrée à Poudlard. Les coups s'étaient faits plus fort encore. Il avait peut-être changé d'endroit pour dormir mais cela ressemblait plus à une cellule qu'à une chambre, la porte étant bardée de verrous et sa tante qui lui glissait de la nourriture par la chattière, des barreaux à la fenêtre. Il n'avait même pas la moindre de ses affaires scolaires, tout étant enfermé dans le placard qui lui servait de chambre avant. Et à chaque fin d'année, Harry suppliait Dumbledore de le laisser rester à Poudlard ou d'aller au Terrier chez les Weasley passer les vacances. Mais le vieil homme n'avait jamais accepté.

"C'est bon, Mr Potter, vous pouvez arrêter vos souvenirs," fit Amélia Bones.

Pendant qu'Harry les récupérait, la salle était plongée dans un chaos sans nom. Les sorciers hurlaient contre Dumbledore pour avoir osé laisser Harry Potter vivre dans un tel environnement. Avec le traitement que le jeune avait subi, il était étonnant qu'il ne fût pas devenu un obscurus. Comment une telle chose avait pu se produire sans que personne ne s'en doute ?

Bellatrix pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de son mari. Tom avait pris rapidement une potion calmante en même temps que Severus en voyant les scènes. Il était proche de tuer Dumbledore et ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Il n'avait pas encore toutes les informations qu'il souhaitait. Il avait lancé un regard noir au premier fonctionnaire du ministère qui avait essayé de lui interdire de prendre la potion. Le pauvre s'était évanoui de frayeur et avait déjà été évacué.

Harry leva son regard vers l'assemblée, un peu incertain d'avoir montré ce qu'il cachait à tous depuis si longtemps. Pour tout le monde, il avait été le courageux garçon qui n'avait pratiquement pas peur. Il avait affronté un dragon, un magyar, à 14 ans, et Voldemort à presque 16. Et finalement tous maintenant savaient que ce jeune homme talentueux et extraordinaire se faisait battre par de simples moldus. Il croisa le regard de sa directrice de maison. Elle semblait horrifiée et pleurait de son sort. Hagrid aussi. Ce dernier avait même sorti son mouchoir qui ressemblait plus à une nappe qu'autre chose.

Amélia Bones ramena le silence dans la salle. Un sorcier se leva et parla au nom de tous.

"Nous considérons Dumbledore coupable de vol, de non respect des dernières volontés de Lord et Lady Potter, d'avoir failli à la tâche qu'il s'était confiée dans l'éducation et la protection d'Harry James Potter, de l'avoir volontairement laissé et avoir favorisé les abus physiques et moraux sur Harry Potter, risquant ainsi de créer un obscurus. Nous l'accusons aussi d'avoir abusé de ses pouvoirs au Magenmagot pour ne pas avoir accordé à Sirius Orion Black le droit de se défendre devant un tribunal. Nous souhaiterions rouvrir le dossier Black ultérieurement."

"C'est noté," fit Bones. "Autre chef d'accusation : durant toutes les années d'études à Poudlard, Dumbledore a mis en danger les élèves au sein même de l'établissement, Harry Potter étant la principale cible. Mr Potter, je vous laisse la parole."

"En première année, le professeur Dumbledore a caché dans l'école la pierre philosophale car Lord Voldemort était à sa recherche. Mais à l'époque, il n'était qu'un ... je ne sais même pas décrire comment tu étais, à part très moche et complètement cinglé !"

"Et toi complètement irresponsable de foncer dans mes pattes à même pas douze ans !" répliqua le Lord Noir avec un léger sourire. "Tu aurais pu prévenir un adulte."

"Je l'ai fait ! J'ai prévenu le professeur McGonagall. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander. Elle est là-bas." Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la vieille sorcière, qui prit une légère teinte rose ainsi qu'un regard coupable, avant de revenir sur le jeune Lord qui continuait. "Elle m'a dit que Dumbledore était parti pour le Ministère et elle ne voulait rien entendre car la pierre était très bien protégée. Tellement bien protégée que trois gosses de douze ans - Hermione avait déjà douze ans, _papa ! _\- trois gosses ont réussi à passer toutes les épreuves sans problèmes. Enfin si tu exclus le troll des montagnes que tu avais démoli avec Quirell. Mais on avait déjà fait nos preuves sur celui d'Halloween alors ..."

Le Lord Noir se frotta les yeux tandis que l'assemblée écoutait la presque dispute familiale.

"En seconde année," reprit Harry, " Cela a été l'ouverture de la chambre à cause de ton journal et l'école était la proie d'un basilic. Heureusement cette fois-ci personne n'est mort et j'ai transformé ce foutu serpent en brochette. Et il y a eu Lockart aussi, un incompétent qui nous a souvent mis en danger en cours mais il est déjà chez les fous pour son _Obliviate _qui s'est retourné contre lui. En troisième, il y a eu les détraqueurs après la fuite de Sirius. Ces créatures ont beaucoup d'effet sur moi et Dumbledore n'a rien fait pour les chasser sauf quand j'ai fait une chute de trente mètres lors du match de Quidditch. Il n'a même pas proposé l'idée de m'apprendre à me défendre contre eux. C'est Lunard. Il m'a appris le sort du patronus. T'imagines, j'avais plus peur de ces trucs que de toi !"

C'était tellement plus simple pour Harry de parler à son père qu'à toute l'assemblée, il l'avait complètement occultée. Cela n'empêchait pas l'auditoire d'écouter et de réagir plus ou moins bruyamment aux informations que le jeune homme lâchait à toute vitesse. Et ce n'était pas fini.

"En quatrième, ça a été le tournoi. Hermione et moi, on a vérifié l'an dernier au passage, juste par curiosité, mais si je voulais je pouvais me désister du tournoi. Hors on m'a dit que j'étais lié par un contrat magique avec la Coupe de Feu et qu'on ne pouvait pas le briser."

"Mea culpa," interrompit Tom. "J'avais demandé à Barty que tu sois absolument participant au tournoi."

"Cela n'empêche pas quand il aurait pu faire en sorte que je ne sois pas le quatrième champion, surtout que je ne voulais pas participer à ce tournoi moi ! Le lac noir et le labyrinthe c'était de la vaste blague mais la première tâche, la PREMIERE TACHE, c'était un foutu dragon, et pas n'importe lequel un magyar à pointe ! J'avais 14 ans, bordel !"

Harry était devenu hystérique à force de sortir tout ce qu'il avait vécu et accompagnait son récit de grands gestes.

"Et en plus le trophée était un portoloin pour atterrir dans un cimetière complètement glauque ! Pettigrow qui tue Cédric sur ton ordre, te balance dans le chaudron, se coupe la main et me prend un peu de sang pour te ramener en mode face de serpent complètement moche et cinglée ! Le doloris, l'_imperium_, la parodie de duel devant tes mangemorts ! J'ai eu mon lot de cauchemars pendant des semaines !"

Tom était devenu blanc au discours de son fils et il faisait un effort surhumain pour soutenir le regard d'Ulysse. Ce qu'il entendait ne lui faisait que lui rappeler tout ce qu'il avait fait. Tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Une larme traîtresse coula sur son visage où la culpabilité était clairement visible.

"Et après, il y a ... Est-ce que ça va, _Papa _?" demanda Harry qui voyait son père pleurer.

"Oui, continue, s'il te plaît," murmura le Lord Noir.

"Euh ... il y a eu Ombrage en mode "Potter raconte des salades, Voldemort n'est pas de retour, ce n'est que mensonge pour attirer l'attention" et tout le bataclan. Et à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait un prétexte, et elle me cherchait vraiment, tout était bon pour me donner une retenue avec cette satanée plume ! Elle m'a même privé de Quidditch pendant une année entière parce que j'aurais participé à une bagarre et c'était même pas vrai. J'empêchais juste les Weasley de démolir Malfoy parce que cette fouine les avait cherchés."

"Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la fouine, Potter ?" fit Drago Malfoy.

"Oui, moi aussi je t'aime, Drago," répliqua Harry avec un sourire. "Mais avoue que tu les avais cherchés."

"Ouais, pas faux."

"Donc, voilà. Et il n'a pas été privé de Quidditch, c'était pas juste ! Enfin, on s'en fiche, ce n'est qu'un sport. Ensuite, il y a eu le ministère et la mort de Sirius. Tout le monde m'en voulait et s'est retourné contre moi. Quand je pense que je les ai aidés en leur enseignant la DCFM parce que cette Ombrage était une incompétente, ça m'a dégoûté. Une partie d'entre eux réussi leurs buses grâce à moi en plus."

Harry soupira.

"Pour cette année, c'était le summum par contre. Le mois de juillet était un enfer. Tout le monde, ou presque, m'avait tourné le dos et m'accusait du doigt. Dumbledore a eu la brillante idée avec Severus de venir annoncer à mon Oncle qu'il ne fallait pas trop me _chouchouter_ parce que j'avais fait une grosse bêtise et que c'était de ma faute si Sirius est mort ! Remus ne voulait même plus me parler, ni même me voir ! J'étais tout seul et je ne pouvais même pas parler à quelqu'un, me confier. Personne ne voulait m'écouter. Je n'avais pas d'épaule sur laquelle pleurer ! Mais le jour de mon anniversaire, ça été le pire ! J'ai appris que j'étais le fils d'un Lord, que j'étais l'héritier des Potter et des Black et que j'en prenais les titres, que j'aurais pu vivre une vie meilleure auprès de mon parrain, ou même de Severus car je ne doute pas qu'il aurait mordu sur sa chic pour supporter le fils de foutu Potter ! Quand je rentre à Privet Drive, j'apprends que je ne suis même pas leur vrai fils mais que j'ai été adopté. Et que Dumbledore était au courant. Non mais t'imagine même pas le malaise ! C'est le genre de chose que tu dois dire à quelqu'un normalement. Non ? Heureusement que Lily Potter m'a laissé une lettre m'expliquant tout et le truc du tatouage parce que sinon, je n'étais pas prêt de trouver un indice ! J'ai appris tout ça en moins de 24 heures !"

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore.

"C'est moi qui ai décidé de partir de Privet Drive, pas mon oncle ! Je savais tellement peu de choses mais ce que je savais déjà me suffisait pour ne plus vous faire confiance, Dumbledore ! Je suis parti me cacher avec comme objectifs : cacher ma famille le temps de la guerre, botter les fesses de Voldemort, au mieux pour le faire arrêter, au pire pour le tuer, botter vos fesses en ouvrant une enquête sur vous, et botter les fesses de tous ceux qui oseraient se dresser sur mon chemin ! J'ai placé ma maison sous Fidelitas, maison que vous avez détruite ! Il ne reste plus rien de mon manoir ! Celui qui avait été légué à Sirius ! Durant toute l'année vous m'avez harcelé, vous et les deux Weasley, pour que je signe un maudit document, pour que je vous révèle l'endroit où je vivais et pour que vous m'entraîniez contre Voldemort. J'ai adoré vous faire tourner un bourrique pendant un mois, alors que vous ne cessiez pas de me chercher, heureusement que j'avais Dobby, Kreattur et la Carte pour m'aider à vous échapper. Je n'étais pas prêt à vous affronter tant que mes barrières mentales n'étaient pas assez solides !"

"Et maintenant, elles sont dérisoires !"

"LA FAUTE A QUI ?" hurla Harry. "VOUS M'AVEZ EMMENÉ DANS CETTE GROTTE ! VOUS M'AVEZ FAIT BOIRE CETTE POTION ! VOUS M'AVEZ POUSSE DANS CE LAC ! SAVEZ-VOUS SEULEMENT CE QUE CA FAIT DE SE NOYER ? DE CE FAIRE ATTAQUER PAR DES INFERI ?" Plusieurs exclamations se firent entendre. "MON CORPS ÉTAIT BRISE ! JE PEUX A PEINE MARCHER ! MON CORPS N'A PAS FINI DE REJETER LE SURPLUS DE MAGIE NOIRE !"

"Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à ton père, morveux, ce sont ses inferi, pas les miens !"

"Sauf que mon père, grâce à ce lien qu'il avait créé par accident à Godric's Hollow, m'avait averti de ne justement pas aller dans l'eau. Sans vous, je n'y serai jamais tombé ! Et sans mon père pour me repêcher je serais mort dans cette grotte !"

"Et j'aurais réussi," maugréa Dumbledore.

"Oh, mais tu as réussi, Vieillard," siffla Voldemort, menaçant. "Il est resté mort pendant quelques minutes avant que je puisse le réanimer."

"Merveilleux, merveilleux, cela sera d'autant plus facile pour te détruire," jubila Dumbledore avec le regard fou, alors qu'un rire étrange s'échappait de sa gorge.

"Ne compte pas là-dessus, vieux fou ! Je finirais peut-être à Azkaban pour ce que j'ai fait mais tu es le principal responsable de tout ce carnage ! Même enfermé, j'aurais satisfaction de savoir que tu auras payé pour tes crimes contre ma famille et surtout contre mon fils. On s'attaque pas à la famille Serpentard sans en subir les conséquences. Soit juste heureux que l'on fait ça à la méthode qu'a choisie Ulysse. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ton cadavre pourrirait déjà depuis longtemps dans un coin oublié !"

"Après on se demande qui est le monstre," ironisa Dumbledore.

"TU M'AS OBLIGE A DEVENIR CE MONSTRE ! VOLDEMORT N'ETAIT QU'UN JEU AVEC LES LETTRES DE MON NOM. JE ME LE SUIS DONNE, J'AVAIS A PEINE QUINZE ANS ! C'EST PAR TA FAUTE SI TOUT LE MONDE A PEUR DE LE DIRE AUJOURD'HUI !"

"Messieurs !" intervint Bones, alors que l'aura noire de Tom se fit pesante à nouveau, faisant gémir Harry.

"Tu vas peut-être me dire que tu n'as jamais tué ton père ?" demanda Dumbledore, ignorant la sorcière.

"JUSTEMENT, JE NE L'AI JAMAIS RENCONTRE ! JE NE L'AI JAMAIS VU DE MA VIE ! C'EST MON ONCLE QUE J'AI TUE POUR M'AVOIR PRIS LE SEUL PARENT QUI ME RESTAIT ! JE N'AI JAMAIS EU LES EXPLICATIONS POUR SAVOIR POURQUOI J'AI ETE ELEVE DANS UN ORPHELINAT !"

"Messieurs, je vous en prie !"

"JE N'EN AI TUE QUE DEUX AUTRES PERSONNES PAR LA SUITE, PAR LEGITIME DEFENSE, LORS DE MES VOYAGES. LE GROS BAIN DE SANG N'A COMMENCE QU'APRES LA DISPARITION DE MON FILS !"

"MESSIEURS !" cria Bones à son tour.

"_Papa, arrête, s'il te plaît," _siffla Harry en prenant le bras de son père avant de glapir, la main brûlée par la magie noire qui réagissait déjà fort avec le feu de ses veines.

Le cri de douleur de son fils attira son attention, stoppant net sa magie, et il se détourna du glucosé. Il vit la chair à vif de sa main.

"_Je suis désolé,_" dit-il tout de suite en sortant sa baguette pour le soigner.

"_Pas grave, tu ne l'as pas fait consciemment_," grimaça Harry.

"Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de siffler, messieurs, s'il vous plait ?" demanda Bones. "Le fourchelangue est lié à la magie noire et est par conséquent interdit."

"Ce qui est stupide," répliqua le Lord Noir. "Le fourchelangue est un don rare et n'est ni blanc ni noir. C'est juste la faculté de communiquer avec les serpents. Si on disait que le don la divination, le don de vue, ou n'importe quel autre don était originaire de la magie noire, il serait interdit également. C'est ainsi que l'Angleterre a un éventail de compétences très limité comparé à d'autres pays. Bon nombres de pratiques ont été oubliées car jugées illégales juste parce que quelqu'un les a utilisées à mauvais escient. Je ne cesserai jamais d'être fourchelangue, mon fils non plus. Cela fait partie de nous. Et puis sans le fourchelangue, j'aurais tué Harry Potter depuis longtemps et Dumbledore resterait impuni et le monde sorcier ignorant de ses crimes."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Qu'Harry Potter a fait comme à son habitude le Gryffondor," soupira Severus, prenant vraiment la parole pour la première fois. "Il est animagus. Il s'est transformé en vipère et s'est présenté devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui proposait son aide à l'orphelin pour retrouver ses parents. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que le dit orphelin était le fils de Voldemort en personne."

"Et avant que vous dites que je ne sois pas déclaré, Mme Bones," intervint Harry. "Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce fait. Mais je trouvais dangereux de me déclarer avec Dumbledore qui avait beaucoup de pouvoir et d'influence au ministère. Je comptais le faire juste après le procès."

"Je comprends, Mr Potter," répondit la sorcière en regardant la pile de documents. "Reprenons."

"Il n'y a pas besoin de reprendre, Amélia," fit Augusta. "Avec tout ce que nous venons d'entendre et avec tous les chefs d'accusation déjà vérifiés, Dumbledore est plus que coupable et peut être soumis au verdict."


	33. Verdict et bonnes nouvelles

**Verdict et bonnes nouvelles**

"Je comprends, Mr Potter," répondit la sorcière en regardant la pile de documents. "Reprenons."

"Il n'y a pas besoin de reprendre, Amélia," fit Augusta. "Avec tout ce que nous venons d'entendre et avec tous les chefs d'accusation déjà vérifiés, Dumbledore est plus que coupable et peut être soumis au verdict."

"Très bien." Bones répéta alors tous les chefs d'accusation et regarda Dumbledore avant d'annoncer le verdict. "Pour tous les crimes commis, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore est condamné à purger vingt ans à Azkaban. Une fois ce délai écoulé, il recevra le baiser du détraqueur. Tous les titres qu'il possède lui sont dès lors enlevés, toute ses possessions et avoirs seront reversés aux familles Potter et Jedusor. Vous pouvez l'emmener !"

"Attendez. J'ai juste encore une question pour Dumbledore," fit Tom alors que Bella se levait à nouveau. Il reçut la permission de continuer. De toute façon, sans permission, il se serait accordé lui-même le droit de la poser, il était quand même un mage noir craint, à tort bien sûr mais il comptait bien profiter de cette crainte pour avoir sa réponse. "Pourquoi Sirius Black n'est pas mort ?"

Un murmure se fit entendre alors que Severus se pinçait l'arête du nez de désespoir.

"Quoi ?!" s'exclamèrent Harry, Hermione, tous les Weasley, McGonagall et Remus en même temps.

"La tapisserie des Black," répondit Bella. "Quand Tante Walburga n'a pas pu trouver Sirius au manoir ancestral, parmi les portraits, j'ai été vérifié. Il n'est pas flétri. Sirius est toujours en vie."

"Oh, génial," marmonna Severus.

"Et pourquoi on apprend ça que maintenant ?" demanda Remus et Harry d'une même voix.

"Parce qu'on avait pas tous les éléments," répondit le Lord Noir en ne quittant pas Dumbledore des yeux. Ce dernier semblait résister au pouvoir de la chaise. "Laisse tomber, Vieillard, tu es fini. Crache le morceau, qu'on en finisse. Qu'en est-il de Sirius Black ?"

"Il est toujours derrière le voile, en sommeil," répondit le mage à contrecoeur. "Il suffirait que cinq Black relativement proche au niveau familial pour accomplir le rituel lui permettant de retraverser le voile. Hors il n'en existe plus que quatre suffisamment proches pour pouvoir faire le rituel et plus assez de temps avant que la fissure dans le voile se referme. Black est condamné à vivre pour l'éternité dans les limbes sans pouvoir mourir ni vraiment vivre."

Sa dernière phrase le fit sourire de manière machiavélique.

"Monstre !" murmura Harry, alors que d'autres larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

"Ah, vraiment tu crois cela, Dumbledore ?" demanda Bellatrix avec le sourire de quelqu'un qui cache quelque chose.

"Il ne reste que toi, ton fils, ta soeur et ton neveu, le reste des Black ont le sang trop dilué pour convenir."

"C'est là que tu te trompes," rit doucement la sorcière avec le regard attendri vers sa famille.

Le vieux mage ainsi que tous les sorciers sur le banc des accusateurs et témoins regardait Bellatrix avec les sourcils froncés.

"Bella ?" demanda Narcissa.

La soeur fit un immense sourire en regardant la blonde tout en prenant la main de son époux pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Tom avait aussi les sourcils froncés. Que cachait sa femme encore ?

"Non ! C'est pas vrai ?" s'exclama ensuite Lady Malfoy. "Bella ?"

"Et si !"

Les deux sorcières se firent un immense câlin tandis que Narcissa félicitait sa soeur, rapidement suivie par Hermione qui avait, contrairement au reste du groupe, comprit ce qui était sous-entendu.

"Bella ?" demanda Tom cette fois, intrigué par le comportement des trois sorcières. "Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?"

"Tom, mon amour," fit son épouse en lui prenant la main, "je suis enceinte."

"Quoi ?"

"Je suis enceinte."

Tom s'effondra sur le sol, évanoui.

"Je comprends mieux ce que tu as dit l'autre jour, maman," fit Harry avec un sourire. "Félicitations."

"Merci, mon chéri."

"NON !" hurla Dumbledore alors que des sorciers l'emmenaient. "NON ! LA LIGNEE SERPENTARD DOIT ETRE ANEANTIE ! ILS VONT TOUS VOUS DETRUIRE ! TOUS ! ON NE PEUT PAS LEUR FAIRE CONFIANCE ! CE SONT DES MONSTRES ! DES M ..."

"_Stupefix,"_ firent Harry, Severus, Remus et Lucius.

Le vieux mage tomba à terre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de _papa _?" demanda Harry en reportant son attention sur le mage noir à ses pieds.

"Laisse le reprendre ses esprits par lui-même," répondit Bella. "Si on le réveille avant qu'il soit prêt, il va s'évanouir à nouveau."

"Mais on ne va pas le laisser à terre, si ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourcil relevé.

Bellatrix fit un mouvement de baguette et fit apparaître une civière sur laquelle elle installa son mari inconscient. Voldemort semblait bien vulnérable ainsi. Cela causa un choc une fois de plus à la communauté sorcière de le voir si humain.

"Bellatrix Black," appela Lady Londubat.

"Jedusor. Je m'appelle Jedusor," répondit Bellatrix en souriant.

"Si on vous laisse, à vous et à votre mari, le bénéfice du doute et qu'on vous laisse repartir libre, risquons nous de faire une erreur ?"

"Tout ce que nous avons toujours voulu," répondit la sorcière. " C'est notre famille. Elle est à nouveau réunie. La politique l'a détruite et nous ne sommes pas prêts à en refaire, tant nous avons du temps à rattraper avec Ulysse. Vous avez pu remarquer depuis Halloween que les mouvements mangemorts se sont amoindris. Et totalement arrêtés vers décembre, quand votre Harry Potter a disparu. Si on nous revoit sur la scène, ce ne sera que derrière Ulysse pour le soutenir et l'aider dans ses projets, c'est votre phare. Il appartient à la nouvelle génération, il sera plus capable que nous de comprendre les besoins du pays que nous avons un peu saccagé. On vous aidera sûrement à le reconstruire mais nous demandons juste la paix, de pouvoir être en famille comme nous aurions toujours dû l'être."

"Ceux qui sont pour une condamnation des Lord et Lady Jedusor ?" demanda Amélia Bones.

Quelques mains se levèrent qui même s'ils avaient condamnés Dumbledore, ils jugeaient inacceptable la réaction plus que démesurée du couple des Ténèbres.

"Ceux qui sont pour un abandon de toutes les charges qui pourraient être retenus contre eux à ce jour ?"

La plupart des membres du Magenmagot, Bones la première, levèrent la main. Harry prit sa mère dans ses bras, pleurant de joie. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir être libres. Hermione vint lui faire un câlin juste après sa mère, puis les jumeaux qui le firent sortir de son siège.

"Wow wow wow," fit Harry, paniqué en se retrouvant sur leurs épaules. "J'irai certainement pas dire que je suis en sucre, mais ..."

"Tu es encore fragile, on le sait, petit frère !" rirent les jumeaux.

"Ca fait quoi de savoir ..."

"... que tu vas être grand frère ?"

"Laissez-moi le temps de m'habituer à l'idée et je vous répondrai d'ici quelques temps," répondit Harry qui finit par partager leur hilarité. "Est-ce que vous pourriez me reposer s'il vous plait ?"

Les jumeaux acceptèrent en riant de le remettre sur ses pieds mais ils restèrent de part et autre pour le maintenir debout pour profiter de cette victoire. Harry croisa le regard de son cousin et lui sourit. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'assurer son équilibre pour lâcher un des rouquins et ainsi pouvoir serrer la main de Drago. Il perdit malheureusement pied dans le processus pour se retrouver dans les bras du dit cousin, qui grommela.

"Tu ne peux pas faire attention, Potter ?"

Le blond posa son cousin dans le fauteuil que Remus avait rapproché avec un sourire indulgent. La bonne humeur avait contaminé les adultes au point que même Severus souriait en public. Et ce n'était pas qu'un sourire en coin.

"Désolé, Drago," répondit le jeune Lord une fois réinstallé sur son séant. "Je voulais juste te serrer la main, pas me vautrer sur le sol."

Harry tendit la main avec un sourire sincère, promesse de fin de la guerre entre eux. Le serpentard regarda son vis-à-vis quelques secondes avant de finir par de la serrer.

"Ne pense même pas que nos petites querelles sont finies pour toujours, Ulysse."

"La vie serait trop calme sans," rit volontiers le brun. "Autant la pimenté un peu."

"On ferait mieux d'y aller," fit Lucius en s'approchant, "J'ai demandé à Amélia une salle pas très loin d'ici pour être tranquille en attendant que Tom se réveille. Et il y a plusieurs personnes qui veulent te voir, Ulysse."

"Merci, Lucius."

Le groupe se déplaça entre plusieurs aurors afin d'éviter les journalistes, Remus guidant la chaise d'Harry, Bellatrix s'occupant elle-même de son mari qu'elle couvait des yeux avec un regardant indulgent. Décidement Tom ne changerait jamais. Il pouvait être froid, dur, effrayant même, mais il y avait ces moments de pur bonheur qu'il avait du mal à digérer, ne croyant pas tout de suite que cela pouvait lui arriver à lui.

Une fois au calme, Bella s'installa auprès de son mari et lui prit la main, tout en caressant ses cheveux de l'autre. Narcissa et Lucius engagèrent la discussion avec elle, Remus partit dans un coin avec le cadre-portrait d'Harry qu'il avait pu récupérer en son nom, Drago se rapprocha de son parrain, laissant ainsi les quatre gryffondors ensemble.

"Harry !" s'exclama une voix forte et bourrue que le jeune homme reconnut aussitôt.

"Hagrid !"

Le demi-géant le prit dans ses bras et le souleva pour lui faire un câlin à lui rompre les os.

"Doucement, Hagrid," dit aussitôt Hermione. "Même si Harry va mieux, il a eu de nombreuses côtes cassées ! Elles sont encore fragiles !"

"Oh, désolé," s'excusa le géant en reposant le jeune homme dans le fauteuil. "C'est juste que ... tu vois, Harry ... J'ai cru que tu étais ... mort," continua-t-il en sanglotant.

"Et je vais très bien, maintenant, Hagrid. Je me remets de mes blessures. Et ... Oh misère !" Harry vit arriver l'infirmière de Poudlard. "Severus ! Oh secours ! Pas elle !"

"Mr Potter !" fit-elle. "Je ne vous lâcherais pas d'une semelle tant que je ne suis pas sûre que vous allez bien !"

Le jeune homme fut contraint de laisser faire Mme Pomfresh l'examiner entièrement. Il la vit froncer les sourcils mais elle fut tout de suite emmenée par Severus qui prit le temps de lui expliquer le traitement qu'il lui avait administré depuis l'épisode des inferi. Cela libéra Harry pour un autre mal qui se trouvait être sa directrice de maison.

"Mr Potter ! Ne me faites plus jamais une frayeur pareille ! Je vous mets en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année !"

L'écossaise plongea sur le jeune homme pour le serrer dans ses bras et pleurer de soulagement sur son épaule, au grand étonnement de tous les Gryffondors qui n'avaient jamais vu la sorcière dans cet état-là.

C'est à ce moment-là que Tom reprit connaissance et se redressa rapidement en ne reconnaissant pas les lieux et en entendant les pleurs d'une femme.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-il, faisait sursauter la sorcière en pleurs - McGonagall - qui poussa un léger cri de surprise.

"Ca va aller, professeur," fit aussitôt Harry. "_Papa, tu pourrais éviter de faire peur à mon professeur de métamorphose, elle évacue le trop plein d'émotions !"_

_"Emotions ? De quoi ? Que m'est-il arrivé ?"_

Tom observa tout le monde, perplexe.

"_Ben, quand maman a dit au Glucosé qu'il se trompait sur le nombre de Black, elle annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et tu es ... _Mais décidément ! Ce genre de nouvelles c'est vraiment pas son truc !"

En effet, le Lord noir s'était à nouveau évanoui. Tous les serpentards et les quelques Gryffondors qui les fréquentaient depuis un moment déjà rirent en comprenant que l'homme n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il allait être père à nouveau.

"Vous nous expliquez ce qu'il se passe, Mr Potter ?" demanda McGonagall qui regardait le mage noir, entre surprise, inquiétude et aussi un peu de peur - ce n'est pas en quelques heures que des années de peur ancrées dans sa chair allaient disparaître ...

"Et bien, mon père n'a pas encore digéré le fait qu'il va de nouveau être papa."

"C'est une réaction tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal avec lui, professeur McGonagall," rit Bellatrix.

"Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus votre professeur, Black."

Bellatrix soupira en secouant la tête. Le monde allait prendre du temps également à l'appeler Jedusor. Mais elle ne fit pas la remarque. Elle reporta son attention sur son mari dans les vapes et sourit tendrement en lui serrant amoureusement la main.

"Quand comptez-vous revenir à Poudlard, Mr Potter ?" demanda McGonagall. "Et vous autres ?" ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Drago, Hermione et Pansy mais aussi Remus et Severus.

Les deux serpentards affirmèrent rejoindre l'école dès le lundi suivant. Harry quant à lui décida de rester avec sa famille quelques jours de plus pour récupérer et se détendre de toute cette tension accumulée. Hermione, bien qu'elle avait très envie de retourner en cours, répondit qu'elle restait avec lui.

"Sinon, professeur," demanda le jeune lord. "Vous êtes vraiment sérieuse pour les retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Je veux bien venir tous les soirs dans votre bureau pour travailler pour vous rassurer, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de copier des lignes quand je ne suis même pas fautif. Je crois que je l'ai déjà assez fait !"

La sorcière sourit à son élève et le rassura quant aux retenues. Il n'aurait pas à les faire. Finalement c'était sa manière à elle d'évacuer son stress et son inquiétude face à ses élèves, en particulier ses préférés, elle leur donnait une retenue pour mieux les garder à l'oeil.


	34. La vie reprend son cours

**La vie reprend son cours**

« Ryry, dépêche-toi ou je pars sans toi, » fit Hermione en bas des escaliers.

Hermione se tenait dans le hall du Manoir Malfoy avec ses bagages, prête pour retourner à Poudlard. Cela faisait maintenant quinze jours que le procès contre Dumbledore était terminé. Harry avait fait une légère apparition devant la presse au côté de son père, le lendemain. Maintenant que le vieux fou était hors course, Harry avait pu enfin faire ce qu'il avait mûrement réfléchi, durant ses heures à comater sur son lit, à défaut de pouvoir faire grand-chose d'autre. Il avait changé son nom. Par égard pour les Potter, il gardait le nom qu'ils leur avaient donné mais il avait aussi repris son nom de naissance.

Maintenant, il s'appelait Harry Ulysse Loki Potter-Black-Jedusor-Serpentard. Quand il avait demandé à ses parents de l'accompagner au ministère, ils ne se doutaient de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il en fasse la demande. Tom et Bella avaient été fous de joie. Et sans surprise, Tom s'était encore évanoui sous l'émotion. Mais depuis, la famille Jedusor était sur un petit nuage. Et le Lord Noir accordait encore plus d'attention à son épouse, tout en ne négligeant pas Ulysse bien sûr mais il était grand et n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'on le dorlote comme un enfant. Il était certes tactile mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

Tom s'était aussi penché avec sa femme sur le rituel du sang que les Black devraient accomplir assez rapidement pour pouvoir ramener Sirius parmi les vivants. Il n'était pas compliqué mais il nécessitait des mouvements précis qu'Harry n'était pas du tout en mesure d'accomplir. Il allait devoir d'abord réapprendre à marcher et peut-être même à courir avant de pouvoir sauver l'animagus. Mais ils avaient encore un peu de temps, la fissure ne se fermerait qu'aux alentours de septembre. Si jamais Ulysse, n'était pas prêt à pouvoir le faire avant Pâques, ils auraient une petite marge de manœuvre en Septembre, après l'accouchement de Bella. Mais ce serait juste. Elle et Narcissa avaient envoyé une lettre à leur sœur Andromeda et leur nièce pour leur demander assistance dans le rituel afin d'éviter qu'Harry le fasse dans son état. Les serpentards espéraient que les deux sorcières allaient accepter de les aider, au moins pour Sirius et Ulysse.

« Harry ! Severus ne va pas apprécier que nous arrivions en retard ! Déjà que l'on va mettre de la cendre partout ! »

Un patronus ayant l'apparence d'un magnifique cerf apparut en trottinant vers la brune et s'arrêta devant elle. « Hermione, ma douce, je te rappelle que je suis toujours invalide, si je vais trop vite, je vais sûrement me casser quelque chose. Et je ne peux toujours pas suivre de traitement magique. Alors je fais super attention ! »

Harry apparut deux minutes plus tard avec sa valise flottant derrière lui, sa chaise avançant dans les airs également par magie, mais cette fois-ci la sienne. Il rejoint sa petite amie qui réduit immédiatement leurs bagages d'un mouvement de baguette avant de les mettre dans sa poche et de pousser l'homme de sa vie vers la salle de transport. Tout le monde les attendait : les Malfoys, les Jedusor et les Dursley. En attendant de trouver un autre manoir où vivre, ces derniers avaient été invités par Lucius à rester loger au Manoir Malfoy.

« Au revoir, tout le monde, » sourirent les deux étudiants.

Bella et Tom s'approchèrent d'Harry et l'embrassèrent.

« Nous viendrons à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, » promit la sorcière à son fils.

« J'ai hâte de voir la tête de tout le monde, » rit le jeune homme en serrant sa mère dans ses bras. « Vous me tenez au courant dès que vous en savez plus ? » demanda-t-il en parlant du bébé.

« A l'instant même où nous quitterons Sainte Mangouste, nous t'enverrons Kreattur avec toutes les infos, » répondit le père.

Les deux gryffondors saluèrent encore une fois les adultes et rentrèrent dans la cheminée en direction du bureau du directeur.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! » s'exclama le professeur McGonagall. « Je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

« Minerva, » soupira Severus juste derrière elle, avec un sourire en coin qu'il n'essayait même pas de cacher. « Avec Harry, il faut toujours s'attendre à ce qu'il y ait un imprévu. Estimons nous heureux qu'il nous rapporte pas des ennuis ! »

« Eh ! T'es injuste là Severus ! »

« Vraiment ? C'est qui l'aimant à problème ? » demanda le Serpentard en lui serrant la main.

Harry soupira à son tour, vaincu. Contre un Serpentard, en particulier de la trempe de son professeur de potion, il ne fallait même pas espérer gagner.

« Ce n'est pas trop difficile la cohabitation entre Serpentard et Gryffondor dans le même bureau ? » demanda-t-il plutôt pour l'embêter.

En effet, McGonagall et Severus se partageait la direction de l'école pour plus d'équité et d'impartialité entre les maisons. De plus, le travail de directeur ne demandant pas tant que cela, si ce n'est en début d'année pour tout ce qui avait trait à l'administratif, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose pour les deux professeurs.

« Disons qu'il y a un peu trop de rouge dans le bureau à mon goût mais je vais y survivre. »

« Tu es ridicule, Severus, » fit Lily dans le cadre-portrait qu'Harry lui avait prêté depuis l'audience – et que le serpentard se disputait avec le loup-garou – « Minerva n'y a pas été si fort. Il y avait plus de rouge avant quand c'était la décoration du glucosé. »

« Lily ! » s'indigna le professeur de métamorphose.

« Non, Minerva, ce cinglé m'a rendu sourde et aveugle pendant presque deux mois, me rendant mes sens que pour me torturer afin que je lui dise où habitait Harry. Il ne mérite même plus d'être appelé par son nom ! »

« Si on pouvait éviter de miner mon moral avec des indésirables, ce serait chouette, » marmonna le jeune lord entre ses dents.

« Désolé, mon poussin ! »

Harry soupira mais recouvra rapidement son sourire.

« A cause de la renommée encore un peu crainte de ton père, Harry, » commença Severus. « Minerva et moi avons décidé de te donner une chambre en dehors du domaine des Gryffondors pour t'éviter des ennuis le temps que tout le monde s'habitue et ne voit plus Tom comme un monstre sanguinaire. L'avantage, c'est qu'il est proche de la Grande Salle pour que se soit un rien plus simple avec ton fauteuil et par la suite avec des béquilles. »

« Super ! »

« Ce qui l'est encore plus, c'est que tes quartiers seront protégés par un mot de passe qu'on te laissera choisir. Je ne peux que te conseiller … »

« Le fourchelangue, » compléta Harry.

« … en effet, » sourit plus franchement le serpentard. « Toute personne voulant te voir devra toquer et attendre de voir si tu es disponible ou non. »

« Pour moi c'est parfait ! »

Les deux étudiants discutèrent avec leurs professeurs encore un moment pour la suite de l'année. Ils allaient devoir suivre des cours particuliers, avec Drago et Pansy, durant quelques heures le samedi pour rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient accumulé, ce qui leur convint parfaitement. Pour réussir leurs examens haut la main, le jeu en valait largement la chandelle !

Hermione partit se réinstaller dans son dortoir, laissant à Severus le soin de conduire Harry dans ses nouveaux quartiers, avant de se rejoindre pour le dîner. Pour éviter un attroupement dans les couloirs, le serpentard avait jeté sur eux un sortilège d'indifférence leur permettant de passer inaperçus. Il y allait avoir suffisamment de tapage au dîner ce soir-là et durant les jours qui allaient suivre.

OoO

Hermione rejoignit Harry dans ses quartiers juste avant le repas et ensemble, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Leur entrée provoqua le silence absolu. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Puis les discussions reprirent en intensité tandis que les deux Gryffondors rejoignirent la table des lions. Ce qui n'arrangea pas l'état de surprise de tous fut le fait que Drago Malfoy, en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson, quitta la table des Serpentards pour s'installer au côté d'Harry Potter et d'entamer une discussion avec ce dernier à chez les Gryffondors. Plus personne ne disait rien, ils étaient figés sur la scène : Gryffondor et Serpentard ensemble, _à la même table !_

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver dans la fosse aux lions ? » demanda Hermione aux deux serpentards après les avoir salué relativement chaleureusement.

« Vu que tu nous as pas dit ce que cela faisait de vivre dans un nid de serpent, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait te répondre, Granger, » répondit Malfoy.

« Drago Lucius Malfoy, je suis la petite amie d'un descendant de Serpentard qui a justement comme forme animagus un serpent ! »

Le blond soupira. « Ca va, c'est pas si mal d'être chez les Lions quand il n'y a pas les belettes. »

« Et elles ne sont pas prêtes de revenir, » rit Harry en prenant la cruche devant lui. « Du jus, Drago ? Pansy ? »

« Oui, volontiers, merci. »

« Non, merci, » répondit la verte et argent. « Je prendrais du thé. »

OoO

Au bout deux mois, la population sorcière s'était peu à peu habituée à Voldemort et aux mangemorts. Ils pouvaient à nouveau circuler librement dans les rues sans risquer de se faire attaquer par l'un ou l'autre sorcier. Et plus d'une fois cela était arrivé. A chaque fois que Tom posait le pied sur le Chemin de Traverse sans glamour, il se faisait attaquer par quelques sorciers tandis que les autres fuyaient en hurlant. Il n'avait fait qu'élever un bouclier. Juste une fois, il avait vu rouge quand un _stupefix _avait touché sa femme et il avait répliqué avec une telle violence et tellement de puissance dans le sortilège que l'impudent se remettait encore du choc à Sainte Mangouste. Heureusement à chaque fois, les aurors étaient venus calmer les hostilités et réexpliquer la situation à la communauté. Mais pour que cela se calme vraiment, il a fallu attendre la parution du livre de Rita Skeeter, _La Vérité qui se cache derrière Harry Potter__. Dès sa parution, il s'était vendu à des milliers d'exemplaire et depuis les attaques s'étaient faites de plus en plus rare. _

Au plus grand soulagement des Jedusor, les bébés n'avaient pas souffert du _stupefix. _Et oui, les bébés, Bellatrix était enceinte de jumeaux et ils se portaient à merveille dans le ventre de leur mère. Les parents étaient aux anges, tellement heureux qu'ils en avaient pleuré de joie toute la soirée. Tom couvait et presque, recourtisait son épouse en remerciement de ce merveilleux cadeau qui lui était offert. Il remerciait également Magia plus que jamais. Tom, le plus craints de tous les Mages noirs, était à présent l'un des plus doux, plus affectueux et plus heureux des hommes que la terre puisse porter.

A Poudlard, tout allait pour le mieux également. Les anciens fugitifs avaient été la proie de tous les commérages pendant au moins une quinzaine de jours et, pour les élèves – car personne n'aurait osé poser la question aux professeurs Lupin et, surtout pas, Snape – avaient été harcelés de questions. Tellement harcelés que même dans sa chaise flottante, Harry, en compagnie de Drago et Hermione, avait fuir tout le monde en se mettant dans une de ses colères qu'une partie de Poudlard en avait tremblé. Et depuis, on leur foutait la paix.

« La prochaine fois, pique directement une crise, Ulysse, cela nous évitera certains désagréments, » avait dit Drago.

« Et après on va dire que je suis un monstre, non merci, on me l'a assez dit ! » avait répliqué le jeune Lord.

En cette agréable après-midi de mars, Harry était avec Hermione et Remus dans les appartements de ce dernier à rééduquer ses jambes. Severus était également présent et observait les efforts et progrès que faisait le jeune homme. Mais les jambes d'Harry refusaient tout bonnement de supporter son poids. Il arrivait à les bouger et faire ce qu'il voulait avec sauf marcher tout seul.

« Allez, Harry, » dit Hermione. « Encore un pas. »

« On voit que c'est pas toi qui a des jambes qui jouent les castagnettes ! » souffla-t-il sous l'effort.

« Allez, cela suffit, » intervint Severus. « On arrête le massacre. »

Harry retourna avec bonheur et désespoir dans sa chaise.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? » demanda le serpentard en lui apportant un verre d'eau.

« Rien … Juste, » répondit-il en soupirant. « A ce rythme-là, je ne suis pas prêt de savoir marcher avant la fin du délai et on ne pourra jamais faire sortir Sirius. »

« Je vois, » fit l'homme en s'agenouillant en face de lui. « Harry, écoute-moi. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise de toi, ce que tu arrives toujours à tes fins. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui arrive, que ce soit une catastrophe ou un miracle. Alors, je suis certain d'une chose, c'est que d'ici Septembre prochain, je me retrouverai à devoir supporter à nouveau ce maudit Black parce que tu auras réussi. Et puis, je suis sûr que Tom va trouver une solution, dans le pire des cas. Il en trouve toujours une. »

« J'espère. »

« Arrête de t'en vouloir pour le ministère, Harry, » fit Severus en posant sa main sur celle du jeune homme. « Black savait pertinemment ce qu'il risquait en y allant. Et il y est allé pour toi, parce que tu étais en danger, toi mais aussi tes amis. C'est plutôt de ma faute. J'aurais dû te mettre en garde qu'il était toujours à Square Grimmaurd quand tu m'as passé le message dans le bureau du crapaud. »

« Toi ! Tu insultes un autre professeur ? » fit Harry les yeux écarquillés.

« On ne peut pas dire qu'elle était vraiment un professeur. Elle faisait plus office de surveillante vu la piètre qualité de ses cours, » ironisa le serpentard.

« Pas faux, même moi, j'étais meilleur qu'elle et je ne suis même pas un sorcier accompli, ni même formé à enseigner, » rit Harry. « Merci, Severus. »

OoO

Narcissa arriva dans le salon avec une enveloppe, elle cherchait sa sœur. C'était la réponse qu'elles attendaient. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'elles avaient envoyés la lettre qu'elles n'espéraient même plus vraiment en recevoir une. Mais finalement elle était arrivée.

« Bella. »

« Oui, Cissie ? »

La sorcière était dans le sofa au coin du feu à lire un livre en caressant distraitement son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir.

« Une lettre, » fit Narcissa. « D'Androméda et Nymphadora. »

« Que dit-elle ? » demanda Bellatrix en se redressant, posant son livre à coté d'elle.

« Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte. »


	35. Réunion de famille à Pré-au-Lard

**Réunion de famille à Pré-au-Lard**

« Allez, tout le monde en route, » fit le Lord Noir, avec un sonorus, de sorte qu'on l'entende dans tout le Manoir Malfoy. « J'ai pas envie d'être en retard ! »

Le groupe de sorciers se rassembla dans le hall. « Toi, tu veilles à te cacher le plus longtemps possible, vu ! » exigea-t-il à l'adresse d'un homme aux cheveux noirs.

Ce dernier ne pipa mot, acceptant volontiers et même avec joie, une étincelle brillant dans ses yeux. Ils allaient tous à Pré-au-Lard. Il mit sa capuche sur la tête pour mieux se cacher car il avait une de ses coupes, il était tellement reconnaissable. Comme cela, on ne pouvait plus que voir la lueur de ses yeux gris acier et encore seulement si on était suffisamment prêt.

Les uns après les autres, toute la troupe, toute la petite famille en fait, transplana au village sorcier pour aller au rendez-vous qu'ils avaient avec un certain Harry Potter.

OoO

Harry, Drago et Hermione étaient sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard. Pansy était restée au château pour terminer son devoir de métamorphose et Remus était un peu en retard. Il avait dit aux jeunes de partir devant, il les rattraperait. En même temps, pas très difficile pour un loup de rattraper un fauteuil ambulant !

Une fois arrivé au village, les jeunes gens allèrent à la librairie se réapprovisionner en plume, encre et parchemin avant d'aller boire une bière au beurre aux Trois Balais. Les Jedusor et Narcissa devaient les y rejoindre, Lucius ayant un rendez-vous important avec un client n'ayant pas pu se libérer. Ils s'installèrent confortablement. Mme Rosmerta les avait conduits dans le salon privé que les Malfoy avaient réservé. Ils furent très vite rejoints par la famille, la ponctualité étant le maître mot pour tous !

« Bonjour Maman ! Bonjour _Papa _! »

« Bonjour Mère ! »

Les parents allèrent embrassés leur enfant respectif, bien que la famille Jedusor avait un comportement un peu trop Pouffsouffle pour convenir à un descendant de Serpentard. Mais les trois sorciers n'en avaient rien à faire de ce que les gens penseraient en voyant ce débordement d'affection. Ils rattrapaient le temps perdu.

« Et les jumeaux ? » demanda le jeune homme en regardant le ventre de sa mère.

« Ils se portent comme un charme, » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Est-ce que vous savez si c'est … »

« Non, Ulysse, » répondit le père. « On veut avoir la surprise. »

« Oui, et c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir, » fit une voix de femme juste derrière eux.

« Tonks ? » fit Harry les sourcils levés. « Mais qu'est-ce que … ? »

« Je viens saluer mon cousin pardi. »

« Ton cous …. Oh ! » Les yeux du jeune homme s'éclairèrent quand l'information atteignit son esprit. « Je n'y pensais même plus. C'est vrai que tu es la fille d'Andromeda. Sirius m'avait parlé de votre lien familial entre autres choses quand j'ai vu l'arbre des Black pour la première fois. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Superbement bien ! Et toi ? »

« Toujours en fauteuil mais bien portant aussi. »

« Severus nous a dit que tu n'arrivais toujours pas à tenir sur tes jambes, » fit doucement Tom en regardant son fils.

« Je ne pourrais probablement pas faire le rituel. Mais Tonks, toi tu pourrais, non ? Ou Andromeda ? »

Le regard d'Harry se fit suppliant, et une pointe de culpabilité se mit à luire dans le fond de ses orbes d'émeraude. L'homme aux cheveux noirs qui était resté en retrait à la demande du Lord Noir ne put supporter ce regard de chien battu et se transforma en un énorme chien noir au pelage hirsute et se précipita au petit galop pour venir léchouiller le visage de son louveteau. En voyant arriver l'animal, Harry, surpris, leva le bras pour s'en protéger un minimum. Mais le membre s'immobilisa à mi-parcours quand il reconnut la bête aux yeux d'acier.

« Patmol ? » murmura-t-il surpris. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le chien aboya joyeusement en secouant la queue. « Oh ! Sirius ! »

Harry sortit de son fauteuil pour s'installer à terre et prendre le chien dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Puis, à la surprise de tous, Patmol en premier, il se transforma en son loup blanc et léchouilla lui aussi son parrain.

« _**Harry ?**__ » _aboya le chien noir.

« _**Oui, Patmol ?**__ » _

_« __**Tu as réussi ! **__» s'extasia-t-il en sautant et aboyant joyeusement. « __**C'est super ! Depuis quand ?**__ »_

_« __**Depuis un peu avant Halloween. Oh ! Sirius, je suis tellement content de te revoir ! **__»_

_« __**Tu en as pas l'air**__. »_

_« __**Hein ?**__ »_

_« __**Ton arrière-train. Ta queue bouge à peine.**__ »_

_« __**Attends que je reprenne la pleine liberté de mes mouvements, le clébard !**__ » _s'insurgea le loup aux pattes rouges. « **Tu paies rien pour attendre !** »

En accompagnant ses paroles, le loup se traina tant bien que mal à la poursuite du chien en grognant, ses pattes arrières le portant avec grande difficulté. Sirius se leva et recula un peu en voyant le manège de son filleul, se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Harry, en ayant marre de son invalidité et son incapacité à se porter sur ses jambes ou sur ses pattes, décida de ne plus avoir de pattes du tout ! Il allait faire un câlin à son parrain pour lui prouver qu'il était content de le voir même si cela signifiait lui foutre la frousse de sa vie. Son corps s'affina et s'allongea, son pelage blanc prit une teinte noire et se fit plus écailleux. Ses yeux ambrés devinrent couleur rubis et sa langue se fit fourchue.

En voyant la vipère noire à corne, le chien glapit et recula encore plus, la queue entre les jambes.

« _Et c'est qui qui n'a plus l'air très heureux de me voir, là ? » _siffla Harry. « _Je vais t'apprendre à dire que je ne suis pas content de voir ! Je t'ai cru mort pendant tout ce temps ! Comment peux-tu dire que je ne suis pas content de te voir ! J'ai failli me suicider le premier mois que … » _

_« QUOI ?! » _

_« Oups ! »_

Le Lord noir était choqué. Non plus que cela ! Il n'y avait juste pas de mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel il était. Il regardait son fils avec une lueur entre la peine et la colère dans les yeux. Ces derniers rougeoyaient.

« _Et tu comptais nous dire ça quand ? » _demanda-t-il.

« _Euh … Jamais ? »_

_« ULYSSE ! »_

_« PAPA ! C'était avant de savoir que j'avais été adopté et que Dumbledore avait agi durant toutes ces années comme un salaud ! J'ai dit que cela allait mieux depuis mon anniversaire ! Et c'est vrai ! »_

Le serpent s'approcha de son père tout en parlant, ondulant sur le sol, et vint s'enrouler autour du cou du mage noir et plongea son regard reptilien dans celui brun avec encore une légère teinte rubis.

« _Je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis que je sais que je ne suis plus un orphelin, papa et pour rien au monde je ne vous ferai le moindre mal, ni à toi, ni à maman, ni à personne d'autres. J'en suis tout bonnement incapable ! »_

Le Lord soupira mais commença à caresser les écailles de la vipère.

« _Papa ? »_

_« Hmmm ? »_

_« Est-ce que tu pourrais juste ne pas le dire à maman ? »_

_« Je ne cache rien à ta mère, jamais. »_

_« Alors attends juste qu'elle ait accouché, s'il te plaît. Hermione m'a dit que les sautes d'humeur n'étaient des plus bénéfiques pour les femmes enceintes. Et Maman a le sang chaud ! »_

_« Très bien, j'attendrais. »_

Ils furent interrompus par la voix de Sirius qui avait repris forme humaine.

« Il est multianimagus ?! »

« Oui, Siri, » sourit Bellatrix en regardant son fils. « Mais on n'avait encore jamais vu le loup blanc. Ulysse est-ce que tu nous caches encore une forme ? »

« _Nope._ _J'en ai que trois. »_

Tom traduisit.

« C'est quoi la troisième ? » demanda le maraudeur.

« Un magnifique corbeau albinos, » répondit le mage noir en retirant son fils de son cou pour le remettre sur son fauteuil.

« Qui adore les limaces, » ajouta Drago en pouffant à moitié.

« Plus _jamais_ je ne mangerais de limaces de ma vie, » s'exclama Harry après avoir repris forme humaine. « Eurk, c'est dégoutant ! »

« Pourtant le corbeau semblait l'apprécier, » rétorqua le blond.

« Mais pas l'humain ! Et puis c'est pas sur moi que la bestiole avait le béguin.»

Drago leva son nez, outré et n'ajouta pas un mot. Les serpentards rirent au souvenir d'Harry gobant la limace et Drago gesticulant pour s'en débarrasser.

« Il n'y a vraiment qu'à toi que ça arrive, hein ? »

« De quoi Sirius ? » demanda Harry.

« Bella et … et … Tom m'ont raconté tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le ministère. Tu es devenu un maraudeur ! Je suis fière de toi, louveteau ! »

« Attends, ils t'ont tout raconté ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais depuis combien de temps tu … ? »

« Nous avons accompli le rituel en début de semaine, petit serpent, » répondit Bella.

« Pitié Bella, c'est un Gryffondor ! » s'écria Sirius en entendant le surnom.

« Et une de mes formes est une vipère ! » répliqua Harry. « Ce qui me gêne le plus c'est le 'petit'… Je ne suis pas petit. Je vais même devenir grand frère dans peu de temps ! »

OoO

Remus était en retard pour la réunion de famille aux Trois Balais parce qu'une élève lui avait demandé de l'aide dans son devoir sur les créatures nocturnes. Il avait été invité par Tom et Bella et il avait naturellement accepté. Il avait fini par apprécier les deux sorciers. Surtout qu'ils ne le jugeaient pas pour sa condition de loup-garou. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la taverne et s'y engouffra. De nombreuses flagrances vinrent chatouiller ses narines : aftershaves, parfums, bière au beurre ou autres alcools, thé, tabac, … Il se dirigea directement vers le salon privé après avoir détecté l'odeur de son louveteau et celle de Tom. C'est en arrivant à quelques pas de la porte qu'une odeur particulière le frappa. Une odeur de chien. De ce chien !

Le loup écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant s'arrêter toutes les discussions. Il regarda tous les occupants de la pièce, son regard cherchant une personne bien particulière. Et c'est là qu'il le vit, un genou à terre à coté d'Harry, ses yeux gris qui pétillaient de joie et de malice comme autrefois, ses cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés et brillants encadrant son visage rayonnant.

« SIRIUS ! »

« REMUS ! »

Les deux vieux amis se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Remus pleurait de joie et serra son meilleur ami comme si sa vie en dépendait. Plus jamais il ne le lâcherait. Les sorciers autour d'eux sourirent face au tableau et les discussions reprirent toujours dans la bonne humeur. Puis une autre odeur, plus sauvage, frappa Remus et il se tourna vers les autres.

« C'est quoi cette odeur de loup ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je plaide coupable, » sourit le louveteau.

« Harry ? »

« Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir dit que je passerai les nuits de pleine lune avec toi, Lunard. »

« Avec ton serpent. »

« Je suis une vipère, un corbeau et un loup ! Voilà comme ça tous ceux auxquels je tiens savent ! Je ne vais déclarer que mon serpent et garder les deux autres secrètes. Il va falloir me trouver un nom. »

« On cherchera plus tard, » rit Sirius. « Commence déjà par te remettre sur tes pattes. »

« Je te fais la promesse, Patmol, que quand je serais de nouveau capable de me déplacer sans aide, tu seras le premier à être au courant, » répliqua le jeune Lord avec un sourire maraudeur.

Le sourire de Sirius se figea et l'homme pâlit légèrement avant de partir dans un fou rire avec Remus.

« Ca marche, quand tu veux, louveteau ! »


	36. La famille s'agrandit et rentrée à Poudl

**La famille s'agrandit et rentrée à Poudlard**

La fin de l'année arriva rapidement. Les examens aussi. Mais bizarrement, Harry pour la première fois ne ressentit pas le stress comme les autres années. Et ses examens il les réussit assez facilement, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas récupéré sa pleine mobilité. Il eut que des Optimal, sauf deux Effort Exceptionnels, un en potion et l'autre en Arithmancie. Il arrivait maintenant à marcher avec des béquilles mais pas pendant très longtemps. Son record, tenir sur ses jambes pendant une heure. Elles s'épuisaient très vite. Mais il en était très content.

Sirius avait été innocenté et pouvait de nouveau circulé librement dans le monde sorcier. Maugrey et quelques autres sorciers pro-Dumbledore avaient été arrêtés et envoyés à Azkaban car ils avaient attaqué férocement Tom et d'autres mangemorts avec promesses de vengeance pour avoir fait enfermer Dumbledore et avoir menti à toute la population sorcière. Parmi eux se trouvaient Ronald et Molly Weasley. Arthur Weasley en fut anéanti. Si la plupart avait pu être maîtrisé par les aurors, Maugrey avait réussi à s'échapper plus d'une fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il affronte Tom. Les aurors avaient été neutralisés par Fol Œil mais ce dernier n'avait rien pu faire contre le Mage Noir. Tom l'avait neutralisé à défaut de pouvoir le tuer – il ne voulait pas aller à Azkaban alors qu'il avait la chance de tout recommencer et qu'il avait une famille qui l'attendait – et il avait réanimé les aurors pour leur confier l'impudent sorcier qui avait été assez fou de l'affronter.

Bella et Narcissa avaient renoués les liens avec Andromeda et Tonks et, grâce à Harry, ces deux dernières avaient été réintégrées dans la famille Black, quoi que puisse en dire Walburga. Et oui, c'était toujours Harry le Lord Black. Il avait proposé à Sirius de reprendre le titre mais l'animagus avait refusé car il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de responsabilités qui l'obligeaient à être un minimum sérieux. Non, Sirius préférait passer du temps entre le magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux, sa famille et surtout, l'homme de sa vie. Sirius avait déclaré sa flamme à Remus. Personne ne s'était attendu à cette nouvelle. Cela avait même réussi à figer Severus dans une expression de stupeur.

Tous les jeunes reprirent le train pour retourner à Londres, la première fois de l'année pour Harry et s'était pour quitter finalement Poudlard. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était content d'être dans ce train pour le voyage de retour. Il rentrait à la maison, enfin au Manoir Malfoy dans un premier temps sûrement, mais c'était finalement la même chose. Son seul petit coup au cœur était qu'Hermione allait le quitter quelques jours pour retourner chez ses parents.

Arrivés à King's Cross, Hermione embrassa tout le monde, fit un énorme câlin à Harry et rejoignit ses parents. Drago poussa son cousin vers l'aire de transplanage où les attendaient Lucius, Narcissa et Sirius. Tom et Bella étaient à Sainte Mangouste pour le dernier check-up avant l'accouchement. Harry avait hâte de devenir grand frère. Et il aurait un peu plus d'un mois pour bichonner ses futurs petits frères ou petites sœurs avant de retourner à Poudlard.

Oui, Harry allait passer le premier été le plus merveilleux de sa vie. Et il savait que ce ne serait pas le seul. Beaucoup d'autres allaient suivre.

OoO

Tom et Harry étaient à Sainte Mangouste et attendaient devant une porte fermée. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre, c'était les hurlements de Bellatrix. A chacun d'entre eux, le mage noir pâlissait et fermait les yeux.

« Et moi qui pensait que tu adorais entendre tes victimes hurler sous la torture, » plaisanta Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il ramassa un regard rouge de son père. « Plus sérieusement, ça va ? Ce n'est quand même pas comme si c'était le premier … »

« Ca se voit que tu étais pas encore là, » répondit Tom en serrant les dents au nouveau cri de sa femme. « J'étais complètement terrorisé. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. J'avais peur de perdre Bella. J'ai toujours peur de perdre Bella. Mais ça va. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver et de harceler les infirmières pour avoir des nouvelles, cela ne fera pas accélérer les choses. Et puis, aujourd'hui c'est plus facile parce que tu es là. Je ne suis pas tout seul à attendre. »

« Les autres vont arriver, tu sais. »

« Oui, mais la première fois, j'ai attendu deux heures tout seul, ne sachant pas du tout ce que sera l'avenir, à prier Magia pour que mon épouse et mon fils à naître restent avec moi, avant que Lucius n'arrive. Ce n'était que deux heures, mais cela m'avait paru une éternité. »

Harry se leva de son fauteuil et fit quelques pas fébriles pour rejoindre son père sur le banc et il le prit dans ses bras.

« _Ensemble, »_ murmura-t-il en fourchelangue.

« _Merci, Ulysse, » _répondit le mage noir, une larme à l'œil alors qu'un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était là et attendait : Lucius, Narcissa et Drago, Andromeda et Tonks, Sirius et Remus, les jumeaux Weasley, Hermione, Severus et Minerva. Quand la médicomage sortit pour appeler le père, Tom se leva, suivi de Severus. La sorcière avait voulu bloquer ce dernier, mais le potioniste avait certifié qu'il y aurait de grande chance que son aide soit requise. Et en effet, quand Tom s'était approché de sa femme pour l'embrasser, une infirmière s'était approchée de lui avec des ciseaux pour lui demander de couper les cordons. Le pauvre a tourné de l'œil sous l'émotion. « Encore ! » s'était exclamée Bellatrix, complètement épuisée mais avec un sourire. Ce fut finalement Harry qui eut l'honneur de les couper.

Finalement, c'étaient de faux jumeaux. La fille était une petite brune aux yeux noirs et fut baptisée Espoir. Espoir Bella Black-Jedusor-Serpentard. Le garçon avait, lui, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns. Il fut nommé Nestor. Nestor Tom Black-Jedusor-Serpentard. Et Harry en était complètement gaga. Comme son père une fois que ce dernier eut repris ses esprits.

Harry se promit d'être le meilleur grand frère du monde et être super protecteur. Sirius et Narcissa devinrent les parrain et marraine d'Espoir, Severus et Andromeda ceux de Nestor.

OoO

Le temps passa très vite pour Harry et il fut obligé de retourner sur les bancs de Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Mais finalement en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, il eut la plus belle surprise de sa vie. Son père était à la table des professeurs. Il avait relevé un sourcil en croisant son regard, s'attirant un sourire du Lord Noir. Il s'installa à la table à la table de Gryffondor juste à coté d'Hermione et attendit la fin de la répartition pour avoir sa réponse.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva pour le discours. Ce fut bizarre pour tous ceux qui avaient eu Dumbledore durant toutes ces années, même à Harry.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, » dit chaleureusement la sorcière. « Je suis ravie de revoir bon nombre d'entre vous mais aussi de nouveaux visages. J'invite aux élèves plus âgés à faire découvrir aux plus jeunes les méandres et secrets du château ainsi que les aider pour les cours. Je voudrais aussi vous dire que nous accueillons un nouveau membre dans l'équipe professorale cette année, le professeur Tom Jedusor qui s'occupera du cours de DCFM. Bonne chance, professeur. »

Tom s'était levé et avait salué la salle et sourit à son fils qui avait ouvert grand les yeux de choc. Le jeune Lord revint à lui quand les plats apparurent sur la table et que tout le monde commençait à se servir.

« Tu m'avais pas dit, Ryry, que ton père serait notre professeur cette année, » fit Hermione.

« Pour te le dire, il aurait d'abord fallu que je le sache, » rétorqua-t-il. « Le serpent ! Et moi qui pensais que je n'allais plus les revoir pendant quelques semaines. Mais j'y pense. Maman ? Elle est où ? Et les jumeaux ?»

« On va le voir après ? »

« Carrément ! »

« En tous cas, on aura un cours intéressant cette année, et de bien meilleure qualité que ce que nous avons eu jusqu'à présent. Meilleur que Remus. »

« Pour sûr ! On peut dire qu'il en connaît un rayon en DCFM ! »

« Un ? » pouffa Hermione. « Et le reste ! »

OoO

Dès qu'ils furent de retour dans la salle commune, le couple se dirigea dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année pour aller chercher la Carte du Maraudeur. Ils ne savaient pas où étaient les appartements du professeur Jedusor, bien qu'ils se doutaient où était le bureau – juste derrière la classe – ils ne pensaient pas que l'homme serait là le jour de la répartition. Ils avaient encore un peu près une heure et demie avant le couvre-feu.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, » dit Harry en tapotant le parchemin de sa baguette.

Il ouvrit la carte sur le lit et ils cherchèrent ensemble après le mage noir. Ils le trouvèrent dans un appartement deux étages plus bas dans l'aile ouest, justement pas très loin de la salle commune. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent en emballant la carte. Harry lança un sort de silence sur ses béquilles pour s'assurer que son père ne les entende pas de l'intérieur et ils filèrent en riant.

Dans la salle commune rouge et or, les Gryffondors observèrent leur Préfète en Chef et le Survivant se précipiter vers l'entrée, hilares, - Potter sautant plus qu'autre chose avec ses béquilles que courir – en se demandant quelle mouche les avait piqué.

Harry et Hermione se turent une fois sorti dans le couloir et marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à leur destination. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait représentant un basilic. Les deux tourtereaux se regardèrent avant de lever les yeux au ciel devant le choix de l'héritier de Serpentard. Par contre, un problème s'imposait maintenant qu'ils étaient devant. C'était quoi le mot de passe ? Harry tenta le tout pour le tout, tanpis pour la discrétion.

« _Bonsoir, »_ fit-il en fourchelangue. « _Nous voudrions parler au professeur Jedusor. »_

« _L'Héritier de Salazar m'a mis au courant que son fils serait susceptible de venir le voir. Rien que me saluer et me parler en fourchelangue suffit à te garantir le passage. Les autres élèves doivent attendre que j'alerte Jedusor de leur présence. Entre, héritier de Salazar, tu es le bienvenu dans les appartements de Tom Jedusor. »_

_« Euh… Hermione peut venir aussi ? »_

_« Si elle t'accompagne, elle peut entrer. »_

_« Comment te nommes-tu, Basilic ? »_

_« Tu peux m'appeler Shiska. »_

_« Merci, Shiska. »_

_« De rien, héritier de Salazar, » _fit le portrait en s'écartant de la paroi, révélant une porte en chêne.

Le couple gryffondor sourit et Hermione ouvrit la marche en ouvrant la porte, Harry sur ses talons.


	37. Le professeur Jedusor

**Professeur Jedusor**

« Par la barbe de Merlin_, Papa, _tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais repris le poste de professeur de DCFM!_ »_ dit Harry.

« Et manquer la surprise sur ton visage, non merci, »rit le Lord Noir. « Je n'aurais manqué cela pour rien au monde ! _»_

_« _Est-ce que tu sais que le poste de DCFM est maudit depuis des décennies ?_ »_

« Oh, je ne risque pas grand-chose, » répondit Tom en tenant sa petite Espoir dans les bras.

« Il y a quand même eu Quirell qui a fini en cendres, Lockhart qui est devenu amnésique, Remus qui a failli tuer trois élèves et l'un de ses collègues, Fol Œil qui a passé une année entière dans une malle à neuf serrures, Ombrage qui a eu quelques ennuis avec un géant et des centaures, … Bon d'accord, l'an dernier ça ne compte pas mais quand même, ce poste est maudit ! »

« Je sais. »

« Et tu l'as quand même pris ?! Tu n'es pas un peu Gryffondor sur les bords, _Papa _? »

« Même pas en rêve ! » s'indigna le Lord Serpentard, faisant rire son épouse derrière lui. « C'est moi qui ai lancé la malédiction sur le poste de professeur de DCFM, il y a longtemps. »

« Tom, il serait bien de la coucher maintenant, » fit Bellatrix en arrivant. « Oh ! Bonsoir vous deux ! Vous allez bien ? »

« Très bien, Bella, » répondit Hermione en souriant. « Nous avons juste été surpris d'apprendre que vous étiez à Poudlard. »

« Oui, Severus et Minerva ont proposé la place quand Remus est parti avec Siri, » sourit la mère. « Ils ont quelque chose à faire. Tom a accepté pour donner à la société sorcière une meilleure image de lui. »

« Mais quelle est la vraie raison ? » demanda Harry qui commençait à connaître son père et qu'il ne faisait jamais rien sans raison.

« Il voulait rester au plus près de toi, » rit la mère au détriment de son mari qui faisait de son mieux pour cacher son air coupable en s'occupant de sa fille. « Severus l'a convaincu que tu es un aimant à problèmes et il ne veut pas te lâcher d'une semelle. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête en souriant. « Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller tout seul, ouch … » Hermione venait de lui donner un coup de poing à l'épaule en protestation. « … bon d'accord pas tout à fait seul, j'ai des amis qui surveille mes arrières. Quand on survit à Voldemort et à Dumbledore, on peut survivre à tout, » termina-t-il en plaisantant.

Il s'attira le regard rougeoyant de son père, mais il ne se départit pas de son sourire. « Ne te surestimes jamais, Ulysse, » dit le mage noir. « Ce serait commettre une grave erreur. »

« _Papa, » _soupira le jeune homme. « Que vous soyez là ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire. Je vais pouvoir être un grand frère protecteur toute l'année et pas seulement pendant les vacances. Et puis, on aura enfin la chance d'avoir un professeur compétent. Remus s'y connaissait aussi, c'est pas ça, mais toi, tu joues dans une toute autre catégorie. »

« On a hâte d'être en cours, » ajouta Hermione.

« On va vous laisser, » dit Harry. « Je voulais juste avoir une explication sur le manque de communication. On va finir de déballer nos valises. On se voit demain. »

« Bien sûr, petit serpent, » sourit Tom, faisant grogner son fils sur le 'petit'. « Passez une bonne fin de soirée. »

Harry et Hermione embrassèrent le couple des Ténèbres et les deux poupons avant de repartir pour leur salle commune.

OoO

Deux couples marchaient rapidement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils allaient être en retard à leur cours de DCFM. Il y avait un couple rouge et or et un autre vert et argent. Ils furent surpris en arrivant au couloir qui menait à leur classe de voir que pratiquement tous les élèves étaient dehors, en rang parfait, les Gryffondors le plus loin de la porte et regardant cette dernière avec crainte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Harry en arrivant devant ses camarades de classe. « Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à l'intérieur ? »

« Tu es fou, Potter ! » dit Seamus Finnigan en prenant garde à ne pas parler trop fort, de peur que le mage noir l'entende. « Il s'agit du mage noir. J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies trahi Dumbledore et que ce monstre ait été autorisé à enseigner la magie à des élèves. Même qu'il soit encore en liberté ! Pareil pour Bellatrix Black ! Ce sont des meurtriers ! »

Le visage d'Harry se fit plus dur et sa magie crépita légèrement. « Ecoute-moi très attentivement, Finnigan, » dit-il d'une voix basse et menaçante qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Severus. « Mes parents ont certes commis des crimes mais Dumbledore aussi. Et de biens pires ! Ce fou m'a balancé dans un lac en ayant conscience qu'il était plein d'inferi ! Il m'avait promis juste avant de m'y balancer qu'il allait tuer tous ceux auxquels je tenais ! Il a même poussé un père et un fils à s'affronter dans un combat meurtrier. »

« Menteur ! »

« Comme j'étais un menteur, en cinquième, c'est ça ? » ironisa le jeune Lord en réajustant son poids sur ses béquilles. « Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, tu touches à un cheveu de ma famille, – et crois-moi quand je dis que le professeur Tom Elvis Jedusor et Bellatrix font partie de ma famille – touche les et je te jure que tu le regretteras. On ne s'attaque pas à la famille Serpentard sans en subir les conséquences ! »

« Ulysse ? » fit la voix du professeur de DCFM en ouvrant la porte. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ta magie est … »

« Salut, _Papa_, » coupa le jeune homme en se calmant et réintégrant sa magie dans son corps. « Ce n'est rien. Je ne faisais que remettre les pendules à l'heure avec un camarade de Gryffondor. »

Harry jeta un dernier regard noir à Finnigan avant d'entrer dans la classe, suivi par sa petite amie, Draco et Pansy, puis les Serpentards. Les Gryffondors hésitaient en regardant le mage en face d'eux. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant mais il avait une renommée effroyable. Pouvait-on vraiment croire ce que disait la Gazette du sorcier sur sa réinsertion dans la société et sur le fait qu'il ne désirait plus que la paix ?

Tom leva un sourcil face à l'immobilité des rouges et or. « Je ne mords pas, » dit-il en les invitant à entrer d'un geste de la main.

« Ca, ça reste encore à prouver, » fit une voix dans un murmure.

« Par Salazar, » soupira le professeur. « J'ai vraiment une horrible réputation à briser. »

« Bonne chance, Papounet ! » fit la voix d'Harry à l'intérieur de la classe.

« Ulysse ! »

« Oui ? »

« Tu es prié de m'appeler professeur Jedusor pendant les cours ! »

« D'accord, mais je faisais que te donner un coup de main, moi … » sourit le jeune homme.

« Et m'appeler comme ça était sensé m'aider ? » demanda Tom, dubitatif.

« Ben oui, sinon, je l'aurais dit en fourchelangue. Je casse le mythe du terrifiant et sanguinaire Lord Voldemort, un homme sans cœur et sans scrupule qui a une face de serpent. »

« Tant que tu ne me transformes pas en Pouffsouffle ou en Gryffondor, pourquoi pas, » capitula le mage noir. « Faites comme vous voulez, la porte reste ouverte, » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des élèves qui étaient toujours debout à l'extérieur de la classe.

Ils étaient figés en écoutant l'échange et le peu de réaction excessive de Vous-Savez-Qui face aux propos d'Harry Potter.

« Bon, les gars, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » fit Harry de l'intérieur, déjà installé sur sa chaise entre Hermione et Drago. « Vous faites honte à ce qui fait de nous des Gryffondors ! »

« La ferme, Potter, » siffla Finnigan en entrant dans la pièce avec le reste des Gryffondors.

« Je ne vais rien dire pour cette fois car Ulysse l'a un peu cherché et que je suis aussi d'une part la cause du problème, » dit Tom en refermant la porte et avançant vers l'avant de la classe. « Mais à l'avenir, évitez de prononcer le moindre propos grossier, car je n'en laisserai passer aucun. »

Il fit une pause pour observer chacun des élèves puis reprit.

« Je suis le professeur Jedusor. Je vais déjà répondre à certaines de vos questions qui doivent certainement vous torturer l'esprit. Oui, je suis Voldemort. Oui, je suis le descendant direct de Salazar Serpentard, et contrairement à la croyance populaire, je ne suis pas le dernier. Ils sont encore très nombreux, comme les Malfoy, les Greengrass, les Nott, les Parkinson et, dernièrement, les Black. Oui, je suis un mage noir mais la magie noire n'est pas spécialement mauvaise, je vous expliquerai plus tard pourquoi. Oui, j'ai malheureusement tué par le passé, entre autres crimes. Oui, Harry Potter est mon fils, et pour moi, il s'agira toujours d'Ulysse et je ne l'appellerai jamais autrement. Et oui, j'ai un cœur. Je pense d'ailleurs que Rita Skeeter a fait couler suffisamment d'encre sur moi pour me montrer plus Pouffsoufle que je ne l'admettrai moi-même. Et non, je ne prévois pas de tuer ou de torturer qui que ce soit. Je n'aspire qu'à une vie calme avec ma famille. Je n'ai pas demandé ce poste, ce sont les professeurs Snape et McGonagall qui me l'ont proposé. De par mes connaissances et mon expérience des forces dites du mal, je vais vous apprendre à vous défendre contre elles. Je vous apprendrai également, au niveau théorique bien sûr, à détecter la magie noire pour pouvoir si un jour cela s'avère nécessaire, pouvoir vous en défendre le mieux possible. L'un d'entre vous peut témoigner des effets néfastes d'une telle magie quand on n'a pas les notions nécessaires pour en réduire les dégâts. »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Harry qui écoutait son père attentivement.

« Comme vous êtes déjà en Septième année et que j'ai eu un compte rendu détaillé de ce que vous ont appris mes prédécesseurs, je propose que nous passions directement à la pratique. » Le regard de plusieurs élèves se fit pétillant tandis que celui d'autres s'agrandit d'effroi en voyant le mage noir sortir sa baguette. « Bien que je suis un fervent partisan de la connaissance contenue dans les livres, il n'y a rien de mieux que la pratique. Vous pourrez lire tous les ouvrages que vous souhaiterez à l'extérieur de ma classe, me poser des questions quand vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, quel que soit le domaine. En cours, nous mettrons en pratique ce que vous aurez lu dans le manuel et plus, si vous n'avez pas peur d'entrer dans le domaine de Mme Pince, elle y cache de nombreux trésors. Pour aujourd'hui, je propose que l'on fasse de simples petits duels pour que je vois le niveau de chacun, vos forces et vos faiblesses et me permettre ainsi de vous aider à progresser. »

Il les invita à se lever et d'un geste ample de sa baguette, il fit disparaître les pupitres.

« Ulysse, tu tiens à faire l'exercice ou préfères-tu te mettre sur le coté et regarder ? »

« Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais dire non à un combat, je ne tiens pas suffisamment bien sur mes jambes pour un duel. Non, je passe mon tour. »

« Comme tu voudras. Vous pouvez commencer. »

Tandis qu'Harry avait transfiguré l'une de ses béquilles en chaise et s'était installé à côté du bureau de son père, les élèves se mirent par deux. Hermione se mit avec Drago, ce dernier ne voulant pas blesser sa fiancée et ayant toujours la première place à disputer avec la Gryffondor. Les duels commencèrent et les rais de lumière fusèrent. Des sorts et des maléfices étaient criés, murmurés, hurlés, et même étaient lancés en informulés. Bon nombre de bouclier étaient dressés et des faisceaux déviés de leur trajectoire. Harry avait dressé un puissant bouclier pour se protéger des tirs perdus et observaient ses camarades et son père qui marchait derrière eux et donnait parfois des conseils. Si les Serpentards étaient relativement à l'aise avec sa présence, ce n'était pas le cas des Gryffondors. Ils sursautaient à chaque fois que le mage noir s'adressait à eux, au dam de ce dernier.

Un cri de douleur se fit soudain entendre dans la salle et Pansy tomba à terre se tenant la cuisse. Un sort de découpe envoyé en traître par Finnigan qui faisait équipe avec un autre Gryffondor. Tom ne l'avait pas vu, ayant le dos tourné, mais cela n'avait pas échappé à Harry. Le mage noir s'approcha directement de la jeune sorcière et la soigna.

« Je vous conseille vivement à l'avenir d'apprendre les sortilèges de soin de bases. Ils peuvent vous sauver dans la plupart des cas. Transporter quelques baumes de soins serait aussi judicieux. »

« _Papa, c'est Finnigan qui a lancé le sort, et non Crabbe. »_

_« Ah. Et qui est ce Finnigan ? » _demanda-t-il en se relevant.

« _Le gryffondor que j'ai cherché tantôt._ »

« Mr Finnigan, vous êtes prié d'attaquer que votre partenaire et non être aussi sournois qu'un serpent et attaquer celui d'un autre. »

« Je n'ai rien fait. »

« Merci d'insinuer que je suis un menteur, Finnigan, » rétorqua Harry. « Je suis prêt à passer sous le Veritaserum pour prouver à tout le monde que je t'ai bien vu attaquer Pansy. Peux-tu en faire autant ? »

Le Gryffondor ne dit rien mais fusilla le jeune Lord et son professeur du regard mais ne répondit pas. En croisant le regard du mage noir et en lui faisant tête, il s'est senti obligé de quitter ses orbes brunes qui avaient graduellement pris une teinte rubis à mesure que Tom se mettait en colère face à son insolence.

Le reste du cours se passa sans incident notable, si ce n'est quelques égratignures et quelques bleus. Tom se rapprocha de son fils.

« _On voit que tu en as entraîné certains. Ils ont certains de tes réflexes. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

_« Ils ont copiés ta façon de bouger. Cela se sent surtout chez ce jeune blond de ta maison. »_

_« Neville Londubat ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« C'était quelqu'un de maladroit avant parce que personne n'a pensé qu'il avait juste un manque de confiance en lui. En première année, il était le plus peureux de tous les Gryffondors. Encore maintenant, parle lui de Snape et tu verras son visage pâlir en l'espace de quelques secondes tellement Severus lui fait peur ! » _Sourit Harry.

« _Vraiment ? »_

_« Oui. Nous avons eu la joie de le voir apparaître quand Neville a croisé un épouvantard en cours. Juste magnifique ! Severus en robe aussi d'ailleurs ! »_

Ils rirent.

« _Mais je l'ai aidé à prendre de l'assurance en cinquième. Tu peux demander à maman, il l'a … en quelque sorte … Je ne saurais pas vraiment expliquer. Rien de méchant, mais il lui a répondu comme jamais je ne l'avais entendu s'adresser à quelqu'un. Neville est devenu un homme au Ministère. »_

_« C'est le fils de Frank et Alice Londubat, n'est-ce pas ? Les deux aurors ? »_

_« Oui. Ils sont toujours en vie, mais ils sont devenus fous sous l'emprise du Doloris. »_

_« Ta mère était dans un état de folie extrême à l'époque. Moi-même, j'avais des difficultés à gérer ses pulsions vengeresses. Cela couplée aux miennes … »_

_« Non, je comprends mais … Je comprends aussi Neville. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui de voir la femme qui a transformé ses parents en légumes marcher librement. »_

_« Je vais en parler avec ta mère. Peut-être qu'il y a moyen de faire quelque chose. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez faire que les médicomages ne savent pas ? »_

_« Le souci des Anglais, c'est qu'ils refusent toutes les pratiques qui ont un 'lien' avec la magie noire, hors que des fois, ce n'est même pas le cas. Il existe des méthodes de soins tirées du coté sombre de la magie. De plus, comme c'est leur esprit qui est en quelque sorte bloqué, Lady Londubat pourrait tenter sa chance en contactant un maître dans les arts de l'esprit. »_

_« Cela pourrait marcher ? »_

_« On ne le saura pas si on n'essaie pas, Ulysse. L'esprit humain est quelque chose de complexe. Il peut être si facilement brisé. Et le réparer n'est pas toujours possible. Ta mère et moi avons été chanceux de recouvrer la raison. Surtout ta mère. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. »_

_« J'en parlerais avec Neville. »_

_« Allez, file. Ou tu vas être en retard. »_

_« Bonne journée, papa. »_

_« Bonne journée, petit serpent. »_


	38. Une Lueur d'espoir

Bonjour, désolée pour l'attente

Je vous signale aussi que j'ai commencé dernièrement l'écriture de _La vie de Chiara Eileen Snape_, un Fem ! Harry, en réponse au sondage que j'ai fait. Ainsi qu'un Severitus dont la publication commencera très bientôt. Le titre est _Espérance et Renaissance_.

Les autres propositions se feront plus tard. XD Pour ceux qui les lisent, ne vous en faites pas je n'ai pas renoncé à _Harry Potter-Kuchiki_, ni à _Une Lumière dans l'Obscurité_, j'ai juste besoin de relire HP et la Chambre des Secrets XD

Bonne lecture.

Memepotter952504

* * *

**Une Lueur d'espoir**

Tom était dans son bureau à Poudlard. Il était penché sur un parchemin pensif. Cela aurait pu être des copies d'élèves mais non. Pour la première fois en plusieurs mois, c'était quelque chose de bien plus important. Quelque chose qu'il attendait depuis de si nombreuses années. Des informations sur les enfants disparus. Il était mitigé pour ses hommes et certains amis. Il avait le cœur lourd et léger à la fois. Des larmes de bonheur et de tristesse coulaient le long de ses joues roses à la lecture du compte-rendu de l'interrogatoire de Dumbledore.

Il avait zappé les détails insignifiants, ne se concentrant que sur l'identité des enfants. Il ne les connaissait pas tous mais en avait reconnu certains et avait même pu y mettre un visage récent. Il allait avoir besoin de l'aide d'Ulysse, c'était certain, pour leur parler et les ramener vers leurs vrais parents. Au moins pour une rencontre.

Les enfants de Mulciber, Travers, Dolohov et Greyback étaient morts. Fenrir allait en être anéanti une seconde fois. Il n'était pas sûr que le loup pourrait survivre à cela. Encore. Toutefois il y avait de l'espoir pour les autres. Lavande Brown était la fille d'Augustus Rookwood, Eddy Lynch le fils de Walden Macnair, Jessica Grant et Isabella Woodford les jumelles Carrow, Lily Moon la fille de Scabior, Jack Owen le fils de Selwynn et Luna Lovegood la fille de Rosier.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, » dit-il en levant la tête vers le nouveau visiteur.

« Salut, _papa,_ tu as demandé à me voir ? » fit Harry en entrant dans le bureau. Il s'arrêta dans le mouvement pour refermer la porte en avisant le visage larmoyant de son père. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, Ulysse. Je vais bien. C'est juste …. » Tom soupira. « Assieds-toi avant de perdre le peu d'équilibre que tu arrives à avoir. Ce que j'ai à te dire et à te demander est très important. »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais fit ce que son père demandait. « _Papa, _tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Tom croisa les yeux verts de son fils. « Oui. Cela fait juste tellement longtemps que j'attends que ceci arrive. » Il lui montra le parchemin. « J'ai des nouvelles des autres enfants disparus. »

« C'est magnifique ! » sourit Harry, comprenant un peu mieux le bouleversement de son père au cœur si sensible.

« Ulysse, j'aurais vraiment besoin de ton aide. Certains d'entre eux sont tes amis. Ou l'ont été en tout cas. »

« Okay, » fit lentement le jeune Lord. « Me laisseras-tu voir cette liste que je puisse voir qui est qui ? »

Tom sourit et la lui tendit volontiers.

oOoOo

Harry profita des dernières journées chaudes de septembre pour lire un peu au bord du lac. Il aimait bien l'arbre sur lequel il était appuyé. Il y était bien installé et au calme. Il faisait bon, une brise légère soufflait, faisant onduler ses cheveux mi-long.

« Harry ? »

Ce dernier leva rapidement la tête de son livre. « Neville ? »

« Est-ce que cela te dérange si je m'assieds à coté de toi ? »

« Si tu n'as pas peur d'être à coté du fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'une Mangemort, » répondit le jeune Lord avec un petit sourire chaleureux.

« Non, toi ça va. C'est plus eux dont je ne suis pas rassuré, » dit-il en montrant un couple qui marchait au bord du lac tenant chacun un bébé dans leurs bras.

Harry rit doucement tandis que le blond s'installait à ses côtés.

« J'ai parlé à ma grand-mère. »

« Ah ? » fit Harry en refermant son livre pour écouter son ami.

« Elle va tenter l'impossible pour maman et papa. Elle recherche des spécialistes de l'esprit. »

« D'après mon père, les plus grands maitres sont en Russie. Liés à la famille Romanov. »

« La famille du mage noir Raspoutine ? »

« Oui. »

« Pas sûr que ma grand-mère apprécie l'idée ? »

« Et toi ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

Neville regarda Tom et Bellatrix qui marchaient autour du lac et parlaient gaiement. Le jeune Lord vit son ami se mordiller la lèvre, indécis. Les choses avaient tellement changé mais les vieilles peurs étaient tenaces. Harry le savait bien.

« Tu sais, » dit-il en posant une main sur le bras de son ami. « Quand tu en auras le courage, elle acceptera volontiers de te parler. »

« Je ne suis pas prêt à le faire. »

« Je sais, Neville, je sais. Sache juste qu'elle n'est pas fière de ce qu'elle a fait sous le coup de la folie. Elle s'en veut terriblement. »

« J'ai toujours du mal à réaliser, » soupira le blond en s'appuyant lui aussi contre l'arbre.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tout. Ce que Dumbledore a fait durant toutes ces années, contre toi, ton père, le monde magique… » Nouveau soupir. « Ton père est génial en cours. »

Harry sourit. « Il serait ravi de l'entendre, surtout de la bouche d'un Gryffondor. Il a toujours l'impression de marcher sur des œufs avec vous. »

« En même temps, Seamus n'aide pas avec toutes ses remarques. »

« Plus pro-Dumbledore que lui, tu meurs, » cracha Harry.

« Comment ça va ? Tes jambes, je veux dire. »

« Eh bien, je marche plus longtemps chaque jour. J'arrive à garder mon équilibre de plus en plus facilement mais j'ai encore besoin des béquilles si je ne veux pas m'écrouler au bout de trente mètres. »

« J'imagine déjà le tableau, » rit Neville, un peu plus détendu. « Le grand Harry Potter qui s'écrase dans la Grande Salle parce qu'il a perdu l'équilibre. Ce serait magnifique ! »

« Te moques pas, » fit Harry, hilare, en lui faisant une tape sur l'épaule. Il soupira. « Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de pouvoir me mouvoir sans ses maudites béquilles. Enfin, au moins j'ai purgé la magie noire maintenant. »

« Celle des inferis ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment c'était ? »

« Les inferis ? Ou ma convalescence ? »

« Les deux, » répondit Neville, curieux. « Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas … »

« T'inquiète pas, Neville. Je n'en fais plus vraiment des cauchemars maintenant. Le lac et les inferis c'était l'horreur. Déjà que je ne sais pas nager … Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de ça, si ce n'est la douleur de mes os qui se brisent, du feu dans mes veines et dans mes poumons. Le pire, ça a été après, quand mon père m'a réanimé. La douleur. Le moindre mouvement, aussi infime soit-il, était une véritable torture. Très franchement, je préfère encore me faire doloriser ! »

« Sérieux ?! A ce point-là ? »

« Oui. Même respirer était un véritable calvaire. J'avais de nombreuses côtes cassées, quelques fêlées et un poumon perforé. Plus le reste de mes membres en compote, je te dis pas. Maman m'a nourri à la petite cuillère pendant presque deux mois. Elle n'était pas loin de me faire le petit train. A mon age. Je me sentais vraiment comme un bébé. Inutile. Et avec Dumbledore qui nous menaçait. On a vécu misérablement et le seul _médecin_ que j'ai eu, c'était Snape. »

« Snape ! » Neville pâlit.

« Tu sais, il n'est pas si horrible que ça quand tu le connais un peu. »

« Moi il me déteste. »

« Disons qu'il te considère comme un danger public en potions, » corrigea Harry. « Sinon il admet tes compétences en herbologie. »

« Snape admettre quelque chose ?! » s'étonna le blond. « Tu me fais marcher là ? »

« Même pas. La vérité est trop belle pour la changer, » sourit Harry. « Il aime sa réputation de terreur des cachots, c'est vrai, mais il le fait pour une bonne raison. En partie parce que c'est lui, sa personnalité, mais il est aussi très sévère parce que faire des potions, c'est dangereux. Pas besoin de te rappeler, je crois…. »

« Non, vraiment pas. J'ai fait exploser au moins autant de chaudron que Seamus. »

Ils rirent et discutèrent encore un moment. Essentiellement des sujets légers, dont les filles. Ce qui était une grande première pour Harry. Ronald Weasley n'était pas le genre de garçon à parler filles… Les deux garçons ne remarquèrent pas le regard bienveillant que leur lançait le couple des Ténèbres un peu plus loin, bien que teinté de tristesse pour celui de Bellatrix en voyant le jeune blond dont elle avait autrefois arraché les parents.

« J'espère sincèrement que ton idée marchera, Tom, » dit-elle en regardant le jeune Londubat. « Ce garçon mériterait d'avoir ses parents de retour lui aussi. »

« Je l'espère aussi. Si les gens n'avaient pas si peur de moi, je tenterai bien ma chance avec eux mais … »

« Ils ont encore peur de toi. Je sais. Mais tu es le meilleur maître de l'esprit du pays, » soupira la sorcière.

« Il y en a d'autres tout aussi qualifié, voire plus, dans d'autres pays. Les Romanov sont meilleurs que moi pour certains. »

« Oui mais le prix y est aussi…. »

« Si nécessaire, je le paierai, » promit Tom. « Ce ne serait que justice. Nous nous devons de réparer au mieux nos erreurs…. »

Il embrassa tendrement son épouse avant de rentrer de leur marche car leurs poupons commençaient à peser lourds dans leurs bras.

oOoOo

Remus et Sirius étaient en vadrouille quelque part dans le fin fond de l'Irlande, dans le Connemara. Ils pourchassaient Pettigrow. Malheureusement pour eux, ce rat des champs avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

« Ce rat nous a encore une fois échappé ! » s'énerva l'animagus en frappant dans un mur.

Ils l'avaient repéré pour la troisième fois ce mois-ci. Le roublard changeait souvent de cachette et le fait qu'il avait une forme animagus discrète rendait la traque que plus difficile. Mais les deux amants s'étaient promis de le retrouver. Les traces qu'il laissait étaient infimes, à peine quelques empreintes magiques. S'ils ne l'avaient pas fréquenté pendant sept longues années, ils n'auraient jamais pu le pister aussi longtemps et être aussi proches de l'attraper.

« On finira par l'avoir un jour ou l'autre, Sirius. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

« Il va répondre de ses crimes ! »

« Siri, on ne le tue pas ! » s'exclama à son tour le loup.

« Non, mais il va en prendre plein la tronche quand même ! » promit l'homme-chien.

Remus soupira et fit un minuscule sourire. Son amant ne changerait jamais. Mais c'est comme cela qu'il l'aimait. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Et tout en le gardant dans ses bras après le baiser, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Il commence à se faire tard. Il peut être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est. Et si nous pensions un peu à nous pour le reste de la soirée. »

Sirius soupira mais, en sentant son homme lui mordiller doucement l'oreille pour après la happer et la lécher, il commença à gémir et il répondit aux avances de son loup favori.


	39. Annonce difficile à faire

**Annonce difficile à faire**

Tom était rentré occasionnellement au Manoir Malfoy pour le week-end avec sa femme et ses trois enfants. Ulysse avait naturellement accepté de faire le déplacement pour rassurer au mieux ses hommes et parents malheureux quant à leurs enfants. Du moins le mieux qu'il pouvait car il y en avait deux dont il avait quand même peur de leur réaction. Il ne leur avait pas encore parlé. Encore à aucun. Il n'avait pas eu le temps cette semaine. Il avait demandé à Severus un petit rassemblement mais il ne se ferait que le week-end suivant dans le bureau directorial. Et Harry appréhendait un peu, mais pas autant que il était lui-même à cette place. Après tout, lui avait eu du temps à l'idée d'être un enfant de mangemort avant de rencontrer ses parents. Eux allaient apprendre tout en une fois ….

Harry secoua sa tête en voyant les hommes de son père rentrer et s'installer à la table de réunion qu'il utilisait autrefois pour planifier ses attaques.

« Vous nous avez demandé, Tom, » fit Macnair en s'inclinant.

« Oui, installez-vous, j'ai à vous parler. »

Tom observa attentivement Mulciber, Travers, Selwynn, Rookwood, Carrow, Scabior, Macnair, la femme de Rosier, Dolohov et Greyback. Il avait fait exprès de se rassembler maintenant, la lune ne devait pas apparaître avant une quinzaine de jour et le loup n'en subissait pas l'influence. Il n'en était que moins dangereux mais pas inoffensif malheureusement et la nouvelle qu'il devait lui annoncer lui brisait le cœur. Ses autres hommes étaient bien portant, bien qu'ils s'étaient endurcis le cœur depuis qu'ils avaient perdus ce qu'ils avaient de plus cher.

Ils s'installèrent tous, non pas sans jeter un regard noir à Harry pour certains ce que Tom ne manqua pas de remarquer et son visage se durcit par la colère.

« Le premier qui touche à mon fils le payera très cher ! » les menaça-t-il d'une voix dure qu'il employait de plus en plus rarement maintenant que la guerre était finie. « Par ailleurs, » continua-t-il d'une voix plus douce, « il possède des renseignements qui vont seront très précieux si vous lui présentez suffisamment de respect pour qu'il vous les délivre … »

« Et quel genre d'informations Harry Potter possède-t-il qui nous soit d'un quelconque intérêt ? » demanda Greyback d'une voix dure.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. C'était malheureusement le loup-garou qui posait la question. Il répondit toutefois d'une voix plus calme qu'il ne l'était en réalité. « Je n'ai malheureusement aucune information pour vous en particulier, Greyback. Mais mon père, oui. »

« En effet, » continua Tom. « J'ai eu un rapport du ministère. »

Les sourcils de ses hommes se froncèrent tandis qu'une lueur curieuse s'allumait dans leur regard et qu'un rictus dédaigneux tordait leurs lèvres.

« Dumbledore a été interrogé et nous savons ce qu'il a fait de vos enfants disparus. »

Leur regard se fit plus colérique mais il avait capté leur attention. Ils voulaient savoir pour pouvoir passer au mieux à autre chose. L'incertitude les pesait tellement, l'ignorance de ce qu'était devenu leur progéniture les rongeait de l'intérieur.

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas de bonnes nouvelles pour tout le monde. Quatre d'entre eux n'ont pas été épargnés. »

Il fut interrompu par le bruit d'un verre qui se brisait. Greyback l'avait serré tellement fort qu'il avait implosé sous la pression. Une lueur ambre avait envahi son regard gris sombre et un grognement s'échappait de sa gorge. Harry se tendit, prêt à se transformer en loup et s'enfuir comme son père le lui avait conseillé. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter un loup-garou, encore moins si ce dernier était en colère. La main douce, calme de son père se posa sur son épaule, et ce dernier le rassura d'une pression.

« _Il est encore calme_, » siffla-t-il. « _Il a été également le plus affecté de tous. Les loups sont naturellement très protecteurs envers leur progéniture. »_

Harry hocha la tête et se détendit du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais il garda le loup à l'œil.

« Bien que j'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement, je ne veux pas faire vivre un espoir inutile et vous blessez plus longuement, alors j'annoncerai d'abord les mauvaises nouvelles, » continua Tom à l'adresse des hommes en face de lui. « Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

« Qui est mort ? » fit Greyback d'un ton bourru, la gorge nouée, la colère largement perceptible dans sa voix.

« Ta fille ainsi que celle de Travers et de Dolohov. Le fils de Mulciber également. »

Greyback se leva, renversant brutalement sa chaise dans le mouvement et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Fenrir attend ! » Le loup s'immobilisa mais refusa de se retourner. Tom se leva et le rejoignit, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais quand bien même nous l'aurions retrouvée plus tôt, elle … » Il soupira. « Dumbledore l'a tuée directement pour ce qu'elle était. » Il serra encore plus l'épaule de son ami en voyant son regard blessé. « Je sais que c'est dur, que tu as envie de te venger, je te comprends. Mais il te reste encore ton neveu et ton filleul…. Ne fais pas de bêtises, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas avoir à annoncer à ta femme que tu t'es fait arrêté ou tué, même si tu as toutes les raisons de te venger. »

« J'te promets de pas faire le con, » grogna le loup en partant. « Mais je dois extérioriser. »

« Je sais, Fenrir. Je sais, » murmura Tom.

Le mage noir retourna s'asseoir après avoir fait ses condoléances et apporté son soutien à ses trois autres hommes avant que ces derniers partent, le cœur à nouveau empli de chagrin. Ils allaient commencer leur deuil.

Il observa ses autres hommes qui avaient une lueur d'espoir dans leur regard. Il leur sourit et leur fit signe que oui, ils avaient raison d'espérer à nouveau. Leurs enfants étaient en vie. Il leur donna leurs noms actuels et Harry leur dit le peu de choses qu'il savait d'eux.

« Je vais les voir la semaine prochaine pour leur en parler, » dit Harry. « Je vous tiendrais au courant. Mais cela pourra prendre du temps pour qu'ils intègrent l'information et l'acceptent. »

« Cela t'a pris quoi ? Quinze jours à tout cassé, » ironisa Scabior, se coltinant un regard noir de Tom.

« Je savais déjà que j'étais adopté et je cherchais mes parents. Eux non, ils vont apprendre tout en une fois. Celle pour qui je ne me tracasse pas trop, c'est Luna. Elle est tellement …. Je ne sais pas vraiment expliquer …, » soupira Harry en passant une main sur son visage. « Elle est dans son monde à elle. Très intelligente, drôle, mais bizarre. Je l'adore. C'est sûr, elle, elle l'acceptera facilement. Je ne serais même pas étonné qu'elle me dise qu'elle le savait déjà ! »

« Comment cela ? »

« Elle voit des choses que personne ne voit, de là à savoir des choses que personne ne sait …. Plus rien ne m'étonnera avec elle. C'est Luna quoi … »

Harry rit en pensant à cette petite blonde aux yeux rêveurs et aux idées saugrenues. Il parla encore le reste de la soirée avec les parents de ses amis et camarades, leur racontant le plus de choses possibles. Mais il savait si peu pour la plupart. Seules Luna et Lavande étaient des exceptions, mais il n'appréciait pas vraiment la dernière qui était, malheureusement, une pro-Dumbledore. Pas sûr qu'elle accepte la nouvelle.

OoO

« Pourquoi nous sommes tous là, professeur ? » demanda Lavande en s'adressant au professeur McGonagall et en lançant quelques regards craintifs au professeur Snape. « Avons-nous fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non, » répondit l'animagus. « C'est juste que nous avons appris certaines choses à votre sujet et que nous voudrions les partager avec vous. C'est assez important, à vrai dire. »

« Professeur ? » fit Jack Owen, un serdaigle, en fronçant les sourcils.

Minerva ne savait pas trop comment leur dire cela. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son collègue, Severus, mais lui-même ne savait trop comment le dire. Harry était assis à la fenêtre et regardait l'horizon. Elle l'appela à l'aide.

« C'est important et délicat, » soupira le jeune Lord en se dressant et rejoignant les autres avec ses béquilles.

Severus lui tendit une chaise où il s'installa auprès de ses camarades qui en firent de même, les deux co-directeurs ayant prévu que cela allait durer un moment.

« Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait être suffisamment important pour nous coller tous dans la même pièce que toi, Potter ? » fit Lavande, froide et suspicieuse.

Harry grimaça. Lavande allait certainement très mal réagir.

« Eh bien. Vous avez tous lu et entendu parler du procès de Dumbledore ? » commença-t-il. Tous acquiescèrent et Lavande renifla dédaigneusement. « Il y avait un point sur l'enlèvement d'enfants. »

« En quoi cela nous concerne ? » demanda Jack Owen.

« Nous avons reçu des nouvelles à propos des enfants kidnappés, » répondit Harry en serrant une de ses béquilles. « Dumbledore a été interrogé. Vous êtes les enfants disparus des mangemorts. »

« Quoi ?! » s'écria Lavande en se levant, choquée et furibonde. « Tu te moques de nous ! C'est impossible ! Je n'en crois pas un mot. »

« Pourrais-tu au moins arrêter de faire l'autruche et m'écouter ? » demanda Harry en soupirant. « S'il te plait, Lavande. Arrêtes de croire que Dumbledore était un saint homme. Il a fait plus de mal que de bien dans ce monde. Il a peut-être libéré l'Angleterre de la menace de Grindelvald mais depuis il n'a fait qu'accumuler les erreurs et il a fait d'horribles choses. Je ne suis là aujourd'hui que pour aider à réparer ce qu'il a détruit. Je suis dans la même situation que vous. Je suis aussi un enfant disparus. La différence c'est que j'ai appris cela l'année dernière en recevant mon héritage. Mes parents adoptifs m'ont laissé une lettre. Maintenant, grâce aux aveux de Dumbledore, je viens vous aider pour établir un semblant de contact avec vos parents biologiques. Cela ne veut pas dire que vous devez renier vos parents actuels mais ce serait dommage de refuser d'apprendre à connaitre vos vrais parents ! Ils ont tous soufferts de votre disparition et ils sont conscients que vous êtes presque adultes à présent. Ils ne veulent qu'apprendre à vous connaître et avoir une place dans votre vie, même si ce n'est pas celle qu'ils auraient dû avoir au départ … »

« Je ne te crois pas, Potter ! » cracha Lavande avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas rageur.

« Bon, ben je préviendrais Augustus Rookwood, » soupira Harry.

Il avait fait exprès de le dire à voix haute pour qu'elle connaisse au moins l'identité de son père. Il y avait des chances pour que cela la fasse réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas la retenir. Elle agissait comme n'importe quel Gryffondor : de manière impulsive … Et son coté pro-Dumbledore n'était vraiment pas là pour aider. Il la regarda partir à regret. Seul le temps dira si elle finit par accepter la nouvelle ou pas. La balle était entre ses mains.

Harry se tourna vers les autres.

« Est-ce que vous voulez entendre la suite, ou est-ce que vous voulez la suivre ? » demanda-t-il lentement d'une voix neutre.

« Dis-nous tous, Harry, s'il te plait, » répondit Luna de sa voix étrangement sérieuse.

Bon sang ! Même quand elle était sérieuse cela faisait comme si elle était dans un autre monde. Harry lui sourit.

« Je suis la fille de qui ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite, curieuse.

« Tu es la fille d'Evan et Erika Rosier, » répondit le jeune Lord avec un sourire. « Ton père est mort lors de la première guerre mais ta mère est toujours en vie. Une femme ravissante, je dois dire. » Il se tourna vers les autres. « Toi, Eddy, tu es le fils de Macnair, toi Lily, la fille de Scabior et toi, Jack, le fils de Selwynn. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire à leur sujet, je ne les connais pas. Je peux juste vous dire qu'ils semblaient heureux d'apprendre ce que j'ai pu leur dire à votre sujet et ils ont hâte de vous rencontrer. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux dernières et il sourit en les regardant.

« Quoi ? » demanda Jessica. « Et nous, on est les filles de qui ? »

« Commence déjà par saluer ta sœur jumelle avant de me demander qui sont tes parents, Jess'. »

« Hein ? »

« Toi et Isabella êtes sœurs jumelles. »

« Et mais c'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis, » s'exclama Lily en regardant sa camarade Pouffsouffle. « C'est vrai que tu ressembles à Grant, Isa. Détache une fois tes cheveux. »

Isabella le fit et laissa sa chevelure auburn descendre en cascade sur ses épaules.

« Nom d'une chouette ! » s'exclama la serdaigle en regardant Isabella, sa apparemment soeur. « J'avais encore jamais remarqué. »

Les jumelles se regardèrent un moment et se posèrent quelques questions. Elles savaient toutes les deux avoir été adoptées, ce pourquoi elles n'étaient plus choquées que cela en apprenant la nouvelle. Elles discutèrent encore jusqu'à ce qu'Harry les interrompe.

« Vous voulez l'identité de vos parents ou pas ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Les jumelles se tournèrent vers lui en se tenant la main, mais rougirent, étrangement de la même façon, gênées et elles le regardèrent, curieuse de savoir.

« Vous êtes les filles d'Alecto Carrow. Je ne l'ai pas vue par contre. Je n'ai vu que votre oncle, Amycus. Il est aussi très désireux de vous rencontrer. »

Elles avaient toutefois légèrement pâli. Il soupira.

« Rassurez-vous, les mangemorts ne sont pas méchants malgré ce que l'on peut dire de notre professeur de potions préféré, » plaisanta-t-il ensuite.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Severus, faisant rire ce dernier et détendant un peu plus l'atmosphère.

Luna se leva et fit quelques pas vers la porte de sa démarche légère. « Je crois que je vais voir le professeur Jedusor, j'aimerais prendre contact avec ma mère. »

« Attends alors, je t'accompagne, » fit Harry en se levant. « Il doit être dans ses appartements. » Il se tourna vers les autres. « Vous voulez venir aussi ? »

« Je crois que je vais réfléchir d'abord, » firent Jack Owen et Eddy.

« J'ai besoin de temps aussi, » dit Lily.

« Nous, on voudrait se découvrir d'abord, » firent les jumelles.

« Okay. Comme vous voulez. Prenez votre temps. Mon père est prêt à vous recevoir et à répondre à vos questions, si jamais, » sourit Harry avant de se tourner vers la porte. Il s'exclama. « Mais Luna ! Attends-moi ! Pas si vite ! »

Il disparut derrière la porte, le bruit de ses béquilles percutant rapidement les marches de pierre, à la poursuite de la Serdaigle au regard rêveur.


	40. Du temps en amoureux

**Du temps en amoureux**

« Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, » fit Tom, réprobateur. « Tu restes à Poudlard pour les vacances de Toussaint. »

« Mais, _Papa, »_ soupira Harry.

« Non, Ulysse ! »

« Ce n'est qu'une semaine. »

« J'ai dit non ! »

« Bon, écoute, » s'énerva Harry. « Je vais beaucoup mieux, je tiens bien mieux sur mes jambes, je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre, même avec une béquille, tu l'as vu au cours dernier. J'ai juste envie de passer une semaine seul avec Hermione. En tête à tête. Ce n'est tout de même pas un crime ! »

« Et moi, je ne suis pas d'accord ! » fit le Lord noir, pas tranquille de savoir d'une part que son fils sera loin et potentiellement en danger car tous les partisans de Dumbledore n'avaient pas été attrapés, et d'autre part parce qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec une femme pendant une semaine. « Ce n'est pas à un vieux sage qu'on apprend à faire des grimaces ! »

« _Papa_, je suis majeur, Hermione aussi, on a le droit de faire ce qu'on veut ! » soupira Harry comprenant où était le problème. « Et ça fait maintenant presqu'un an que nous sommes ensemble … J'ai envie de marquer le coup ! »

« Laisse-le aller, Tom, » rit Bellatrix en prenant son mari dans ses bras. « Il a été plus que décent et patient avec Hermione. D'autres auraient été plus rapides que cela ! »

« Exactement ! » fit Harry avant de se figer alors que les paroles de sa mère faisaient le chemin dans son esprit. « Quoi ?! C'est ça que tu penses de moi ? Mais maman, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Non ! J'aime vraiment Hermione. Je voudrais voir si elle veut aller plus loin. Et je peux difficilement le faire à Poudlard avec toutes les règles et les limites. Je ne peux même pas l'inviter au resto ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, » rit Bella. « Je disais cela pour te taquiner. Vas-y. Au moins, toi il ne te faut pas cinq ans pour déclarer ta flamme…. » Elle jeta un regard moqueur à son mari qui leva les yeux au ciel en grognant.

« D'accord, » soupira Tom. « Mais je veux savoir où tu seras, » ordonna-t-il. « Je veux te savoir en sécurité. »

« Je te donnerai l'adresse du manoir où j'irai et je me mettrais sous Fidelitas durant cette semaine pour que l'on reste un maximum caché. Content ? »

Tom fit la moue mais accepta quand même à contrecoeur. Harry vint prendre ses parents dans ses bras, lachant sa béquille contre le mur quand il prit appui sur le bras de sa mère. Il les serra très fort. Tom, d'abord tendu, finit par se relaxer et rendit l'étreinte à son fils en soupirant. C'est vrai que son fils était déjà un homme. Il oubliait cela. _Maudit Dumbledore ! _

OoO

Harry tenait la main d'Hermione tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur l'autre pour avancer sur le chemin qui menait aux grilles de Poudlard. C'était enfin les vacances d'automnes. Ils allaient avoir une petite semaine en tête à tête. Le jeune Lord espérait juste que son père n'allait pas faire irruption tous les jours dans le manoir Potter qui se trouvait sur la côte d'Azur. Il voulait que la semaine soit parfaite.

« On passe d'abord par Gringott's récupérer de l'argent puis on va vers le Ministère prendre le portoloin, » dit-il une fois les grilles dépassées.

« D'accord, » répondit-elle avec un merveilleux sourire alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus d'elle pour transplaner.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa amoureusement mais chastement. Le jeune homme sourit en coupant le baiser et se concentra sur sa destination et transplana, emportant sa douce avec elle.

OoO

Harry et Hermione marchaient sur les Champs Elysées. La Tour Eiffel se dressait devant eux vers le ciel bleu. Il faisait beau. Et malgré la fraicheur de l'automne, ils se sentaient très bien là, vagabondant, en amoureux, main dans la main. Vu l'émoi qu'ils avaient agités en arrivant au Ministère de la Magie Français, Harry avait tôt fait de transplaner dans sa demeure sur la côte d'Azur pour qu'ils déposent leurs affaires et se posent des glamours avant qu'ils aillent se balader du côté moldu de la capitale. Qu'il détestait sa célébrité. Il voulait une vie normal, et surtout, en ce moment, un rendez-vous normal avec la femme de son cœur sans que ses moindres faits et gestes ne soient rapportés à la presse.

Un gargouillement se fit entendre et Hermione rougit. Il rit.

« D'accord. Allons manger. »

Ils retournèrent vers le vieux Paris et entrèrent dans un restaurant. _La Grange aux Canards. _Ils prirent une table à l'écart. Le lieu était cosy. Alors qu'ils mangeaient un délicieux bœuf bourguignon, Harry lui demanda.

« Tu comptes faire quoi après Poudlard ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, » répondit Hermione. « J'ai plein d'idées en tête. Mais j'aimerais que ce soit en lien avec les nés-moldus, pour leur intégration. Je pourrais travailler au Ministère, ou alors être indépendante, franchement je n'en sais rien. Je dois avouer que l'idée de ton père avec l'école pour jeunes sorciers me plait beaucoup. »

« A moi aussi, » fit pensivement Harry. « Je pensais justement la concrétiser en grande partie pour lui, mais aussi pour moi. On a eu une enfance horrible auprès des Moldus parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas la magie. Une école primaire pour sorciers pourrait éviter que d'autres enfants subissent la même chose que nous. Mais je voudrais voyager un peu avant de m'installer et concrétiser ce projet. »

« Oh ! Et où voudrais-tu aller ? »

« En Egypte, en Grèce et en Italie déjà pour commencer. Et avec mes parents si possible, histoire que l'on partage quelque chose ensemble. Sinon, j'aimerais aussi aller une fois aux Etats-Unis. Peut-être faire des études à l'Université de Salem. J'en suis pas encore sûr. »

« Tu ne veux pas devenir Auror ? »

« Non. Je me suis déjà suffisamment battu dans ma vie. Je ne le ferais plus que pour me défendre, moi et mes proches. Plus pour quelqu'un d'autres. Et puis, cela ferait trop plaisir au ministère … »

« Et tu n'as pas envie de faire leur pub en travaillant pour eux, » continua Hermione en gloussant.

« Tu as tout compris. »

Ils rirent pendant quelques instants. Et ils parlèrent entre autre des enfants de mangemorts. A l'exception de Lavande qui refusait de voir son père, ou même d'en entendre parler, tous les autres avaient acceptés de rencontrer leurs parents les vacances d'Automne. Ils venaient tous à Pré-au-Lard pour les voir.

« C'est dommage que Lavande refuse d'entendre raison et de ne jurer que par Dumbledore. C'est comme Seamus… »

« Oui. Heureusement que j'ai toujours ma chambre à part, hors du domaine Gryffondor. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait me faire pendant mon sommeil ! »

« J'espère que Severus te la laissera encore après que ta jambe sera remise parce qu'ils ne sont pas prêt de changer ces deux-là. Les quelques autres non plus d'ailleurs… »

« Dumbledore savait parler et convaincre les foules, » soupira Harry en dégustant lentement son verre de vin maintenant qu'il avait fini son repas. « Au moins, ces deux derniers mois, la cote de popularité de mon père a augmenté, deux fois plus que l'an dernier. Il ne reçoit pratiquement plus de lettres et de beuglantes menaçantes ou dégoulinantes d'insultes en tous genres. C'était vraiment une bonne idée de Severus et McGonagall de le faire admettre parmi les professeurs. »

« Oui, dans le parc avec Espoir et Nestor, ils sont trop chous. On voit l'homme plutôt que le monstre dépeint par Dumbledore. Cela casse l'idée qu'on avait tous de lui. Même de Bella. »

Hermione souriait. Ils finirent leur vin et Harry paya l'addition. Quand ils sortirent, ils marchèrent quelques temps avant de trouver un coin isolé et discret où ils pourraient transplaner. Le jeune homme prit tendrement sa petite amie dans ses bras et se concentra sur son cottage en bord de mer. Ils réapparurent sur la plage.

La Lune était déjà haute dans le ciel et la voute étoilée était magnifique. Et il ne faisait pas si froid que cela. Les températures étaient encore très douces, presque chaudes pour un début novembre. L'avantage de la méditerranée. Le ressac de la mer était apaisant. On pouvait tout oublier à cet endroit et n'apprécier que l'instant présent. Ils regardèrent quelques instants les étoiles avant qu'Harry embrasse sa ravissante petite brune tendrement et la ramène lentement vers le cottage.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione revint d'elle-même vers lui pour approfondir le baiser qu'il lui avait donné sur la plage. D'abord chaste, il se fit de plus en plus passionné. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et Harry en profita pour y glisser sa langue et commencer un ballet avec celle de sa partenaire. Elle était sucrée et goutait encore légèrement le vin de la soirée.

Il sentit ses mains glisser sur son torse tendit qu'il appuyait Hermione contre le mur du salon et continuait de l'embrasser avec passion. Il l'attrapa par les hanches, se tenant tant bien que mal sur sa jambe totalement valide et relâchant sa béquille contre le meuble le plus proche. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de tomber au sol dans un grand fracas, ce qui fit rire les deux tourtereaux avant qu'ils ne reprennent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés et de continuer et d'approfondir.

Harry, d'un mouvement nonchalant de la main, alluma un feu dans la cheminée et tira sa douce jusqu'au canapé à quelques mètres pour s'y installer. Hermione vint s'installer à califourchon sur ses jambes et continua de l'embrasser, faisant courir ses mains fraiches sur son torse. Il pouvait sentir chaque caresse à travers le tissu, et progressivement, il se mit à gémir alors qu'un feu de passion naissait en lui, un désir ardent. Il se mit à son tour à caresser le corps de sa petite amie qui était maintenant occupée à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau sur son coup et ses épaules qu'elle avait dénudé en défaisant quelques boutons sur sa chemise. Il glissa son nez dans ses cheveux et inspira son odeur. Elle sentait la menthe et la pêche. Quel délicieux mélange ! Exquis à souhait.

Petit à petit, à force de caresses, de gémissements et de baisers langoureux, Harry se retrouva torse nu, allongé sur Hermione qui ne portait plus que son pantalon et son soutien-gorge. Il l'embrassait dans le cou, sur la poitrine, soutirant des gémissements de plaisir à son aimée, et il finit par défaire le sous-vêtement qui l'empêchait d'atteindre un petit morceau de chair intéressant. Il caressa et titilla un mamelon de sa main tandis qu'il léchait et mordillait l'autre. Il descendit ensuite vers le nombril et lécha la peau claire d'Hermione avant de revenir vers sa bouche.

Il ne la vit pas sortir sa baguette et faire un coup rapide. D'un informulé, elle avait fait retirer et son pantalon et celui d'Harry. Elle avait aussi lancé un sort de cousinage sur le sol pour la suite. Elle fit rouler Harry, le faisant tomber sur le sol à côté du canapé où ils étaient jusque-là installés et entreprit elle-même d'explorer le corps de son amour, découvrant chaque point sensible et lui soutirant autant de gémissements, voire plus même, qu'elle n'en avait elle-même libéré quelques instants auparavant. Elle sentait son érection juste en dessous d'elle. Il la désirait autant qu'elle le désirait en ce moment même. Elle se mit à onduler au-dessus de lui, appréciant chacune des caresses qu'elle pouvait ressentir à ce contact léger avec ses parties intimes tout en faisant gémir son amour de plaisir.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda soudain Harry, ses yeux verts débordants de désir pour son Hermione.

« Oui, » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. « Vas-y juste doucement. C'est ma première fois. »

Il sourit. « Moi aussi, Mione. C'est ma première fois. »

Et il l'embrassa encore plus passionnément en la retournant sur le sol, juste devant le feu, et reprenant le contrôle de leur échange. Il fit courir sa langue sur la ligne que traçait sa clavicule tandis qu'il glissait une main entre ses cuisses pour lui caresser l'entre-jambe. Il avait à peine effleuré qu'Hermione gémissait déjà et écartait ses jambes, quémandant plus. Il sourit à cette constatation et continua ses attouchements, faisant glisser sa culotte en dentelle pour avoir un meilleur accès à ses lèvres chaudes et humides tout en titillant ses mamelons avec sa bouche et son autre main.

L'entendant gémir et voulant décidément plus, il descendit et embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau douce saveur de pêche, pour atteindre l'objet de ses désirs.

« Oh ! Merlin ! » cria Hermione en s'arquant au premier coup de langue.

Harry sourit et recommença, récoltant un autre cri de pur plaisir.

« Aaaaah ! Aaaah ! Ulyssssssss ! Aaaaah ! »

Cela réchauffa le cœur d'Harry de l'entendre l'appeler par son nom de naissance plutôt que par son nom courant. Il la prépara encore un peu, sentant sa main lui tenant ses cheveux tandis qu'elle criait déjà. Elle protesta quand il abandonna son sexe pour remonter le long de son corps et s'emparer à nouveau de sa bouche. D'un mouvement de la main, sa maîtrise de la magie sans baguette s'étant fortement améliorer ces derniers mois, il fit disparaitre son propre slip et frotta son érection au-dessus de l'entrée de sa douce sans encore y entrer, gémissant mais attirant les gémissements de sa belle également.

Il se redressa et plongea ses émeraudes dans son regard brun débordant de luxure.

« Prête ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Harry se lança un sort lubrificateur pour se préparer lui-même et, posant une main sur la hanche d'Hermione, il poussa lentement pour entrer en elle. Hermione laissa échapper un cri qu'elle étouffa en venant mordre l'épaule de son amant, le faisant gémir lui aussi. Il s'immobilisa, laissant le temps à sa belle de s'habituer à sa présence. Il voyait des larmes sur son visage mais elle finit par hocher la tête pour lui demander de continuer.

Il entama de lents va-et-vient tout en l'embrassant sur les yeux pour aspirer ses larmes qui n'étaient pas tolérées sur un si beau visage. Elle gémissait de douleurs mais il la voyait se retenir. Il descendit donc lentement vers sa bouche pour l'occuper dans un ballet de langues pour la distraire de la douleur qui l'habitait dans les tréfonds de son corps. Il appréciait la caresse et y était très à l'aise, gémissant lui-même de plaisir mais il voulait partager cela avec Hermione et qu'elle apprécie autant que lui.

Petit à petit, les gémissements de douleurs se muèrent en cris de plaisir. Harry se permit d'accélérer un peu tandis qu'il sentait le corps d'Hermione s'arquer sous lui pour qu'il entre plus profondément en elle.

« Aaaah ! Ouiiiiii ! Vas-yyyyy ! Aaaaah ! »

Harry plongea sur sa bouche tandis qu'elle faisait courir ses mains sur son torse qui commençait à perler de sueur. Elle bougeait sous lui, en accord avec son propre rythme, se balançant avec lui tandis que son corps s'arquait pour que ses hanches soient toujours plus proches. Elle avait replié ses jambes autour de son bassin pour l'empêcher de trop s'écarter et elle criait son nom, le regardant avec tant d'amour et de désir.

Il se pencha sur elle et lui murmura dans le creux de son oreille. « Je t'aime, _Hermione_. » Il la sentit trembler en dessous de lui, alors qu'il disait son nom en fourchelangue. La langue des serpents semblait la faire réagir, ce qui le fit sourire tandis qu'il répétait son nom entre ses gémissements sifflés tandis qu'il allait et venait à un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément en elle. Les cris d'Hermione étaient de plus en plus forts tandis qu'il la sentait proche du Nirvana, lui-même se sentait venir. Mais il voulait la faire toucher les étoiles en premier lieu. Il continua à l'embrasser et fit courir ses lèvres sur le corps d'Hermione, s'enivrant de son odeur et de son goût légèrement sucré. Elle était proche, il le sentait. Ses coups de reins se firent plus violents encore.

« Aaaah ! AAAAaaaah ! ULYSSSS ! OUIIIiii ! Encore ! »

« _Hermione, » _siffla-t-il dans un gémissement à son oreille, ce qui la fit encore trembler si délicieusement sous lui et s'arquer encore plus.

Quelques vas et viens plus tard, ils explosèrent, atteignant l'orgasme au même moment. Avec le même cri que son amante, il se répandit en elle en sifflant de bonheur et d'extase tandis qu'Hermione en avait fait de même dans son cou. Harry effectua encore quelques mouvements de hanches avant de s'immobiliser, essoufflé. Il resta ainsi, toujours en elle, reprenant son souffle, sur le corps chaud de sa douce, la tête tout contre sa poitrine, écoutant son cœur battre rapidement, tandis qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras. Puis, il se retira doucement et se glissa derrière elle. Il la cala contre son torse et fit venir à lui une couverture et il les recouvrit tous les deux avant d'embrasser sa belle et de la serrer dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime, _Hermione_. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon Ulysse. »

« Cela fait bizarre de t'entendre m'appeler ainsi, » sourit-il dans son oreille. « Faudrait que tu le fasses plus souvent. J'adore. »

Elle sourit et cala sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras et ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs en cet instant. Harry non plus ne voulait pas être autre part qu'auprès de sa douce et tendre Hermione. Il sombra dans le sommeil en souriant, épuisé par sa magnifique journée en sa compagnie et pria Magia pour qu'elle lui donne l'opportunité d'en vivre d'autres en sa compagnie.


	41. Harry retrouve son plein potentiel

**Chapitre 41 : Harry retrouve son plein potentiel**

Le temps passa, l'année s'écoula, tous les enfants de mangemorts, à l'exception de Lavande, avaient fini par créer des liens avec leurs parents biologiques et s'entendaient relativement bien avec eux même s'il restait encore beaucoup de zones d'ombre à éclaircir. Remus et Sirius étaient revenus de leurs recherches avec un petit rat des champs amaigri enfermé dans une cage incassable. Ils avaient finalement attrapés Pettigrow. Et ils l'avaient ramené à Poudlard. Harry s'était fait un plaisir de faire rapporter les grands portraits de James et Lily pour l'occasion pour que le traître subisse leur courroux avec classe pour son acte de lâcheté qui datait maintenant de seize ans. Harry s'en fichait pas mal. Pour lui, cela n'avait plus aucune importance car tout ce bordel, toute cette guerre, tout cela n'avait qu'une seule et même origine et elle croupissait à Azkaban.

Le jeune Lord marchait pour une fois seul dans les couloirs, sa belle était à son cours d'arithmancie. Il avait encore deux heures à attendre avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa journée de cours, lui venant de terminer la sienne. Pour son plus grand bonheur, bien qu'il s'y était habitué, il n'avait plus du tout besoin de béquille pour se déplacer. Il avait totalement récupéré. Et il flânait dans les couloirs pour tuer le temps en attendant que sa douce soit libérée de son cours, certainement pour aller à la bibliothèque juste après, mais au moins, ils ne seraient plus loin l'un de l'autre. Et puis, il appréciait passer du temps dans l'antre de Mme Pince depuis un peu plus d'un an.

Il sortit dans le parc et respira l'air printanier qui lui fit du bien après avoir passé sa journée dans le château. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée car ses parents étaient dehors également, marchant au bord du lac, en amoureux, sans les jumeaux pour une fois. Ils ont certainement laissés ces derniers sous la surveillance d'un elfe pour avoir un peu de temps ensemble. Harry sourit et marcha dans le parc distraitement.

Enfin pas assez distraitement pour ne pas ressentir l'attaque qui fut portée dans son dos. Il fit une roulade tout en sortant sa baguette et regarda son agresseur. Enfin ses agresseurs : Seamus Finnigan, Lavande Brown et quelques autres qu'il savait pro-Dumbledore mais dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom. Il leva un puissant bouclier sur lequel s'écrasa d'autres sortilèges et maléfices qu'ils lui envoyèrent.

« Alors, on m'attaque par derrière, maintenant ! Pas très Gryffondor, Finnigan. Au contraire, c'est même … serpentard ! » ricana-t-il.

« La ferme, Potter, » siffla Lavande. « Tu as fait une grossière erreur en trahiss… »

« Non, c'est vous qui venez de commettre une erreur, » interrompit Harry, glacial en libérant un peu sa magie. « Vous n'auriez jamais du m'attaquer. »

« Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ? » demanda l'un du groupe, un serdaigle. « Tu es tout seul alors qu'on est neuf. »

« Vraiment ? » fit le jeune Lord en levant un sourcil. « Laissez-moi éclairer votre lanterne. Tout d'abord, je suis suffisamment puissant pour tous vous maintenir à distance respectable et, peut-être, vous neutraliser. Ensuite, on est à Poudlard et les duels sont interdits hors des classes. Et enfin, vous venez de m'attaquer sans même faire attention aux alentours. »

« Il y a personne, Potter, » ricana Finnigan. « Et tu ne pourras jamais nous battre tout seul, on a tous suivi tes cours, on sait comment tu te bats. Et tu n'as pas été au meilleur de ta forme ces derniers mois. »

Harry fit un petit sourire, mauvais. Il en avait marre. Mais il voyait ses parents approcher derrière le groupe qui l'attaquait. Il allait s'amuser. Il ricana. Il se moqua clairement des idiots qui se tenaient devant lui, mais tenant toujours sa baguette de manière défensive.

« Je vais t'en donner moi, une raison de rire, » s'énerva Lavande en attaquant, rapidement suivie par les autres. Harry esquiva quelques tirs, en bloqua d'autres mais n'attaqua pas. « On va te tuer ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Cela m'étonnerait fort ! » fit la voix glaciale de Tom juste derrière le groupe.

Il avait les yeux qui rougeoyaient de colère, encore plus depuis la déclaration de la fille de Rookwood, bien qu'il savait parfaitement que cette dernière rejetait ses vrais parents et refusait d'en entendre parler. Il libéra une partie de sa magie, noire, suffocante, et leur rappela qui il était et qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à ceux qui lui étaient chers.

« Il me semble pourtant, jeunes gens, que dans le règlement, il est clairement inscrit que les duels non encadrés, en dehors des cours, ne sont pas autorisés à Poudlard. Enfin duel, de mon point de vue, je définirais cela plutôt comme un règlement de compte. J'enlève 50 points par personne et vous aurez tous une semaine de retenues. Disparaissez ! »

Tout le petit groupe le regardait, apeuré, s'écrasant, tremblant, sous la puissance qui se dégageait du mage noir. Les serpentards père et fils les virent partir en courant plus vite que leur ombre.

« Merci, _ Papa_. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas répliqué ? » demanda Tom. « Tu aurais pu facilement t'en débarrasser. Pourtant je ne t'ai pas vu lancer un seul sort. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que les duels en dehors des cours sont interdits justement. Et comme je t'avais vu dans le parc, j'ai préféré laisser mon professeur gérer le problème de discipline avec ces idiots sans être puni pour autant. Rien dans le règlement ne m'interdit de me défendre. »

Tom fit un léger sourire en coin en comprenant le raisonnement de son fils. Il soupira.

« Par contre, faudra les tenir à l'œil, » continua Harry, songeur. « Cela ne me plaît pas qu'ils aillent jusqu'à m'attaquer dans le dos, même des Gryffondors … »

« …Il est beau le légendaire courage des lions … »

« Eh ! Je suis un lion ! »

« Non, tu es mon petit serpent, » répliqua Tom en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils, ce dernier lui lançant un regard noir pour le _petit. _

Bella, qui se tenait à l'écart jusqu'à présent pour éviter un problème avec les élèves, elle n'avait pas d'autorité, elle n'était que l'épouse d'un professeur – s'approcha et embrassa son fils, s'assurant au passage s'il allait bien et s'il était entier.

« Maman …, » soupira Harry. « J'ai survécu à un mage noir, une bande de mangemorts, une centaine de détraqueurs, un vieux fou, un troll des montagnes, un dragon, un basilic et des inferis et je suis toujours entier. Ce n'est pas une dizaine de sorciers minables et même pas accomplis qui vont me mettre à terre avec de vulgaires sorts même pas foutus de briser mon bouclier ! »

« Oui, je sais, Ulysse, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, » dit Bella en reprenant son fils dans ses bras.

« Je sais, maman, » murmura le jeune homme dans la chevelure de sa mère. « Je sais. Mais ce n'était que des adolescents. Si cela avait été des gens de la trempe de Dumbledore, cela aurait été une autre paire de manches. »

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui sourit.

« Bon ! » dit-il en se tournant vers son père qui s'était calmé depuis. « Maintenant que je ne suis officiellement plus un éclopé ambulant, est-ce que je pourrais un de ces quatre espérer avoir un entrainement digne de ce nom avec mon père ? »

« Tu veux un duel ? » demanda le Lord noir avec un léger sourire.

« Pourquoi pas, cela me changera de mes adversaires habituels. Drago, Hermione, Neville et Pansy se débrouillent bien mais ce ne sont pas encore de grands duellistes. »

« Il va falloir trouver un endroit adapté, » fit Tom, pensif.

« Ne cherche même pas, _Papa, »_ sourit Harry alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin du château à leur tour. « La Salle-sur-Demande fera très bien l'affaire. Il suffit de demander. »

« On peut faire ça ce week-end, si tu veux. Mais je préférerais qu'on le fasse dans un endroit un peu moins privé, histoire que les gens comprennent que tu n'es plus convalescent et à nouveau entièrement capable de te défendre. »

« S'ils ne sont pas foutus de le comprendre en cours alors que l'on fait quelques petits duels tous les quinze jours, ce n'est pas ma faute. »

« Oui, mais comme tu l'as si brillamment fait remarquer Drago, Hermione, Pansy et le jeune Londubat ne sont pas des adversaires suffisamment puissants pour te mettre en difficulté, même s'ils savent se battre un peu mieux que les autres… »

« Tu trouves ? »

« Mais oui, sinon je ne le dirais pas, » soupira le lord noir.

« A propos de Londubat, » fit Bellatrix, un peu hésitante. « Comment accepte-t-il un peu tout cela ? »

« Il n'est pas encore venu te voir ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Non. »

« Et bien … disons qu'il accepte de mieux en mieux. Mais il n'est pas connu pour être le plus courageux des Gryffondors, surtout pour des choses aussi … compliquées. Demande lui de se battre pour une bonne cause, il le fera certainement sans hésiter. Je pense pouvoir dire qu'il se battrait pour nous si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Mais là, ce sont ses sentiments personnels et il est un grand timide. Il n'a toujours pas pris le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à la femme qu'il aime, alors, … » termina-t-il avec un sourire.

« Ah ? » fit Bella curieuse alors que Tom levait les yeux au ciel.

« Non, je ne te le dirais pas. Ce sont les affaires de Neville. Mais c'est vrai que je devrais une fois lui donner le petit coup de pouce pour qu'il bouge ! Mais sinon, il ne vous voit plus comme des _monstres cinglés et assoiffés de sang_. »

« C'est déjà ça, » répondit Tom avec un léger sourire, content de ne plus avoir aussi mauvaise réputation.

La cloche sonna.

« Je vous laisse, » dit Harry. « Je vais retrouver Hermione. »

« Et pas de bêtises, » rit Bella.

Harry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel mais un sourire était sur ses lèvres. « Oui, maman … »

oOoOo

« Allez, Neville, va lui dire, » encouragea Harry alors qu'il faisait un petit coup de coude au blond juste à côté de lui.

« Non, Harry. Et si … et si je me rendais ridicule ? Je ne suis pas doué pour ces choses-là …, » soupira Neville en regardant celle pour qui son cœur battait.

« Et tu crois que moi je le suis ? » fit le jeune Lord en levant un sourcil.

« Ben, t'es avec Hermione… »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait le premier pas. En fait, elle m'a réveillé, m'a parlé et m'a collé un doux patin alors qu'elle pleurait. »

« On était en cavale, et j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de perdre Harry sans avoir pu au moins lui dire, » continua Hermione pour sa défense alors que ses joues rougissaient. « Allez, va lui parler, Neville. La connaissant, elle doit certainement déjà le savoir et attend que tu sois prêt … »

« Tu crois ? » demanda Neville avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

« Je le pense, oui. Allez, » elle le poussa un peu, tout en douceur, « sois un bon Gryffondor et va lui parler. »

Neville rosit un peu mais se leva sous les encouragements de ses deux amis et parcourut le chemin qui séparait la table de Gryffondor de celle de Serdaigle. Il s'installa à côté d'une femme blonde aux yeux rêveurs. Hermione et Harry les virent discuter ensemble un moment avant de sortir main dans la main. Ils sourirent à leurs amis blonds quand ils passèrent devant eux.

« Et une chose de faite, » sourit Harry avant d'embrasser sa douce.

« Quelle est la seconde ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Faire en sorte qu'il aille discuter avec ma mère. »

« Pas encore gagné, » fit Hermione en soupirant. « Peut-être qu'avec Luna qui passe souvent du temps auprès de Bella et des jumeaux, cela s'arrangera. »

« Peut-être. »

Ils continuèrent leur repas dans un silence complice avant de se lever. Mais Harry avait senti le regard de son père dans son dos. Et un serpentard étant ce qu'il est, il se tient sur ses gardes. Et il fit bien car il dut repousser son aimée sur le côté pour ne pas qu'elle prenne un sort. Et lança un protego en tournant la tête pour observer son attaquant. Sans surprise, son père qui avait une lueur d'amusement et de fierté dans le regard et un sourire en coin. Il tenait sa baguette tendue vers lui, ne se cachant pas du tout.

Un lourd silence pesait maintenant dans la Grande Salle.

« Tu sais, _papa_, » fit Harry avec un immense sourire. « Quand je t'ai demandé un entraînement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu attaques de manière aussi … sournoise. »

« Je ne suis pas un serpentard pour rien, Ulysse. Et puis, tu t'y attendais vraiment à voir ta réaction. A croire que je suis devenu prévisible. »

« Non, du tout. »

« Tu m'en vois rassuré, petit serpent. »

« Je vais t'en foutre du PETIT serpent, moi, » siffla Harry en lançant un sortilège qui rebondit sur un puissant bouclier, alors que Tom riait doucement.

« Langage, jeune homme, » dit-il toutefois.

« Et allez faire votre duel ailleurs, » fit Severus de sa voix dangereuse alors qu'il avait sorti sa propre baguette. « Ici, c'est la Grande Salle, pas un terrain de jeu ! »

Harry rit en tendant la main à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever.

« Ca marche, Severus, » dit Tom. « On va dans le parc. »

« Et mettez un bouclier autour de vous ! Je ne veux pas de blessés à cause de sorts perdus. »

« On y pensera, » dit Harry en riant, oubliant totalement qu'il s'adressait aussi à son professeur-directeur et non pas seulement à Severus. « Allez viens vieux serpent, que je te fasse ravaler ce PETIT serpent, que j'ai droit depuis des lustres. Je ne suis pas PETIT ! »

« Et moi, je ne suis pas vieux ! »

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle en se cherchant encore un peu verbalement, père et fils se taquinant, sans plus faire attention aux gens qui les regardaient. La Grande Salle était plongée dans le silence. Les élèves avaient pourtant pris l'habitude de voir l'homme derrière la caricature du monstre qu'ils avaient tous craint pendant des années. Ils le voyaient aimable et à l'écoute, attentionné envers sa famille sans être trop Pouffsouffle pour autant. Mais jamais ils n'avaient encore vu Harry Potter et Tom Jedusor, anciennement Lord Voldemort, se chercher de la sorte. Et ceux qui, parmi les pro-Dumbledore, pensaient que le mage noir les dupait tous et qu'il attaquerait au moment propice, en tombèrent dénues. Il y avait vraiment une certaine complicité entre eux, c'était largement perceptible. Même dans la micro-dispute à laquelle ils venaient tous d'assister.

« Je ferais bien d'y aller m'assurer que les boucliers tiennent, » fit Bella en se levant. « Ils sont tellement puissants qu'ils pourraient les faire exploser sans s'en rendre compte et continuer. »

Et elle partit à la suite de son mari et de son fils.

« Attends-nous, Tante Bella, » dit Drago en se levant, Pansy à son bras. « Nous ne manquerions cela pour rien au monde. »

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le parc où les deux sorciers échangeaient déjà quelques sorts, mais ce n'était encore que leur échauffement. Bien qu'ils sautaient déjà, esquivaient et bloquaient et contre-attaquaient à une bonne vitesse sous un dôme brillant. Petit à petit, quelques élèves arrivèrent, curieux, et les observèrent et par la suite même quelques professeurs.

Harry invoqua des fléchettes et les lança sur son père qui les évita toutes sauf deux, une dans la jambe et une dans le bas ventre. Le lord noir siffla de douleur mais sourit, cela allait commencer à devenir sérieux.

« Voyons comment tu t'en sors avec ce type de sort, petit serpent,» dit-il en dégageant son aura noire autour de lui.

« Je ne suis pas PETIT ! » répliqua Harry en se tenant sur ses gardes, invoquant un bouclier autour de lui par mesure de précaution en voyant la magie noire suer du corps de son père. « _Et vas-y molo avec la magie noire, s'il te plait. »_

_« Promis, petit serpent. »_

_« JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT. »_

Harry lança un bombarda sur son père qui l'évita de justesse, handicapé par sa blessure au flanc et à la jambe. L'explosion occasionna un nuage de terre. Le jeune lord métamorphosa quelques brindilles et herbes sèches autour de lui en grosses pierres tranchantes et les fit voler vers son père. Ce dernier se jeta sur le côté pour éviter de se faire broyer et lança une série de maléfices à son fils tout en se relevant.

Le duel était féroce et acharné, les deux protagonistes n'y allaient pas de mains mortes. Ils étaient déjà tous les deux blessés, pas grièvement, mais le sang coulait déjà. Puis, l'aura noire de Tom Jedusor se fit sentir, pesante, étouffante. Il envoya plusieurs maléfices à son adversaire qui ne put tous les éviter. Ils virent tous Harry hurler de douleur quand un le toucha à l'épaule. Ils s'attendaient à voir le duel s'arrêta quand il s'effondra au sol, mais le jeune homme repartit à la charge assez rapidement. Pierres, rayons, explosions. Harry fatiguait par son manque d'expérience et surtout d'exercices après tant de temps sans vraiment bouger.

« Serpensortia, » hurla-t-il.

Une vingtaine de vipères noires aux yeux rubis apparurent autour de lui.

« Sérieusement, Ulysse ? » rit Tom bien qu'un peu surpris. « Des serpents ? »

Harry, bien qu'haletant, sourit à son père. Un sourire que tous ceux fréquentant ou ayant fréquenté un minimum les maraudeurs pouvaient comprendre. Harry allait jouer un sale tour à son père. Il lança un sortilège d'obscurité après avoir vu son père froncer les sourcils, perplexe. Son père était maintenant dans le noir total pour quelques secondes, juste assez pour qu'il se fonde dans la masse.

« _Sus à l'ennemi, mais on ne le mord pas_, » siffla-t-il avant de prendre lui-même sa forme de vipère et de glisser vers son père.

Quand Tom recouvra la vue, son fils avait disparu.

« Ulysse ? » appela-t-il, les sourcils encore plus froncés tout en gardant à l'œil les serpents qui avançaient vers lui. _« Restez où vous êtes, vipères. »_ ordonna-t-il ensuite.

« _On a reçu l'ordre de ne pas vous obéir, beau parleur. »_

« Ulysse ? » appela-t-il à nouveau. « Où es-tu ? Un duel, c'est pour se battre. »

Il fit voler quelques serpents plus loin, mais les reptiles ondulaient tous vers lui. Et dans la masse, il ne remarqua pas une vipère qu'il avait fait voler un peu en dehors de son champ de vision, s'approcher de lui par derrière. Harry ondulait tout en se retenant de rire pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son père. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tuer les serpents, il adorait trop ces petites créatures, même si elles allaient disparaître d'ici quelques heures. Arrivé à un peu moins d'un mètre de son père, il s'enroula sur lui-même, prêt à sauter sur le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle et le surprendre une fois encore.

Et il se propulsa en avant, reprenant forme humaine. Tom se retrouva bousculer et tomba à terre, sous son fils, une baguette sous la gorge.

« _Je t'ai eu_, » rit Harry.

Le lord noir était plus que surpris. Puis, il se reprit. « _Sale petit serpent sournois ! » _

_« Je ne suis pas PETIT ! »_ siffla Harry en mettant sa baguette entre les deux yeux de son père. Les vipères autour des deux fourchelangues se mirent à siffler et cracher dangereusement vers le vieux serpentard.

_« Mais tu es sournois. C'était très serpentard de te glisser parmi ces vipères. Bien joué. »_

_« Sinon merci pour le vol plané, c'était … sympa, » _grimaça le jeune homme en se relevant.

Il siffla de douleur en se tenant la cuisse. Il jeta un œil et vit une entaille assez profonde et sanglante. Il commença à la soigner de quelques _Vulnera Sanentur_, ainsi que l'une ou l'autre sur son corps. Par contre, il était perdu pour son bras blessé. Son père l'avait observé faire sans rien dire après avoir lui-même soigné les siennes.

« Tu comptes me dire comment soigner mon bras ou je vais devoir deviner tout seul en allant à l'infirmerie ? » demanda Harry.

Tom sourit en tendant le bras. Une sacoche arriva dans sa main d'où il sortit une fiole de dictame. Il en appliqua généreusement sur la brûlure.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Tom croisa le regard de son fils et lui fit un sourire en coin. « Magie noire, une variante moins agressive du feudeymon. »

« Oh. Ça fait un mal de chien. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te relèves aussi vite que ça. »

« Même si c'était très douloureux, je suis un peu habitué à souffrir depuis le temps, tu sais … »

Tom serra le bras de son fils en soupirant. « C'est à la fois une bonne … et une mauvaise chose, » articula-t-il après quelques instants.

« Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade ? » dit Harry en posant sa propre main sur celle de son père.

« Cela reste dur pour moi, Ulysse, » répondit Tom avec une légère grimace avant de se reprendre. « Beau combat. »

« Vous êtes fous, tous les deux ! » firent Hermione, Drago et Pansy en approchant, ainsi que Bellatrix, Severus et le professeur Flitwick.

« Non, pas encore, » rit Harry en approcha de son aimée.

« Et moi, je ne le suis plus, » ajouta Tom en s'approchant de son épouse.

« Il n'empêche que cela donnait vraiment l'impression que vous alliez vous entretuer, » ajouta Hermione.

« Je confirme, » fit Severus. « Je suis pourtant habitué aux démonstrations de votre magie, Tom, mais cela reste impressionnant et … flippant, » termina-t-il dans un murmure, faisant rire les deux fourchelangues.

« Bon moi, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, » souffla Harry, fatigué par le duel. « Je te retrouve après, Mione. A plus tard, les amis, professeurs, » les salua-t-il.


	42. Londubat et Jedusor

**Chapitre 42 : Londubat et Jedusor**

Neville Londubat était songeur, assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il avait eu une étrange discussion avec Luna, sa petite amie. Genre plus étrange qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle lui avait parlé des Rosier et il les avait rencontrés. Evan et Erika Rosier lui avaient un peu parlé de la famille Jedusor et des autres, leurs malheurs. Cela faisait écho à ce que sa grand-mère lui avait rapporté et ce qu'Harry avait raconté. Un groupe de personnes que la justice magique n'avait pas aidé quand ils l'avaient demandé et qui avait fini par faire les choses de lui-même. Il avait aussi vu les autres enfants de mangemorts s'entendre parfaitement avec leurs parents, enfin à l'exception de Lavande Brown qui jurait encore et toujours par Dumbledore.

Finalement, après avoir encore une fois entendu Finnigan et Brown insulter une énième fois Harry de traître, il se leva sous le regard d'Hermione et sortit de la salle commune. Il marcha à travers les couloirs et continua à réfléchir. Surtout qu'il avait eu encore une discussion avec Lady Augusta Londubat qui cherchait toujours un maître de l'esprit pour ses parents. Mais cela n'avançait pas, ceux qu'elle avait rencontré ne voulait pas se risquer dans une telle entreprise qui n'avait qu'un maigre pourcentage de succès.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne fit pas attention où il allait. Il percuta quelqu'un. La voix de la personne qu'il avait percutée le ramena directement à la réalité. Bellatrix Black. Enfin Bellatrix Jedusor. Elle était accompagnée de son mari, le professeur Jedusor. Ce dernier, voyant l'état du gryffondor, arrêta sa femme d'un geste discret de la main de le réprimander pour son manque d'attention.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Mr Londubat ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, professeur. Je suis désolé. Je réfléchissais. Je n'ai pas fait attention. »

En le voyant hésiter et jeter des regards rapides à son épouse, le lord Noir soupira. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. « Quand tu en sentiras le courage, passe nous voir, jeune Londubat. Nous t'écouterons. »

Il lui serra gentiment l'épaule et repartit avec son épouse sur le chemin de leur appartement. Tom entendit quelques instants plus tard quelqu'un courir derrière lui.

« Attendez ! »

Il se retourna pour voir un Neville approcher en trottinant.

« Suis-nous, » lui dit-il. « Nous serons plus à l'aise autour d'une tasse de thé. »

Et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers les appartements privés de Jedusor. Quand le portrait se referma sur le dernier, une jeune femme brune courut dans les couloirs pour rejoindre son petit-ami qui était certainement sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ces derniers temps, il y allait de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'il pouvait enfin marcher et assurer la totalité de son poids sur ses jambes. Hermione arriva essoufflée sur le terrain, mais contente de voir son petit ami avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'il faisait ses cascades de la mort qui tue. Harry descendit vers elle et atterrit en souplesse à quelques mètres.

« Salut Mione, » fit-il avant de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser.

Elle le lui rendit avec bonheur.

« Tu devineras jamais ce que je viens de voir, » dit-elle une fois s'être délectée du baiser de son amant.

« Dis toujours. »

« Neville est allé voir tes parents et se trouve actuellement dans leurs appartements. »

« Il était temps ! Je commençais à désespérer ! » rit le gryffondor avant d'embrasser à nouveau sa petite amie.

OoO

Tom Jedusor observait le Manoir Londubat. Une bâtisse en style néoclassique. La façade blanche et les colonnes étaient d'une grande beauté. Il ne voudrait pas vivre dans pareil endroit préférant de loin les demeures de style plus ancien. Il irait volontiers vivre dans un petit cottage en bord de mer pour ses vieux jours.

Il fit sonner la cloche magique et attendit. Il s'annonça et fut conduit dans un petit salon. La matriarche de la famille Londubat, Lady Augusta, était une femme imposante et très respectable. Tom la respectait énormément. Il se désolait d'ailleurs d'être en grande partie responsable du malheur de son fils et de sa belle-fille. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il venait. Quand elle entra, il se leva et la salua d'un baisemain fait dans les règles de l'art.

« Lord Jedusor, » fit-elle après s'être assise et l'avoir invité à en faire de même. « Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« Je viens en grande partie à la demande de votre petit-fils, Neville Londubat. »

« Qu'a-t-il demandé, exactement ? »

« Il semblerait que vous soyez à la recherche de maître de l'esprit pour votre fils et son épouse. Il m'a demandé si par hasard, avec mes relations, je n'en connaitrais pas d'assez puissants et habiles qui accepteraient de s'occuper d'Alice et Frank Londubat. »

« En connaissez-vous ? »

« Oui, j'ai étudié cet art auprès des meilleurs en Russie et je connais très bien le Seigneur Raspoutine. »

« Grigori Raspoutine est mort il y a des années. »

« Non, » fit le lord noir avec un sourire. « Mort, certainement pas. Ce vieux vampire doit s'être écarté de la vie active. Lassé de la nature humaine, je suppose. »

« J'ignorais qu'il était une créature sombre. »

« Comme beaucoup de gens, il a préféré se faire discret depuis l'histoire d'Anastasia Nikolaïevna de Russie, la fille du Tsar Nicolas II. Il vit de plus en plus reclus dans son château depuis. »

« Vous pourriez prendre contact avec lui pour le bien-être de Frank et Alice ? »

« Je dois vous avouer que je préférerais d'abord savoir dans quel état mental ils sont exactement avant de lui demander de l'aide. »

« Ils ne réagissent à aucun stimuli, que ce soit sonore, visuel ou même physique. Ils ne bougent pas. Ils ne sont conscients de rien. »

« Avez-vous demandé à ce qu'un examen plus approfondi de leur esprit soit fait ? »

« Lord Jedusor ? »

« Il arrive à l'esprit humain, dans certaines circonstances, de se replier sur lui-même pour se protéger du danger le temps nécessaire. Mais ils arrivent que la personne ne puisse pas revenir à un état de conscience. Il faut alors les rechercher dans leur esprit, dans leur monde intérieur. »

« Il n'y a malheureusement aucun spécialiste de l'esprit en Angleterre, un tel examen ne m'a pas été proposé. »

« Accepteriez-vous que je tente ma chance ? Je ne peux rien garantir vu que cela fait près de dix-sept ans qu'ils sont dans cet état mais je pourrais déjà me faire une idée et en parler au minimum avec le Seigneur Raspoutine. »

« Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? Que voulez-vous en échange ? » demanda Lady Augusta, prudente.

« Rien. Mon épouse est responsable de l'état de Frank et Alice Londubat, elle est responsable de la tristesse d'un enfant qui a du grandir sans l'amour de ses parents. Rendre à Neville Londubat ses parents serait réparer les derniers torts qui sont encore réparables. Nous ne demandons rien de plus que de réparer ce que la guerre a détruit. »

« Quand pourriez-vous commencer ? »

« Dès la fin de l'année scolaire, je serai entièrement disponible. »

OoO

Harry tenait Espoir dans ses bras et lui donnait le biberon. Les deux petites billes noires le fixaient intensément alors qu'elle buvait goulument le lait chaud. Hermione s'occupait de Nestor. Le couple des Ténèbres était parti pour une petite soirée romantique dans un restaurant moldu et Harry n'avait pas pu refuser de faire les babysitter. Il adorait trop son frère et sa sœur pour ça.

Quand Espoir eut fini de boire, il la redressait tout contre lui, sa petite tête sur son épaule et attendit qu'elle fasse son rot.

« Tu ferais un merveilleux papa, Ryry, » sortit Hermione avec un sourire.

Le gryffondor redressa la tête pour croiser le regard brun de sa petite amie et sourit à son tour.

« Oui, je m'en doute. Mais pas tout de suite. Mon père me tuerait. Tu as bien vu comment il a réagi après Yule. »

« Oui, » rit la brune en posant le biberon et préparant le petit Nestor pour son rot. « On n'avait pas intérêt à être dans la chambre l'un de l'autre. Tom est vraiment vieux jeu. Heureusement que Bella est là pour arrondir les angles. »

Harry sentit la respiration de sa sœur ralentir et il posa un regard sur elle. Elle s'était endormie sur son épaule. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il lui embrassa les cheveux et se dirigea vers la chambre des jumeaux. Il coucha Espoir et lui mit son petit griffon en peluche à coté d'elle. Il l'embrassa encore une fois avant d'aller embrasser son petit frère qu'Hermione venait finalement de coucher aussi. Les deux amoureux regardèrent un instant les enfants dormir avant de mettre une alarme sur leur lit et de se diriger vers le salon.

Les examens approchaient et ils devaient sérieusement s'y mettre. Ils étudièrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Quand Tom et Bella rentrèrent, ils retrouvèrent Hermione endormi sur ses parchemins sur la table de la petite salle à manger et Harry dans le fauteuil avec son manuel de potions entre les mains, endormi aussi. Ils sourirent. Le lord noir, par sécurité mais aussi un peu par phobie de les perdre, alla dans la chambre des jumeaux s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Ils dormaient à poings fermés. Il remplaça les sorts de surveillance pour être lui-même averti s'ils se réveillaient et non plus les deux jeunes gens endormis dans la pièce à côté.

Il retourna dans le salon et s'occupa de son fils. Bella s'était déjà chargée de la jeune Hermione et l'avait couchée dans la chambre d'Ulysse. Cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais ils semblaient épuisés depuis quelques jours à force d'étudier pour leurs ASPICS, il ne voulait pas casser leur nuit en les réveillant. Il prit le livre des mains de son fils et le posa sur la table de salon. Il prit ensuite son fils dans ses bras pour l'amener dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme réagit un peu et sembla se réveiller.

« _Shh. Ce n'est que moi, »_ siffla-t-il doucement._ « Dors, petit serpent. »_

_« Dormir, j'adore ce mot, »_ répondit le gryffondor faisant sourire son père.

Tom le coucha et le recouvrit de la fine couverture. Il observa ensuite le couple endormi. Même s'il était de l'ancienne école, et l'assumait entièrement, il devait admettre qu'ils formaient un beau couple. Il se demandait si c'était un petit amour de jeunesse comme cela arrivait souvent ou si cette jeune fille finirait par entrer dans la famille. Maintenant que cela faisait plus d'un an et demi qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il commençait vraiment à se poser la question. Et une fille aussi intelligente et admirable que cette jeune Hermione Granger serait un ajout de choix dans la famille. De plus, il l'appréciait beaucoup, cette née-moldue.

Il éteignit les lumières et rejoignit son épouse pour leur petite fin de soirée.


	43. Fin d'année et ASPIC

**Chapitre 43 : Fin d'année et ASPIC**

Harry et Hermione s'installèrent dans un sofa, dans un coin de la salle commune de Gryffondor avec un livre entre les mains.

« Encore en train de bouquiner, » fit Neville en s'installant un peu plus loin avec du courrier. « Vous savez que les examens sont finis, au moins ? »

« On lit L'_Odyssée_, » répliqua doucement Harry. « Une histoire moldue. »

« Tant que ce n'est pas un livre de cours …. »

Les amoureux rirent doucement en se replongeant dans l'épopée parlant d'Ulysse qui avait traversé tant d'épreuves avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui et embrasser son épouse et son fils. Un peu comme le jeune Lord, sauf que lui c'était pour rencontrer ses parents.

En effet, les examens étaient finis. Les septièmes années avaient passé leurs ASPICS et n'attendaient plus que les résultats. Cela s'était passé un peu comme lors des BUSES. Des contrôleurs du ministère avaient auditionné et surveillé les épreuves. Les écrits avaient été fort simples et les oraux, aussi. Enfin, Hermione paniquait totalement, persuadée d'avoir tout raté jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui dise que chaque année elle pensait ça et ne faisait finalement jamais pire qu'un Effort Exceptionnel quelle que soit la matière.

Harry s'était métamorphosé en serpent pour son examen de métamorphose en plus de quelques autres exercices simples. Son animagus était certes déjà signalé et enregistré au ministère mais cela restait matière d'examen pour ceux qui avaient réussi.

Il avait aussi montré ses compétences plus qu'exceptionnelles en DCFM, sous le regard fier de son père. Et après quelques échanges avec les employés dy ministère, Tom Jedusor s'était attaqué à son fils dans le dos et avait engagé un dur combat, sous les yeux ébahis de tous. Le Lord Serpentard avait gagné le combat mais avait félicité Harry pour sa performance. Il s'était très bien battu malgré sa fatigue de ses examens. Le jeune homme avait eu beaucoup de mal à se relever et tenait à peines sur ses jambes. Tom avait du l'aider à sortir. Mais il était très content de lui. Harry avait dormi tout une après-midi pour récupérer de son duel et de sa session.

oOoOo

Harry était dans son dortoir et faisait ses valises, comme tous les autres Gryffondors. Dobby apparut devant le sorcier et lui informa que son père lui demandait de le rejoindre avant de disparaitre dans un POP discret avec l'entièreté de ses affaires.

« C'est ça, rejoins ton monstre de père, » siffla Finnigan.

Ce dernier n'était toujours pas convaincu par la bonté et les regrets des Jedusor et pensaient toujours que Dumbledore était un saint homme.

« La ferme, Seamus, » s'exclama Neville avant même qu'Harry réagisse. « Le professeur Jedusor n'est pas un monstre ! »

« C »est toi qui dit ça alors cette Black a transformé tes parents en légumes ! »

« Lord Jedusor a proposé son aide pour essayer de les ramener à un état conscient. »

« Et tu le crois ?! Il va les tuer ! »

« Non, » intervint calmement Harry en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Neville. « Il n'en fera rien. Allez, viens Neville, Laisse tomber. C'est un idiot. Nous n'avons pas à rester avec lui. Il est perdu. »

« Dumbledore a vraiment pourri la vie de beaucoup de gens, » maugréa le blond en suivant le jeune Lord. « Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que tu partais en voyage. »

« Oui, » sourit Harry. « Avec Hermione. On veut un peu de paix et découvrir un peu les autres cultures magiques et aussi un peu moldues. On t'enverra une carte postale à chaque escale. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers et quittèrent la salle commune.

« Et cela ne dérange pas ton père ? »

« Non. Enfin, il m'a fait une scène en mode 'papa hyper protecteur et parano' … »

« Je vois le genre, » rit Neville.

« Je lui ai demandé un portoloin d'urgence pour le manoir Serpentard au cas où. Cela l'a rassuré. »

« Pas bête. »

« Il sait que je sais me défendre et qu'Hermione n'est pas une mauvaise duelliste non plus. Et il comprend mon besoin de partir d'ici et de visiter le monde. Il a fait la même chose dans sa jeunesse. »

« Comme on dit, tel père, tel fils. »

« Et fier de l'être ! » s'exclama Harry en riant.

« Heureux de l'entendre, » fit la voix de Tom Jedusor en apparaissant soudainement devant eux.

Neville sursauta en sortant sa baguette tandis qu'Harry éclatait de rire. Son père lui faisait souvent cela. Une sorte d'entraînement. Et il l'avait senti venir, il avait appris à ressentir l'énergie de son père même quand elle était camouflée – jusqu'à un certain seuil (son père restait un maître en bien des domaines dont celui de vouloir se rendre indétectable) – mais avait décidé de ne pas réagir pour une fois. Il n'avait pas envie de nettoyer le couloir parce qu'il aurait lancé le marais puant des jumeaux Weasley.

Le jeune Lord rassura son ami tout en reprenant son souffle coupé par son éclat de rire. Neville baissa lentement sa baguette devant le visage moqueur du Lord Noir.

« Bon réflexe, jeune Londubat, » approuva ce dernier. « Mais apprenez à ressentir la magie autour de vous. Vous pourrez mieux repérer vos ennemis, même dans le noir le plus complet. » Il se tourna vers son fils au visage rougi. « Il va falloir que je me camouffle encore mioeux si je veux te surprendre et encore mieux t'entraîner. »

« Oui, enfin, je ne te ressens pas à chaque fois non plus, » sourit le jeune homme. « On reprendra l'entrainement à mon retour. Pour le moment, je veux une petite semaine en famille sans cours, sans vilains sorciers et un corps totalement apte à se mouvoir pour profiter de chaque instant. »

« Et botter les fesses d'un certain chien, je suppose, » fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire en coin.

« Ils sont rentrés ? »

« Oui. Ils ont retrouvé Queudver. »

« Et ? »

« Ils lui ont leurs quatre vérités et le rat attend pour le moment chez Lucius pour faire face aux portraits de James et Lily. Et toi, si tu as quelque chose à lui dire, bien sûr. »

« Non. Rien du tout. C'est un lâche. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de perdre mon temps avec lui. Qu'il aille faire ce qu'il veut ou soit envoyé à Azkaban. Je m'en fiche royalement. Je laisse les autres décider pour une fois. » Harry soupira avant de laisser un sourire maraudeur apparaître sur ses lèvres. « Je sens qu'un chien va apprendre à courir et très vite. »

Tom rit doucement en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Fais gaffe ou tu auras un loup à tes trousses pour oser malmener son compagnon. »

« Aucun risque, je suis le louveteau de Remus. Il ne me fera rien. Et en plus, il sait que Sirius le mérite largement ! »

« Allez viens, » sourit le père. « Rejoignons Hermione pour emmener les jumeaux au Manoir Malfoy. Ta mère est partie chercher les Dursley. Ce soir c'est un repas de famille. » Il porta son regard sur Neville. « Bon retour chez vous, jeune Londubat. Saluer votre grand-mère de ma part. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas, professeur. »

« Je passerai à Sainte Mangouste la semaine prochaine, » fit-il avec un sourire triste au jeune blond.

« Merci, monsieur, » sourit Neville. « J'espère que vous y arriverez … »

« J'espère aussi jeune homme … »

« … mais l'esprit humain est complexe et fragile. Oui, j'ai compris, » termina le blond. « Mais merci d'essayer. »

« De rien, c'est normal. »

Les deux Jedusor partirent pour les appartements privés du plus vieux. Tom salua Shiskaa le basilic qui protégeait l'entrée et le tableau pivota pour révéler une porte en chêne sombre. Harry l'ouvrit et ils furent accueillis par les pleurs de Nestor qui piquait une de ses crises. Et Hermione n'arrivait pas à le calmer. Tom se précipita vers son fils et le pris dans ses bras. Il lui murmura doucement des mots rassurants en fourchelangue et le bambin se calma rapidement et siffla en retour.

« Maman doit pas être contente, » commenta Harry avec un sourire. « Il apprend à siffler avant d'apprendre à parler. »

« Si mon fils veut siffler avant de parler, alors il sifflera avant d'apprendre à parler, » fit Lord Serpentard en relevant pompeusement sa tête, s'indignant faussement de la remarque.

Il aurait pu ressembler à Voldemort en cet instant s'il n'y avait pas un sourire en coin pour gâcher l'effet. Harry et Hermione rirent au spectacle avant de s'enlacer et de s'embrasser chastement. Le grand frère alla ensuite chercher la petite Espoir. Ils allèrent ensuite tous ensemble vers le bureau directorial pour prendre la poudre de cheminette. Le transplanage n'est pas vraiment conseillé pour les enfants en bas âge. Ils saluèrent Severus et Minerva et partirent pour le Manoir Malfoy où toute la famille les attendait déjà.


	44. Les Londubat

**Chapitre 44 : Les Londubat**

_Défi Les péripéties de Voldy : 39 : Lors d'une mission, Voldemort découvre bien malgré lui qu'il a une peur panique des clowns_

_Défi Expressions, adages et proverbes sorciers : Ne chatouillez pas le dragon qui dort_

Tom alla se présenter à Sainte Mangouste et fut conduit auprès d'Alice et Frank Londubat. Lady Augusta Londubat et le jeune Neville étaient déjà présents. Il les salua.

« Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir y arriver, professeur ? »

« Je n'ai malheureusement aucune garantie, Neville, » soupira le Lord Noir. « L'esprit est quelque chose de fragile. Mais je vais faire mon possible pour les aider et si toutefois je ne peux rien, j'irais voir un vieil ami qui pourra peut-être y arriver. Mais j'insiste sur le fait qu'il n'y a aucune certitude. Ils sont perdus dans leur esprit depuis si longtemps, difficile de savoir maintenant s'ils pourront en sortir. »

Les deux Londubat hochèrent la tête de compréhension et s'écartèrent pour laisser la place au Maître de l'Esprit. Il se dirigea d'abord vers Alice Londubat car il était du genre gentleman et c'était toujours les femmes qui passait en premier lieu. Il s'assit sur le lit et fixa la sorcière qui n'était en apparence qu'un légume. Il sortit sa baguette en bois d'if et la pointa vers la tête de la brune. Il se vida l'esprit pour ne pas l'influencer au départ et inspira profondément.

« _Legilimens. »_

Il fut immédiatement projeté dans l'esprit d'Alice Londubat pour se retrouver dans le noir le plus total. Il n'y avait qu'obscurité à perte de vue. Et il n'entendait rien. Ce silence ne lui disait rien qui vaille. La sorcière était-elle perdue ? Il alluma sa baguette et observa les lieux autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien. Ses pas résonnaient sur le sol comme s'il marchait dans une grotte avec un écho monstrueux. Il en avait froid dans le dos. Pourtant il s'y connaissait en choses flippantes et horribles ! Mais là ... Le fait de ne rien voir, ni rien entendre si ce n'est ses propres pas ... Comment était-il supposé retrouver Mme Londubat dans ces conditions ?

« Alice Londubat, » appela-t-il.

Sa voix résonna horriblement fort dans le vide de l'esprit de la sorcière, tellement fort qu'il dut se plaquer les mains sur ses oreilles. Il siffla de douleur. Il tenta quelque chose lança un _lumos maxima_ avec sa baguette en espérant pouvoir mieux voir autour de lui. Il sursauta et quitta l'esprit de la sorcière et tomba au sol. Il recula, haletant, se prenant dans les jambes de quelqu'un. Il était complètement paniqué.

« Mr Jedusor ? » fit Lady Augusta, inquiète.

« Professeur ? Vous allez bien ? » demanda Neville.

« Il faut que ... il faut que je m'aère ... TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Il quitta la salle presque en courant, fuyant au loin la pauvre Alice Londubat toujours alitée. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le mage noir était dans un tel état qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait laissé tomber sa baguette et qu'il ne l'avait pas récupérée. Neville la ramassa et partit à la suite de son professeur, sa grand-mère sur ses talons. Le médicomage qui était présent pour assister les deux Londubat à leur réveil se demandait ce qui était arrivé pour que l'homme qui, il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps, était craint par la quasi totalité de la population sorcière puisse être effrayé à ce point.

Ils retrouvèrent le Lord dans le jardin intérieur de Sainte Mangouste, assis sur un banc, les genoux repliés sur lui-même. Dans son attitude, il ressemblait beaucoup à un enfant effrayé. C'était déroutant.

« Neeky, » appela Lady Londubat.

« Dame Londubat a appelé Neeky, » fit une elfe en apparaissant devant sa maîtresse et s'inclinant bien bas devant elle.

« Va voir Lady Jedusor et fais lui savoir que son époux est dans un état mental préoccupant. »

« Oui Dame Londubat, Neeky va prévenir Lady Jedusor. »

L'elfe s'inclina encore et disparut. Dix minutes plus tard, Bellatrix arriva dans le jardin intérieur.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle à Lady Londubat.

« Il est entré dans l'esprit d'Alice et il en est ressorti effrayé. Il est venu ici et n'a plus bougé, » répondit la vieille sorcière sur un ton préoccupé.

« Il en a même oublié sa baguette, » ajouta Neville en tendant cette dernière à la sorcière.

Bellatrix s'en empara avec un petit sourire de remerciement puis vint s'approcher de son mari. Elle se pencha sur lui et croisa son regard hanté.

« Tom ? » appela-t-elle doucement tout en glissant une main douce sur son visage.

« B... B... Bella. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie à ce point ? Je te connais. Tu n'as peur de rien. Ou presque. »

Elle s'assit sur le banc à coté de lui et il vint se blottir contre elle, légèrement tremblant encore. Bellatrix en était surprise. Jamais encore Tom n'avait agi comme cela auparavant.

« De quoi as-tu peur Tom ? »

« Des clowns. »

« Quoi ? »

« Des Clowns, » répéta le Lord. « J'ai une phobie des clowns. Depuis que je dois avoir cinq ou six ans, je pense. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je n'aime pas les épouvantards. »

« Tu as vu un clown dans la tête d'Alice Londubat ? »

« Non... Elle ... Elle est le clown. Et elle est gigantesque ! Je suis un lilliputien à coté d'elle ! »

« Ah... »

Elle serra son époux tout contre elle et le rassura.

« Et si tu commençais par l'esprit de Franck Londubat, » proposa-t-elle au bout de quelques instants. « Tu pourras toujours revenir sur celui de sa femme plus tard. »

Tom hocha la tête lentement. Il prit des forces en serrant son épouse contre lui puis se redressa pour retourner auprès des Londubat en priant n'importe qui pour que l'esprit de l'homme ne soit pas aussi effrayant que celui d'Alice Londubat. Il s'installa devant Frank et reproduit les mêmes actions qu'avec l'autre sorcière, se vidant l'esprit et prononçant l'incantation. il se retrouva alors dans un décor bien différent. il en fut d'une certaine manière rassuré. Pas de clown ici. Il relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir et s'avança vers le bâtiment en feu. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que le crépitements flammes. L'air était vicié à l'intérieur et il se mit immédiatement sous un sortilège de tête en bulle et traça son chemin à travers ce qui s'avérait être un manoir gigantesque. Il fouilla chaque pièce malgré le feu et la chaleur étouffante, à la recherche de l'homme. Il l'appela mais aucune voix ne lui répondit. Jamais. Il n'entendait jamais rien d'autres que les flammes. Il ouvrit de nombreuses portes pour ne tomber que sur des salons et des chambres mais jamais il ne trouvait l'homme, conscient ou inconscient. Enfin, probablement inconscient quand on voyait que son esprit était ainsi actif à générer des flammes depuis tant d'années. Il aurait du en sortir.

Il le retrouva au bout d'une demi-heure à fouiller chaque recoin du manoir. Il était inconscient dans un salon. Il n'avait pas sa baguette à proximité. Avec les jeux et les impressions de l'esprit, il était facile de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il avait été persuadé qu'il s'étouffait avec la fumée de l'incendie et avait perdu conscience. Même Tom lors de sa recherche avait préféré par sécurité se mettre sous sortilège pour pouvoir respirer plus librement. Ce n'était normalement pas nécessaire mais c'étaient des réflexes de la vie de tous les jours qui rassuraient l'esprit humain et lui permettaient d'avancer sans paniquer.

Il souleva Frank et quitta le plus rapidement possible le bâtiment en flammes. Il le déposa au sol dans le jardin et s'activa à le réanimer, le faire reprendre conscience. Quand il croisa les deux pupilles chocolat, ce fut pour se prendre bien rapidement un poing dans la figure et se retrouver expulser de l'esprit du sorcier avec une certaine violence.

Tom Jedusor se retrouva à terre une nouvelle fois. Il sentait une certaine douleur au niveau de son nez et il l'inspecta précautionneusement alors que le médicomage s'attardait sur le sorcier qui venait de se réveiller après dix-sept années d'immobilité. Heureusement, le nez du mage noir n'était pas cassé ! Il le lançait toutefois.

« Monstres ! Mages Noirs ! » fit Franck Londubat de sa voix rauque, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure alors qu'il fixait de son regard brun le couple Jedusor.

« Lady Londubat, il est tout à vous, » dit Tom en se relevant. « Vous m'excuserez mais je m'occuperais de votre belle-fille demain. Je ne suis pas prêt à affronter mes peurs aujourd'hui. »

« Naturellement Lord Jedusor, » fit Augusta, émue. « Je vous remercie pour mon fils. »

« J'ai dit que nous tenterions par tous les moyens de réparer nos erreurs, » répliqua le mage noir. « Ceci est une de nos erreurs. »

Il repartit chez lui avec son épouse pour s'occuper des jumeaux et chasser le problème de clown de ses pensées pour le moment. Il y reviendrait plus tard. D'abord se détendre. C'était très important. Pendant ce temps, Augusta et Neville Londubat racontaient tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces dix-sept années où il avait été enfermé dans les profondeurs de son esprit.

Quand il revint à Sainte Mangouste avec Bellatrix, le lendemain, Frank Londubat le fixait, partagé entre l'envie de les attaquer et les laisser approcher pour aider son épouse. Seule la présence et la fermeté d'Augusta Londubat l'empêchait de bouger. En regardant la sorcière alitée, Tom frémit et ses doigts se crispèrent autour de sa baguette. Il déglutit.

« Je suis là, » murmura sa moitié en lui serrant l'autre main.

« Que s'est-il passé hier exactement, Lord Jedusor ? » demanda Lady Augusta.

« Chaque personne possède ses peurs, » répondit le mage noir en approchant lentement. « Une des miennes se trouve justement dans l'esprit d'Alice Londubat. »

« Et quelle est-elle ? » demanda Frank curieux.

« Je garderai cela pour moi. »

Il tendit sa baguette en bois d'if vers le front de la sorcière et inspira profondément, la peur au ventre malgré lui. Il sentit Bella s'asseoir juste derrière lui et l'entourer de ses bras pour le rassurer par sa simple présence. Il déglutit une fois encore avant de dire le mot qui le propulserait au-devant de sa peur.

« _Legilimens_. »

Il se retrouva à nouveau dans l'obscurité la plus totale et il hésita longuement avant de relancer comme la fois précédente, un _lumos maxima_. Mais pour y voir quelque chose, il n'avait pas le choix. Une Alice Londubat géante apparut devant lui, déguisée en clown. Elle semblait endormie. Il savait qu'il **ne fallait pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort** mais pour ramener Alice aux pays des vivants, il allait devoir littéralement le faire. Rien que d'y penser, un frisson de frayeur lui parcourut l'échine.

Il sentit soudain une douce chaleur le parcourir, la magie de son épouse. Il ferma les yeux pour s'y ressourcer. Il n'était décidément pas un gryffondor et il allait devoir agir comme tel. Comment Ulysse faisait pour agir avec autant d'impulsivité pour aller au devant du danger ? Cela le dépassait totalement.

Et surtout, dans le cas présent, comment était-il supposé réveiller la sorcière sans risquer de se faire attaquer et écraser ?! Il était tellement minuscule que toute tentative classique allait être perçue comme une piqûre de moustique. Si toutefois elle était perçue...

« Si seulement j'avais une potion pour me faire grandir ou quelque chose..., » murmura-t-il tout en commençant à avancer, très lentement, vers la sorcière.

Tout en approchant, il remarqua un détail qu'il n'avait pas vu la veille. Une table en verre était dressée sur laquelle il pouvait voir un service à thé ainsi qu'un plateau avec des gâteaux. Sur ces derniers, il était écrit '_Mangez-moi'. _ Il releva un sourcil. Cela lui rappelait un peu trop une vieille histoire moldue... Alice au pays de ... quelque chose. Par mesure de sécurité, il vérifia d'un coup de baguette que la nourriture n'était pas empoisonnée et en prit un. Il en mangea une bouchée.

Il se sentit grandir et être rapidement à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Il lança immédiatement d'un informulé un sort pour qu'il s'ajuste à sa taille avant que les coutures ne cèdent. Il se retrouva à la taille du clown. Peut-être même un rien plus grand. Il en était déjà moins mal à l'aise. Il s'approcha d'Alice et lui caressa le visage.

« Alice Londubat, il faut vous lever, » dit-il doucement.

Il dut la secouer doucement pour qu'elle daigne enfin ouvrir un oeil. Et il se retrouva devant un clown complètement hystérique. Il recula rapidement. Le dragon venait d'être réveillé et même s'il était maintenant plus grand que lui, vu son apparence, il n'était pas tenté de rester à coté... Il tenait à la vie !

« Madame Londubat, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît, » demanda-t-il.

« Qui es-tu, toi ? » s'écria le clown. « Comment es-tu entré ici ? »

« Je m'ap... m'appelle Tom. Je suis venu ici pour vous aider. La... Lady Augusta et Neville Londubat s'inquiètent pour vous ! »

« Neville ? Qui est Neville ? »

« Votre fils. »

Le clown s'arrêta de gigoter dans tous les sens et regarda le Lord Noir avec attention, les yeux emplis de curiosité et de perplexité.

« Connais pas. »

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » demanda Tom qui avait un léger doute sur l'état mental de la sorcière.

« Alice. »

« Quelle est votre nature ? »

« Ma nature ? »

« Oui. Qu'êtes-vous ? »

« Une jeune fille. »

« Mais encore ? »

« Je suis humaine... »

Le Lord soupira.

« Avez-vous des capacités ou des dons particuliers ? »

_'Autant ne pas dire le mot « magie » tout de suite, vu son état...,' _ pensa-t-il.

« Pas que je sache. »

_'Oh l Merlin !' _

« De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? »

Le clown se mit à réfléchir longuement, dans son comportement, on aurait dit une enfant.

« Des jumeaux Tweedledum et Tweedledee, du lapin blanc, Humpty Dumpty, le lièvre de Mars, le Chapelier fou, le Chat de ... »

Et Tom cessa de l'écouter. Tous ces noms lui disaient quelque chose. Et il comprit avec horreur qu'Alice Londubat se prenait pour la jeune fille de cette fameuse histoire. Cela le dépassait totalement. Il ne s'en rappelait même plus !

Il quitta en douceur l'esprit de la sorcière et soupira de dépit.

« Il faut que j'aille dans une librairie moldue, » dit-il avec dépit en regardant Bellatrix et les trois autres Londubat.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna son épouse.

« Parce qu'elle est enfermée dans une histoire moldue et que je ne m'en rappelle plus. »

« Quelle histoire ? » demanda Lady Augusta.

« Alice au pays de quelque chose. Je ne sais plus quoi. Du fantastique ou du merveilleux. Je ne me rappelle pas. C'est une très vieille histoire. Encore plus vieille que moi. »

Il soupira.

« Et par le caleçon de Merlin, qu'est-ce que je déteste les clowns ! »

« Les clowns ?! » répétèrent les Londubat tandis que Bellatrix pouffait.

« C'est ça, moque toi de moi, Bella. Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Désolée. Je te vois si rarement dans cet état. Tu parais encore plus humain. »

« Merci d'insinuer que je suis un monstre, c'est très rassurant d'entendre cela de la part de sa propre femme, » maugréa le Lord Noir en lançant un regard rougeoyant à son épouse.

« Cela ne fait qu'encore plus casser le mythe de ta sinistre réputation, » répliqua cette dernière avec un sourire.

« Il y a d'autres manières de la casser. Je me demande si je ne préfère pas qu'Ulysse me fasse pas passer pour un Poufsouffle ou même un Gryffondor ! »

« On a déjà l'étiquette de Gryffondor sur la tête, mon chéri. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama alors l'héritier de Serpentard, horrifié.


	45. Quand la Fantasy tourne à l'Horreur

**Chapitre 45 : Quand la Fantasy tourne à l'Horreur**

Tom referma le livre en soupirant. _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ était un assez bon roman. Pas vraiment le style qu'il lirait de lui-même mais … Voilà sans plus. La question qui lui torturait l'esprit par contre était : d'où venait ce foutu clown ?! Il avait beau retourné cela dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas l'origine de cet entité, déguisement ou quoi que cela puisse être.

Ayant déjà fait un pas pour mieux comprendre l'esprit d'Alice Londubat, le mage noir est prêt à retourner à Sainte Mangouste pour retenter l'expérience. Mais il ne voulait pas être seul. Ce clown était ... terrifiant. Bella accepta volontiers de l'accompagner pour le soutenir. Alors, ils déposèrent les jumeaux chez Narcissa avant de faire route pour l'hôpital.

Ils rencontrèrent en chemin les Londubat, Frank installé dans une chaise roulante. Ils les saluèrent, bien que Tom plus sombrement, déjà tendu pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Rendre visite à un clown... Il sentait déjà ses mains devenir moites. Plus ils approchèrent de la section psychiatrique, plus ses muscles se tendaient d'anticipation. Il ne ressentait qu'une seule chose, l'envie de fuir. S'il n'avait pas promis de réparer ses fautes, il l'aurait déjà fait sans demander son reste. Mais il voulait tenter encore une fois. S'il échouait encore, il irait faire route pour la Russie sur le champ. Gregori s'en sortirait certainement mieux que lui. Mais il ne voulait pas se présenter devant le vampire sans avoir montrer un peu de sa bonne volonté.

Il s'assit et observa le visage d'Alice Londubat. Un frisson de peur lui parcourut l'échine et il se crispa sur sa baguette. Il sentit un bras se glisser et le serrer par la taille. Il ferma les yeux et se colla contre le corps familier derrière lui. Il attrapa la main collée contre son ventre et la serrer en remerciement.

« Je suis là, » murmura Bella à son oreille. « Je ne bouge pas d'ici. »

Tom déglutit et hocha lentement la tête. L'idée d'entrer dans l'esprit de cette femme ne lui plaisait pas mais il était rassuré de la présence de son épouse juste derrière lui. Pour une fois qu'elle était son ancrage et non l'inverse ... Après une inspiration profonde, il se glissa dans l'esprit d'Alice Londubat.

OoO

Bella se tenait juste derrière son époux, lui serrant la taille, le menton sur son épaule. Elle écoutait sa respiration profonde et calme. Elle sentait malgré tout la tension dans les muscles de Tom ainsi que la pression qu'exerçait la main sur son poignet. Il n'était pas à l'aise.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et posa son regard sur Neville Londubat. Elle lui fit un mince sourire, voulant le rassurer.

« Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, » murmura le Gryffondor pour ne pas déconcentrer le mage noir.

« Comment te sentirais-tu si tu devais affronter ta plus grande peur ? » demanda doucement Bellatrix.

« Il n'est pas obligé de ... »

« Il a fait une promesse, celle de tout tenter. Tom ne revient jamais sur ses promesses. On t'a pris tes parents, jeune Neville. »

« Ce n'était pas vraiment votre faute. Dumbledore est à l'origine de tout cela. Et vous m'avez déjà rendu mon père. »

En disant cela, le Gryffondor avait serré l'avant-bras de Frank Londubat. Ce dernier affichait toujours un masque tendu. Il n'aimait pas les deux Serpentards, mais il avait confiance en sa mère et elle lui assurait qu'ils ne leur ferait aucun mal. Mais il était vrai que Lord Jedusor était pâle comme un linge.

Bellatrix sentit les abdominaux de son mari se bander et la main se faire encore plus crispée sur son poignet. Elle gémit de douleur.

« Lady Jedusor ? » fit Augusta Londubat.

« Ca ira, » murmura Bella. « C'est juste ... Tom a une poigne assez forte. Il est ... angoissé apparemment. Rien d'étonnant, je suppose. »

La respiration du mage noir se fit un peu plus rapide et sa magie commença à s'agiter un peu autour de lui, noire et oppressante et pourtant défensive. Des cruches d'eau et des vases explosèrent, faisant sursauter les personnes présentent dans la pièce. Heureusement, Alice Londubat avait été déplacée dans une chambre seule pour permettre un peu de calme.

Puis, la peur sembla monter encore monter d'un cran. Bella pouvait le sentir. Tom transpirait et angoissait. Sa respiration était irrégulière et sa poigne était tellement serrée qu'elle ne sentait plus sa propre main. Soudain, elle se sentit jetée à terre. Quand elle se redressa, elle vit Tom contre un mur, tremblant, les jambes recroquevillées contre son torse. Son regard avait son éclat rouge comme à chaque fois qu'il usait de la magie noire mais il semblerait qu'il avait juste cherché à se défendre. Contre quoi, Bella ne connaissait pas la réponse. Mais en tous cas son mari était bien loin de fier mage noir que tout le monde craignait. Il ressemblait même à un enfant en cet instant, fragile et apeuré.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le sentit se serrer contre elle. Il tremblait mais ne disait rien. Sa respiration était toujours trop rapide.

« Respire lentement, Tom, » murmura Bella d'une voix rassurante. « Le clown n'est pas là. Ce n'est qu'une invention de l'esprit. Tu es avec nous maintenant. Vas-y respire lentement. C'est cela. Encore... »

Pendant qu'elle rassurait son époux, les Londubat s'affairaient autour d'Alice. Elle était toujours à l'état de légume, inconsciente du monde qui l'entourait. Tom n'avait pas réussi et en était revenu dans un état encore plus préoccupant que précédemment.

Le silence était pesant alors que Bella ramenait son mari auprès d'eux. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et images effrayantes. Elle appela alors Kreattur. Ce dernier apparut dans un craquement.

« Maîtresse ? » fit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

« Ramène Tom à la maison, Kreattur. Il a besoin d'être dans un milieu familier. »

« Oui, Maîtresse. »

L'elfe agrippa l'épaule du mage noir et disparut avec lui. Preuve que Tom était loin, il n'avait même pas sourcillé. Jamais il n'aurait laissé quelqu'un d'autre le faire transplaner ainsi. Il était toujours celui qui dirigeait le transplanage.

Bellatrix soupira et se redressa.

« Je vous tiens au courant, Lady Londubat, » fit-elle en approchant. « Mais pour le bien-être psychologique de mon mari, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne retourne pas dans l'esprit de votre belle-fille. Je suis désolée. »

« Je comprends. Il semble si... »

« Donc, il n'y a aucun espoir pour Alice, » dit tristement Frank.

« Je ne dirais pas encore cela, Mr Londubat, » répliqua Bella. « Au vu de la situation, Tom fera appel à l'homme qui lui a tout appris. Il y a toujours de l'espoir. » Elle soupira. « Je vais vous laisser. Il faut que je retourne auprès de mon mari. »

Elle parcourut les couloirs de l'hôpital pour rejoindre l'entrée. Elle transplana directement chez elle. Tom était toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il tenait un oreiller contre lui et fixait un point devant lui.

« Tom ? » fit Bella.

Il ne réagit pas. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à coté de lui. Il vint de lui-même appuyé sa tête contre son épaule. Au moins, il était semi-conscient de son entourage.

« Qu'as-tu vu Tom ? »

Elle patienta longuement, caressant les cheveux ondulés et soyeux de son mari. Il tremblait toujours un peu mais sa respiration se faisait plus apaisée. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, et après une bonne infusion de camomille, il finit par prendre la parole.

« Au début, je ne voyais pas Alice, » murmura-t-il. « Mais j'ai vu d'autres personnages de l'histoire. Le lapin blanc ... le chapelier fou, ... le lièvre de Mars... J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être Alice dans l'histoire ... Puis, il y a ... c'était. J'avais l'impression d'être revenu à la guerre. L'horreur qu'on faisait... »

« Comment cela ? »

« La mort ... il y avait du sang partout. J'avais peur de m'être perdu dans mes souvenirs mais les cadavres étaient différents de ceux qu'on voyait. C'était les créatures du monde d'Alice et aussi des enfants... Mais les corps... »

Elle le sentit frémir dans ses bras.

« Tom ? »

« Ils flottaient... et j'ai entendu un bruit ... »

« Quel genre de bruit ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais c'était ... angoissant. Je ne pourrais pas te le décrire. Et quand je me suis retourné j'ai vu Alice Londubat ... mais ... elle était différente. »

« Comment ? Elle n'était plus un clown ? »

« Si justement. Elle était toujours ... » Il frémit encore. « Son regard... On aurait dit des lucioles mais ce n'était cette lueur scintillante ... Non, c'était ... quelque chose de morbide. Et ... et son visage a changé. Elle est devenue progressivement un monstre comme dans les histoires d'horreur. J'avais l'impression de voir Fenrir dans ses très mauvais jours... non, même pire que Fenrir ! Elle m'a parlé. Sa voix était différente ... plus masculine et plus menaçante. Et aussi plus caverneuse. Mais elle s'est présentée comme ... Gripsou je crois. Je n'en suis pas sûr. Elle m'a attaquée juste après. Je ... j'étais tellement effrayé que j'avais oublié que je pouvais m'échapper de là en sortant simplement de son esprit. »

« Tu n'y retourneras pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tom secoua négativement la tête.

« Je ne pourrais pas y arriver. Si ... si j'y retourne, je ... ne sais pas ce que je ferais mais rien de bon en ressortira. »

« Tu vas aller voir Mr Raspoutine. »

« Oui ... »

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tom avait vraiment besoin d'attention. La première fois depuis très longtemps. Il paraissait tellement humain en cet instant. Tellement vulnérable. Elle envoya juste une lettre à sa soeur pour qu'elle garde les jumeaux la nuit également. Elle savait que Lucius et Narcissa en seraient très heureux. Mais là, Tom avait besoin d'elle.


End file.
